Starting Anew
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have yet another fight, but this time Kagome's had enough. After a very powerful SIT Kagome goes back to her time to get a few things and tell her family goodbye for the last time. She returns to Feudal Japan in hopes of starting anew.
1. The Fight and a Possible New Life

A/N: I'm going back and fixing some of the chapters. I'm not updating this, I may as I reach the end, but no promises. I'm just going back over this.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. This is also my first fanfic, so please be nice.

* * *

><p>Even as Kagome continued to look at it she couldn't believe they'd managed to gather so many pieces of the Shikon Jewel. It was almost complete.<p>

"I still don't see why we don't just take the jewel shards from that scrawny little wolf's legs, then go smoke Naraku."

"Because, he's an ally and a good friend."

Kagome tucked the Shikon Jewel into the folds of her clothes for safe keeping.

"Kagome, do you sense any shards close by?"

Kagome closed her eyes and focused her miko energy, but she couldn't sense any shards aside from those she knew belonged to Kouga. The look on her face told Miroku his answer, he sighed as he stood up and stretched.

"I guess we could keep going for a little while longer and see if Kagome senses anything along the way."

Sango suggested, it didn't sound like too bad an idea to Kagome, but of course the decision would be left up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what do you think?"

"I don't care, whatever gets us closest to finding more jewel shards!"

_'Harsh as ever, but at least he didn't shoot the idea down completely. Maybe if we're lucky we really will find more jewel shards, it certainly couldn't hurt to look.'_

"If we're going we should get a move on, It'll be dark soon."

No one questioned Inuyasha on that, the sun was slowly making it's way towards the horizon and the temperature was starting to drop. Inuyasha led the way into the forest, no matter how hard she tried Kagome couldn't sense any jewel shards. After about another hour and a half of trying to sense something Kagome finally decided to tell the hanyou that maybe it'd be a good idea to stop for the night.

_'Inuyasha's not going to be happy to hear this.'_

"Inuyasha, I don't sense anything. Let's stop for the night."

In a movement that was too fast for any of them to see Inuyasha was in Kagome's face. She didn't even blink, after a while of dealing with Inuyasha she had gotten use to his random mood swings.

"You're just not trying hard enough."

_'Not trying hard enough, does he even realize how hard it is to sense a shard of the Shikon Jewel? That's it!'_

"Inuyasha, I've had just about enough of this! We've been dragged halfway across the fucking country side by you and you saw we're not trying hard enough!"

Everyone instinctively shied away from Kagome at that moment, the miko never cursed unless she was angry.

"I never said that you _all_ aren't trying hard enough, just you aren't."

Miroku's eyes widened at Inuyasha's stupidity and turned to look at Sango. She was shaking her head in disbelief.

"When will he ever learn?"

She said it more to herself than to anyone, but Shippou apparently felt compelled to answer.

"I don't think he ever will."

The three of them agree and turned their attention back to the two fighting in front of them realizing that they had missed something.

"Well excuse me for being human! I can't help it if I get tired easily, I don't have demonic stamina like you!"

"Neither do Miroku or Sango, but I don't hear them complaining or slowing us down!"

_'Did he just say I slow us down? Like him running off every time he catches a whiff of Kikyo doesn't slow us down!'_

"If I slow us down it's only because your dumb ass has me searching every fucking nook and cranny for a piece of the fucking jewel shard! Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to use that much of my miko energy when I don't know how to fully control it!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened at the sound of her voice, but she didn't stop there. He had pissed her off for the last time.

"Well if it's that damn hard for you to control them then why don't you ask somebody to help you with it!"

Inuyasha stood over Kagome, trying to intimidate her into backing down, but that and his comment only seemed to add fuel to the fire burning in her heart. She was tired of this, she was tired of being dragged around by Inuyasha to find jewel shards wherever he saw fit. Tired of every time she needed him he was out doing God knows what with Kikyo, tired of having feelings for Inuyasha that he never even acknowledges. Tired of being told she was weak and helpless, of being told she was useless. She'd had enough of it.

"Damn it all to hell Inuyasha, maybe I'd be able to if you didn't rush us out of every town we come to just so that you can be with your dead bitch! If maybe you didn't spend so much time complaining and belittling me, then maybe I'd have a chance to find someone willing to help me! God, I'm so sick and tired of putting up with all of your bullshit!"

Everyone was staring at Kagome like she had started speaking another language once she had called Kikyo a 'dead bitch'. With Inuyasha however all it did was piss him off even more, and so of course he said something really stupid without thinking.

"Kikyo is my lover and twice the priestess you'll ever be! Why don't you just take your weak ass and go back home where we all know you truly belong. We don't need a whining baby who complains about being asked to do her fucking job!"

Tears started to fall down Kagome's cheeks, she had never heard Inuyasha talk to her like this before, voice full of so much hate and disgust.

"Oh what now you useless bitch, you're going to cry now. Like that's going to make a difference. You're still a useless excuse of a miko who can never do anything right."

_'That's it, I've had enough.'_

Kagome was silent for a long time taking in everything Inuyasha had just said and adding it to all the shit he's put her through over the past two years and felt a new wave of anger and determination rush through her body. She took a deep breath and silence seemed to fall all around them like a thick blanket.

"INUYASHAAAAA SIIIIIIIT!"

The amount of emotions and volume put into those two little words had Inuyasha planted so far into the ground that Shippou thought he'd have to dig his way out of several thousand layers of the Earth's crust just to be able to breathe fresh air again. Also in that moment Kagome made up her mind about something she had been thinking about doing for several weeks now. She turned to look at a very shocked Sango and sighed.

"Sango, can I please borrow Kilala for a little while?"

The demon slayer looked at Kagome for a bit, a little confused but nodded her approval.

"What for Kagome?"

It was Miroku who asked and Kagome sighed again, she'd have to tell them in order to say goodbye.

"I'm going home to get some things and to tell my family that I probably won't be coming back through the well anymore. After that….after that I'll be leaving."

The looks on everyone's faces almost made Kagome forget why she was doing what she was about to do. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I can't stand being around Inuyasha any more, he made it quite clear what he thinks of me and I'm tired of always being seen as the weak link in our group. I love you all dearly, but this is goodbye."

With that Kilala jumped from Sango's arms onto the ground and transformed into her true form, Kagome jumped on the fire demoness' back with practiced ease and she took to the skies. It took everything in Kagome's power not to look back at the life she was leaving behind. Sango, who she had come to know as a sister. Miroku, she'd come to know as a dear, dear friend. Inuyasha, who she'd come to love dearly, but he never seemed to return her feelings. And most of all Shippou, the kitsune she'd come to claim as her own. She'd miss them all dearly, but this was just something she had to do.

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we here?"<p>

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's question, and kept walking. He had come to Inuyasha's Forest following the instructions of his beast, even he didn't really know why they were here.

**'Now head to the well.'**

_'Why, there is nothing there.'_

His only answer was a growl, sighing internally he walked in the direction he knew the Bone Eater's Well to be. His ward started to follow, but his beast wanted to go alone.

**'Keep them here.'**

Sesshomaru didn't question his beast, he only turned his attention to his small group.

"Jaken."

The little toad demon nearly jumped out of his skin at his lord's tone. Dealing with his beast's random desires was starting to get on Sesshomaru's nerves.

"Y-yes milord?"

"You and Rin stay here. And Jaken."

"Y-yes?"

"Should anything happen to Rin your head will roll."

With that the Lord of the West headed towards the well his beast screaming at him to go faster. Sesshomaru had gotten to the clearing that surrounded the Bone Eater's well and stopped. His beast was no longer yelling at him, in fact his beast was completely silent now.

_'How odd.'_

The scent of a demon was coming towards him, but it was also accompanied by the smell of a miko.

_'I know that scent, it's the scent of that half-breed's wench. But it would seem that my brother is not with her.'_

**'Hide.'**

His beast had returned only to spout nonsense.

_'You expect me to hide from a mere human!'_

A growl was once again his only answer. Sighing to himself he complied. He stepped back so that the low hanging branches of a couple of trees could hide him from the miko's sight. He watched in silence as the fire demon landed and the miko leapt down from her back.

_'So she did come alone, why?'_

Sesshomaru watched as the miko knelt beside the fire demon that had returned to her original form of a cute kitten, then jump up onto the edge of the well and drop down into it's depths.

_'Is she trying to kill herself?'_

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why she had just jumped down the well. That's when he realized he could no longer sense her aura.

* * *

><p>"Kilala, will you wait for me to come back? I won't take long."<p>

Kagome waited for the fire demoness to respond, after a small amount of thinking Kilala mewled her answer. Kagome smiled and hopped onto the rim of the well and dropped down. In no time at all Kagome felt the familiar ground of the well back in her time, 500 years in the future. She quickly climbed out and headed inside.

Kagome instantly realized that nobody was home, and used this time to pack. She raced up to her room and reached under her bed to pull out her black traveler's pack. She quickly dumped it's contents on her bed and began to fill it back up with clothes, shoes, a hairbrush, a first-aid kit, and anything else she could think she'd need to survive on her own without the Inugroup. She sighed when she heard the door slide shut downstairs.

_'Sounds like everyone's back, I might as well get this over with.'_

With a heavy heart Kagome grabbed her bad and made her way downstairs.

"Oh, Kagome when did you get back?"

Her mother quickly placed the groceries down on the table and wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"I just got back actually, but I'm not staying."

"Well that's too bad dear, you know you could always stay for dinner if you wanted."

Uncertain about how to break the news to them Kagome looked around the room at everyone's faces for what might be the last time. Her eyes stayed on her grandpa's face the longest and took a deep breath.

_'I guess it's now or never.'_

"I know mom, but hey-"

"You can't keep coming and going at all times of the day anymore Kagome. You never stay for long when you do come back, and you're always on the other side. You have to make up your mind. Are you going to stay here or over there!"

For a minute Kagome stared at her grandpa with a look of confusion and surprise, then a small smile found it's way onto her lips.

_'Why is it that he always seems to be able to read me like an open book?'_

"Kagome, tell us what you came to."

Kagome's mother and younger brother looked at her grandpa then to Kagome waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath then continued from where she had been cut off before.

"I have something to tell you guys, I won't be coming back through the well anymore. The next time I do, if I do, I'll stay here permanently. But I've decided that it'd be a lot easier for me to just say in Feudal Japan for now."

Silence followed her words before her mother hugged her again.

"Just be safe."

"Give 'em hell sis."

With a nod Kagome headed back towards the well, but stopped when she saw her grandpa standing next to the well house.

"Gramps?"

"So, you'll really be staying over there this time?"

"Yeah."

"Just remember you can always come home if it gets to be too much for you."

With a sad smile on her face Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know."

With that Kagome let go of her grandpa and went into the well house. With one last sad goodbye to her time Kagome leapt back through the well to Feudal Japan, hoping Kilala was still there waiting for her.

* * *

><p><em>'Where did the young miko go? And why is that demon cat just sitting there staring at the well?'<em>

Sesshomaru couldn't understand it, where did the miko's aura go? If she had indeed been trying to kill herself as he had first thought then he'd be able to smell her blood, but instead he couldn't sense anything from the little miko that just jumped down the well. After a while Sesshomaru was starting to get bored with this and turned to walk away when he sensed her again. He whipped around and after a few minutes the miko climbed out of the well. The demon cat had transformed ready to take her wherever she wanted to go when their heads turned towards something in the distance. That's when Sesshomaru heard it.

"Mamma! Please don't leave just because of Inubaka."

Sesshomaru turned to see a horse flying towards the little miko. Confusion flickered across his face before he masked it.

_'Since when do horses fly and look like that?'_

"Don't you see what's on the horse?'

Sesshomaru looked closer and saw a little ball of orange fir on the horse. When the horse was right in front of the miko it disappeared and the orange bit of fir revealed itself to be a small fox demon.

"Shippou!"

"Momma, please don't leave. Just tell Inuyasha to sit like you always do. It'll shut him up and you'll be able to stay with us."

Sesshomaru could see the miko putting up a strong front for this little fox child.

"Shippou, you know I love you all very much right?"

At first the little demon didn't answer her, but then after a while he nodded his head.

"Then you must also know that it's hard for me to leave, but it's the best thing for me to do. Inuyasha obviously doesn't give a hoot about me, the only reason I'm still alive is because to him I'm his precious little jewel detector."

"If you come back Sango and Miroku will keep him in line, please don't leave me mom!"

_'Did that kit just call the miko his mother? Strange, and on top of that it would seem that this miko and my brother had a falling out of sorts.'_

**'Pay attention!'**

Sesshomaru wondered why his beast wanted him to pay attention to his brother's wench, but did as he was told nontheless and turned his attention back to their conversation.

"Shippou you have to go back before Inuyasha follow you and finds me."

"No! I want to stay with you!"

The miko sighed and sat down on the grass.

_'What in the world is she doing now? Didn't she just tell the fox kit to leave so the half-breed wouldn't find her? If so then why is she sitting down in the open for him to do just that?'_

Sesshomaru was becoming very curious about this human. He watched as the miko opened her arms and the kit jumped into them. She hugged him for a bit, then set him down, a sad expression covering her face now.

"Shippou, can you do something for me?"

"Anything mom, what do you need?"

"I need you to go back and keep an eye on Inuyasha, make sure he doesn't hurt Sango or Miroku. Can you do that for me?"

The little fox kit was silent for a while before finally answering the miko's question.

"Yes. I'll protect everyone for you."

Sesshomaru saw the miko physically relax at the fox kit's words, and stood up. She turned to the fire demoness and nodded, the fire cat then picked the fox kit up and took to the skies. The fox kit yelled goodbye to his 'mother' and she just waved at him until he was out of sight.

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru, I know you're there come on out."

* * *

><p>Kagome had known for a while now that Sesshomaru was standing just in the shadows of the forest, but what she couldn't understand was why. She carefully watched as he emerged from the trees, but kept his distance from her. The Ice Lord of the West sure lived up to his reputation, his face and eyes were void of any emotion at all.<p>

"How did you know this Sesshomaru was here?"

It was a simple question, but the way he had reffered to himself in such a way almost made Kagome laugh. Almost.

"In truth Lord Sesshomaru I sensed your presence when I climbed out of the well."

For a split second Kagome thought she saw a flicker of annoyance in his eyes before it disappeared. He obviously didn't like her answer, but what could she do? She had told him the answer and that's all there was to it. Silence dragged on after her answer and after a while it had started to get on Kagome's nerves. So she bowed respectively towards Sesshomaru and grabbed her bag before heading in the direction of Kouga's den. She needed someone willing to teach her how to protect herself and she was pretty sure Kouga would be more than willing to help her out in her time of need. Heck, if she plays her cards right she might even be able to get a place to sleep for the night. She started walking, but stopped when she heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Why are you not with the hanyou, wench?"

She had shown respect despite him spying on her and he couldn't even have the courtesy to call her by name. She dropped her bag on the ground and turned to face the demon lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will show you respect as long as you do the same to me."

"Show respect to a human, how rediculous!"

_'I'll give him one more chance.'_

Taking a deep breath Kagome tried to calm herself before she wound up doing something stupid like piss off a certain Lord of the West.

"I am not with the hanyou, as you so delicately put it Lord Sesshomaru, because I no longer wish to travel with him."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru looked at her closely as if to tell if she were telling the truth.

"I assure you Lord Sesshomaru that I have no reason to lie to you, though I do find myself in a situation of needing your assistance. That is of course if you would be willing."

It was a question hidden behind a statement. There was no way Kagome was going to ask the demon lord for his assistence flat out unless the situation called for it. Silence ensued after her statement and she was starting to lose her patience with the demon lord.

"What sort of assistance do you require from this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome sighed to herself and let a small smile play on her lips before addressing Sesshomaru again.

"Seeing as how I sent my son away on my only form of transportation I was wondering if you would please take me to the den of Kouga the wolf demon? If not, then please be so kind as to point me in the right direction and I'll walk there."

Again silence fell between them and Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Seeing as how being disrespectful would only get her killed, Kagome posistioned her bag between her shoulder blades, bowed low to the demon lord, and started to walk away in the direction she believed Kouga's den to be.

_'Hell, I tried being respectful and look what that got me. I guess I'll just walk around aimlessly until I find some information about Kouga. It'd be so much easier if I didn't have to send Kilala away.'_

"This Kouga, how do you know him?"

Kagome hadn't expected him to say anything else so when he spoke it scared her so much that she screamed.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's ears ached from the miko's high pitched scream, but he chose to ignore it. Instead he was waiting on an answer as to how this human knew Kouga the wolf demon, he is one of the council memebers.<p>

"He...he's a friend."

Sesshomaru looked at the miko for a while and saw that she was uncomfortable under his gaze.

**'Help her.'**

_'Is this Sesshomaru suppose to believe that you want me to take her to Kouga?'_

**'Yes.'**

_'I won't.'_

**'Either you do it or I'll take over and take her myself.'**

Sesshomaru growled at his beast in frustration, then sighed. He knew his beast wasn't joking, and if he didn't do as it wanted he'd find himself in a very unwelcome situation.

"Miko, come here."

_'The quicker I get her there the quicker I can forget about her.'_

She didn't move, and it irritated him to no end. With a growl he stepped towards her and grabbed her wrists. Her scream was right next to his ear and for a second it caused him to go deaf before he lot go of her wrist and used his hand to cover her mouth.

"You will refrain from doing that ever again in this Sesshomaru's prescence, understood."

She nodded her understanding and he removed his hand from her mouth. Sesshomaru then grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along, heading int eh direction she wished to go. He heard her small squeal of pain when he grabbed her wrist, but he honestly didn't care if he hurt her or not. However it would seem his beast had other thoughts of the matter.

**'Be gentle with her.'**

_'She should be happy I'm taking her there after she nearly made me deaf!'_

**'Be gentler or else.'**

It was said as a growl, Sesshomaru just couldn't understand his beast's antics. Cursing his beast he slightly loosened his grip on the miko's wrist and felt waves of relief coming from her.

_'What a strange human.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Oh thank Kami he loosened his grip, I swear any longer and my hand would have fallen off.'<em>

Kagome looked at the back of Sesshomaru's head and rolled her eyes.

_'Well I guess I should be thankful he's helping me out. When I get the chance I'll tell him exactly how much I appreciate his help.'_

All of a sudden they stopped and Kagome almost ran into the demon lord's back.

"Why'd we stoaah?!"

Kagome was suddenly hoisted up into the air. She quickly grabbed hold of the first thing she touched, which just so happend to be a certain Lord of the West's shirt. She held on so tight her knuckles were white from the strain.

_'Oh my God, I"m gonna die!'_

In no time at all the feeling of wind blowing her hair back ceased and she dared to open her eyes. She saw the familiar landscape, she was on the cliff where Kouga had kidnapped her. Slowly she released her hold ont he demon lord's shirt and stepped off his demon cloud.

"I'm sure you can make it the rest of the way without too much difficulty."

Kagome wanted to say something smart, but thought against it. Instead she quickly turned back to face Sesshomaru and bowed.

"I thank you greatly for your assistance Lord Sesshomaru. I am in your debt, if you ever find yourself in need of some help please consider me one of your allies."

As much as she hated to have to say that to a stuck up prick like Sesshomaru she sincerely meant it.

_'I really do owe him for his help.'_

Kagome heard him scoff at her offered help and had to bite her tounge to keep from saying something to the demon lord she was sure would get her killed. she felt the wind pick up slightly and realized that Sesshomaru was gone. Sighing a breath of relief she straightened and headed up the mountain towards Kouga's den.

_'I just hope he won't turn me away, or worse try to make me his woman.'_

Kagome shuddered and it wasn't from the cold breeze that blew at her back.

* * *

><p>"Damn that insufferable wench! She left with my half of the jewel."<p>

"Inuyasha please, refrain from calling Kagome such names. And it's not your half alone, we all helped find those shards."

"They're mine!"

"No, they rightfully belong to Kagome because she is the Shikon Miko. She is doing her job and protecting-"

"She can't even protect herself much less the jewel shard!"

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now because she's gone! You drover her away, you happy now Inuyasha! Are you happy now!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly when Sango erupted, but then they narrowed in anger.

"I didn't make her do anything, that wench left on her own."

"After you put her through hell! Do you even realize how hard it is to deal with you?"

"Well if it's so hard to put up with me then why don't you just leave too."

Sango's eyes widened with shock then softened with sadness as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and disappeared into the forest.

"Sango there's no reasoning with him, we can only hope that wherever Kagome is that she's alright."

"I know, but Shippou's missing too. I promised Kagome that if anything ever happened then I'd look after him, and now he's gone."

"It's ok Sango, he's probably just out hunting. He is a youkai after all, just let him have this time to himself."

"I hope you're right Miroku."

At that moment Kilala returned and roared at her mistress to let her know she had returned. Sango and Miroku stood from theirs spots on the ground to meet the firecat. It was then that Miroku noticed the small form of Shippou clutching tightly to Kilala's fur.

"Sango, look!"

Sango did just that and saw a tear stricken Shippou astride Kilala. She ran over to Kilala and picked up Shippou.

"Shippou, where's Kagome?"

"S-she's g-gone."

Shippou's words were full of sadness, Sango swayed and Miroku put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. she nodded in thanks, then headed back towards Kaede's hut.

_'So you're really gone then sister. Just be safe.'_

Sango let tears fall as she walked through the door to Kaede's hut. Sighing, she laid Shippou down, the kit had already fallen into a tear induced slumber. Daede wasn't there at the moment, she was out picking herbs to replenish her stash. Sango sank down agains the wall and put her head to her knees, allowing the tears to fall. Sango stiffened when she felt arms encircling her, but otherwise stayed where she was. Miroku pulled her to him trying to comfort her. No one had expected Kagome to leave, but she had every right to after all the shit Inuyasha put her through. Miroku cursed Inuyasha for driving Kagome away and making Sango lose the person she considered to be her sister. As Sango shuddered Miroku tightened his grip around her waist, no other thoughts going through his head at the moment other than comforting the demon slayer.

* * *

><p><em>'Finally'<em>

Kagome saw the waterfall and knew she was almost there, only problem now was she couldn't reach the ledge behind the falls. She took a deep breath...

"KOUGA!"

Lots of wolves and other warriors raced out from behind the falls, she felt fear trickling up her spine seeing so many wolves but she pushed it back. Two figures were running towards her.

"Sis!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked towards the ones caller her name, they were Ginta and Hokkaku. She walked to the end of the ledge and waited for them to jump down beside her.

"Hey boys, where's Kouga?"

"He went out hunting a little over an hour ago."

"What brings you here sis?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the sister thing and instead chose to answer Ginta's question, but first she wanted to do so in private.

"Umm boys, could we maybe talk somewhere a little less croweded?"

"Sure thing sis."

Ginta started walking towards the falls, but Kagome grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her in question.

"I can't jump like you guys, can you help me?"

Ginta nodded and wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist.

"Hold on sis."

She tightened her hold on the front of Ginta's shirt. He jumped and jumped again until they were finally at the entrance to the cave behind the waterfall that was the wolf demons' den. Ginta let go of her and walked in, Hokkaku led her inside with a hand gently placed at the small of her back. Ginta motioned for her to sit on Kouga's bed, but she shook her head and sat on the rock beside it instead. The wolves and warriors that were in the den had already left.

_'Ok, now I'll tell them.'_

"Hey Kagome, how come you're not with Inuyasha?"

Ginta looked at Kokkaku then to her, after a while a look of shock spread across his face.

_'He just noticed I was alone? At least Hokkaku's more observant.'_

"I left the group."

"What!"

They both said in unison, Kagome took another deep breath, but this time in an attempt to control her emotions.

"Let me start from the beginning."

Nods from both Ginta and Hokkaku were the only responses she got.

"Inuyasha had beed dragging us across the countryside looking for jewel shards, I couldn't find any lately and that only proved to piss him off. Then he had the gall to say I wasn't trying hard enough. I swear no one knows how hard it is to sense a single shard of the Shikon Jewel. Well I lost my temper and some...things were said. After that I rode on Kilala till I reached the well, I went back to my time and got some things. I said goodbye to my family, I-I don't think I'll be going back anytime soon. When I came back I ran into Se-"

Kagome stopped when she got to the part with Sesshomaru, they didn't really need to know about that, and she was sure Sesshomaru would prefer it if she didn't tell everybody he did her a foavor. Ginta motioned for her to continue.

"I ran into Shippou, we talked and he eventually agreed to go back to everyone, then I walked fromt he well to here. And that's pretty much it."

Ginta and Hokkaku were quiet for a bit before Hokkaku stood and stretched.

"So why'd you come here?"

Ginta was the first to speak.

"About that, do you think Kouga would let me stay with you guys? I need someone to teach me how to fend for myself in this era."

Ginta looked to Hokkaku who turned and looked towards the mouth of the cave. Kagome followed their eyes and saw Kouga with a boar and two rabbits slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Kouga."


	2. Kagome the Miko Wolf Demoness

A/N: Second chapter, yay. Not sure how to check reviews on here. Well here we go, please R&R Sorry the chapters so long, but the details are needed.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled warmly at the wolf demon. He dropped his arm and his catch slid to the ground.<p>

"K-Kagome?"

"Hey."

In a split second Kouga was passed Ginta and Hokkaku and had his arms wrapped around Kagome in a tight hug. She was so shocked at first she didn't dare to move, then she noticed she couldn't breathe.

"Kouga...can't...breathe!"

"Sorry."

He realeased her, and took her hand instead. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Kouga?"

"It's been so long since I saw you last."

Kagome giggled at the expression on his face, it was good to be around Kouga. He was a good friend even if he was obssessed with her.

_'Before this gets too far off the subject I should ask him if I can stay here.'_

"Umm Kouga, I got something I wanna ask you."

"What is it Kagome?"

"I-I was wondering if it'd be alright if I could st-"

"Hey, where's the mutt-face Inutrasha?"

Kagome sighed, she should have known he'd want to know where Inuyasha was. Ginta and Hokkaku looked from Kouga to Kagome expecting her to explode. Even Kouga had been expecting her to say something to defend the mutt, but when she didn't say anything it kinda worried him.

"Kagome?"

Kagome fought against the tears that treatened to fall, shaking her head. She didn't trust her voice enough to speak. She looked to Ginta and Hokkaku with a silent plea clear in her eyes. Ginta cleared his throat and started. He explained everything that had been explained to him and Hokkaku, but left out Kagome's question if she could stay here. He was going to leave that up to her to ask. Once he was done explaining what had happened between Inuyasha and Kagome everyone could feel the waves of despare coming from Kagome, as well as the waves of anger rolling off Kouga.

"How dare he treat my woman like that! I should hunt down that dog and put him in his place!"

Kouga snarled and headed towards the cave's entrance fulling intending to find Inuyasha and give him a piece of his mind. Kogome shot off the rock and grabbed his arm, the tears freely falling down her cheeks.

"P-please Kouga, d-don't. I c-can't have him f-find me. P-please just l-leave it."

Kouga was torn between his anger towards Inuyasha and his feelings for Kagome, finally his feelings for Kagome overrode his anger towards Inuyasha. He sighed and pulled Kagome to him.

"Fine, I won't hunt down the dog."

"T-thank you."

Kouga lifted Kagome's chin so she was looking at him, he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"Ginta take the boar and rabbits and make something with them, I'm sure after coming all this way Kagome must be starved."

As if on cue Kagome's stomach growled, she blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on, sit back down. Ginta will have the food done in a bit."

Kouga led her towards his bed and this time she didn't fight, she willingly sat down on the soft furs. Kouga sat next to her and drapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She didn't argue and that scared Kouga slightly. That's when he remembered that she had something she had wanted to ask him before he had interrupted her.

"Hey Kagome, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

He looked over to her and was glad to see she was no longer crying. Kagome took a deep breath and started off where she had been cut off.

"Could I stay with you and your pack?"

Surprise was clearly written across Kouga's face, he had not been expecting that.

_'Crap, I should have known I was hoping for too much.'_

"I was just asking 'cause I'm no longer with Inuyasha and the guys and I decided not to go back home for a while and so I just thought that if I could find someone who could take me in and would be willing to teach me how to defend myself then I'd be able to protect the jewel without having to depend on anyone else and..."

Kagome trailed off as she waited for Kouga to say something, anything. That's when she smelt something burning, she looked around and saw Ginta stabbing at the rabbit bits in a frying pan hanging over a fire.

_'He has obviously never had to cook his food. If that's for me I would rather know I can eat it.'_

Kagome quickly got up and went over to Ginta, she looked back to Kouga who was still too shocked to even move.

"Ginta, do you know how to cook?"

Ginta looked up at Kagome with wide eyes, he obviously did not. Sighing Kagome took the sharp stick Ginta was using to poke at the bits of rabbit from him and told him to watch carefully. Kagome held the stick in one hand while she rummaged through her bag with the other. Finally her hand found what she was looking for and pulled out a few bottles of spices. She sprinkled a little bit of salt, pepper, lemon seasoning, and onion powder into the pan covering the bits of rabbit. She moved them around the pan equally frying them on every side. The smell coming from the pan was making Kagome's mouth water. She heard Ginta's stomach growl and looked over at him. He was eyeing the pieces of rabbit like he hadn't had anything to eat in over a week. Kagome found herself smiling, she stabbed a piece with the stick and blew on it to cool it off before pointing it at Ginta. He looked at her in question before biting it off the end of the stick. His smile told her he loved it.

"Oh my god, that's delicous!"

Kagome blushed at his compliment, the smell of the rabbit was drawing unwanted attention to her and Ginta. She looked around and saw wolves and warriors starting to gather around her. She also saw Hokkaku and Kouga coming towards her. Kagome turned her attention back to the rabbit pieces in the pan, a few more minutes and they'd be done. Kagome moved to lift the pan from the fire and pulled back with a yelp.

"Kagome!"

Ginta, Hokkau, and Kouga were at her side in less than a second.

"I'm fine, I just burned my hand."

Kouga took hold of her hand looking at it, he frowned when he saw she had indeed burned her hand. Kagome ignored Kouga and instead turned her head towards Ginta.

"Get me some water and quick."

He disappeared and was back in a few seconds with a bucket full of water. He handed it to her and she took it with her good hand. She then removed her hand from Kouga's grip and poured the water over her stinging hand. The pain instantly dulled and she sighed. She put the empty bucket down and went to her backpack. She pulled out some antibiotic ointment and a roll of bandages. She applied the ointment to her burned hand, but found it somewhat difficult to wrap her hand. Sighing in defeat she looked up at Kouga. Without a word he took the bandages from her hand and gently wrapped them around her hand and wrist, tying them securely but not too tightly.

"Thanks."

She put the seasonings and ointment back in her back and went back to the rabbit pieces. They were slightly burnt from being left alone on the fire, but not so badly burned that she couldn't eat them. She grabbed a towel from the side pocket of her backpack and wrapped it around the handle of the pan. She put it on a rock and sat next to it. She slowly stabbed piece after piece of rabbit before blowing it off and placing it in her mouth. All eyes were on her and she felt suddenly uncomfortable.

"Kagome, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah Kouga, I'm fine. I've been injured worse than this before."

That remark earned her a growl from Kouga, but he otherwise didn't argue with her. He instead made everyone leave and sat next to Kagome. She had finished eating and was now staring up at the sky.

"You can if you want to."

Kagome turned to look at Kouga, her eyes full of nothing but confusion.

_'What is he talking about?'_

That's when it dawned on her and instinctively wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck and hugged him without thinking of the consequences of her actions. Thankfully Kouga was too shocked by the sudden show of affection to do anything. Kagome released him and stood up smiling.

"Thank you so much Kouga."

Ginta was standing over the frying pan sniffing it, trying to understand how Kagome had made the rabbit smell and taste so good. He turned his attention to his sister when he heard her say 'thank you' to Kouga.

"What's going on sis?"

"Kouga said I could stay!"

Ginta could see how much more relaxed Kagome was now that she didn't have to worry about finding a place to stay.

"What about someone to teach you how to defend yourself? I could help you if you wan-"

"Don't even try it Ginta, you can't even win against me."

Kagome turned to look at Hokkaku and almost laughed at the expression that crossed over Ginta's face. He was obviously mad about the comment Hokkaku just made about his ability to win in a fight.

"I'll teach you if you want Kagome."

Everyone turned to Kouga, but he was only looking at Kagome waiting for her to answer. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that Kouga, however I will have to set some rules."

He raised an eyebrow at this and motioned for her to continue.

"I am not your woman, from now on I'll be like a sister to you. I only ask that you take care of me and protect me like you would one of your own. Other than that we'll have no problems."

Kouga was silent for a while thinking it over before he finally nodded his understanding.

"Great! Now I only have two more questions."

Ginta, Kouga, and Hokkaku looked at her waiting to hear what their sister had to say.

"First where am I going to sleep in the cave and secondly, can I have some different clothes? These remind me too much of the fact that I don't belong here and they remind me of Inuyasha."

A smile spread across Kouga's face and he laughed. He could tell this was going to be an interesting season.

"What?"

"You'll be sleeping next to my bed unless you want to sleep with me."

The hidden meaning behind that statement made Kagome blush before she went off.

"Kouga! I just told you to treat me like a sister!"

His smile only widened.

"I am, wolves are very close to their family members, especially female members."

Kagome thought about it a moment before shaking her head.

"I'll sleep with you."

Kouga's smile widened so much at the idea that his fangs showed. Kagome blushed suddenly realizing what that sounded like.

"Kouga stop thinking like that! I meant I'll sleep in the same bed not actually sleep with you!"

Kagome put emphasis on the second sleep to indicate she meant more than that. Kouga's smile faded and he sighed.

"I know Kagome, I was just picking with you."

Kagome calmed down now that she knew Kouga wasn't thinking bad thoughts.

"Now about the clothes?"

"Ginta, Hokkaku take your sister to Sevi. She needs to be measured."

Ginta and Hokkaku stopped aruguing with eachother and snapped to attention. They nodded their understanding and lead Kagome away from Kouga. They eventually made their way to a group of females. They stopped talking as Kagome and the boys approached.

"What can I do for you boys today?"

Ginta straightened and addressed the female that spoke up.

"Kouga says Kagome needs to be measured for new clothes."

Wild grins crossed several of the women's faces and it scared the crap out of Kagome. Hikkaku picked up on her sudden stiffness and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"He said Sevi was to do this alone."

The grins quickly disappeared and a female came towards them. She smiled up at Kagome and took her hand.

"Tell Kouga I'll be done in about an hour, she'll have an entire wardrobe when I'm done with her."

Kagome looked back at Ginta and Hokkaku nervously, but they were already gone.

"Come on girl, we should get started."

Kagome let this woman, Sevi, drag her where she wanted.

* * *

><p><em>'Wonder if the miko ever convinced that wolf to let her stay with them?'<em>

Sesshomaru thought to himself, then growled when he realized he was thinking about his brother's miko.

**'She's not his anymore, she left remember.'**

_'Shut up, either way she's none of this Sesshomaru's concern.'_

Silence only followed and Sesshomaru growled again. There was a timid knock at the door and a servant entered. They bowed low waiting for permission to continue.

"What is it?"

"L-lady Rin wants to speak with you about something."

_'Rin, what could she want to talk about?'_

"Let her in."

The servant bowed and left, a few minutes later Rin came in, bowed, and was at his side in a matter of seconds. Sometimes the child really didn't seem human to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"What is it Rin?"

Rin was quiet for a bit looking at Sesshomaru before continuing.

"Have you seen Kagome-sama lately? Is she doing alright?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened just the slightest before he regained his stoic mask. Why had Rin asked about Kagome?

"I haven't seen the miko or my half-brother lately, why do you ask?"

It wasn't technically a lie, Sesshomaru really hadn't seen either of the two lately.

"Rin has a feeling something bad's about to happen."

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru wacthed as the girl shifted her weight from foot to foot. She was nervous, which was unsual for the girl.

_'Something has her really worried, but what?'_

"Last night Rin had a dream, in the dream Master Jaken told Rin to get on Ah-Un's back and take to the skies. Lord Sesshomaru, you weren't there you had gone off somewhere. Rin did as Master Jaken said, but she could still see the ground. That's when Rin got scared."

"Why Rin, what happened next?"

Sesshomaru could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes and didn't like it, but she wanted to tell him so he'd listen.

"Wolves came out of the forest, lots of them."

Sesshomaru let out a low growl at the mention of wolves, he had already killed those few that killed Rin over a year ago. But to think that they still haunt his ward even in her dreams made Sesshomaru extremely angry. Rin could sense Sesshomaru's anger rising and cut to the part of her dream that made her seek him out and ask about Kagome's well being.

"The leader of the wolves stepped out of the forest followed by three others. Two men, and one female. The female looked a lot like Kagome-sama, but at the same time didn't. Her hair was longer, almost down to her ankles. She was wearing their skins instead of her pretty clothes. She looked so different Lord Sesshomaru, it scared Rin to see Kagome-sama like that. Why was she like that?"

For once Sesshomaru didn't want to answer his ward. He was too focused on what she had said.

_'So she did convince the wolf to let her stay, but what does that have to do with Rin?'_

**'Go see her.'**

_'What!'_

**'Go see the miko.'**

_'I will not.'_

Sesshomaru's beast growled but he ignored it, in truth he wanted to check up on the priestess and it upset him, but he had too much to do to simply just leave like that.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts and saw Rin looking up at him with a worried expression. He knelt down and pulled the little girl close to him. At first she was too shocked to respond, but when the shock wore off she wrapped her little arms around him the best she could and started to cry.

"It's okay Rin, it was only a dream. I'm sure Kagome-sama would never hurt you, even if her appearance does chance."

Rin nodded her head and broke away from Sesshomaru's hold, she had a smile on her face now and a part of him relaxed.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, Rin's going to go pick some flowers now."

She bowed and left.

_'That girl continues to amaze me. One moment she's crying then the next she all happy again. I just don't understand. It must be a human thing.'_

**'You said Kagome's name.'**

Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the realization that he had indeed done so.

_'It was only said to calm Rin down from her dream.'_

He only heard laughter in his head and tried to go back to the treaty laying on his desk.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, what were you thinking!"<p>

"I was thinking since Kagome left, we need someone else who can sense the sacred jewel shards."

"And so you think that bringing Kikyo into our group makes everything okay. That by replacing one priestess with another means nothing's changed!"

Sango yelled at Inuyasha, it hadn't even been a week and he was already trying to replace her sister with that dead priestess. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's okay Sango, no one is trying to replace Kagome. Inuyasha's just thinking that the more jewel shards we collect the less Naraku has for himself. Right Inuyasha?"

"Keh, I don't need to explain myself to nobody. If you guys don't want to come that's fine by me."

Inuyasha left Kaede's hut and headed towards the Goshinboku.

_'I'm not trying to replace her, but we can't just stop our search for the jewel shards just because Kagome left.'_

Inuyasha jumped up into the branches of the Goshinboku and settled down for the night.

"Sango, Miroku. Is Kikyo really going to be joining our group?"

Sango was crying too much to answer Shippou's question so Miroku did instead.

"It would seem so Shippou. None of us want to continue on without Kagome, but we also can't just stop our search for the jewel shards simply because she is no longer with us."

"I guess that makes sense, but why Kikyo?"

Miroku could see the confusion in Shippou's eyes and sighed.

"Even I don't know the answer to that one Shippou. Maybe it's because she was the previous guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Either way we're going to have to get along with her in order to continue in our search for the jewel shards."

"Okay, but she's not taking Kagome's place as my kaa-san."

Miroku actually found himself smiling at the little kitsune's innocence.

"No one's saying she will. Now come on, let's get some sleep."

Shippou nodded and went over to Kilala, he curled up against her side and was asleep in a matter of seconds. Miroku held Sango while she cried herself to sleep, and eventually sleep claimed him too.

* * *

><p>"S-Sevi, w-what are you doing?"<p>

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm taking your measurements to know how big to make your pelts."

"Yeah, but does it have to be infront of everyone?"

Kagome glanced around the room full of other women, then glanced quickly back at Sevi as she moved the tape around Kagome's bust.

"44B, not bad. Yours are bigger than mine."

Kagome blushed at Sevi's mention of her breasts, the wolf demoness moved the tape measure down to Kagome's hips. She measured them to mumbling to herself before walking away for a bit. When she came back she held up two sets of clothes. In her left hand she had a beautiful light gray colored pelt skirt that looked like it would wrap around and hang down the side just a bit, the upper part was cut so that it would cover the upper part of a woman's torso, but leave the bottom part exposed for all to see. In her right hand Sevi had a dark brown colored pelt skirt that matched the light gray one exactly except for the way the leggings went all the way around your ankle then parted to leave room for extra fur in the winter if needed.

"Okay, the light gray one or the dark brown?"

Sevi saw Kagome eyeing the brown one with a look of adoration in her eyes and nodded to herself. She tossed the set of clothes to Kagome.

"Here, try it on."

Kagome nodded and quickly pulled the leggings on and upper part of the pelt, but got confused when trying to wrap the pelt skirt around her waist. Sevi laughed and took over for her.

"Here, you tie it as snug as you like and still be able to move around in. Then you wrap it around from the back then the front and tuck this through here so the tail stays on the outside."

Kagome watched Sevi carfully as she wrapped the pelt around her waist.

"Thanks."

When she was done Sevi dragged Kagome over to a mirror so she could see her new self. Kagome gasped at the woman in the mirror. She looked so different from who she was used to seeing everytime got to look in a mirror back home before coming back to this era. A sudden pang of saddness hit Kagome like a brick wall and she swayed on her feet. Sevi caught her and steadied her, she gave Kagome a concerned look before she let her stand on her own again.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just a little tired."

"It's okay to be emotional after leaving your loved ones. Whatever happened between you and them I'm sure it'll work out ok."

Kagome smiled, for some reason Sevi reminded her strongly of Kaede.

"Now come on, let's go show you off to the boys. I bet Kouga'd love to see you in his pack's pelts."

Kagome's smile faded and a blush took it's place. Sevi pushed her out the door and dragged her towards Kouga and the boys.

_'There's no turning back now, I made my decision to leave and I'm going to stick to it.'_

Kagome took a deep breath and fell in step beside Sevi, she smiled and let go of Kagome's arm now that she as sure the girl wouldn't try and run away before she could show her off to Kouga. As they entered the main cave behind the waterfall everyone fell silent. Warriors who had been sparring with eachother stopped and stared, wolves let their tounges loll out the side of their mouths, and all conversations stopped. As they made their way to Kouga all eyes were on them. Kagome felt suddenly uncomfortable, Sevi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"It's okay, your family now. Which also means since you refuse to mate with Kouga, that you're open game to anyone who's willing."

Sevi smiled again as the blush on Kagome's cheeks grew deeper. Finally they reached Kouga. He turned his attention from one of his generals when he noticed Ginta and Hokkaku both had their mouths open, jaws practically touching the floor. Kouga followed their eyes till he saw Kagome. His eyes widened as he took in how beautiful she looked in his pack's pelts. He walked over to Sevi and gave her a great big hug, whispering in her ear before letting her go.

"Great job, she looks beautiful."

Kouga walked over to Kagome and smiled at her, she smiled back timidly.

"It's okay Kagome, just relax. This is your home now, we're all your family. We'll protect you and when you can, you'll protect us."

Kagome couldn't speak she just nodded her head. She had never felt so loved in the Feudal Era before. Without thinking for the umpteenth time Kagome wrapped her arms around Kouga's waist and stayed there until she was able to calm down. Then she pulled away and smiled up at Kouga.

"What?"

"Kouga, can you teach me how to fight?"

Kouga seemed to be thinking it over before he finally nodded.

"Yeah sure, why not."

"Thank you!"

Kagome hugged him again before she raced out of the den and down the mountain side. Everyone looked at Kouga for some sort of explanation, but he just returned to the conversation he was having with his general before Kagome and Sevi walked in.

* * *

><p>"Good now, try to block this one."<p>

Kouga lunged at Kagome and she brought her hand up just in time to catch Kouga's wrist. She smiled at her small victory only to have the wind knocked out of her by one of Kouga's kicks.

"Nice block, but don't get too cocky. The enemy will not stop until your dead, never drop your guard."

"Right."

Kouga smiled and came after Kagome again, that continued for about four hours. Kouga lunging towards Kagome with his claws and the like, her stopping them then trying to deliver a blow herself. They were both in the middle of their attacks when Kagome's stomach growled. Kagome's face heated and Kouga laughed.

"Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry Kagome, come on let's call it a day."

"Okay."

Kouga walked back towards the falls with Kagome falling in step beside him.

"Kagome after we eat meet me right there, there's something I want to teach you."

"What is it?"

"You'll see, just meet me there alright?"

"Okay."

With that Kouga slipped an arm around her waist and jumped up onto the ledge and they walked into the den. Ginta and Hokkaku were passing out pieces of meat to everyone, when the got to Kagome and Kouga they dropped the biggest piece infront of them. Kouga tore a piece from the boar and handed it to Kagome, she looked at him like he was crazy.

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"You expect me to eat that! It's not even cooked!"

"It's fine, there's barely any traces of youkai in this boar."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I'm a human Kouga, I can't eat raw food I'll get sick."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. If you're going to live with us you're going to have to live like us."

Kagome stared at Kouga then at the boar laying at their feet.

_'Well if Kouga says I'll be fine, then I will be. I just hope he knows what he's talking about.'_

Kagome took the piece of meat from Kouga and placed it in her mouth. The taste wasn't all that bad once you got used to the blood and juices that ran down your throat, though it was a little hard to chew. Kouga smiled at her and ate his share of the boar. Once done Kagome wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. She then stood and left the den, heading for the tree Kouga had told her to meet him at. Several pairs of eyes watched her as she left, but she chose to ignore them.

_'They'll get used to me eventually. This is my home now, this is where I belong.'_

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru, the Panther tribe is in desperate need of your assistance."<p>

Sesshomaru looked over the young panther demoness bowed before him. If he remembered correctly her name was Toran.

"What sort of assistance do you need from me?"

Toran looked up at Sesshomaru with hopeful eyes, she continued quickly in case he changed his mind.

"The Panther tribe has been attacked by wolves for several moons now. We ask if you'd lend some of your soldiers to us so we can drive them from out lands."

Sesshomaru thought about it a moment before continuing.

_'Panters versus Wolves, sounds extremely boring.'_

"How long would you need my slodiers for?"

"Until we get rid of the wolves, maybe a month or two."

It had been a while since his soldiers had had a taste of battle, this was a good oppritunity to see if they're still as good as they were before.

"My soldiers will accompany you to your lands, there they will follow your orders and do whatever you see fit. If some die then they were meant to. If some are wounded tell them not to bother coming back, I have no need for weak soldiers in my army. They'll stay with you until I send word for them to return, is this agreeable?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, thank you."

Toran bowed again then left. Sesshomaru waited a bit before going down the hall heading towards the kitchen. Rin should be up by now, Sesshomaru continued to head in that direction in hopes of finding some sort of distraction to take his mind off work.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat down beneath the tree Kouga had told her to meet him at, but he was nowhere to bee seen. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against the bark of the tree. It had been so long since she had last enjoyed the peace and quiet of a summer evening. That's when an idea struck Kagome. She sat up and crossed her legs, she began to meditate like Kaede had taught her. She could see the pink amount of her miko energy. It was thrasing around wildly and Kagome tried to think of ways to calm it down. That's when she remembered a time when her mother had wrapped her arms around Kagome and started humming a song to calm her down because she had been upset about her Grandfather having to leave to stay at the hospital. Kagome had thought he was leaving because of something she had said or done. Her mother's warm embrace and soft voice had soothed her almost instantly. Kagome applied the same technique to her powers, she smiled when she saw her powers stop thrasing around and start to sway to the song Kagome was humming in her head. Kagome stopped humming and was pleased when her energy stayed calm. Kagome then focused her energy trying to cover her hand with it like she had seen Kikyo do in battle. At first her hand tingled, then after a few more tries her hand started to glow a pale pink. Just as quickly as the energy had covered her hand it disappeared. Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky. The stars were just starting to come out. Shye had sensed Kouga before he even showed up. She got on her toes and pounced as soon as Kouga stepped into the clearing. The added weight made him lose his balance and they both tumbled to the ground. Kouga rolled to his side trying to get free and Kagome tightened her grip around his shoulders. Kouga placed his hands over Kagome's and rolled her over, then pinned her down. She struggled beneath him but stopped when she realized she wouldn't be able to break free. Kagome whined and started to pout.<p>

"No way, you attack me then pout when I beat you."

Kagome moved to push him off, but Kouga's lips pressed against hers made her freeze. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she unleashed her powers. Kouga went flying through the air and landed beside the river. Kagome sat up and touched her lips.

_'My first kiss was with...Kouga. He took my first kiss from me!'_

Confusion and anger welled up in Kagome and she went over to Kouga, he was staring up at her in surprise.

"Kouga what the hell!"

He sat up, but stayed on the ground.

"What, I just kissed a beautiful woman."

"Damn it Kouga, I told you to think of me as your sister! Would you kiss your sister like that!"

Kouga looked at Kagome and saw why she was so upset.

"Look Kags, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be able to think of you as a sister."

Kouga smiled up at her and she smacked him. The sound rang throughout the area around them. Kouga stared at Kagome with wide eyes and placed a hand to his abused cheek.

"Kouga I still love Inuyasha, even after all the shit he's put me through I still love him and I can't help it. I don't want to feel anything for him anymore, I want to be able to see him again and not want to run into his arms and cry. I want to be able to stand on my own, not have to have a man by my side just to make me strong. I just joined this pack and I already feel like everyone here is my family and I don't want to leave, but if you don't control yourself around me then I will leave and find somewhere else to go."

Kouga looked at Kagome and saws tears in her eyes. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'll try to behave. Maybe I'll grow out of my love for you."

Kouga joked lightly and was relieved when Kagome laughed with him.

"Kouga, what was the thing you wanted to teach me?"

"Oh right, come here."

Kouga let her go and stepped over to the river, Kagome followed quietly.

"Now, you might not be able to do this right away but this should help you be able to get around like us wolves and other demons."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and waited for him to continue.

"Use your energy and have it gather around your legs, once you've done that push it against the ground as much as you can stand and then take off."

Kouga jumped from his spot beside her and landed on a rock above them, he turned to look down at Kagome but she wasn't there. There was a soft thud beside him and he turned to see Kagome right next to him.

"Pretty good, it'll help you jump to high places like tree branches and rocks, and help increase your speed. Eventually your muscles will get used to the burn of your energy and you'll do it automatically."

Kagome nodded and began to gather her energy around her legs again.

"Come on keep practicing."

They jumped from rock to rock, tree to tree, and ran through the forest testing how much Kagome could use her new power. Kouga was happy to see she had a great amount of endurance, and was surprised when she passed him in their run. They continued her special training until Kagome couldn't see anymore.

"Alright, one last thing before we head back."

Kagome looked up at Kouga, she couldn't speak she was still out of breath from their race.

"This will help you see at night. Now take your energy just like you do for your legs, though a smaller amount, and put it behind your eyes. It'll sting alot at first, but eventually you'll be able to see at night."

"Will it have any lasting effects?"

"Like?"

"My eyes won't start glowing will they?"

"No, they'll just burn and your vision will be a bit blurred until you get used to it. It won't change anything about your outer appearance."

Kagome smiled, happy she wouldn't change. She then focused on doing as Kouga instructed. She gathered her energy behind her eyes. It burned badly and she couldn't see anything at first, but after about a minute her eyes got used to having the power behind them and her vision slowly cleared. She looked around and gasped. She could see everything as clear as she could if it was daytime. Only difference now was that everything had a sliver hue to it from the moon's light being cast upon it.

"I can see everything like I can during the day."

"Good that means it's working, you learn fast."

Kagome smiled at Kouga's comment then thought of something that made her smile widen.

"What?"

"Let's race back."

"Okay, but I'll win."

"Yeah right. On your mark, get set,...GO!"

With that Kagome took off and raced for the den, she didn't look back but she could tell she was winning. Laughing she jumped from one rock to the next, then landed right at the entrance to the den. She doubled over with laugher, she had never felt such a rush. She turned around to see Kouga jump and land next to her with a look of complete shock on his face. That only made Kagome laugh that much harder.

"Don't laugh at me, how did you beat me?"

"I-I d-don't k-know."

Kagome got out around her giggles, finally she calmed down enough to look at the young wolf lord.

"But I have shikon jewel shards, and I'm a demon. How can you beat me?"

"I don't know Kouga, but you know what."

Kouga shook his head and looked at Kagome.

"I won!"

"Why you."

Kouga tackled Kagome and the stumbled backwards into the cave, all eyes immediately turned to watch them but the two continued their little skirmish. Kagome couldn't help but laugh as Kouga tried to pin her down. Kouga grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. There were 'ooohs' from the males and giggles from the females watching. The two continued to ignore the people watching them and stayed focused on trying to predict eachother's next moves. Kouga grinned when Kagome wiggled trying to get her hands free.

"Give?"

"Never."

Kagome brought her head up towards Kouga's slowly, faking an innocent and shy look. Kouga was surprised and leaned in thinking she was asking for him to kiss her again.

_'Just what I wanted.'_

Kagome quickly brought her head back, then rammed it against Kouga's. He yelped in pain, his hands flying to his forehead to soothe the pain. Kagome chuckled and ran to hide behind Ginta and Hokkaku. When Kouga looked around he saw Kagome sitting behind his fellow pack mates and sighed. Everyone was looking at Kagome with shocked expressions. They had never seen anyone fight like that, heck they weren't even sure you could call that a fight.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Kikyo, how many times do I have to tell you I don't love that wench! I only love you, and we need you. Please join our group."<p>

"Inuyasha, I will join your group, but only to help in destroying Naraku and completing the Shikon no Tama. No other reason."

"But I thought that maybe we'd be able to-"

"To what Inuyasha? Pick up where we left off? You are foolish indeed. My only wish is to see you dragged to hell."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this, when had Kikyo become so cold? Sure her death wasn't pretty, but it wasn't his fault either.

_'Damn you Naraku.'_

Kikyo stepped towards Inuyasha until she was right infront of him, she placed a cold, dead hand on the side of the hanyou's face and looked into his eyes.

"I loved you Inuyasha, and I still do. But when I was killed I changed. I want to be together with you, but I don't want to continue living on borrowed time."

"Then we can just wish you back to life when the jewel's completed. Please Kikyo, I don't want to lose you again."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the dead priestess, at first she was resistant but then she slowly wrapped her arms around him in return.

"I cannot allow that, the only way the Shikon Jewel will disappear fromt this world is for someone with a pure heart to make a selfless wish upon it. Any other wish will only make it more corrupted. As the previous Shikon Miko, I cannot allow that to happen."

Inuyasha pulled back so he could look at his dead lover's face, he saw sadness, conviction, determination, and a small hint of anger in her dead eyes. He sighed then pulled her closer to him.

"We'll figure something out so we can be together, until then we'll focus on gathering the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel and killing Naraku."

Kikyo nodded.

_'As far as you know that's all we'll focus on. I'll have my way Inuyasha, and I'll drag you to hell with me.'_

* * *

><p>Over the span of several weeks Kouga had been teaching Kagome how to fight in various ways. From hand to hand, to using the katana that was strapped to her waist. Kagome could tell he had nothing else to teach her, she had learned everything he could offer and she was happy with that. Now they spent their time sparring with one another to strengthen their attacks. Kagome had gotten better at controlling her powers, she had meditated by herself late at night while everyone else was asleep. She had also improved greatly with a bow and arrow, though she had to give a lot of credit to her inhanced sight.<p>

"Kagome, focus!"

"Sorry Kouga."

Kagome blocked a kick from one of the six warriors surrounding her. Today Kouga had wanted to see how she faired in an unfair sparring match. He had gotten six of his best warriors to help them out. Kagome could tell they were afraid of her thinking she'd purify them, so they were trying their best not to make her angry or injure her.

"Kouga, they're not even taking this seriously. They're all too afraid I'll purify them."

Kouga could tell she was right, he smelled their fear and it was starting to piss him off.

"Okay that's enough, you guys can go back to the den if you want or you can sit and watch."

"Watch?"

Most of them said in unison looking at eachother in confusion. Kouga stepped into the circle drawn in the dirt to serve as the arena and faced Kagome. She smiled widely showing a bit of her fangs. Eating the way the wolves did had changed her some. Aside from the speed and sight Kouga had taught her to enhance her teeth and hearing had inhanced on their own. She guessed that after eating so much demon food it had finally fused with her a little, she didn't really mind the changes, in fact she rather injoyed them.

"Oh so you will be my opponent then?"

"Yes, since they seem too afraid to face you even with your word not to use your powers."

Kagome shrugged and circled Kouga, he mimicked her movements.

"I tried telling them that I have complete control over my powers except for when I'm pissed, but they just won't listen."

"Then we'll just have to show them that even without your miko powers you could still whip their asses."

Both heard growls and 'heys' from the warriors watching, but ignored them. They both stopped where they were and got ready for the sparring match to begin. Kagome hated being the first one to attack and Kouga knew this. Kagome cracked her knuckles and waited for Kouga to attack, when he didn't she understood he was trying to make her move first. She was reluctant to do so.

"Kagome, sometimes it's necessary to be the one to attack first."

"Yeah, but..."

Kagome heard laughter from the warriors watching and a growl escaped her throat. She focused her anger towards her opponent instead of at them, unfortunately for Kouga that was him. Kagome kicked off from her spot and landed behind Kouga, she lunged with her claws and barely missed Kouga's arm as he jumped out of the way. The laughter from their audience died quickly and Kagome smirked. Kouga came back towards Kagome and punched her in the stomach, she doubled over to let her stomach absorb most of the blow then grabbed his wrists. She twisted them backwards and pulled his arm up over his head, pinning him in place. Kouga laughed and kicked Kagome in the shin, she howled in pain and released him. He jumped away before her claws could rake across his torso.

"Not bad, are you angry at something?"

Kagome lunged towards Kouga again and landed a well placed kick to his stomach before pushing off from him and landing a few feet away a smirk clearly visable on her face.

"Heh, maybe."

They both ran at eachother claws extended, Kouga's claws sank into Kagome's shoulder and hers into his abdomen. Kagome felt the blood trickle down her arm, but ignored it. She brought her legs up and kicked Kouga in the face. He quickly withdrew his claws from her, tearing the skin even more, and rubbed his face.

"Damn, remind me not to get on your bad side."

Kagome only growled and lunged at Kouga again, he had always told her to never hesitate during battle. She needed to prove to his pack that she had every right to be here as they did. That she was dangerous just not to them. Kagome stopped midswipe of her claws and her head snapped up. She sniffed the air and her eyes narrowed. Everyone looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"Kagome?"

"Kouga, I sense a jewel shard."

"Where?"

"Through the woods there, but it's coming this way."

"Let's go."

Kagome nodded and took off in the direction of the jewel shard, Kouga following right behind her. When they broke through the trees they entered a clearing and stopped. Kagome looked around searching with her powers trying to find the shard, but it seemed to have disappeared. She let a growl escape her throat, but this time from frustration.

_'Great, the first shard in a while and I lose it.'_

Kagome heard the warriors coming through the forest on all fours, they had changed into their animal form. They stopped when they entered the clearing and flanked on either side of Kouga and Kagome. Slowly Kagome ventured out further into the clearing, she sniffed the air and whined at the scent that attacked her nose. She ran back to Kouga and the wolves ushering them back into the foliage.

"Kagome what is it?"

"It's that damn dog!"

"Inutrasha?"

Kagome laughed at Kouga's name for the hanyou that had broken her heart, but shook her head.

"No his brother."

"The taiyoukai?"

"Yes."

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know but I think we should leave."

"No way."

"Kouga no!"

Kouga stepped through the trees before Kagome could stop him, so instead she just set to following him. She sniffed the air again and noticed there was a sweet smell mixed with the smell of dog, almost a floral smell. Kagome looked around trying to pinpoint the smell and saw Jaken standing with the staff of two heads shaking like a leaf before Kouga's claws and surrounded by a few of the wolves that had been with them. The rest of them were flanking her. Kagome sniffed the air again only to finally realize that Sesshomaru was not around. She released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and walked over to Kouga.

"Where is the dog?"

"Y-you will show Milord t-the p-proper respect y-you mangy w-w-wolf."

Even though he was scared senseless he still tried to defend Sesshomaru.

_'I guess the little toad demon is pretty loyal to Sesshomaru.'_

That's when she noticed that Jaken was alone, usually he was with Sesshomaru or looking after Rin and the two headed dragon. Kagome placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder and he backed off looking at her in confusion. She only shook her head. Kagome knelt down so that she was almost eye level with the toda demon. He shied away from her closeness, but otherwise didn't move.

"Jaken-sama would you mind terribly if I ask you a few questions?"

Apparently seeing as how he was now out of danger Jaken nodded. He was filled with reassurance, if this stupid miko could quell the wolf demon then he'd be safe. He knew this wench could hurt him so he didn't see the harm in answering her questions.

"Jaken-sama, where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome could hear the muffled growl coming from Kouga, he obviously didn't like her showing respect to the little toad demon he knew she could easily kill or that dog. Kagome used her powers and wrapped them around Kouga trying to calm him down, after a while she felt his aura relax and turned her attention back to the toad.

"That is none of your buisness human wench!"

Suddenly six wolves and one very pissed off Kouga were surrounding Jaken, the toad squealed and started shaking again. Kagome lost it and growled loudly, the wolves whined and Kouga was so shocked he had to take a step back to prevent from falling on his ass. Even Jaken stared at her with wide eyes.

"Good, now that everyone's decided to behave. Jaken-sama, if you won't tell me where Lord Sesshomaru is will you at least tell me where Rin is? I've missed her terribly and I'd love to see her smiling face again."

Jaken opened his mouth and was about to answer when everyone heard a young girl's voice scream in joy.

"KAGOME-SAN!"

Everyone looked up towards the sky to see a two headed dragon fly towards the ground and land lightly beside Jaken. Kagome could see Rin on it's back and smiled at her.

"Hello Rin, how are you?"

Rin didn't answer and Kagome could smell the scent of her fear. She wondered why she was afraid, she looked down at Jaken and he mouthed two words.

"The wolves."

Kagome nodded a little confused, but understood enough to know what to do next. She turned to Kouga and blinked her eyes innoncently.

"Kouga-nee-san can you please take the boys back to the den? It would seem their presence is scaring a dear friend of mine."

Kouga's eyes widened at Kagome's voice and the fact she had called him 'Kouga-nee-san', but he nodded in understanding. He barked at the wolves and they all disappeared into the trees. Kouga looked back at Kagome with worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry Kouga-nee-san, you've taught me well I'll be fine. And if I need you I'll scream."

Kouga seemed to think about it for while before a howl from the edge of the trees had him running after the wolves. With that done Kagome turned and smiled down at a very surprised Jaken. Then turned her attention to a very extatic Rin, the little girl almost tackled Kagome to the ground.

"Kagome-san, Rin is so very happy to see you. Lord Sesshomaru has disappeared again and Master Jaken is no fun to play with. Rin had a dream a few nights ago of this night and was very scared. Rin is glad you sent the wolves away. Thank you Kagome-san."

Kagome could smell the tears coming from Rin's direction even if she couldn't see them. Children had always been Kagome's soft spot, she gathered Rin in her arms and jumped up into a nearby tree. The young girl squealed in surprise, but eventually fell silent and let Kagome take her where she willed. Jaken also gawked in surprise, he was certain humans couldn't do that. He knew Rin was safe with the miko so he took Ah-Un to a nearby stream to get water. Kagome rocked Rin gently to and fro on the tree branch and started to sing a lullaby her mom used to sing to her when she was young.

_"Lullaby, and goodnight, with pink roses bed b'dight._

_With lilies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head._

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed._

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed."_

Kagome hummed the melody until the second verse started, she lowered her voice to a soft whisper but laced it with her powers trying desperately to calm the crying child in her arms.

_"Lullaby, and goodnight, your mother's delight._

_Guardian angels beside, my darling abide._

_Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head._

_Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head."_

Kagome hummed the melody again and breathed a sigh of relief when she no longer smelt the scent of Rin's tears. She could hear the little girl's breathing starting to even out and continued singing.

_"Sleepy head, close your eyes, mother's right here beside._

_I'll protect you from harm, you'll wake in my arms._

_Guardian angels are near, so sleep on with no fear._

_Guardian angels are near, so sleep on with no fear."_

Kagome continued to hum the melody even after she realized Rin had indeed fallen asleep in her arms. Kagome leaned back against the bark of the tree and tightened her arms around Rin. She slowly fell asleep with Rin pressed safely against her chest.

Jaken had never heard such a beautiful sound before, he had returned after gather water with Ah-Un to hear the miko singing the most beautiful song he'd ever heard. It was clearly a lullaby of sorts, but he'd never heard it or the language the miko had sung it in. Her voice was magical, he suddenly found himself feeling rather sleepy as he sat and listened to her song. His eyes closed and didn't open, though he could still hear the miko humming the soft little tune as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had heard the sound of a woman singing and it was very soft and welcoming to his sensitive ears. It had a kind of pull to it and found himself drawn to it, he was surprised to find out that the sound of the voice had led him in the direction of his ward. When he landed he could still hear the soft hum of the melody and looked around for the source. Sesshomaru noticed Jaken was asleep next to Ah-un, but Rin was missing. The sound suddenly stopped and he looked up to see a demoness holding Rin to her chest in a tree branch. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he let poison drip from his claws about to decapitate the demoness for daring to touch his ward when a familiar scent met his nose. The scent of Vanilla and Honey, it was Kagome's scent. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their golden amber and the poison dripping from his claws receeded.<p>

_'What is she doing here with this Sesshomaru's ward?'_

**'Leave it be until morning.'**

_'For once, this Sesshomaru agrees with you.'_

Sesshomaru walked across the clearing until he was standing under a tree across fromt he one Kagome and Rin sat in, he sat down leaning his back against the bark of the tree and closed his eyes. It had been a while since he last trusted anyone other than Jaken with Rin, but for some reason Sesshomru trusted Kagome to keep his ward safe.

* * *

><p>When Kagome opened her eyes it was still pretty dark out. She looked around the clearing and her breath got caught in her throat when she saw Sesshomaru leaned against the bark of a tree facing directly across from where she and Rin sat. Kagome took a deep breath to calm down. Rin was still asleep in her arms and she didn't want to wake the little girl. Kagome looked back over to Sesshomaru, his eyes closed and his breathing even.<p>

_'He's asleep.'_

Kagome found herself smiling as she continued to look at him. His silver-white hair hanging over one shoulder, his magenta marking on his cheeks and wrist, and the crescent moon on his forehead.

_'He doesn't look all that bad when he's asleep. He actually looks pretty hot.'_

Kagome blushed at her own thoughts.

_'Bad Kagome, stop thinking like that! It's Sesshomaru remember, the perfect killing machine. Get a hold of yourself!'_

Taking another deep breath Kagome silently slipped from the tree branch she was in and landed softly with Rin still in her arms. She walked over towards Sesshomaru and gently placed Rin so she was sleeping next to him on the ground as silently as she could. She almost yelped when his tail moved to wrap around Rin's small body. Kagome relaxed and smile when she realized he was unconciously watching over Rin. Without a sound Kagome stepped back quickly but quietly before turning and jumping up into a tree and heading back towards the wolf den. Little did she know that the moment she had turned her back Sesshomaru opened his eyes to watch her. When she was gone and he was sure she couldn't hear him he mumbled to himself.

"What a weird human."

Before wrapping his tail tightly around Rin and closing his eyes again.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, where the fuck were you!"<p>

"Sorry Kouga, but I hadn't seen Rin in so long that I wanted to stay with her for as long as I could."

"And what about Sesshomaru?"

"It's fine, he was asleep when I woke up and left."

Kouga crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. Kagome smiled weakly before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry Kouga-nee-san."

Kouga rolled his eyes and pulled away so he could look Kagome in the eyes.

"It's fine, as long as you're not hurt. And will you stop it with the 'Kouga-nee-san' already, it's creepy."

Kagome smiled.

"Hai."

"Come on, let's see if we can't find you someone to sparr with."

"You mean someone who won't be too scared to actually put up a fight?"

"Something like that."

* * *

><p>~1 year later~<p>

"Kagome-san, hold on! Slow down!"

"Wait for us!"

Kagome turned to see Ginta and Hokkaku running towards her out of breath as per usual. Over the years she had learned how to be more demon than human. Her speed just being a few things that changed, much like her eyes, hands, teeth, nose, and ears.

"Come on, you guys are full blooded demons and you're being outrun by a human! Where's your pride!"

Ginta stopped at her side trying to catch his breath while Hokkaku stopped and sat down. Even the wolves following were out of breath.

"It's not a matter of pride, you're just _really_ fast."

"Yeah, almost as fast as Kouga."

Kagome turned her head towards the right just as Kouga appeared.

"You rang?"

Kagome couldn't stiffle the giggle than escaped her lips, Kouga just reminded her of Lurch from the Addams Family at that moment. She earned a few glances but nobody said anything.

"Kouga! I just wanted to go out for a run, but Ginta and Hokkaku said I couldn't go alone. They're being too slow!"

Kagome started to whine which made Kouga laugh. Her eyes narrowed and she jumped. In less than a minute Kagome and Kouga were rolling on the ground trying to pin eachother down. Kagome had the advantage of catching Kouga off guard, but Kouga had the advantage of years of experience. Kagome rolled to the side and Kouga was on top of her, pinning her hands to her side with his knees. He pressed one clawed hand to her neck gently and smiled.

"I win."

Kagome struggled under his hold for a bit before becoming still, then a sudden idea popped into her head.

"I don't think so."

Kagome brought up her legs and pushed Kouga off her, he went over her head. She didn't waste any time, she moved and quickly straddled his waist pinning him down int he same way he had done her.

"I win."

She put emphasis on the 'I' and Kouga's eyes widened. She had never been able to beat him before. The look on Kouga's face made Kagome laugh, Kouga used that as his chance to get her off him. He grabbed the wrist of the hand placed on his neck and pulled her closer to him. The sudden shift in weight had Kagome lose her smile as well as balance. Kouga rolled and tried to pin her down again, but Kagome realized what was going on and pushed off from the ground. The force of her kick had her body heading towards Kouga's, he wasn't able to move in time and she pushed him down back onto the ground by his shoulders. She kept him like that until he stopped squirming.

"Give up?"

Silence followed, everyone watching was shocked. Since when had Kagome been able to move like that? Kagome smiled down at Kouga and asked again.

"Do you give up?"

Knowing he wasn't going to be let up unless he did he nodded his head. A squeal of joy came from Kagome as she pushed off the ground and landed on a tree branch. Everyone turned to look at Kouga who was pulling himself off the ground.

"Since when could you fight like that?"

Kagome laughed at the shock in Kouga's voice, but answered anyways.

"For a while now, I've even worked on my miko powers. Wanna see?"

Kagome focused her energy into the palm of her hand and smiled when everyone took a step back.

"That's okay."

Kagome's smile fell and the ball of energy in her hand disappeared.

"You guys are no fun."

Kagome sniffed the air and growled. Kouga looked up at her in wonder. He couldn't understand how such an innocent little girl such as Kagome had turned into what she had. Over the past year her senses have sharpened. She could see farther especially at night, smell things before even the wolves, hear a twig snap a village away, and her fighting abilities were unheard of. She was better than any demoness he had ever seen. However the only physical changes to her body were her hands, which had grown to develope claws, and her body itself. She no longer looked like a weak human miko. Now she looked as much a wolf demoness as any other female in Kouga's pack. Her stride was now full of pride and power, whereas a year ago it was full of uncertainty and fear. From this change alone you'd think her to be a different person.

Kagome sniffed the air and growled, her miko powers were on high alert telling her a jewel shard was close.

"Kouga!"

"Right. Ginta, Hokkaku take the wolves and head back home."

Ginta looked to Hokkaku, but he was as lost as his friend. They looked back to Kouga in time to see him and Kagome running in the other direction. Ginta and Hokkaku looked at eachother then, knowing exactly where the two were going.

"Jewel Shard."

They said together before turning and heading back to the den.

* * *

><p>"Kagome behind you!"<p>

She ducked just in time, Kouga lunged at the demon the same time Kagome lopped it's head off. He started at her in shock as she knelt down and picked up the jewel shard. It was purified the instant it touched her hand.

_'How does she expect me to think of her as my sister when she goes and does shit like that!'_

Kouga couldn't help but get excited at the sight of Kagome covered in blood from wrist down, she was a vision of beauty and he wanted her now more than ever.

"Kouga, you're doing it again."

Kagome's voice pulled Kouga out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Kags, let's head back."

Kagome smiled and Kouga stopped breathing for a second. Her teeth had become fangs over the years of her eating like his wolves. They took off for the den, stopping along the way to catch something to bring back for dinner. kagome caught three rabbits and two boars, Kouga only caught a boar.

"Kouga are you okay? You seem to be a bit off your game today."

Kouga shook his head and Kagome let it go.

_'If only you knew.'_

It was dark by the time they reached the den, almost everyone was asleep. Kagome stretched and dropped her catch to the floor. Kouga smiled at her and put his catch with hers.

"You should cook it."

"What, why? It tastes fine the way it is."

Kouga smiled as she whined, remembering a time when she wouldn't eat anything unless it was cooked.

"Kagome, will you cook mine for me?"

Kagome smiled and Kouga handed her his kill. Kagome stood up and went to gather wood to start a fire. Kouga watched her walk away. It pleased him to see her in his packs' pelts. The dark brown fur wrapped around her hips like a second skin. The dark color of the fur contrasted well with her pale skin, but not too much because of her ebony hair cascading down her back to her ankles. In only a year's time she had changed so much, she wasn't just a miko, and yet she wasn't just a wolf demoness. She was Kagome the miko wolf demoness.

_'I can't take it anymore. I just can't see her as a sister anymore.'_

The smells of lemon and pepper filled Kouga's nose making his mouth water. The aroma filled the cave waking several people from their dreams. Some went back to sleep, but Ginta and Hokkaku recognized the smell of Kagome's cooking and got up. They flanked Kouga on either side and watched as Kagome stirred the rabbit and boar soup.

"Still struggling Kouga?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Ginta and Hokkaku both laughed at their leader. They knew this year had been a hard one for him. Dealing with Kagome at first was like taking care of a newborn pup. But after a while she had gotten into the swing of things. Now she was the best tracker in the pack, as well as the best fighter aside from Kouga himself. She was the perfect match for Kouga, everyone knew this, but Kagome refused to allow it. In her eyes he was her brother. Ginta and Hokkaku both could see Kouga was reaching his limits at holding back, everyday she became stronger and his attraction towards her continued to strengthen.

"Kouga, it's done. Let's eat."

Kagome called quietly back and Ginta, Hokkaku, and Kouga joined her for dinner before they all went to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she's been gone for a whole year."<p>

Miroku looked at Sango and sighed when he saw the sadness within her eyes.

"I know Sango, we all miss her dearly but we can't keep worrying ourselves so much. Kagome wouldn't want us to be sad, she'd want us to be happy she found a way to live on her own."

"I know Miroku, but it's really hard with her gone. And Inuyasha's not even sorry about what he did to Kagome."

"That's where you're wrong Sango. He is very sorry, it would seem that after she left he realized how much he cares for her. But because he was too late in realizing this she's gone."

Sango suddenly turned to look at Miroku, he could see a small sliver of hope in her eyes and Miroku shook his head.

"I don't think so Sango, she's been hurt by him one too many times. She may come back, but I don't think she'd stay."

Sango nodded and looked away heartbroken. What can they do now? Kagome's gone, Inuyasha's out sulking over his stupidity. Sango cries her eyes out every night, Shippou tries to comfort everyone but when he thinks no one's watching he himself breaks down. It was Kagome that kept their little group together and now that she's gone they had nothing left.

"Inuyasha, we should return to Kaede's village, there's no point in continueing without Kagome."

Inuyasha stood up and looked like he was about to argue, but then the fire in his eyes suddenly died and he sat back down mumbling something that sounded like 'yeah okay, we'll go back tomorrow.' With that everyone tried to go to sleep, eventually morning would come and they'd make their way back to the place where all this trouble happened.

* * *

><p>"Kanna, show me Inuyasha."<p>

The void demon stepped forward and tilted the mirror to show a reflection of Inuyasha, but what Naraku saw shocked him. The little miko that was always with him was no where to be seen.

"Kanna where is the miko?"

The mirror went blank for a moment before showing Kagome sitting in a tree looking at the sky with about three wolves laying underneath her. Naraku eyes bulged at the sight.

_'Since when did she become mates with a wolf demon? And why would she?'_

The mirror went blank leaving Naraku fully confused.

"Kanna explain this."

"Inuyasha and Kagome had a fight resulting in her leaving, it's been about a year now since she asked Kouga if she could join his pack."

_'So she's not mated with a wolf demon only staying with one. Interesting.'_

"Kagura!'

Kagura entered the room a few minutes later and Kanna left as soundlessly as ever. Kagura bowed to Naraku awaiting orders.

"I want you to find the priestess Kagome and kill her, once you do bring her jewel shards to me."

Kagura's head snapped up in disbelief.

"Do you want me to die! Inuyasha and his group would kill me before I even got close to that wench."

"The priestess is no longer traveling with Inuyasha and his gang. She's now with a young wolf demon and his pack."

Kagura calmed down at this new bit of information and waited for Naraku to say something else. When he didn't she asked him a question instead.

"Which wolf demon?"

"Kouga, now go!"

Kagura left and headed towards Kouga's den.

_'This is going to be easier than I expected to collect all the jewels of the Shikon no Tama.'_

Naraku smiled to himself as he watched Kagura fly towards the unprepared priestess with an intent to kill.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Kouga I'm just going to be gone for two days. Lay off!"<p>

"No, you're not going to go by yourself."

"Kouga!"

Kouga's ears flattened at the sound of Kagome's voice and it silenced him for a bit. Kagome took a deep breath and tried a different approach.

"Kouga, I haven't seen my family in an entire year I miss them. Please, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise I'll be careful."

She added as sweetly as possible and she saw it worked when Kouga's eyes softened. He sighed then uncrossed his arms.

"Fine, but no more than two days."

Kagome jumped from her seat and hugged him tightly, his arms wrapped around her instinctively.

"Thank you Kouga, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Kouga only 'hmmed' and tightened his arms around her before letting her go. Kagome bent down and picked up her black traveler's bag and jumped from the den's mouth down the mountain side until she landed on a grassy plane. She took a deep breath and started heading in the direction of Kaede's village.

_'An entire year, it's hard to believe at times. Even though I said I'd stay when I went back the next time I won't. I can't, if I do then Inuyasha will find me.'_

Kagome pushed off harder against the ground pushing her frustration to add to her speed, if she wanted to spend a lot of time with her family she'd need to get to the Bone Eater's Well as fast as possible. Kagome smiled when she passed a tiger demon on the hunt, if she kept this pace up she'd get there by dark. Her pace set in automatically which left her to do the only thing she didn't want to do at the moment, think.

_'I wonder how Sango, Shippou, and Miroku are doing. Is Inuyasha still mad at me? He has no reason to be mad at me, he was the one in the wrong. I'm happy where I'm at, sure Kouga pushes boundaries sometimes but he's better than someone who doesn't care if they hurt me. When did my life become so complicated?'_

Kagome stopped breifly to rest, she sniffed the air and smiled when she noticed there was a stream nearby. She took her waterbottle and filled it up, she then took off her clothes and waded into the water. It was a little chilly, but she didn't mind she had needed a bath badly. She'd take a hot bath when she got home. After she had been in the water long enough to wash her hair with her favorite shampoo, and get the dirt and blood from underneath her claws she got out and put her clothes back on after toweling off. Kagome stretched and headed towards the village again. Kagome sniffed the air again and noticed she was almost there.

_'Maybe I should say hi to Kaede before I leave.'_

A sound to Kagome's left had her jumping up into a tree just as a blade of energy landed where she had just been. She focused her miko energy to locate any dangers, there was an evil aura coming towards her. It was vaugely familiar, she sniffed the air and nearly chocked on the sent.

_'Naraku!'_

"Dance of Blades."

Kagome jumped from the tree she was sitting in and landed softly on the ground a few feet away from a now sliced tree.

_'Wait a second, Dance of Blades? That attack only belongs to one person.'_

Kagome looked up just in time to see her enter the little clearing.

"Kagura!"

A smile was spread across the wind demoness' face as she raised her fan again. Kagome pulled her bag from her shoulders and tossed it to the side, then took her battle stance.

"Oh, you're going to try and fight me are you?"

Kagura flicked her wrist and blades of wind tore through the air heading straight for Kagome, she jumped and they barely missed her.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?"

"Following orders."

"What orders?"

"To kill you."

With that Kagura flicked her wrist again, Kagome jumped but this time she wasn't fast enough to escape. Two blades of air slashed across her arms and face. Kagome yelped in pain. The sound thoroughly shocking Kagura. Kagome used that to attack. She dived for the wind demoness' fan, but missed. Kagura punched Kagome in the back sending her towards the ground. Kagome used her hands to push against the ground and kicked Kagura into the air. She then pulled the katana from her side and plunged it into the wind demoness' chest. Kagura screamed and Kagome used one clawed hand to cover her mouth.

"You will refrain from doing that in this Kagome's pressence."

A look of confusion crossed Kagura's face at Kagome's impersination of Sesshomaru, Kagome couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. Kagura's eyes only widened in fear. Her only thought was 'Since when did this little human become so strong?' Kagome regained her senses and moved her other hand to the back of Kagura's head. Using both she twisted until the wind demoness' head came off and fell to the ground. Kagome kicked off the body and landed in a tree a few feet away and watched as Kagura's lifeless body landed next to her head. The look of shock was still clear on her dead face. Kagome took a deep breath and looked over herself, she growled in frustration at what she saw.

_'Damn it, I just took a bath too! Cold water's not going to do the trick, I'm going to have to find a hot spring to clean the blood from my furs.'_

Kagome jumped down, grabbed her bag, and sniffed the air trying to find a hot spring closeby. She sighed in relief when she noticed one was close by, she headed in that direction unaware of the yellow eyes watching her.

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru!"<p>

Sesshomaru turned to look at the little toad demon running towards him, biting his tounge to keep from laughing when he trips.

"What is it Jaken?"

Jaken gets up bows to Lord Sesshomaru, then points frantically in the direction he had just come from.

"T-that w-wench your half-brother t-traveled with j-just killed one of Naraku's incarnations."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened but went back to normal before Jaken could see the show of emotion on his face. He stood up and started walking in the direction he smelled blood.

"Milord?"

"Stay here and watch over Rin."

"Yes Milord."

Sesshomaru took off and headed for where the smell of blood and Naraku was the strongest. He stopped when he saw Kagura's lifeless body. He stepped carefully over roots and other things on the ground until he was beside the body of Naraku's incarnation. He couldn't help but smile at the miko's handywork.

_'Not half bad considering she's only had a year to learn to defend herself.'_

**'Go find her.'**

The smile disappeared from Sesshomaru's face when his beast suggested this.

_'Why do you always suggest things that irritate me?'_

**'Go find her.'**

_'This Sesshomaru will not, we are going after Naraku.'_

There was a growl from behind Sesshomaru and he turned to see three wolves staring up at him. One stood on it's hind legs and transformed into it's humanoid shape. It was a young boy no older than 14 it would seem.

"What do you want wolf?"

The boy flinched from the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, but stood his ground.

"W-where's Kagome-sama?"

_'Sama? Just who do these wolves think that miko is?'_

"How should I know."

"Don't try to lie, her blood is all over this place!"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and realized the wolf was right, where was that girl going with such injuries?

"I already told you I have no idea where that...girl went."

The wolves jumped and came from all sides to try and attack Sesshomaru, he smirked and let his poison whip lash at them. They would hit the ground, but come after him again and again despite their injuries. Sesshomaru was quickly growing tired of this, he flicked his wrist and his whip smacked all three of them across the face. The wolves just howled in pain at the impact, but the humanoid wolf held a hand to his eye as blood fell down his cheeks. He obviously wouldn't be able to see out of that eye ever again. The wolves retreated, one carrying the injured one away. Sesshomaru shook his head and headed in the direction of Naraku's scent.

* * *

><p>Kagome had just finished taking her bath in the hot spring, she had cleaned her furs but got dressed in her school uniform.<p>

_'I'm going back right, I might as well go back looking like me.'_

Kagome hissed as she tightened the bandage around her arm, Kagura's blades cut deeper than she had first thought. With that done Kagome set a pace towards Kaede's village that was faster than before.

_'Damn, that little skrimish with Kagura took up a lot of my time.'_

Kagome suddenly stopped when she smelt fresh blood in the air. She cautiously sniffed at the air and cursed, changing course she headed in the direction the smell was strongest.

_'Damn it, stupid brats!'_

Kagome knew the smell of all three of the wolves, they were Sevi's brothers. She pushed off against the ground faster until she came across two wolves struggling to carry a very injured young wolf warrior. They stopped when they smelt her. One yelped and Kagome nodded.

"It's alright Minkau I'm here, set him down so I can get a look at him."

The wolves yelped in response and gently placed Sevi's youngest brother Gaven on the ground. Kagome moved so she could see him clearly, blood was flowing nonstop from his right eye. Whatever happened Kagome knew that if she didn't heal it somehow the wolf would not only be blind in that eye, but would be dead from loss of blood. Kagome placed one hand on the young wolf's shoulder to calm him, she couldn't do anything for him if he didn't stay still.

"Gaven listen to me! If you don't stay still I can't heal you."

"K-Kagome-sama?"

Kagome winced at the pain that was laced in his voice.

"I'm here, now calm down and let me help."

The young wolf did as she said and laid still, Kagome quickly focused her energy around her hand and gently placed it over Gaven's eye. He whimpered in pain but stayed still, slowly much to Kagome's relief Gaven's eye stopped bleeding and healed itself under the influence of her powers. Kagome quickly grabbed the necktie from her uniform and wet it with water from her waterbottle. She gently dabbed at Gaven's eye and face clearing them both of blood. When she was done she let out a breath of relief when Gaven stared up at her with both his eyes.

_'Good he's okay.'_

"You can use both yes?"

Gaven nodded, with that Kagome turned her attention to the wolves that had been carrying Gaven. They both had deep gashes along their sides and faces, Kagome quickly set to healing their wounds much in the same way she had done Gaven's. Once she finished she sat down and stared at all three wolves.

"Explain!"

Jakori, and Minaku's ears flattened against their heads at her tone, they could tell she was pissed but wasn't sure if it was at them or what had happened to them.

"Kouga-sama told us to follow you and make sure you got to your destination safely. We had overslept this morning and came rushing this way when we smelled your blood. But when we got to the clearing we only saw the body of a dead demoness and the taiyoukai."

Kagome took in a sharp breath at the mention of Sesshomaru, Gaven looked at her for a moment before continuing.

"We foolishly attacked him thinking he knew where you were but wasn't telling, he beat us good without even drawing his sword. He only used a whip, but it was more than enough to defeat us. You saw the results. Thank you Kagome-sama for saving our lives."

Gaven bowed and Jakori and Minaku followed his lead.

"That's quite alright, I protect my pack. Now go back to the den and tell Kouga I'll be having a talk with him when I get back."

All three wolves winced at the hidden meaning behind Kagome's gentle words, but nodded their heads in understanding. They ran and disappeared into the trees, but not before they could hear the howl that ripped from Kagome's throat. They all shuddered as they understood what was on their sister's mind. Revenge


	3. Well Planned Revenge

A/N: Seems everyone likes this so I'll keep working on it. Please continue to R&R

"Inuyasha where are you going!"

"Kagome, I smell her blood."

Inuyasha speed up, that wasn't the only thing he smelled. He smelled Naraku, and his brother. Sango helped Miroku onto Kilala's back as the firecat raced to keep up with Inuyasha. In their rush to find Kagome they didn't notice when Sessomaru passed by them. They came into the clearing with Kagura's body and Inuyasha immediately thought the worst.

"Kagome, where is she? Her blood is all over, but I don't see her."

Sango jumped down from Kilala's back and walked around the clearing looking for any sign of her sister. She stopped when she reached a tree, sitting underneath it was Kagome's black traveler's bag. Sango stiffled a sob as she picked it up, Miroku and Inuyasha were instantly beside her.

"So she was here."

Sango clutched the bag close to her chest as the tears began to fall, Miroku knelt beside her.

"Sango, I'm sure Kagome's fi-"

Miroku's words were cut short by a bloodcurling howl. It didn't sound like a wolf, but it didn't sound like a demon either. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tesuiga preparing for battle. They all looked towards the trees wher they had heard the howl come from. Suddenly something burst out and flew past them all. It was there one second and gone the next. Inuyasha sniffed the air and froze in place, he smelled the faintest scent from Kagome's shampoo. Vanilla and Honey. He took a step after the thing that had blown past them with a hand extended.

"Kagome."

Miroku looked from Sango to Inuyasha, a concerned look on his face.

"Inuyasha?"

"That, was Kagome just then."

"T-that's not p-possible, we all h-heard the h-howl. And as f-fast as that t-thing tore p-past us there was n-no way that could have b-been Kagome."

Sango struggled to keep her voice steady while trying to understand what Inuyasha was talking about.

"Look I'm telling you that was Kagome, and I'm going to prove it to you."

With that Inuyasha took off after the thing that had tore past them not even a mintue ago.

'I know it was Kagome, I just know it.'

oOoOoOo

'Sesshomaru!'

Kagome growled to herself everytime she thought back to what he had done to her family. What wasn't it bad enough he had to attack his own brother, now he had to attack someone else's family now! Kagome put an extra burst of speed into her steps as she ran in the direction of Sesshomaru's scent. He was heading towards the clearing with the Bone Eater's Well and that only made her growl again. She suddenly burst through the foliage to see Sesshomaru wrapped in a tentacle from one of Naraku's demon puppets. They both stopped what they were doing to look at who had dared to interrupt them. Everything went deathly quiet as Kagome stalked towards Sesshomaru, she saw her vision narrow and felt her powers starting to run wild with her anger. She quickly reigned them in, she didn't want to use her powers if she could help it. No, Kagome wanted to beat the living shit out of Sesshomaru herself. She stepped closer to them both until she was between the two of them standing right next to Naraku's tentacle. Naraku's puppet, and Sesshomaru both looked at her waiting for her to do or say something, anything. They both froze as a smile spread across her fragile lips and showed her newly developed fangs.

"Wench, get out of h-here."

Sesshomaru said to Kagome and she turned to look up at him, his eyes widened at what he saw in hers. Bloodlust, the eyes that he had always found so interesting were now full of nothing but hatred and bloodlust. He noticed it wasn't focused towards Naraku, but himself. A shiver ran up his spine as she moved closer to him instead of listening to what he had told her. Suddenly a tentacle wrapped itself around her waist and she was hoisted up into the air. Naraku's puppet laughed at Sesshomaru's surprised expression.

"Now die here and now you weak little wench of a mi-"

Sesshomaru stared wide eyed as Naraku's puppet's head rolled to the side to try and understand what had happened. Kagome was standing behind him with her arm peircing through his chest. Slowly the tentacle holding Sesshomaru up disintegrated and Naraku's demon puppet doll snapped and the illusion fell away leaving only a very surprised and shocked Sesshomaru to face a very pissed off and seething Kagome. Sesshomaru regained his composure and his stoic mask was back on his face.

"This Sesshomaru didn't need your help miko."

"I didn't kill Naraku's demon puppet to save your ass, dog! I killed it so I could personally beat the shit out of you for what you did to my pack."

That surprised Sesshomaru again, his eyes widened and he raised a silver eyebrow at her words. They came out dripping with poison and deadly intent. Sesshomaru could tell she was serious. Kagome took her stance and was about to pounce when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Your pack? I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kagome growled out her frustration, Sesshomaru was really starting to piss her off even more than she already was if that was possible.

"Don't you DARE try to lie to me you dog! I can smell their blood on your whip!"

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru looked from Kagome's hate filled eyes to his fingertips, how was she able to smell their blood? It wasn't anywhere on his person. No matter, he'd just have to take care of this quickly.

"If you're talking about the fools who attacked me while looking for you I gave them a lesson they won't soon forget."

Sesshomaru fought back a smirk as he saw Kagome's fists clench and unclench. She was aching to tear into his flesh, like that'd be possible.

"Sesshomaru, you had no right to do what you did to my family! I'll teach you not to fuck with the people I love, and I promise you it won't be a lesson you'll soon forget."

She didn't yell at him like he had expected instead she stated this calmly as if it were a known fact, adding emphasis on 'you'll' only made him shiver from excitement.

'Taunt her.'

For once Sesshomaru didn't argue with his beast, he found this highly amusing.

"This Sesshomaru would like to see you try. Be careful though, or you'll wind up just like those wolves."

Sesshomaru couldn't help the smirk that played at his lips when Kagome let lose a snarl. She jumped and in an instant she was gone. Sesshomaru was shocked at her speed, but stayed calm.

'No matter how fast she is she still can't harm me.'

Suddenly Sesshomaru found himself with his nose in the dirt.

"You fucking dog, do you really enjoy toying with people's live that damn much!"

Sesshomaru didn't respond he only turned and threw Kagome from his person. She landed in a crouch and in the next instant was gone again.

'It would seem she's not only fast, but quite talented as well.'

oOoOoOo

Kagome made sure not to stay in one place for too long, she didn't use her miko energy to attack with but she did use it to mask her scent and aura. She jumped from her spot in a tree and landed quietly behind the dog demon. He swung around with his claws dripping with poison and Kagome ducked, pulling the katana from her side she slide between Sesshomaru's legs and jumped. Dragging the sword along with her as she went. The result was music to her new senses. The taiyoukai yelped much like the dog he was as the blade punctured his skin. Blood gushed from his wounds and he fell to one knee. Kagome didn't give him time to respond, she quickly charged him while he was down and went to plunge the katana into his side when it was suddenly knocked from her hands. She watched it fly through the air, it landed with a metallic thud across the clearing. She turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, his eyes were narrowed, the only sign he was in pain. Kagome growled when she saw his skin knitting together and healing itself. Sesshomaru chuckled at her response and lunged for her. She brought up her claws to defend against his, the acid was slowly burning through the skin on her fingertips and trickling down her arm. She ignored the pain and swept Sesshomaru's feet out from under him. He landed with a grunt, back against the ground staring up at the sky in confusion. Kagome quickly straddled him, pressing her knees to the dirt to keep him in place. She used one hand to hold his right arm down so he couldn't attack again. She then used her other claw and pressed it to his throat and growled. Sesshomaru looked at her in complete surprise.

"Finish it miko."

"My name is Kagome, and I won't kill you."

"Then what will you do, Kagome?"

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru smiled when her eyes widened at the sound of her name. It had been a while since he last had an opponent as strong as Kagome. Since when had she gone from the weak little priestess clinging to his half-brother's side to the woman she is now? During their fight Sesshomaru had noticed that not only had her speed been inhanced, but her other senses as well. He hadn't been able to sense her aura or smell her so she had worked on her Miko powers over the seasons. Her sight, smell, and reflexes were completely different from before. He wouldn't doubt her hearing and other things had changed about her either. Sesshomaru saw the fight slowly leaving her eyes and her grip loosened slightly.

'So she is the same girl as before.'

Sesshomaru stayed where he was even though since Kagome's grip had loosened he could easily get up. He looked over her face and body with just his eyes. Her hair was the same except for it's length, down to her ankles. Her body had toned up some, but still held it's small petite form though it now held power. The only thing that was really the same were her eyes, they were the same deep ocean blue with specks of gray they had always been. Sesshomaru found himself lost in her gaze until she closed them. Sesshomaru looked up at her in wonder.

'What is she doing?'

A sudden wind blew from the south blowing her hair out infront of her, the scent of it hit Sesshomaru's sensitive nose and he found that it excited him. The wind stopped and she used one hand to pull some of her hair behind her ear, then quickly placed it back on his arm. As if just realizing she had moved it.

"Well? What are you going to do now, Kagome?"

Sesshomaru felt her shiver at his use of her name and it excited him even more.

"I-I'm going to go home now."

oOoOoOo

Kagome couldn't believe what kind of situation she had gotten herself into now. In her anger and want for revenge for her pack she had hunted down the Lord of the Western Lands and attacked him. She was concious of her actions the entire time, but the full impact of them hadn't hit her until he had said her name. When the anger and fight had left her eyes she realized she was straddling said demon of the West. Then the only thing she could think of was wanting to go back home.

'What will happen if I let him up? Will he kill me? Well I can't stay like this forever.'

Kagome closed her eyes trying to think and finally came to a conclusion. She removed her hand from around Sesshomaru's neck and arm. She then stood up, dusted off her school uniform and walked in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. That's when Sesshomaru spoke.

'Damn it, I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.'

"So you've exacted your revenge then?"

Kagome blushed when she remembered what she'd said to Sesshomaru and how she sounded. Choosing to ignore the Demon Lord, Kagome continued to walk towards the well. Sesshomaru fell in step beside her, they walked in uncomfortable silence.

'Well at least once I get to the well he won't be able to follow me anymore.'

"Kagome."

She stopped walking at the sound of her name. She turned to see Sesshomaru staring at her intently.

'Looks like I'm going to have to face this.'

"Honestly, no. I just calmed down before doing something I would have regretted."

"Regretted?"

Kagome took a deep breath and started walking again, but this time she kept the conversation going.

"Yes regretted. I may have no problem killing someone who was trying to kill me like Kagura was, or having to kill something for me to survive. But if I were to kill someone purely out of hatred then I'd regret it."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a scrutinizing look in his eyes, and she rounded on him.

"Will you stop that, I'm not lying to you alright! I don't like liers, they are mean, deceitful people who can't be trusted. The only time it's okay to lie to someone is when picking with them or trying to protect them."

With that Kagome stalked off towards the well again.

'God, has the well always been this far away?'

Kagome heard Sesshomaru's signature 'Hn' and turned to look at him, but he was gone. Shaking her head she decided to ignore it. She walked the rest of the way to the well and sighed when she saw Sesshomaru leaning against the ancient wood.

"You know that's not really fair."

"What?"

"Nothing."

'Stupid demon lord.'

Kagome found herself smiling at her insult towards Sesshomaru. She went up to the edge of the well and looked down into it's depths. The hum of energy coming from the well was a welcome feeling from everything she'd gone through over the past two years. Kagome wanted to just jump into the well and be done with the Feudal Era for a while, but she couldn't leave while Sesshomaru was standing right next to her. It'd be rude.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you still here?"

"Because you may have regretted killing me out of simple anger, but the fact that I was done in by you and not killed is shameful. So I can either do you a service or exact my revenge."

Sesshomaru put an uneeded emphasis on the 'my' in his statement.

"And seeing as how the thought of doing a human a service doesn't appeal to this Sesshomaru very much, I'll just get my revenge."

Kagome turned to look up at Sesshomaru with frightened eyes, but suddenly his lips were against hers and he pushed her against the lip of the well. She was trapped, she couldn't move to get away. She felt Sesshomaru wrap his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, and he nipped at her bottom lip demanding entry. She obliged and felt his tounge sweep inside, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Sesshomaru growled in approval. Suddenly Kagome's eyes opened when she felt a change in Sesshomaru's aura, she was staring into the blood red eyes of the taiyoukai. She took a step back and toppled backwards into the well, Sesshomaru followed because of her arms wrapped around his neck. The familiar light of the well enveloped them and soon they were standing at the bottom of the well back in her time. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and saw that his eyes were back to normal, but he was clearly dazed. Quckly she removed her arms from around his neck and started to climb out of the well, but she was grabbed by the ankle and yanked back down onto the bottom of the well.

"Ouch."

Kagome rubbed her butt and looked up and Sesshomaru, anger briefly dancing in her eyes.

"Where are we miko?"

Kagome growled at his use of the term.

'Oh what he uses my name a few times, kisses me, and now I'm back to miko. W-wait a minute, Sesshomaru kissed me!'

Kagome blushed as she remembered the feel of his lips against hers, she had only been kissed once before and it was by Kouga and he had stolen that kiss. Sesshomaru did too, but he had gotten a response out of her. Kagome shook her head trying to dislodge the images. Sesshomaru only looked at her with mild amusement dancing in his golden eyes.

"We're in my time, you know 500 years in the future. And why'd you pull me back down, that really hurt."

Sesshomaru only looked at her, she rolled her eyes and stood back up. She glared at the taiyoukai before climbing the ladder, this time she made to the top and climbed out. She turned and looked down the well to see Sesshomaru was gone. She felt his aura right beside her and resisted the urge to slap him.

'Stupid demon jumping out of the well.'

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru again and walked to the well house doors, she stopped then slowly opened them. Kagome walked to the front door of her house and slid the door open.

"MOM, GRAMPS, SOUTA, I'M BAAACK!"

Kagome stepped inside and took her shoes off before turning to look at the demon lord who stood at her doorway. She sighed at his expression of confusion.

"Sesshomaru, will you get in here already!"

Sesshomaru growled at her lack of his honorific title but walked inside nontheless. He also took his shoes off and followed Kagome as she went down a hallway and upstairs. She stopped and turned on him before a door that clearly had 'Kagome' written on the door.

"This is my room, you can stay in here until my folks get back. After that I don't know what we'll do."

Kagome opened the door and walked in, leaving it open for Sesshomaru to walk in whenever he wanted. Kagome automatically went for her bed and rest her head on her pillow.

"God how I missed my bed."

She said it more to herself than to Sesshomaru, but it still earned a 'Hn' from the demon lord. Kagome sat up and patted the spot beside her on her bed.

"Come on Sesshomaru sit down, I don't bite...hard."

Kagome said with a smile and after a while Sesshomaru sat beside her on her bed. He looked at her for a bit before looking around the room. It was still her old room, desk with a lamp and drawers, window, closet, bed with pink sheets and bedspread. Kagome smiled.

oOoOoOo

'Same old same old.'

Sesshomaru turned back to look at the miko sitting beside him, it calmed him and his inner beast to be so close to her.

'Where is this place? I sense no demons.'

'She already told us, we're in her time.'

Sesshomaru scoffed at the mere idea of it, but how else did it explain all the things in this one room he had never seen before. Sesshomaru watched Kagome out the corner of his eye while taking in every detail of her room. He smiled inwardly at the fact she was staring at him.

"Miko, it's not nice to stare."

Kagome blushed then barked back.

"W-who said I was staring! And the name's Kagome."

Sesshomaru turned to look at the little miko, she was quite attractive even for a human. The changes to her teeth and claws were pretty becoming of her, as well as her sense of pride and power. Kagome met his eyes and her blush darkened to a deeper shade of red.

"What?"

Sesshomaru's answer was to look away from her blue-gray eyes and look out her window. He heard Kagome fall back on the bed and ignored her. After a while of silence he heard her breaths even out and looked over his shoulder to see the miko had fallen asleep.

'She is either foolish to fall asleep next to her enemy or very brave.'

Sesshomaru believed it to be the later. Sesshomaru turned and stared down at Kagome's face and felt himself grow excited.

'Damn it, it's been too long since this Sesshomaru last took a partner to bed. Though she does look quite attractive.'

Sesshomaru's beast growled in agreement. He continued to look upon the sleeping woman, her long, ebony locks covering her like a blanket. Her peaceful expression and full lips, the slight glow of her miko powers. His beast growled when he saw she had small circles under her eyes.

'She hasn't been sleeping lately? Why?'

Sesshomaru heard Kagome grumble then whine in her sleep, his attention instantly went back to her face. It was scrunched up what looked like pain. He unintentionally leaned over her trying to understand what was causing her pain.

"No...Inuyasha...please...don't."

A growl escaped Sesshomaru's lips at the mention of his half-brother's name.

'He's plaugeing her dreams, but why? I thought she loved him.'

Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist, he growled at the contact at first thinking she was trying to attack him but relaxed when her powers gently caressed him. His beast calmed as well. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt her powers focused on his left side and turned his head to see her powers enveloping the nub that was the only thing remaining of his left arm. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he saw sking starting to grow from his shoulder and flow down until it formed a clawed hand. He could feel muscle and bone fusing within and slowly the faint glow of her powers faded, leaving his left arm in their wake. Sesshomaru cautiously flexed his claws, then his arm. It was back, but how had the miko done something like this in her sleep? Sesshomaru tried to pull away, but Kagome whined and tightened her grip on his arm.

'Cuddle her.'

'What!'

'She just unconciously gave us back our arm, we owe her a debt of gratitude.'

Sesshomaru growled at his beast but knew it was right. Kagome whined again in her sleep. Sighing Sesshomaru gathered Kagome in his arms and placed her on his lap. She instantly snuggled into his chest and the demon lord froze. After a while of Kagome staying still he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. He noticed instantly that she stopped whining in her sleep.

'Hmph, it would seem this Sesshomaru's presence relaxes this girl.'

They stayed like that the rest of the night, Kagome slept peacefully and Sesshomaru watched her as she slept.

oOoOoOoO

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Kagome, she came back through here."

Miroku could tell that wasn't all, but knew his hanyou friend wouldn't say anymore infront of the dead miko.

"We should go look for her."

Sango sounded hopeful, and it pissed Inuyasha off. Miroku sensed Inuyasha's temper rise and quickly interrupted.

"Sango my dear, I don't think that would be wise."

"But why!"

Miroku was about to answer when Inuyasha barked out.

"Because she left! If she wanted to stay with us she would have come back by now!"

Sango's only response was to cry, she couldn't understand if Inuyasha loved Kagome why he didn't go find her. She had lost her family, her brother, and now the woman she had come to think of as her sister. What else did the Kamis want to take from her?

"Come let's rest for the night, we'll continue our quest in the morning."

Everyone turned to the monk before they reluctantly agreed. Inuyasha jumped into the branches of a nearby tree, Shippou followed Kilala into Kaede's hut, and Miroku led Sango inside. Kikyo was the only one who stayed outside.

'Considering you told me you no longer care for my reincarnation Inuyasha, your actions suggest otherwise.'

Kikyo walked through the forest until she was met by her soul collectors and they lifted her off the ground to a safe place for her to rest for the night.

oOoOoOo

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and immediately blushed when she realized she was in Sesshomaru's lap.

'W-why am I in his lap?'

"Awake are we Kagome?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice, but couldn't deny she liked how her name sounded coming from him.

'Bad Kagome, stop it!'

"Umm, Lord Sesshomaru."

"What?"

"W-Why am I in your lap?"

"If you do not like it move."

Kagome's blush darkened and risked a glance towards Sesshomaru. What she saw in his eyes shocked her, he looked...amused. She made to get up and Sesshomaru moved his left hand to brush back his hair. Kagome was about to get out of Sesshomaru lap when she froze.

'W-wait a minute, left arm!'

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru and saw he was actually smiling. That shocked her more than the fact he had somehow gotten his left arm back. Kagome felt something warm towards her nether regions at the sight before her. He looked even more beautiful when he smiled. Sesshomaru only stared at her, his smile fading.

"Sesshomaru, your left arm...but how?"

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru realized she had once again dropped the honorific from his name, but didn't say anything about it this time.

'It actually sounds pretty nice when she says my name.'

Sesshomaru heard his beast howl with laughter and yelled at it to shutup.

"You did it in your sleep little miko."

Kagome noticed the disbelief in Sesshomaru's voice, but the evidence was hard to disspute against. Then she also realized he had called her miko again.

"Please, call me Kagome."

There was a brief look in Sesshomaru's eyes that Kagome couldn't identify before it disappeared and he nodded.

"In return you may call this Sesshomaru by his name."

oOoOoOo

Kagome found herself smiling, then blushed when she realized she was still sitting in the demon lord's lap. She moved to get up and Sesshomaru let her. She stretched then turned to look at the demon lord sitting on her bed. He looked complete with his left arm back, it seemed to make him even hotter.

'Damn it Kagome get a grip.'

"Sesshomaru, you said I gave you your arm back right? My only question is how?"

Sesshomaru didn't move from his spot and Kagome stayed standing, waiting for an answer.

"Yes you did, as for how I'm not sure. All this Sesshomaru knows is that you did it in your sleep and that I am forever grateful."

In one fluid movement, too quick for Kagome to see, Sesshomaru stood before her and bowed. Kagome was too shocked to speak.

'The Ice Lord of the West just bowed to me. What's the world coming to?'

Sesshomaru stood and looked towards the door, Kagome followed his gaze but didn't see anything. She was about to ask what when she heard the front door opening.

"Mom, gramps, and Souta! They must be home at last."

Kagome smiled and ran past Sesshomaru and down the stairs not stopping until she reached the kitchen. There what met her made the smile on her face disappear and tears form in her eyes.

Sesshomaru had turned towards Kagome's bedroom door because he had smelt tears, death, and grief. Suddenly he saw Kagome run past him after saying something, he noticed there was a smile on her face.

'That smile won't stay for long.'

Sesshomaru frowned, then sat back down on Kagome's bed and waited for the woman to return to her room. He could already smell her tears.

oOoOoOo

"K-Kagome?"

"Mom?"

Kagome's voice cracked as she saw her mother and brother in black clothes, but she didn't see gramps. Even though she knew what it meant she couldn't help but ask, no matter how badly it hurt.

"M-mom, where's gramps?"

Kagome felt the tears fall down her cheeks and her mother gathered her in her arms.

"Souta, go to your room."

"Hai."

Kagome barely heard her little brother leave, her mother helped Kagome to the couch and they both sat down.

"Kagome honey, father died about a week ago. Today was his funeral."

A fresh wave of tears fell down Kagome's face in torrents. Her grandfather had passed away and she hadn't been there to say goodbye. She felt absolutely horrible, how could she have been so selfish. Kagome's mother tightened her arms around her trying to calm her down. She rocked to and fro and started to hum. Kagome instantly recognized the tune and realized it had really happened. She had really lost her grandfather and there was no way of getting him back. Kagome snuggled closer to her mother as she continued to hum the lullaby that always managed to calm Kagome down, no matter what. It didn't fail now either, after a while Kagome's eyes felt heavy from crying and she fell asleep in her mother's arms. Her mother picked her up, despite being middle-aged she was still quite strong. She carried her daugter to her room and almost dropped her when she saw the man sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Oh!"

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru had smelt tears and knew this was going to be a long day. He heard shuffling and turned towards the door in time to see a middle-aged woman with Kagome in her arms asleep.

"Oh!"

Sesshomaru slowly got up off Kagome's bed so as not to scare the woman, he went over and took Kagome from her. He went and set her down on her bed, then turned to address the woman but felt something grip his wrist. He turned to see Kagome was still asleep, sighing he sat back down on the bed and pulled Kagome into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and looked back to the doorway to see the woman was gone.

'She smelled like Kagome, must be her mother.'

'You're holding Kagome, why?'

'Would you prefer I let her go?'

'...'

'That's what I thought. This Sesshomaru is in her debt for giving back my left arm.'

'Didn't you already repay that?'

'Did I?'

Sesshomaru's beast laughed then disappeared much to his relief. He looked down at Kagome and frowned. He saw the tears still coming out of her eyes and gently wiped them away.

"What has her crying so much?"

Kagome tightened her grip around Sesshomaru's waist and he froze.

"Damn woman."

'If you hate it so much then why not pull away.'

'Shutup!'

'Heh heh, okay.'

Sesshomaru growled out in frustration, what had he gotten himself into?

oOoOoOo

Kagome woke up and realised she was once again in Sesshomaru's lap.

'This is starting to become a habit.'

She slowly wigged out from under his arms and headed to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes. She took a hot shower to clear her mind.

'I lost my grandpa, there's nothing I can do about that. I'll stay here for another day or two before going back. I'm sure Sesshomaru would like to go back as soon as possible. Once he's back in his time I'll talk to Kouga and tell him I want to stay in my time for a while to find a way to train.'

With her mind made up Kagome got out and toweled off. She then got dressed in a pair of navy blue cut-off jeans she had made into shorts last summer, and a light pink baby fat tee with a white cat on the front. She started to brush her hair as she walked back to her bedroom. She put the brush down and looked at Sesshomaru. He was still sitting on her bed, but now he was awake.

"Morning Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes and went about packing her traveler's bag with new clothes and stocking her supplies of medicines and spices. She picked up the pile of clothes she had with her and took them to the laundry room. She put them in and started a load, then returned to her room.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and saw amusement and concern in his eyes.

"I'm packing my clothes for when we go back."

"You are...stable now?"

Kagome fell silent, despite her little mental pep talk it still hit her hard when she thought about her grandpa laying cold in the ground. She suddenly felt arms around her and she stilled.

"Kagome?"

His soft whisper was right next to her ear making her shiver. She pushed against his chest so she could look at him but didn't make a move to get away.

"I'm fine."

"What had you crying so much?"

"I just found out my grandfather passed away while I was gone."

"Every human dies, it is nothing to be sad about."

Kagome stiffened again, she knew he was trying to be considerate but she couldn't help but be mad about what he just said.

"Sesshomaru. I understand that as a demon lord you probably have no worries about death, but when it comes to us 'humans' as you so kindly put it we are scared by it. There are families of us 'humans' and we care deeply for everyone member of that family. So don't try talking to me like a demon! I just lost someone I loved for crying out loud! Try being just a little more considerate!"

For once Sesshomaru didn't have a smart remark to what she said, he just stared at her in silence as she silently steamed. Finally she calmed down and she blushed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. I don't know what I was saying, please just forget that I said that."

Sesshomaru shocked her by laughing. Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor as she looked at the demon lord.

'He's laughing, why? Is the world going to end? God, what's going on?'

Finally Sesshomarus calmed down from his laughing fit and looked Kagome in the eyes.

"It is fine, this Sesshomaru should have been more...considerate was it? Of your feelings, for that I apologize."

He just continued to amaze Kagome, one moment he's concerned then he's laughing, now he's sorry.

'What the hell is this world coming to?'

"It's okay. Sesshomaru would you mind if we stayed here for another day or two before going back?"

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in surprise, he couldn't understand her.

'Doesn't this time cause her pain, why does she wish to stay here?'

'Like our time doesn't cause her pain?'

'Shut up!'

'No. You do realize you're still holding her right?'

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at that, he was in fact still holding Kagome's waist, but for some reason didn't seem to want to pull away.

'You going to admit you like her now?'

'Will it make you go away?'

'Nope, I'm not going away. I'm a part of you.'

'Shut up!"

'Shutting.'

"Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru does not mind."

Kagome smiled and tightened her arms around Sesshomaru's waist in a brief hug before pulling away. She grabbed his hand and ran down the stairs making him follow.

'Where the hell is she taking me now?'

'Just follow her and find out.'

'I thought you went away.'

'That's what you get for thinking.'

Sesshomaru growled at his beast and it laughed at him. He noticed Kagome had stopped before entering a room. Sesshomaru looked around, it looked like your average kitchen for a middle classed family. There was a woman behind a contraption Sesshomaru had never seen before. He was immediately warry and started to growl low. He felt Kagome's hand tighten on his and immediately calmed down.

'She already has us on a leash, she our mate now?'

'NO!'

'But...'

'This Sesshomaru will not mate with a human.'

'But she if far better than any demoness we have met and she is already stronger than any human. And she is the Shikon Miko.'

'I said no, end of discussion.'

"Hey mom, I've got someone I want you to meet."

Sesshomaru watched as the middle-aged woman turned to look at her daughter and him and smile.

'What is with this family? Do they not fear anything?'

"Oh good morning Kagome, and hello again."

"Again!"

oOoOoOo

Kagome stared at her mother in disbelief, what did she mean 'hello again'?

"Yes, well I saw him in your room last night, but we weren't formally introduced."

Kagome growled slightly and felt Sesshomaru's hand tighten on hers. She calmed down and looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face. It was breathtaking.

'Focus Kagome!'

"Well, mom this is Lord Sesshomaru. He is Inuyasha's half-brother."

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Furuka."

Kagome's mother bowed to Sesshomaru and he bowed back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru with wide eyes. He sounded so different, was this really the same demon lord that had tried to kill Inuyasha on so many occasions? Kagome looked towards her mother and saw she was blushing. She fought back a smile.

"Mom, we'll be staying for another day or two before going back."

"But you just got back."

"It's ok mom, I'm only going back long enough to make sure Sesshomaru makes it back to his...place alright and to tell Kouga that I'll be staying here for a while."

"Okay honey just be careful."

"I will, thanks mom."

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in surprise, she had said nothing about her returning to her time on her own.

'Wait, why do I care what she does?'

'I've been trying to tell you it's because you like her.'

'This Sesshomaru has no feelings towards this girl!'

'Be happy Kagome can't hear our conversation, she'd probably whack you for calling her a girl.'

'I will call her whatever I wish.'

'Whatever, and yes you do have feelings for her. You kissed her back in our time, cuddled her when she was having a nightmare about the hanyou, and comforted her while she was upset.'

'I kissed her for my revenge, and I 'cuddled' her to repay our debt.'

'And you comforted her because?'

'...'

'That's what I thought.'

'This Sesshomaru does not care for the miko!'

'So you are saying she does not appeal to you at all?'

'No.'

'Not even in the slightest bit?'

'No.'

'You lie.'

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome looked at him in confusion. She dragged him back up to her room and led him inside. Once there she let go of his hand and sat on the bed. Sesshomaru noticed how cold he felt once she let go of him.

'I am starting to like her touch.'

'You like her.'

'GO AWAY!'

A growl and a few laughs later and Sesshomaru was alone in his mind. He could feel a migrane coming.

'Damn beast.'

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she laid on her bed. Her back was to him as she cuddled her pillow. He felt himself getting excited just looking at the way her clothes hugged her curves. Her hair hung off the bed exposing her neck and the pale skin was calling to him. Sesshomaru's pants tightened uncomfortably and he sat down on the floor.

oOoOoOo

The next morning Kagome had woken up early and gone downstairs to talk to her mother.

"Mom, I think we might stay a little longer."

"Ok sweetie, whatever you want."

"Thanks mom."

"However I do want an explanation."

"Alright, let me go get Sesshomaru."

"There's no need."

Kagome jumped and turned around to see Sesshomaru standing behind her. She glared at him until her mom spoke.

"I'll make some tea, Kagome why don't you go into the living room."

Kagome looked at her mother then nodded. She grabbed Sesshomaru by the sleeve of his hatori and dragged him into the livign room. She sat down and crossed her legs indian style then closed her eyes.

'I need to relax, mom's probably just going to ask a few questions. God, why is he just standing there? It's annoying.'

Sesshomaru was surprised when Kagome suddenly opened her eyes and glared at him.

"What did I do?"

"Will you sit down already!"

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Kagome ordering him around, but he complied and sat down next to her. He noticed her aura was stressed and wild. The scent she was giving off was rather interesting. Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes fluttered closed again and she took a deep breath. suddenly the sugary tang in her scent disappeared and a calm, honey smell replaced it.

'Meditation?'

"Ok, here we are."

Kagome's mother walked into the room carrying a tray with three cups. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's scent spike back to the lemony tang it was earlier.

'So when she's calm her scent smells of honey, and when she's stressed it smells of lemons. Interesting.'

'Why do you care? I thought you didn't like her.'

'Shut up and go away!'

Sesshomaru's inner youkai left and he was able to think by himself.

'What hsas her so stressed?'

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's mother passed out the cups of tea. He took his in silent graditude, then turned his attention back towards Kagome. She was currently staring down into her cup.

"Kagome, dear where is Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru saw Kagome stiffen at the mention of hi brother's name.

'Why did she react like that? I thought she was in love with the hanyou.'

'Does it make you mad that she does?'

'Yes, she shouldn't care what the hanyou-. I thought I told you to go away!'

'You did, I just didn't listen.'

'Get back into your cage.'

'Not until you admit you have feeling for Kagome.'

'I feel nothing towards her.'

'Nothing at all?'

Sesshomaru was quiet for a bit, did he harbor feelings for the miko beside him? Sure she had bested him in battle and even returned his left arm despite her being asleep at the time. She was attractive for a human sure, but did he possibly have feelings for her?

'...'

'That's what I thought.'

'It doesn't matter if this Sesshomaru harbors feelings for her or not, it will never become anything.'

'That's what you think.'

'Wait, what?'

But Sesshomaru was pulled from his dusscussionw ith his beast by the scent of tears. He looked around and saw that both women before him were crying.

'What in the world is going on?'

'don't you pay attention to anything?'

'I was a little preoccupied dealing with you!'

'Harsh. would you like to know why both are crying?'

'Yes.'

'Then promise to be nice to the girl.'

'Kagome.'

'What?'

'Her name, it's Kagome use it.'

'Whatever, do you promise?'

'Hai.'

'They're both crying because Kagome just finished explaining what's happened to her over the past year.'

'Everything that's happened?'

'Is that a hint of fear in your thoughts?'

'No.'

Sesshomaru's beast laughed, then continued.

'Hai, every last bit.'

Sesshomaru growled in frustration and got the concerned looks of two teary eyes women. He rolled his eyes and they ignored him.

'You really should learn to control your outbursts.'

'Go away.'

'Fine, have it your way.'

Sesshomaru's beast went back to it's cage and he turned his attention back to the women before him.

oOoOoOo

Kagome hadn't expected her mother to feel sorry for her. If anything she had expected her to get angry. After having explained everything that's happened to her on the other side of the well over the past year Kagome felt much better.

"Oh Kagome, you've been through so much."

Kagome was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by her mother. After a few minutes, she finally let go. The air rushed back into Kagome's oxygen deprived lungs painfully. Kagome sat back against the couch and tried to breathe normally again. Her mother didn't hate her. More tears spilled from her eyes, but this time they were tears of relief.

"I must alo thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome tensed at Sesshomaru's name.

'Crap, I'd forgotten he was here!'

"What for?"

"For taking my daughter to where she asked evn though you could have refused. Thank you."

Sesshomaru only nodded his head.

"However, I do not like how you attacked Kagome's family in fuedal Japan."

Kagome saw Sesshomaru's eyes start to tinge red.

'Oh crap, he wouldn't attack my mother would he?'

"Also Sesshomaru, you had no right to kiss her like you did simply because-"

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he lunged forward. In less than a second Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's poison covered claws and literally dragged him up to her room. She shut the door with her foot and threw Sesshomaru on her bed. He stared up at her with surprised golden eyes.

oOoOoOo

One moment Sesshomaru was sitting in Kagome's living room being tolerant of her mother's lack of his title and the next thing he knows he's laying down on Kagome's bed. He noticed Kagome's scent held a mix of lemon and cinnamon.

'What the hell's going on?'

Sesshomaru noticed his beast was unusually quiet. He knew what that meant.

'Fuck, what did you get me into?'

There was no answer, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kagome and noticed her hand was bleeding.

"What happened to your-"

Sesshomaru jumped off the bed when Kagome lunged for him. He landed in a crouch below her window.

"What's your problem miko?"

"My problem! My problem Lord Sesshomaru is that you just tried to kill my mother!"

'Wait, what? I attacked her mother?'

Before Sesshomaru could think about it anymore he was sent flying through Kagome's open window.

oOoOoO

Kagome lunged at Sesshomaru and they both went out her window. She continued trying to hurt him in any way possible, but he just dodged her hits and kicks. Kagome kicked off from Sesshomaru and landed in a crouch. Sesshomaru just landed on his feet and waited for her next move.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome lept in the air and hit the taiyoukai in the head. He then grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his head and slammed her onto the ground. He moved and pinned her down with just his knees. Kagome struggled, trying to get free but she couldn't.

'Damn it, he's stronger than Kouga.'

She tried screaming at him, but that only made him put pressure on her forearms with his knees. Finally Kagome stopped struggling and whined. Sesshomaru let off her forearms a little, but kept her pinned down.

"Now, explain why you attacked this Sesshomaru."

"I already told you! You tried to attack my mother because she was voicing her opinion!"

"I did no such thing."

"Bullshit! You were going to melt her face off with your goddamn poison claws!"

Kagome whined and started to cry as a picture of her mother's face melted and bloody filled her mind.

"I was not!"

"If you weren't then what the hell is this!"

Kagome shoved her hand infront of Sesshomaru's face. The blood was still running down her arm and she could feel her hand beginning to fester.

'Shit, the poison's already gotten into my system.'

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. Her hand was badly burned and even without being able to recognize what poison does to a human's skin he could smell his poison.

'What the hell did you do!'

'I-I l-lost it, s-she was berrating us. We are the Lord of the Western lands, s-she needed to be p-put in her place.'

'It was not your place to do so! This is not our time! Go back into your cage and stay there until I call upon you!'

'But...'

'GO!'

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the injured woman beneath him. He sighed, then gently grabbed her wrist. He brought it to his lips and swept his tounge over the wound gently. He heard Kagome's sudden intake of breath and noticed her scent had spiked and changed. It now smelled of pure spice.

'She's...aroused?'

Sesshomaru pushed the new knowledge of her scent to the back of his mind and went back to cleaning her hand. he used his youkai to diminish the poison coursing through her veins and swept his tounge across her palm one last time. He pulled away and let her hand fall back against the ground. He moved off Kagome and sat next to her licking the blood from his lips.

'Despite her being human her blood tastes...delicious.'

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who was staring at her hand in wonder. Her scent changed from spice to the soft, sweet honey and vanilla scent Sesshomaru had started to get used to.

oOoOoOo

Kagome stared at her hand, it was completely healed.

'But how?'

She looked up at Sesshomaru and blushed when she realized he was staring at her. Kagome moved to get up and realized how close she was to Sesshomaru.

'I should be scared out of my ind being this close to Sesshomaru, but I'm not. If anythign I like being this close to someone again.'

Kagome's blush darkened.

'Darn it, stop thinking like that Kagome! Even if I were to develop feelings for Sesshomaru there's no way he'd feel the same. He's the Demon Lord of the West and absolutely detests humans. But he has Rin with him, and he kissed me. Agghh! He's making my head hurt.'

Kagome stood without looking at Sesshomaru and headed back inside her house. Her mother was still sitting on the couch patiently waiting for an explanation. Kagome went into the kitchen and got some Advil while mumbling to herself.

"Stupid demon lords trying to kill somebody's mother then making it all better. Who the heck does that! I thought he hated humans, but then why'd he kiss me for revenge instead of hurting me? Ahhh, he's starting to give me a headache."

"Kagome, is everything alright?"

"Yeah mom, but we'll be going back sooner than expected. I'll make sure his royal highness gets back in one piece then ask Kouga if I can stay here for a while."

Kagome's mother stiffled a laugh at Sesshomaru's new name. Kagome walked back into the living room and hugged her mother before grabbingt her black travel bag and went back outside. Kagome growled when she saw Sesshomaru leaning against the side of her house like he did it all the time. They both headed towards the well house.

"This Sesshomaru does not appreciate his new name."

"Yeah? Well though, I didn't appreciate you trying to kill my mother!"

'He may have healed me but I still haven't forgiven him.'

"Believe it or not but this Sesshomaru did not attack your mother."

The amount of emphasis he put on 'this' made Kagome stop and stare at Sesshomaru.

"Why do you keep referring to yourself in third person?"

"Because there is the Sesshomaru before you, and there is my inner youkai."

"Inner youkai?"

"Yes, all demons have one. And he is the one that attacked your mother. This Sesshomaru was going to tolerate her, but-"

"Tolerate who?"

"Your mother, she was being disrespectful by not using my title. However since this is not my time I was going to tolerate it, but my inner youkai lost it and it resulted as such."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and suddenly felt really bad about the way she had treated him.

'He didn't do it, it was his inner youkai. I'll make it pay, but not Sesshomaru.'

Without thinking about her safety or well being Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. She felt him stiffen but ignored it and tightened her grip around his waist.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I shouldn't have flipped out like that. Sorry."

Kagome suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly stepped away from Sesshomaru.

"Sorry."

Kagome noticed his eyes looked a little less cold, but they quickly regained their coldness. Sighing, Kagome walked into the well house and put a knee on the lip of the well. It hummed with energy ready to recieve her and Sesshomaru for the trip back.

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes?"

"We'll have to...hold onto..eachother in or..order for it to work...for the...both of...us."

"Why? We didn't have to when coming here."

Kagome's cheeks flushed at the memory of Sesshomaru's lips against hers, she shook her head to clear it.

"Just give me your hand."

Without waiting for his concent Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's left hand and jumped into the well, dragging Sesshomaru along with her. The familiar span of magic consumed them both and suddenly they were both at the bottom of the well in the feudal era. Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's hand and jumped out of the well. Leaving Sesshomaru to himself.

oOoOoOo

Inuyasha's head snapped up when he caught Kagome's scent. He ran out of Kaede's hut and ran straight for the well ignoring the yells from his friends and Kikyo.

'She's back! She's ok.'

'Why the fuck do you care? We have Kikyo now, we don't need her reincarnation.'

'Shut up! She's still my friend.'

Inuyasha sped as fast as he could towards the well in hopes of being able to see Kagome again and apologize for what he had said to her. Sure he was happy that Kikyo had agreed to join them, but it just wasn't the same. Kikyo was cold and dead, whereas Kagome was warm and full of life.

'It sounds as if you love Kagome instead of Kikyo.'

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks at this, did he love Kagome? Sure she was nice to him and didn't seem to care that he was a hanyou.

'Aww fuck, what have I done?'

'You are an idiot.'

'Shut up.'

Inuyasha sped towards the well with a new motivator, he finally realized he loved Kagome now he only hoped it wasn't too late for them.

"Miroku, where do you think Inuyasha's gone off to?"

"One guess."

Shippou and Sango looked at eachother and said in unison.

"The well."

"So young Kagome has finally returned."

"Hai, it would seem so."

"Do you think mama will come back?"

Everyone turned to look at Shippou, despite him doing as Kagome had told him he still missed his adopted mother dearly. Nobody knew what to say to the young kitsune so they stayed quiet. After a while Sango couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed hirikoutsu and walked through the reed door of Kaede's hut, Kilala followed. Miroku looked at Shippou then they both followed. They all headed towards the well but halfway up the hill Kilala changed direction and started to head towards the forest.

"Kilala what is it? Kagome's this way."

Kilala mewled and kept walking towards the forest.

"Kilala says to follow her."

Miroku and Sango looked at Kilala in confusion but decided to follow the fire cat anyway, she had never let them down before. Within a few minutes Shippou could smell a familiar and yet strange scent, and Miroku thought he could sense Kagome and the jewel shard's aura but there was something different about it so he didn't say anything. After a while the trees broke way to reveal a medow with a young demoness sitting in the grass with her back to them.

"Kilala, what are you doing? That's a demoness."

Sango made a move to grab Kilala and pull her back, but the fire demoness was too quick and ran all the way up to the young demoness sitting in the middle of the medow. Sango and Miroku gasped as the demoness picked Kilala up and started to pet her. Shippou sniffed the air then stepped forward uncertainly. He smelled his mama's scent, but he didn't see her.

"M-Mama?"

The demoness quickly turned to see who had called out to her and everyone gasped, it was Kagome.

oOoOoOo

Kagome had been tired after walking for so long and decided to rest for a bit, then she noticed Kilala next to her. She had been too tired to stay aware of what was around her. Kilala mewled and Kagome smiled picking the fire demoness up.

"Hey Kilala, It's been a while."

The cat mewled again and started to purr as Kagome pet her.

"M-Mama?"

Kagome turned to see Shippou, Miroku, and Sango standing at the edge of the trees. In a split second she had Shippou in her arms and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Shippou! Oh, I missed you so much."

Kagome hugged him close to her never wanting to let go of her son again.

"Mama!"

Shippou hugged Kagome back the best he could, he finally had his mother back, he never wanted to be seperated again.

"K-Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see Sango and Miroku looking at her in surprise. She moved Shippou so that he was on her shoulder then stepped towards them both.

"Hey guys."

Kagome smiled, she couldn't help it. She was so happy to see everyone again after so long. She was suddenly attacked by the force of Sango's hug.

"Kagome!"

"It's me Sango, it's ok."

She pat Sango on the back as the young demon slayer cried on her shoulder, she smiled at Miroku and he relaxed. It really was Kagome. Finally after all the hugging was done they all headed back to Kaede's village.

"Mama, how come you look like a demon?"

Kagome smiled down at her son, she had been expecting this. Her appearance had changed slightly, her human nails had turned into razor sharp claws, her ears had become somewhat pointed, her teeth were now slightly pointed and looked like fangs, and the way she moved just screamed 'demon'.

"I have Kouga to thank for that."

Everyone stopped walking and stared at her in awe.

'What'd I say?'

"Kagome, you mated with Kouga?"

Kagome blushed finally realizing what they were thinking.

"Oh Kami no, he took me in. At first I was just a human amongst wolves, but I eventually started eating like them and the bits of youkai I ate changed me. So now my hearing, sight, smell, and strength rival that of a demons."

Kagome said with pride, she owed a lot to Kouga, but she still only thought of him as a brother. Everybody relaxed and continued walking.

"Do I really look that different?"

"No, it's just we're not use to you having ears and claws."

"Or fangs."

Miroku laughed.

"Or fangs."

"So it's not all that bad?"

"No, if being truely honest it's actually very becoming of you."

Kagome blushed at Miroku's compliment. They had finally reached Kaede's village and went to go inside her hut when Kagome stopped.

"I see you've returned."

A sudden chill ran up Kagome's spine, there was only two people who could do that to her, and one of them had her soul. Kagome turned around to see Kikyo with an arrow pointed right at her heart.

"Kikyo."

oOoOoOo

Everyone turned to see the two mikos glaring at eachother, but Kikyo had Kagome at a disadvantage.

"Lady Kikyo, please lower your bow."

"Monk, I will have my soul."

"KIKYO!"

Everyone turned in surprise to see Inuyasha come running towards them except for Kagome.

'Fuck, I was hoping not to have to deal with him.'

"Inuyasha I will kill my reincarnation and we can be together."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me, you will not harm Kagome."

"I thought you wanted to be together."

"That's what I thought too, but I was wrong. The one I love isn't you...it's Kagome."

Everyone's eyes bulged at this, what was Inuyasha talking about. Miroku looked to Kagome who stood still.

'His words obviously had an affect on her, but the question still remains does she still feel the same?'

Rage filled Kikyo's eyes and she released her arrow. Everyone tensed waiting for the scream of pain from Kagome, but as everyone looked they saw that Kagome was not the one injured, but Kikyo. Kagome had her by the throat and the rage in Kikyo's eyes was replaced by fear.

"W-What are you?"

"I'm the bitch you don't want to piss off twice, now get out of my sight."

Kagome dropped Kikyo to the ground and her sould collectors quickly wrapped around her and took her away. Everyone was looking at Kagome in surprise, all sharing one thought.

'When had Kagome gotten so strong?'

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, he was staring at her in surprise.

'Kami, I don't want to deal with him. If I listen to him it'll destroy everything I've tried so hard for.'

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Can we talk for a bit, alone?"

'I guess I don't really have a choice.'

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha took her hand and led her into the forest. Everyone stared after them.


	4. Goodbye

"Kagome, look I'm sorry for all those things I said. The truth is, I love you Kagome."

Kagome couldn't believe it, after she had given up on Inuyasha he finally realizes that he loves her.

'What did I do to deserve this?'

"Kagome?"

"I sorry Inuyasha, but I no longer feel anything towards you. You had hurt me too badly for me to forgive you completely, we can still be friends but it won't be anywhere near what it used to be. I'm sorry."

Kagome moved to leave, but Inuyasha caught her wrist.

"Kagome, you don't really mean that."

"I'm afraid I do Inuyasha. I had traveled with you for almost three years practically wearing my heart out on my sleeve for you to do with as you pleased. You never seemed to notice my feelings for you and now that you realize that you love me you expect me to just come running into your arms. I won't Inuyasha, I'm stronger than that. This is goodbye, I'll come back to see Sango, Miroku, and everyone but don't expect it to be the same as it used to be. You've hurt me Inuyasha and it'll take a long time for me to completely forgive you. Don't look for me and don't talk to me unless I talk to you."

With that Kagome tore her wrist from Inuyasha's grasp and ran back to Kaede's hut. When she entered everyone stood up in shock.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm leaving again, Shippou would you like to come with me this time?"

"Hai mama."

Shippou jumped from his spot between Miroku and Sango onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome."

"I'm sorry Sango, I love you all but I can't stay. Goodbye."

With that Kagome ran out of the hut just as she saw Inuyasha running towards her.

'Damn, I hate to do this to him but he won't let me go if I don't.'

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but...SIT BOY!"

There was a loud crash and Kagome set off for Kouga's den without looking back.

Halfway there Shippou's stomach growled making Kagome snap out of her trance of trying to get home and stop.

"Shippou, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine if you don't want to stop to hunt."

"I'm not going to let my son starve thought I do think it'd be best if we kept moving. Here eat this."

Kagome reached back and grabbed a bag of sour cream and onion chips from her bag and handed them to Shippou.

"Thank you mama."

Shippou sat up on her shoulder and started eating the offered chips. Kagome smiled, happy Shippou was with her.

"Don't fall off now."

"Mmm."

Kagome laughed and took off for Kouga's den again. Finally by nightfall Kagome had reached the entrance to the den.

'Finally, I'm home.'

"Kouga, I'm back."

Kagome barely even took a step inside before she was wrapped in Kouga's arms.

"What took you so long?"

Kagome sighed and hugged Kouga back, she really needed someone to hold her right now. Kouga froze at Kagome's show of affection and realized Shippou was on her shoulder. He pulled back so he could look Kagome in the eyes.

"Kags?"

"I'm fine Kouga, just a little tired."

Kouga looked at Kagome for a bit before turning and looking at the kitsune on her shoulder.

"Kagome?"

"Oh, this is Shippou. You guys actually met once before. Remember when you kidnapped me two years ago. He was the one who grabbed onto your tail."

Kouga bent down to get a closer look at Shippou, but he hid behind Kagome's hair.

"It's ok Shippou, he won't hurt you. I'll kick his butt if he does."

Shippou looked from Kagome to Kouga and decided it was safe.

"I remember the kit now, but why's he with you?"

"He's my son."

Kouga was about to say something when he noticed the rest of the pack coming out to greet Kagome.

"Kouga, take Shippou and make sure he goes to sleep. He'll be sharing our bed with us, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. Come on Shippou."

Shippou looked from Kouga to his mother, Kagome nodded and he hopped off her shoulder only to be surrounded by wolves that looked like they wanted a late night snack. Shippou whimpered and started to cry.

"Mama!"

Kagome was instantly infront of Shippou, crouched low and in a protective stance over him. She growled a warning and the wolves instantly backed off, though some had looks in their eyes like they were going to try something as soon as Kagome was gone.

"If anyone harms my son I guarantee you you'll be missing some body parts, and you'll need them."

Kagome snarled when one wolf with light brown fur tried to sneak in close from behind, the wolf moved back but it was only a distraction. Another wolf used Kagome's lack of attention to it's advantage and grabbed Shippou by his tail.

"Mama!"

Kagome instantly twirled around and glared at the wolf that dared to touch her son. Without a seconds thought she lept and tackled the wolf to the ground and quickly pinned it to the ground with her arm around it's muzzle. She was about to rip off it's front paw when she heard it whine in submission. Instead she just broke it, the yelp of pain from the wolf echoed off the walls of the cave and the rest of the ones surrounding Shippou moved away.

"I will not tell you again. No body touches my son!"

Everyone moved back at her tone, none dared to even think about touching Shippou.

"Shippou go to Kouga and do not leave the cave unless accompanied by him or me, do you understand."

"Yes mama."

With that Kagome gave the wolves around her one last glare and left the cave. She went to her favorite spot when she wanted to be alone or train with her miko powers. She leaped over the last boulder and came to a small plain. There was a single tree that stood out from the forest surrounding the field of grass and wildflowers. The moon was full and its rays made everything shine with a beautiful silver glow. She jumped into the tree and sat down on its limb with her legs hanging over. Kagome knew she was too far for anyone to tell where she was and let down all her guards. Her miko powers were completely unrestrained as well as her feelings. Kagome took a deep breath and started to sing a song from her time.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me.

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.

I'm not afraid to cry, every once in a while

even though goin on with you gone still upsets me.

There are days, every now and again that I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me.

What hurts the most, was being so close.

And having so much to say,

And watchin you walk away.

Never knowing, what could have been.

And not seein that lovin you, Is what I was tryin to do.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doin it.

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone.

Still harder, gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret

but I know that if I could do it over.

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart,

that I left unspoken.

What hurts the most, is being so close.

And having so much to say,

And watching you walk away.

Never knowing, what could have been.

And not seein that lovin you,

Is what I was trying to do."

Kagome let her powers lace her voice carrying it to whoever was listening, she didn't care. Her emotions and powers poured into every syllable even as the tears ran down her face. Kagome sang as much as she could before she started to sob. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them as she cried.

'Damn it, he shouldn't have so much power over me. I thought I was over him, why do I feel like this?'

Kagome sat there and cried until she couldn't cry anymore, then she just sat there with her head in her lap letting her emotions run amok.

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru had been on his way back to his lands when his ears twitched at the sound of a familiar voice. He turned to look for it, but couldn't see anybody.

'Strange, I feel like I know this voice.'

Sesshomaru followed the sound until he reached the edge of the forest. He stopped when he saw who the voice belonged to. Kagome. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree and listened to the song she was singing. He was sure he had never heard it before though he could understand it what he couldn't understand was why Kagome was singing it. He could feel the waves of sadness coming from her and the words of the song.

'She's hurting, but why?'

'You could go and find out.'

'I thought I told you to you couldn't come out unless I summoned you.'

Silence answered Sesshomaru's growl and he almost smiled. Despite everything his beast actually had a point. Sesshomaru masked his aura and walked into the clearing silently. He kept himself hidden until he was standing underneath the tree Kagome was sitting in. He leaned against the bark and let his aura go free. Sesshomaru almost laughed when he heard movement from the girl in the tree above him. He had surprised her.

"Ses-Sesshomaru?"

"Who else would be able to sneak up on you like this."

'Hmm, it's actually pretty fun teasing her.'

"P-please Sesshomaru, I-I'm not in the mood."

"Mind telling me what has you crying."

Kagome's head snapped up at Sesshomaru's request, she couldn't believe he was actually concerned about her.

"I-If I had to s-sum it up in o-one word."

Sesshomaru waited for her to continue though he could guess what she was going to say just by the scents that clung to her.

"I-Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru had to supress a growl.

'Why do I feel like finding my half-brother and beating the crap out of him even more than usual?'

'May I say something?'

'Be my guest.'

'Despite what you keep saying you have feelings for that girl, Kagome. I know this because I am a part of you.'

Sesshomaru thought about it for a while, maybe his inner youkai was right. He was obviously attracted to the young woman.

"The hanyou doesn't deserve your tears. Let me guess he finally realized how much you meant to him and said something along the lines of "I love you Kagome" after you showed a bit of your strength."

Kagome didn't say anything and Sesshomaru took that as a 'yes'.

"I swear my brother can be such an idiot at times."

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru stepped away from the tree and looked up at Kagome and his eyes widened slightly at what he saw. With the moonlight shining from behind her the way it was it looked like there was a halo of light around her. Her face was lit up and it made her skin look almost as pale as the moonlight she was bathed in. Her eyes though a little red from crying were slightly dancing as the light glanced off them. Her hair was still long and wild and it cascaded down her back and hung around her shoulders. She looked beautiful.

'Snap out of it.'

Sesshomaru regained his composure and continued with what he was saying before. He was suddenly behind Kagome on the tree branch. She gasped but didn't try to move away.

"He's an idiot because if it were me, I wouldn't let something as precious slip away."

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Kagome's and lightly wrapped his left arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. She tasted of tears and depression, but also behind that of honey and vanilla. Just like her scent. Sesshomaru felt her arms wrap around his neck and she kissed him back. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. He eventually pulled away to allow Kagome to breathe, he could see she was blushing. He let a smile slip past his stoic mask and then moved out of Kagome's arms before she could even see him move.

oOoOoOo

"Kanna, where is Kagura?"

"She's dead."

"What, who killed her?"

"Kagome."

Naraku started laughing as he listened to the void demon's response.

"That's impossible, there's no way a mere human girl could kill Kagura."

"She's been trained, she's no longer a weak human."

"No matter, send Kohaku after her. Let's see if she can kill her friend's brother."

Kanna didn't say anything she just left to go find Kohaku.

"Such a strange demoness, shows no emotion though her sister just died. No matter, in a few weeks time the jewel will be mine."

"Naraku."

"Ah, Kikyo. And to what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"Kagome, I want her dead."

"As do I, but what does that have to do with you being here priestess."

"I want you to have these and kill her."

Kikyo held up two shards of the Shikon Jewel and Naraku took them. He added them to the already corrupt jewel and smiled.

"Any prefrences as to how the priestess shall die?"

"Just make it painful."

With that Naraku watched as Kikyo left his castle.

'Seems like everyone wants you dead miko, and soon they shall get what they want. You'll die soon, Kagome.'

oOoOoOo

Kagome stood where she was for a minute before coming back to reality.

'Se-Sesshomaru just kissed me, and it wasn't out of revenge. What's going on!'

Kagome jumped from the tree limb she was standing on and started walking back to the den.

'Why would he kiss me? He doesn't like me does he? No, of course not. It's Sesshomaru we're talking about, but...Aghh now my head hurts!'

Kagome arrived back at the den and went straight to her and Kouga's bed. Shippou was already curled up in a ball fast asleep by Kouga's side. When she stepped up Kouga looked at her, his eyes narrowed when he saw her eyes were red from crying but chose not to say anything. Kagome silently crawled into bed, pulling Shippou to her side, and fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

"Kikyo, I think you should leave."

"What?"

"We-I don't want you to be a part of our group anymore, so please leave."

"Fine."

Everyone watched as Kikyo picked up her bow and arrow then disappeared into the forest with her soul collectors following close behind.

"Now what do we do? Without Kagome we can't keep searching for the jewel shards."

Sango looked at Miroku, she hadn't thought about that. She looked at Inuyasha and saw he already knew this.

"We'll just hunt down Naraku instead, we may not be able to sense the jewel shards but I can still smell that bastard."

"Alright, so when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, at dawn."

"Right, then we should all get some rest. Goodnight Inuyasha."

With that Inuyasha lept into the trees and Miroku led Sango back into Kaede's hut. They all settled down for the night, the trip ahead of them was going to take alot out of them.

"Kagome, you just got back."

"I know Sevi, but I really think it'd be best if I trained back at my time."

Kagome had already told Sevi about how she came from 500 years in the future, she didn't seem to mind.

"Have you told Kouga this?"

"No, not yet. But even if he says I can't go I'm going to anyways. I need this time to myself. So I'm going to ask you to do me a favor."

"Anything Kagome."

"Protect Shippou for me, protect him like he was another one of your brothers."

"Don't worry, I'll protect him with my life. Though I don't think it'll be necessary considering what happened last night."

Sevi laughed and Kagome joined in as she remembered what happened in the cave last night.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just worried about my son, he's still so young."

"Don't worry about it, he'll be safe, I promise."

"Thanks Sevi."

"No problem, it's the least I can do after you healed Gaven, Jakori, and Minaku."

"Why wouldn't I heal my packmates?"

"I know but still, thank you."

Kagome smiled as Shippou ran up to her with a handful of bugs.

"Mama look."

Kagome knelt down so that she was eye level with Shippou and inspected the bugs crawling around on Shippou's paws.

"They're cute Shippou, but I told you not to mess with bugs. They might bite you."

"I'm fine mama, here look at this one."

Shippou picked up an orange and green catepillar and showed it to Kagome. She took it and let it crawl around on her hand. Kagome smiled and let the catepillar crawl from her hand onto Shippou's. Shippou laughed.

"It tickles as it walks."

"Go put them back now."

"Hai mama."

Shippou ran off and Sevi laughed.

"Even though he's not yours you love him like he is."

"He may not be my son by blood, but he's mine in every other way."

"You should tell Kouga."

"I will tonight, I'll be leaving in the morning."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure."

They walked back to the den in silence with Shippou following. Once they got to the den Sevi picked Shippou up and went over to the other females. They had grown quite attached to him much to Kagome's relief.

'At least they're not trying to eat him anymore.'

"Kagome, can we talk?"

Kagome turned to see Kouga looking at her.

"Sure."

Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the stream. Once there he let go of her hand.

"What is it Kouga?"

"Kagome, I can't take it anymore."

Kagome looked at Kouga in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with you Kagome. I'm not able to deal with thinking of you as my sister."

"Kouga I-"

Kagome's sentence was cut short by Kouga's lips on hers. It surprised her at first, then when she realized he was kissing her again against her will she got mad. With a flash of pink Kouga stepped back and yelped in pain.

"Kouga, I just had to deal with Inuyasha and now I have to deal with You! Why can't you guys just leave me be? I don't love Inuyasha anymore and I'm sorry Kouga, but I've never loved you like that. I love you like a brother, nothing more. I was hoping to tell you this later on tonight but I'm going back home for a while."

"What? No."

"Yes, Sevi's watching Shippou for me so I won't hoave to worry about him. Sorry Kouga, bye."

With that Kagome ran back to the den and grabbed her bag.

"Mama?"

"Sorry Shippou, but I'll be leaving tonight. Bye Shippou, be good and listen to Sevi."

Kagome bent down and hugged Shippou just as Kouga reached the cave mouth.

"You're not leaving."

Kouga barked and about seven wolves flanked him blocking her way out. Kagome placed Shippou in Sevi's arms and walked up to Kouga. He growled and Kagome smiled.

"Kouga, I'm leaving wether you like it or not."

Kouga smirked. Kagome growled low and all seven wolves, even Kouga, took a step back.

"You can try."

"Oh I plan on it."

Kagome gathered power in her legs and jumped over Kouga's head. As soon as she landed she ran straight for the well.

"Bye Kogua!"

Kagome heard hmi grumble something that sounded a lot like 'Damn', then she felt his aura chasing after her.

'I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.'

oOoOoOo

Kouga ran after Kagome while he was arguing with his beast.

'Damn girl, she needs to learn to listen to her Alpha.'

'She's not a demoness despite how she looks.'

'Shut up! Once I mate with her she will be.'

'She's already told us she has no romantic feelings towards us.'

'I'll make her feel something.'

Kouga's demon took over making him speed up in his pursuit after Kagome. After a while he could see the trees thinning as he approached Kaede's village. Suddenly he stopped, Kagome was standing in the clearing before the trees opened up to the village.

'So, she's gonna fight for her right to go home.'

'Just let her go, she'll come back.'

'Quiet, I'm going to teach her how to obey her Alpha.'

'Fine, just don't hurt her.'

oOoOoOo

Kagome stopped halfway to the well. Kouga's aura had changed, Kagome could tell his demon took over.

'I can't let him near the village.'

She had thrown her bad under a tree to keep it safe. Kouga stepped into the clearing and growled.

'Best thing to do is to knock him out.'

"You will return to our den."

"I will not, it's pretty pathetic that you'd let your demon take control over you like that Kouga."

That got a growl from Kogua and Kagome fell into her fighting stance.

"You will obey your Alpha."

Kogua jumped and knocked Kagome to the ground. She quickly rolled and pinned Kouga's hands above his head.

"Kouga, snap out of it. I just want to go home."

"No, you'll come back and be our mate."

Kouga grabbed Kagome's wrist and flipped them over so that he was pinning her to the ground. She struggled to get free but couldn't. Kouga leaned down and licked her neck. Kagome froze in her attempts to get free.

'He...he just licked me!'

Kouga tightened his grip on her hands and she felt blood run down her wrists. She whined and kouga's eyes flashed back to their chocolate brown before going back to red. Kagome took a deep breath and remained still, gathering her powers to her hands. As Kouga moved closer to her face Kagome shout out with a blast of her miko power, sending Kouga flying. He smashed through several trees before hitting the trunk of a big evergreen and landed with a soft thud on the ground. Kagome stood up and cautiously went to check on Kouga. He was unconcious underneath the tree he had been slammed into. Heaving a sigh, Kagome grabbed her bag and headed for the well only to stop and growl at the figure leaning against it.

'Sesshomaru, why the hell is he here?'

"Miko."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the word.

'So he's gone back to calling me that.'

Kagome ignored his gaze and walked up to the lip of the well. It hummed, calling her to jump. She laid a hand on its edge and smiled to herself.

'Soon enough.'

"Mi-"

Kagome turned and glared up at Sesshomaru.

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru was shocked at the amount of emotions in Kagome's blue gray eyes. Anger, sadness, longing, confusion, and determination.

'Why does she not fear me?'

'Why did you call her miko and not Kagome?'

'I did?'

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's beast flinched at her gentle voice, he had expected her to voice her anger. Sesshomaru just looked at the miko before him.

"May I ask why you are still here?"

"This Sesshomaru heard you were going back today."

"And?"

"How long will you be gone?"

Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eyes widen, she obviously hadn't expected him to ask her that.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a year or so, maybe less."

"Hn."

"I'm going to my time to get some training, as well as some time to myself."

'Now that you got your answer now what are you gonna do?'

'Shut up!'

"Sesshomaru, can you do me another favor?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with curiosity and she continued.

'What does she want from this Sesshomaru now?'

'Pay attention and you'll probably find out.'

Sesshomaru growled at his beast, but it had a point.

"Please, after a month has passed once I leave tell my son Shippou to come to the well every full moon, he'll know why."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a while wondering what was so special about the full moon.

"What's a month?"

He heard her laugh and it made him feel at ease.

"It's a word from my time, it means the same thing as a season."

'Her time is strange.'

'Indeed. Are we going to do as she asks of us?'

'Depends.'

'On?'

'What this Sesshomaru gets in return.'

"Sesshomaru?"

"What will you give this Sesshomaru in return for doing this for you?"

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome thought it over, emotions playing in her eyes so fast that he couldn't tell which ones were stronger.

"Wel, what do you want?"

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly as he thought of the things he'd like from her.

'See, you do like her.'

'Shut up. What could she give this Sesshomaru in turn for doing her this favor?'

'She could give us a kiss.'

'I'd much rather be the one to kiss her.'

'Then have her surprise us.'

"Surprise me."

And with that Sesshomaru turned away from her and walked back towards his lands. He could tell he had left her confused and found himself smiling as he summoned his youkai cloud and flew towards his lands.

OoOoOoO

'What the heck was that all about? Surprise him how?'

Kagome sighed then turned and jumped down the well. She was suddenly surrounded by the familiar magic of the well as she traveled from the feudal era to her time, 500 years in the future. She touched down and quickly climbed out of the well. She headed into the house and went to tell her mother of what she was going to do.

"Hey mom, I'm back."

"Welcome back sweetie."

"Mom, I'll be staying in this time for a while but I won't stay here. I'm going to find some way to get stronger, I need this."

"Alright honey, just be careful."

Kagome smiled up at her mother as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I will mom, don't worry."

Just then Souta came downstairs and saw his sister.

"Hey sis."

Kagome let go of her mother and went over to her brother and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Souta. I'll be staying in this time for a while, but I won't stay here."

"Where you going to be?"

"I'm not sure, I just know I have to find some way to get stronger."

Kagome let go of her brother and walked to the door, she turned and looked at her mother and brother one last time.

"Bye guys, I love you."

"Bye sis."

"Bye Kagome."

With that Kagome left and went into town to find a way to join the military. She had thought it through a little and she knew a few ways she could get stronger than she already was, but first she had to hide her appearance. Kagome focused some of her miko energy and felt her ears, claws, and teeth shrink back into their former states. She now looked as human as she had a year ago.

'Okay, so I'll join the military. They'll teach me how to handle myself in hand to hand combat better than Kouga ever could, as well as how to handle a gun. Though I doubt I'll be bringing one of those back with me to the fuedal era. Anything else I'll figure out on the way.'

Kagome went down to City Hall and saw that the representatives from the military were still there trying to get people to sign up. After taking a deep breath, Kagome went over and picked up the pen that was lying on the table, but stopped when the sheet of paper was suddenly pulled out from under her hand.

"I don't think the military is any place for a sweet little girl like you."

Kagome looked up to see a man around twenty staring at her with a glazed over look in his eyes. She instantly didn't like him, but she tried being nice.

"I'm not as sweet as you think me to be, now please may I sign that paper."

The man looked her over and Kagome noticed that his eyes lingered on her breasts.

'God, he's eye raping me.'

Suddenly the man was smacked on the back of the head and the paper was put back on the table. Kagome quickly signed her name before it could be taken away again.

"Lieutenant Brad, don't be cruel."

Kagome looked at the man who was now identified as Lieutenant Brad then back to the man who had smacked him. She bowed repectively and introduced herself.

"Thank you, my name is Higurashi Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, my name is David it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

David bowed back then stood up and smiled.

"And this delinquent is Brad."

Kagome smiled then bowed again.

"Nice to meet you. I've put my name and number down, please call me once you've made your decisions."

With that Kagome stood and left City Hall and headed for the apartment district. Ever since she had started to go to the fuedal era and stopped going to school her mother had set aside some money for Kagome in case she ever wanted to go out and live on her own.

'I've got to remember to thank my mom and pay her back.'

Kagome went up the the front office and talked to the elderly lady. After about an hour Kagome had a room to herself on the third floor. It had everything she needed, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bed. She didn't need or want anything else. Sighing to herself Kagome set her bag down on the floor next to the bed and laid down. Within minutes she was asleep.

OoOoOoO

"It would seem you are useless without that wench by your side Inuyasha."

"Shut up Naraku!"

Inuyasha lifted the Tetsuiga and swung it at Naraku.

"Wind Scar!"

"Kukukuku, it's no use Inuyasha. You'll never be able to break through my barrier, and without that wench's help your going to die."

Naraku lunged at Inuyasha as a tentacle came out from behind him and pierced through his stomach. Inuyasha fell forward, coughing blood.

"INUYASHA!"

Sango tried to get up, but her wounds were too great. Miroku had been poisoned by Naraku's insects and they were out of people to attack Naraku with. Nobody would have guessed how much Kagome actually helped the group of jewel hunters, but now that she was gone it was evident how much she was needed. Naraku smirked and stood over Inuyasha about to kill him when an arrow flew through the air and grazed Naraku's barrier but didn't go through. Naraku stopped and stared at who had the gall to try and stop him in his game. Kikyo stood at the edge of the forest with another arrow notched and ready to fly. Naraku cursed and fled. Kikyo made her way over to Miroku and gave him something to cure the poison in his system, then went over and bandaged the slayer before going over to check on Inuyasha. She quickly bandaged him, then left after making sure they would survive. She needed them alive in order for Naraku to die.

"You picked a fine time to disappear miko."

With that Kikyo walked into the forest and disappeared with her sould collectors following behind.

OoOoOoO

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome sat up and screamed. When she realized she was in her apartment she calmed down.

'Damn it, why am I screaming his name of all people. But that dream.'

Kagome shuddered. She looked around the room and saw the clock read 2:20 am. It was still early, but no matter how hard she tried Kagome couldn't go back to sleep. Sighing she sat up and started to meditate.

'It's been too long since I last trained with my powers. I'll need to find someone to help me with them.'

Kagome took a deep breath before focusing her energy to her hands. She had worked with her powers enough now to be able to use them without having to close her eyes. She watched as her miko energy covered her hands and made them glow a slight pink. She forced more energy towards her hands and the pink darkened. Suddenly Kagome thought of trying something new with her powers. She thought of a shape and her powers instantly started to change and form that shape. A small dark pink square sat in Kagome's hands. She relaxed her mind a bit and the square melted away and her powers once again covered her hands. She thought of a knife, wondering if she would be able to use it as a weapon. Her powers started to change form again and after a few minutes a small knife sat in Kagome's hands. She reached out with one hand and touched the blade, she pulled back quickly when her hand got shocked.

'What the hell?'

Suddenly her powers changed from a dark pink to a crimson red. Kagome screamed out in surprise and cut off her source of power. She sat staring at her hands, one was bleeding from where she had touched the blade of her energy knife.

'Why did my power change color like that?'

Kagome glanced at the clock and saw that it now read 3:45, it was time to report to the military base. She had gotten a call a few hours earlier telling her that she was one of the ones selected to be in the military. She stood up and dressed in light kaki shorts and a small gray tee that matched her sneakers. Then she grabbed her bag, now only holding a spare pair of clothes, a hair brush, tooth brush, and a swiss army knife she had bought at a thrift store and headed out towards her destination. It didn't take her long to get where she needed to be. Once there she saw others walking in a single file line through a door in the barb wire fence and quickly followed in suite. Eventually she stood in line with others on the helicopter landing, waiting for a superior officer to come and tell them what they were going to do. It didn't take long before two people came out of one of the buildings and walked towards them. They stopped and stared at each of the people in line, theirs eyes landed on her last and they stopped. Kagome instantly recognized them as the two from City Hall the day before. Hiding her smile she bowed slightly to the two of them. David nodded his head, but Brad just glared at her. He obviously didn't like how she had gotten him smacked. It wasn't her fault he was an ass.

"Alright, starting today you will be living with the people you're standing in line with. You will all sleep in the barracks located in block A, any questions."

Nobody answered, they were all unsure about what would happen if they somehow insulted the officers before them. Kagome just stayed silent and observed the base around her. There were tanks and jeeps everywhere, officers and generals going every which way. Guards posted close to the gate to make sure no one got in, or out. She smiled to herself at what she had just signed up for.

'Seems like I'm going to like it here. Well I guess this is goodbye to the old me.'

"What the hell are you smiling at you filthy little bitch!"

Kagome quickly turned back to see Brad standing right infront of her with his face inches from hers. She could see the people in line next to her shy away as well as David shaking his head. Kagome decided she'd show these military big shots exactly what she was made of. Kagome smiled up at Brad and almost laughed when she saw the look of confusion flash through his eyes.


	5. The Training Begins

A/N: Fifth chapter, yay. I appreciate all the reviews. This chapter will mainly be from Kagome's point of view, Sesshomaru's point of view, and possibly the Inugroup's point of view. It's still a little undecided. You'll know when you read how it's gonna go. Please R&R

Kagome quickly jumped over Brad with lightning quickness that nobody even saw her move. She then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back pushing up. She smiled when he howled out if pain.

"Bitch let go of me!"

"Lieutenant Brad, you may be my superior officer but I ask that you at least have the decency to not call me cruel names. Try calling me Higurashi, or even Kagome."

"Bitch I'll call you whatever the fuck I feel li-"

Kagome pushed his arm up further and he stopped talking.

'Weird how this idiot reminds me of a certain hanyou I know.'

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Higurashi, let go of me."

In a split second Kagome released him and took her place back in line. She saw everyone staring at her with wide eyes and David shaking his head trying not to laugh. Brad was just pissed. He moved to try and pin her to the ground but Kagome sidestepped his leg a second before he tried to make her loose her footing. She crouched and swept a leg out, knocking a very surprised Brad to the ground. Everyone erupted in laughter at this, Brad just glared at her. It was moments like these that Kagome was happy that the saying 'If looks could kill' was just that, a saying. Brad got up and made to attack Kagome again, but was stopped when David placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Brad. She's already bested you twice."

Kagome could hear him fighting back the laughter in his voice and smiled. It vanished before Brad could see it.

'No use in agging it on.'

Brad huffed then walked away, David watched him leave then sighed. He turned to address everyone.

"Okay, you know where your beds are go claim your bunks. You're dismissed."

Everybody immediately grabbed their bags and made their way towards the barracks. Kagome picked up her own bag and made to follow when David stopped her.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Kagome stopped and looked up at David, she couldn't help the smile that found it's way onto her face.

"A family friend took me under his a wing a little over a year ago. He taught me a few things."

"Interesting."

They both slowly made their way towards Block A where Kagome could hear everyone else fighting over which bunk they wanted. She sighed inwardly.

'Guess I'll just get what's left. Not that I really care, I'm just here to get stronger.'

"So if you could already do that why join the military?"

"I have my reasons."

"Care to share a few of them?"

"Maybe some other time."

"Hmm."

They had reached the doors to the barracks and David bowed to Kagome and walked off. Kagome bowed back then turned and walked in. Everyone froze as she walked down the aisle of beds. The majority of them were already taken. She looked around for an empty one and saw that there was a pair next to the window and only the bottom was occupied. She slowly made her way over to them, as she was about to set her bag on the top bunk a bag suddenly landed next to her hand. She turned to see whose it was and saw a tall black male standing before her. His head was shaved and he looked like the kind of people that you didn't want to fuck with. Sighing she picked her bag back up and moved to find another empty bunk. She walked to the end of the aisle before seeing a pair of beds completely empty. She briefly thought about taking the bottom bunk, but then remembered all the movies she'd watched as a kid of people pulling pranks on others and chose to sleep on the top. She threw her bag on the top mattress then jumped up after it. She noticed everyone watching her but chose to ignore them.

'They can stare all they want, I'm not here for their benefit. I'm here for my own.'

Suddenly a woman walked in with another person following. Kagome immediately recognized David, but her attention was drawn to the woman infront of him.

"Attention!"

Everyone looked around confused, but Kagome had seen enough documentaries about the military to have a rough idea as to what the woman wanted. She quickly jumped down from her bed and stood infront of the small bedframe as straight as she could. Once she did everyone else followed suit. The woman walked down the aisle inspecting each individual mumbling something about how they looked before writing something down on the clipboard in her hands.

"Short...fat...skinny...weakling...has potential...won't last more than a week...mamma's boy...sissy."

She stopped infront of Kagome and stared at her for a while before smiling. David stood behind her waiting for her response. Kagome noticed the woman had several badges and stars on her uniform.

'She's obviously a high ranking officer. It seems even David has a respect for her.'

"What's your name private?"

"Higurashi Kagome ma'am."

The woman smiled again and wrote something down on her clipboard before walking away. Once she and David had left several people looked at Kagome. She just ignored them and went about unpacking her bag and making her bed. Once that was done she hopped back up on the mattress and laid down. She crossed her arms behind her head and started thinking about Inuyasha.

oOoOoOo

"Kikyo, I'm sorry. I was wrong to say those things to you. I still love you."

"You said you loved my reincarnation as well. So who do you truely love Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kikyo's waist.

"You, only you."

"Inuyasha."

Kikyou wrapped her arms around Inuyasha in return, happy that the hanyou had finally made the right choice. Inuyasha pulled away from their hug and gently brushed his lips against Kikyo's in a soft, cold kiss. When he pulled away both he and the dead miko were smiling happily.

'Now I just have to kill my reincarnation then I can get my soul back.'

The couple was too engrossed with one another to realized the small pair of eyes watching them. Shippou felt his fists clench with hatred towards Inuyasha. He ran back to camp and told Miroku and Sango about what he saw and heard.

"So Inuyasha really has chosen Lady Kikyo over our dear sweet Kagome."

"It would seem so."

"Why is he so mean to mama?"

Miroku sighed and Sango gathered Shippou in her arms. It made her mad that he had to see that, especially since he had asked Sevi to bring him all the way out here just to spend the day with his friends.

"We're not sure Shippou, but if he's too much of a baka to realize that he just gave up something as good and precious as Kagome's love then he doesn't deserve it."

Sango smiled up at Miroku, for once he was being considerate without being a lecher.

"Come on Shippou, let's go see if we can't find something to eat."

"Okay."

Sango stood and carried Shippou off into the woods, Kilala stood and followed her mistress. Leaving Miroku and Sevi behind to watch the camp.

'Kagome, wonder how you're doing right now?'

Miroku and Sevi unintentionally thought the same thing.

oOoOoOo

"Open the gates, Lord Sesshomaru's returned!"

'You'd think they'd just let me be for once.'

Sesshomaru walked through the gates to his castle and headed for his study.

"M'lord, Rin has been wanting to ask you something."

"Where is she?"

"In the gardens m'lord."

Sesshomaru walked past the toad demon and headed for the gardens. He saw Rin running around smelling a variety of different flowers, picking some to add to the bouquiet in her hands. He leaned against the doorway and waited for her to realize he was there. She turned and when she saw him she smiled and ran towards him. She grabbed onto his leg and he placed a hand on her head.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you're back."

"Indeed I am Rin, now what is it that you wanted to ask me."

Rin stepped away and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Rin wanted to ask if Kagome-chan was alright. Rin hasn't seen her since the night before Master Jaken took us back to the palace."

'Seems my ward has become attached to Kagome.'

'As have you.'

Sesshomaru just ignored his beast and turned his attention back to his ward.

"I have seen Kagome recently and she is doing fine. Why do you ask?"

"Rin was just wondering because Rin wanted to thank Kagome-chan for making the wolves leave."

"Wolves?"

'Jaken let wolves come near Rin, that toad's gonna get it.'

"Hai, just like in Rin's dream. Kagome-chan came out of the woods with wolves following her. They were focused on Master Jaken for a while, but then when Rin went down to say hi to Kagome-san they all looked at Rin. Since Rin was too scared to move Kagome-chan made the wolves leave. Rin thought it was funny when Kagome-chan called one of them Kouga-neechan."

'So it was Kagome who let wolves come near Rin, but she also made them leave. And the wolf prince let her call him Kouga-neechan?'

'It would seem you find that amusing.'

'Go away.'

Sesshomaru smiled to himself at the thought of Kagome calling Kouga her brother.

"Just know that she is fine. Now I will be in my study be sure not to bother me."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru watched as Rin ran about the garden, he turned then headed to his study.

'There's probably a lot of paper work to sift through.'

'Then lets get started.'

Sesshomaru sat behind the desk in his study and started working on all the paper work about treaties, upcoming wars, small disputes, and the like.

oOoOoOo

"Wake up privates, your training starts now!"

Kagome immediately jumped out of bed and got dressed. As she looked around she saw a few people struggling to get out of bed, while others just ignored Brad. Kagome stood at the foot of her bed along with the others waiting for orders. Brad walked down the aisle inspecting everyone's beds making sure they were in military order. He stopped infront of Kagome then went to inspect her bed. She kept her head facing forward, but she heard him pull something out of his uniform and place it under her sheets.

"Everything in order Lieutenant?"

"Hn."

"Lieutenant Brad, report."

"All beds are made appropriately excpet for private Higurashi's ma'am."

"Oh, and what's wrong with hers?"

"The sheets are pulled back ma'am."

Kagome watched as the woman from yesterday walked past her to stand next to Lieutenant Brad. She heard some rustling then the woman stood infront of her holding a magazine Kagome had never seen before. Though she had never seen it before didn't mean she didn't know what it was. It was a PlayBoy magazine.

'So that's the game Lieutenant Brad wants to play is it, well two can play at that game.'

"Private Higurashi, what is this?"

"It would appear to be Lieutenant Brad's PlayBoy magazine ma'am."

"What makes you say it's Lieutenant Brad's. It was in your bed private."

Kagome cast a quick glance at Brad who was smiling like a cheshire cat, then she looked back at the woman before her.

"Ma'am, it's not mine because I have no reason to think about anything other than my reasons to be here in the military. And that magazine has nothing to do with those reasons."

"Oh, and what are those reasons private?"

"To become strong enough to protect myself and those that I care about is one of the reasons ma'am."

"Hmm."

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the look of disbelief on Brad's face. It was obvious he already thought her strong enough since she had bested him twice.

'He's such a child resorting to these tactics.'

"Lieutenant Brad."

"Ma'am?"

"You are now on toilet duty for the next week and a half for your childish actions."

"What! I didn't do anything!"

Kagome had to bite her tounge to keep from laughing at the look on Brad's face.

"You are dismissed."

Brad stomped out of the barracks with a slump to his shoulders. Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing. The woman looked at Kagome and she stopped laughing immediately.

"I'm sorry about that Higurashi."

"Not a problem ma'am, he already has it out for me because I bested him twice."

"Oh?"

"Hai, ask Lieutenant David."

"Will do, and please address me as General Mae."

"Hai General Mae."

With that Mae walked away towards the door then paused.

"Breakfast is in five minutes, report to the mess hall once you clean this place up. Dismissed."

She then walked out of the door and everybody let out a sigh of relief.

'Breakfast may be in five minutes but I want to get there early.'

With that thought in mind Kagome grabbed her tooth brush and headed to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth she put away her tooth brush and realized she was surrounded. Sighing to herself she turned around to see about six men staring at her. The black man from last night was among them.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Kagome looked over each of them briefly. The one to her immediate left was skinny, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. The one next to him had brown hair down to his shoulders and green eyes, he was a little on the heavy side. The two next to him both had red hair, green eyes, freckles, and had an air of pride about them. They obviously thought they were it on a stick. The man next to them was the black man from last night. He had brown eyes and was staring at her like he wanted something from her, though what that thing was Kagome didn't think she wanted to know. The last man, the one on her right was actually pretty good looking. He had midback length brown hair, green-blue eyes, a small build and a stern look in his eyes.

'He looks like what Sesshomaru might look like if he was human, except for maybe the eyes.'

"You need to learn your place here."

The skinny blonde said and they all nodded in agreement. Kagome could smell fear coming from at least three of them, but she couldn't pinpoint who.

'If they're so damn scared of me why don't they just leave me alone.'

Kagome was starting to get slightly annoyed. All she wanted to do was train then go about her life. What was it with people and trying to piss her off.

"Oh, and what place would that be?"

Kagome looked around the room and noticed for the first time that she was the only female in the barracks.

'Well that explains it. Stupid men and they're superiority complex.'

"Just stay out of our way or else."

Kagome smirked at this, they surrounded her and now they're telling her to stay out of their way.

The two red heads took a step back when they saw her smirk. They quickly regained their composure and took a step towards her. Kagome growled low, she was starting to get really annoyed.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. Just leave me alone for the next three months and I'll do the same to you."

"You better, bitch."

They all turned to walk away, but Kagome was pissed that the blone had dared to call her a bitch. He didn't even know her. She jumped and they both tumbled to the ground. He had a look of surprise in his eyes that quickly turned to anger.

"Don't call me a bitch, you don't know me!"

"Get off me you bitch."

Kagome wrapped her hand around his throat and her nails grew slightly, her concealment spell was weakening in her anger. When she noticed this she took a deep breath to calm down. She slowly released the man beneath her, but kept him pinned down.

"Look alright, I'm going to let you up but don't mess with me again or I'll make you sorry. I signed up to be in the military for my own reasons and I'm sure you signed up for yours. There's no need for any of you to get hurt just because you feel like taking your anger out on me."

With that Kagome stood up and walked towards the door. She heard the man cough, then heard one of the men take a step towards her. She turned her head and just glared at him, he took a step back and she headed for the mess hall.

'I swear, all men are alike no matter what time period they're in. They think woman can't do anything.'

Kagome made her way throught the doors of the mess hall and went through the line. She didn't even pay attention to what she grabbed as she went through the line. She saw an empty table near a window and sat down. She looked at her plate and almost puked. There was some green goo in one of the corners of her tray, and next to it was some yellow goo.

"What the heck is this? They expect us to eat this? Is it even ediable?"

Kagome picked up her fork and poked the green goo, she could have sworn she saw it move. She pushed the tray away and picked up her water.

'At least the water's normal.'

She took a few sips before putting it back on the table and looking out the window. She felt several auras coming her way, then turn and sit at a table next to hers. She didn't have to look to know it was the six from earlier, sighing she ignored them.

'This is going to be a long three months, maybe our training will keep my mind off things.'

oOoOoOo

"Inuyasha there's no way we can defeat Naraku, remember what happened last time."

"Fine, if you guys don't want to come with me then I'll go after Naraku myself."

"Be our guest. We all know you just don't want to stick around because Kagome's no longer here fawning all over you."

"Shut up, why would I want that reincarnation when I have the real thing."

Sango, and Miroku looked at Inuyasha with hatred in their eyes.

"Inuayasha, just because she is no longer here doesn't mean you treat her like that."

"Like what, the weak little bitch she is."

"You told her you loved her."

"That was just to get her to stay, she was the only one who could sense the jewel shards."

"Is that all she was to you, a shard detector?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Sango gripped hirikotsu tightly and took a step towards the hanyou she used to think of as a friend, but Miroku stopped her.

"Inuyasha I think it'd be best you if you left."

"Heh, just give me the jewel shards we've collected over the years and I'll be gone."

"We can't."

"What!"

"We don't have them Inuyasha."

"So that bitch took them with her. Figures, fine I'll just go through the well and get them."

Inuyasha turned to leave, but Sango broke through Miroku's grasp and attacked him. Knocking him to the ground she pressed her katana to his neck.

"How dare you Inuyasha. Not only did she break the seal that Kikyo put on you, but she also stayed by your side through thick and thin because she loved you. Because she cared for you. We've stayed by your side because we're your friends and now you're just going to throw that all away for a fucking clay pot! Kagome gave her her soul you idiot, if it wasn't for Kagome Kikyo would never have been brought back."

"She's just Kikyo's reincarnation, that's why she was able to break the seal on me and that's why she did. She stayed by my side because she is Kikyo reincarnate, and it's Kikyo's soul not Kagome's. She was only born so that Kikyo could be brought back to life."

"You're delusional. Kagome is Kagome, she was not born so that that dead bitch could be brought back!"

"Watch your tounge slayer."

Inuyasha pushed Sango off him and headed for the well, Kikyo walked out of the trees and joined him.

"Inuyasha you idiot!"

"Bye monk, slayer. If that bitch comes back tell her next time I see her she's going to die."

With that Inuyasha and Kikyo disappeared.

OoOoOoO

"Try it again!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am."

Everyone along with Kagome responded. Training started right after breakfast that day and it's been the same for the past two weeks. Wake up, go to breakfast, run three miles, shower, go to lunch, practice hand to hand combat, run another mile or three, shower, eat dinner, go through the obstacle course, shower, then go to bed. Wake up and do it again.

"Damn, the military's no joke."

Kagome heard one of the people behind her say and she smiled.

'You're telling me, but I've been through worse than this when traveling with Inuyasha.'

Kagome got to the rope swing and waited for the people ahead of her to swing across. As the rope came back to her, she reached a hand out to grab it but it was taken from her. The black man from the group of six had it in his hand. He glared at her and she just let it be. He brought his legs up on the rope and tried to swing across, but he hadn't kicked off the ground with enough force to get him across so he landed in the mud. Kagome smiled as she reached for the rope, this time no body tried to take it away. She kicked off from the ground and wrapping her legs around the rope she hung down so her arms were hanging down. As she passed by the man in the mud she grabbed him by his arms and lifted him up. She threw him over to the other side, as she swung back she righted herself on the rope and landed on the other side once she sung across yet again and headed for the next part of the obstacle course. She started to climb the rope wall whens he felt someone grab her ankle, she looked down to see the man from before.

"What."

"Thanks."

"No problem, now come on!"

Kagome reached a hand down and helped him start the climb on the rope wall, they both reached the top and jumped down on the other side. They ran through the open fire range ducking and jumping as random objects were thrown at them. Finally they reached the swimming part of the obstacle course. It had started raining halfway through and the rapids in the river had picked up. Without any hesitation Kagome took a deep breath and jumped into the river and started to swim across to the other side. Thanking her mom for putting through those swim lessons a few years ago. She pulled herself up onto the other bank and looked back to see the man having problems getting across.

'Oh come on!'

Kagome rolled her eyes then jumped back into the river, she wrapped and arm around the man's waist and helped him to the other side of the river. Once there she pulled him out of the water then herself up onto the bank beside him. She sat there for a bit trying to catch her breath, she leaned back on her elbows and let the raindrops fall on her face with her eyes closed.

"T-thanks again."

"No problem, but If I'm going to keep helping you I've got to at least know your name."

"Mason."

"Well Mason I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."

"Sorry about last week."

"Forget about it, I already have. As I've said before, I'm here for my own reasons and making others happy isn't one of them."

Mason laughed then stood up, he reached out a hand towards Kagome and she took it gratefully.

"Okay, come on we better finish this or they'll make us do it again."

"Right."

The only part left of the obstacle course was the mile and a half run back to camp. Kagome took off at a light jog, but Mason went on a full out sprint.

'He won't be able to last very long at that pace.'

Even though Kagome was able to use her powers to make her run faster for longer periods of time she didn't. She wanted to do this on her own strength. Over the past week her endurance has improved as well as her physical strength. Kagome just passed the half mile mark and saw a figure bent over next to a tree. It was Mason.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yeah, just...out...of...breath."

"You should set a steady pace that makes you comfortable otherwise you won't last."

He turned and smiled at her. They went back to the trail and both started back at a slow jog.

"You're...right...it does...make it...a little...easier."

"How...'bout...we...talk when...we get back...to the...camp."

Mason nodded and the rest of the run was silent except for the sound of the rain pouring down and their footseps in the mud. Finally they reached the end of the obstacle course and walked to the showers trying to catch their breaths. They both stripped and stepped into the showers. After the first few days Kagome had gotten over her modesty of being seen by a bunch of naked guys. If they tried anything she'd break they're arms. Kagome lathered up her hair and started to rinse it when Mason started talking to her again.

"So how did you know it'd be easier if you set a steady pace?"

"I just recently graduated from High School, they were always telling us that in P.E. Didn't you go to High School?"

Kagome asked as she got the rest of the shampoo from her hair and started to lather up a rag.

"No, I dropped out when I was 15."

"How long ago was that?"

"About 4 years ago."

"So you're 19 now? What made you join the military?"

"I have my reasons just like you."

"Mind telling me what they are?"

"If you tell me yours."

"Okay, but you start."

Kagome washed the dirt from her body, then stepped up closer to the shower head to rinse the soap from her body. She closed her eyes, but she didn't need to look to know that several of the men around her were aroused by the sight of her, including Mason.

"I joined so that I could protect my son."

"You have a son, how old?"

"He's 3."

"What about his mother?"

"She died during child birth."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, at least she gave me George before she left."

"Well that's good I guess."

"I told you my reason now you tell me yours."

Kagome smiled and shut the water off. She grabbed a towel and started to dry herself off ignoring the looks from the men around her as she bent to dry off her legs.

"I have several reasons and a few are quite personal which I won't tell you, but I will tell you a few of my other reasons."

"Okay."

Mason cut the water off from his shower stall and started to dry off, Kagome didn't even turn her head. She wasn't interested in anybody of the opposite sex, she wasn't interested in anybody in that way anymore.

"As I told General Mae, I joined so that I could become stronger so that I could protect myself and those I love just like you. But there's another reason."

Kagome walked out of the showers towards the locker room with Mason following.

"Which is?"

"You might think it stupid, but I have to prove to somebody I know that I'm not just a copy of his first love but that I'm my own person. I'm not somebody that he can treat however he wants despite the fact that I used to love him. We'd been friends for several years before I realized my feelings for him, but he never saw me as anything except a copy of his love. I no longer love him, nor am I his friend like we used to be. But I still somehow need him to see that I'm my own person and I don't need him to protect me like I used to."

Mason listened the entire time, him and his friends had sorely misjudged this girl. They had thought she was just some prissy little girl trying to prove she was just like the actresses on those military and army movies, but they couldn't have been more wrong.

"I don't think that's stupid. I think whoever that guy is is stupid for not realizing that you're your own person."

"Thanks Mason."

He smiled again and Kagome finished getting dressed and closed her locker. She leaned against it waiting for Mason to get done, staring out the window while her mind wandered.

'So I've finally realized why I had to leave. Now I just have to prove it to myself that I'm my own person. Wonder how Shippou's doing. He's probably really lonely without me, though I'm sure Sevi's keeping him out of trouble. Kouga, he no longer thinks of me as a sister. I'm not looking forward to dealing with him when I get back. Maybe once my training is done I'll be able to live on my own with Shippou.'

"Kagome, you coming?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Kagome ran to catch up with Mason as they headed back to their barracks. They talked the entire way back. They said goodnight to eachother at the door then went to their bunks. Nobody had bunked with Kagome since her display with Lieutenant Brad. It didn't really bother Kagome all that much that nobody wanted to bunk with her, just less of a hassle. Kagome hopped up onto her bunk and crawled underneath the covers, she stared at the ceiling for a bit before falling asleep.

oOoOoOo

"Damn that wench!"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"She sealed off the well with a barrier and I can't get through."

"Have you tried using the red Tesuiga?"

"I would but If I accidentally break the well then she may never be able to return."

"Are you upset about her not being able to come back because she won't be able to be with you?"

"No, if she's unable to come back then we can't get your soul back."

"Oh Inuyasha."

Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he leaned down and kissed her. She removed his hatori and he laid her down gently on the grass beside the well.

"Kikyo are you sure."

"Mate me Inuyasha."

He didn't need anymore encouragment than those three little words, he tore the rest of her clothes from her body and she from his. He wasted no time with foreplay he just thrusted inside Kikyo's dead body until he was all the way inside her. They moved against eachother all night until Inuyasha was too tired to continue. He released his seed inside her and rolled off her, he gathered her in his arms and fell asleep with her in his arms. Kikyo ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"Love...you...Kagome."

Kikyo froze at the mention of her reincarnation's name but relaxed when she heard the rest of his mumblings.

"Will die...soon. "

She smiled and fell asleep in his arms

oOoOoOo

"You seemed deep in thought last night, what were you thinking about?"

"My son Shippou, I haven't been able to see him in a while."

"Son? You don't seem old enough."

Kagome blushed when she realized what Mason thought.

"No I'm not, he's my adopted son."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense now."

They both walked through the line getting what they thought at least looked ediable then heading for the table that had been assigned as Kagome's table. Nobody ever tried to sit with her, but she didn't mind.

"Well, talk to you later."

Kagome sat down at her table, but noticed that Mason didn't move to go sit at his usual table.

"Kagome, would you mind if I sat with you?"

"Nope, go ahead."

Kagome heard several people gasp as Mason sat across from Kagome, but ignored them.

"You sure you're friends won't be mad at you for talking with me."

Mason surprised her by laughing.

"No, we all thought the wrong thing about you."

"What did you think about me?"

Kagome saw Mason blush and hang his head and she understood.

"Oh, you don't still think that do you?"

"No. Hey guys come on over here."

Kagome heard several people getting up and moving over towards her, then they all sat down. All the ones who had surrounded her on her second day here were sitting staring at her with downcast looks on their faces.

"We're all really sorry about the way we treated you Kagome."

Kagome looked back at Mason to see he looked the same as everyone else. She smiled warmly at them all and their eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"It's alright, it's in the past. Though I would like to know everybody's names."

They all tripped over eachother trying to get Kagome's attention and she couldn't understand anything they were saying. She laughed for the first time in a while and they all got quiet, even Mason.

"One at a time, I can't hear you all."

"My name's Jason."

The blonde she had pinned to the ground said, she nodded then looked to the next person.

"My name's Carter."

The one with brown hair down to his shoulders said.

"My name's Shane."

The one who looked like what Sesshomaru would look like if he was human said.

"My name's Jamie and this here is my brother Jeremiah."

"You can just call me Jerry."

Kagome smiled at all of them.

"My name's Kagome, it's nice to meet all of you."

After that they all ate their breakfast while chatting a little bit about their lives. Turns out that Jamie and Jerry ran a bookstore with their family before joining the military, Carter joined because he wanted to have it on his college resime, Jason use to work at a bakery. He joined so people would stop calling him a wuss. Shane didn't share anything about his life before he joined, but he said he joined because he had nothing better to do.

'It's uncanny how much he reminds me of Sesshomaru, and not just in looks. He barely speaks at all and when he does it's very few words.'

"So what about you Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"We know why you joined the military because you told General Mae, but what were you doing before you decided to join?"

'I was in the feudal era with Inuyasha and the group trying to gather the remaining jewel shards so Naraku wouldn't get them. Then Inuyasha and me had a fight so I left the group and went to live with the wolf prince Kouga for a year. He taught me what I know now, I wanted to come back to sort things out becaue Inuyasha told me he loved me recently and not Kikyo. I can't tell them that!'

"I was helping my mom and brother deal with my grandfather's passing, signing papers and taking care of the shrine."

"Oh sorry for your loss."

"You work at a shrine?"

"It's ok, and yeah I do why?"

"Which shrine?"

"The Sunshine Shrine, why?"

"Oh my god, I went to that shrine as a kid. You mean Old Man Jin died."

"Yeah, grandpa Jin died. You knew him?"

Kagome looked at Jason and he nodded.

"He was a pretty cool old man, though he said he had a granddaughter he said she was always away on vacation somewhere. You saying that was you?"

'So gramps went from illnesses to vacations, guess that would make things easier.'

"Yeah, the one and only granddaughter of Higurashi Jin."

Just then the breakfast bell rang signaling that breakfast was over. Kagome and everyone stood and threw away their trays of untouched goo away and headed out to the running track. Kagome saw General Mae and Lieutenant David in a jeep waiting for them.

"Okay, today's going to go a little bit differently. Lieutenant David and I will be following behind in this jeep and if you fall behind us or stop then you'll have bathroom duty for the next week. Now get moving."

"Ma'am yes ma'am."

With that everyone took off, some at a dead sprint and others at a more leisure pace. Kagome took up her slow jog and Mason fell in step beside her, they were going fast enough to keep ahead of the jeep but they weren't using up all their energy either. They passed several people who were already out of breath and felt bad for those who were now assigned to bathroom duty. The military base had over thirty bathrooms and they were huge. Kagome had failed to comply with the hand to hand combat teacher and was assigned to bathroom duty. Ever since then she did everything she could not to get that duty ever again. They reached the mile and a half mark when Kagome saw Jamie bent over and Jerry trying to get him to keep going. Kagome jogged over to them and Jerry looked at her for help.

"Jamie take a deep breath then slowly let it out, once you do that drink some water, then slowly start to jog at a comfortable pace for you to keep it steady."

Jamie complied and Jerry slowed his run down to a jog and they all fell in step with eachother.

"Thanks...Kagome."

"No...problem...Jerry...let's...talk...after this."

They all nodded and kept jogging. They finally finished the three mile run and headed to the showers. Jerry and Jamie took the shower stalls next to Kagome this time and started to thank her.

"It's fine guys really, just remember next time start out at a pace you know you can keep up without exerting too much energy otherwise you won't last."

Kagome washed her hair and body, then rinsed the soap and shampoo from her body. She turned the hot water off and started to dry herself. She smelt both Jerry and Jamie's excitement as she bent over to dry her legs. She rolled her eyes and wrapped the towel around her waist as she headed for the lockers. Jerry and Jamie followed shortly after.

"So Kagome, do you have a certain somebody in your life that you love?"

Kagome knew what they were getting at and decided to tease them a bit.

"Yeah I do."

"Oh, who is it?"

She could hear the disappointment in their voices and almost couldn't stop from laughing.

"His name's Shippou, he's so nice to me. And he tells me he loves me almost all the time. He gives me flowers and other presents. And he's as cute as can be."

Kagome saw Mason shaking his head, he knew she was talking about her son, but Jerry and Jamie didn't.

"So, how'd you meet him?"

"I met him when his parents got killed."

"How did you two get together from something like that?"

"He just grew on me."

"So you really love him then?"

"Of course, I'm always going to love my son Shippou."

Both of their jaws dropped when she said son and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Son!"

"So you're married?"

"No."

"Got knocked up?"

"No."

"Love affair?"

"NO."

"Then how do you have a son?"

They both asked in unison and Kagome realized that they had drawn the attention of Jason, Carter, and Shane. Mason was ignoring them because he already knew the answer to that question.

"Because he's my adopted son."

"So you've never had any children of your own."

"No."

Kagome noticed that the aura of all six men relaxed and she rolled her eyes and got dressed. Then she leaned against her locker staring out the window waiting for the guys to get done.

'That's right, tonight's the full moon. I wonder if Sesshomaru delivered my message to Shippou.'

"Come on Kagome."

Kagome looked towards the door to see everyone was waiting on her. She ran over to them and they walked towards the mess hall to get their lunch.

oOoOoOo

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?"

"It's no concern of yours where this Sesshomaru goes Jaken."

"Hai m'lord."

"Make sure Rin stays out of trouble."

"Hai m'lord."

With that Sesshomaru took to the skies with his youkai cloud beneath him. It had been a month since Kagome had left and he was searching for the fox kit to tell him what his mother had said. Sesshomaru picked up the scent of the fox kit easily, he was with a female wolf.

'Why would she leave her kit with a wolf? But because she trusts the wolf with her son I won't kill it.'

'Even though you really want to?'

'You're becoming bold. I don't remember calling you to come out of your cage.'

'It's been a month since the incident.'

'Cage now!'

Sesshomaru's beast went back to it's cage allowing him to be able to think by himself.

'Though I still don't understand what's so special about the night of the full moon.'

Sesshomaru landed on the forest floor lightly and walked towards the kit's scent. He noticed that the wolf was moving away from him.

'At least she knows to be afraid of me. Though it's annoying having to chase after her.'

Sesshomaru masked his aura and scent and continued forward. He smiled to himself when he realized that the wolf stopped moving. He broke through the foliage to see the kit and the female wolf by the river gathering water. The kit sniffed the air and turned to see him.

"Shippou what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and Shippou turned to look back at the female wolf.

"Nothing, I'm going to go use the bathroom now."

Sesshomaru watched as the fox kit ran up the hill on the opposite side of him. Sesshomaru walked back into the forest and met the kit sitting on a fallen tree log.

"Lord Sesshomaru what buisness do you have here?"

'At least his mother taught him some manners.'

"I have a message from Kagome."

"Mama!"

Sesshomaru could see the tears welling up in the kit's eyes but he wiped them away with his sleeve.

"She says to go to the well on the night of the full moon."

"The Full moon? But that's not til-"

"Tonight."

The kit looked up at the sky and his eyes widened when he saw that Sesshomaru was right.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

The kit moved to leave but stopped when Sesshomaru spoke.

"What's so important about the night of the full moon?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, even you should know the answer to that. The night of the full moon is when all hanyous lose their powers and are renderred humans."

'Now I understand, she wants to be able to see her son without Inuyasha being able to tell that she came back.'

"Is that all?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just summoned his youkai cloud beneath him and headed towards his lands.


	6. The Night of the Full Moon

A/N: Okay, I'm still sorta new at this whole Fanfic thing, though I'm not a stranger to writing. If you enjoy this story then please check out my others. They're my own, not based on anything except my ideas. Anyways, back to the story. Also as somebody has told me in the anime it was the night of the New Moon not the Full Moon, well I knew this already but I wanted to make my story different. I never said this would follow along with the anime. However I am sorry if I made somebody upset by this. I do apologize. If there are no other issues...on with the story. Read and review please.

"Inuyasha come on, we have to get you somewhere safe."

"Hai Kikyo."

Kikyo managed to drag a half asleep Inuyasha back to the hut they had built for themselves before his transformation was complete. Now laying beside her was a human Inuyasha. With black hair, human nails, and humans senses. Kikyo sighed and fell asleep next to her mate.

OoOoOoO

"Kagome where are you going?"

Kagome turned to see Jamie and Jerry looking at her.

"I'm just going out for a bit for girl reasons. Go back to bed, I'll be back before morning."

They complied mainly because they didn't want to have to deal with a PMSing Kagome. Jason had made that mistake a month ago and it wasn't pretty. Kagome jumped over the barb wire fench and ran towards her house. She smiled when the well house came into view. She immediately ran inside and stopped only long enough to lift the barrier she had placed around it so that Inuyasha couldn't come through, then she jumped in. She was surrounded by the familiar magic of the well and smiled.

'I'll be able to see my son, I haven't seen him in so long. Though this will have to be a one time thing. I can't keep going back on every full moon, It's too risky.'

Kagome landed lightly at the bottom of the well and looked up to see the night sky full of stars. She jumped out of the well and landed. Her feet had just touched the ground when she was tackled to the ground by a ball of orange fur.

"Mama!"

Kagome laughed and wrapped her arms around Shippou.

"Hey Shippou."

Kagome pushed him away a little so she could see him better. He had grown, his hair was longer and he looked like he'd be about as tall as her hips now. She sat up and let Shippou sit in her lap.

"I'm so happy to see you again mama."

"And I'm happy to see you again too. So I see Sesshomaru delivered my message. Seems like I'm going to have to get him something to return the favor somehow."

"What are you going to get him?"

"I'm not sure baby. What can I get the taiyoukai that he doesn't already have?"

Shippou laughed at Kagome's use of his nickname and snuggled closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him and took a deep breath. She almost gagged at what she smelt. Inuyasha and Kikyo.

'But why? Didn't he say he loved me? Sure I told him that I didn't love him back, but he said he wouldn't go back to her.'

"Mama?"

Kagome turned her attention back to her son and smiled.

"It's nothing Shippou, come on let's go see if we can find Miroku and Sango."

"Hai."

Kagome placed Shippou on her shoulder and took off in a random direction, trying to get away from the smell of Inuyasha and Kikyo. For some reason it hurt her badly, even though she no longer felt anything for him it still hurt her to know that even after everything he said he went back to Kikyo. Kagome suddenly caught whiff of Sango and started heading in that direction. However she stopped when she smelled her scent change, it mixed with Miroku's. She stopped and motioned for Shippou to be quiet. Kagome listened for a bit before she understood why Sango's scent had changed. Kagome blushed and started walking towards Kaede's village.

"Mama why aren't we going to see Sango and Miroku?"

"They need some time alone baby."

Kagome's face finally returned to normal as she entered the old priestess' hut.

"Kagome, you've returned."

"Only for tonight Kaede, but I won't be staying. I have to be back at the base before morning."

Kagome could sense Shippou's unease and brought him into her arms in a warm hug. She sat down on the ground as Kaede started to make tea.

"How have ye been girl?"

"I've been better Kaede. I just...Shippou start humming and don't stop until I take my hands off your ears."

Shippou started to hum and Kagome placed her hands over his ears.

"Kagome?"

"I just found out that Inuyasha and Kikyo have mated."

"How did ye-"

"Kind of hard not to when they did it right next to the well."

"Ah now I understand. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well Inuyasha and I can no longer be friends seeing as how your sister wants to kill me. I no longer feel anything towards Inuyasha so next time I see him and Kikyo I'm probably going to either ignore them or kill them."

"Hai, that is the only option I can see as well."

"Sorry Kaede."

"Don't worry child, my sister Kikyo died 50 years ago, the woman who walks around now is not her."

"Thanks."

"So are ye really not staying?"

"Sorry but no, I only came back for Shippou. However this is a one time thing. I won't be coming back for awhile. I won't know when I want to come back until I do."

"I understand child."

Kagome let her hands drop from Shippou's ears and he stopped humming and turned to look at her.

"Mama, when are you going back?"

"Tonight."

"When will you come back?"

"I won't be for a long time baby. But I promise you that I will come back."

"Okay mama."

"How about we enjoy the time we have together now."

"Okay."

"Thanks for the tea Kaede, but I'm going to take Shippou out for the night."

"Alright child, just be safe."

Kagome nodded to Kaede and left the hut. She ran to the forest and set Shippou down on the ground.

"What are we gonna do tonight mama?"

"First I want to see how much you've grown."

"I'm as tall as your hips now mama, anyone can see that."

Kagome laughed.

"That's not what I meant baby."

Shippou just looked at her in confusion.

"Let's have a race okay, if you can beat me then you get to choose what we do next."

"Okay, where are we racing to?"

Kagome thought a moment, Miroku and Sango were mating towards the East and she didn't want Shippou to see that. Inuyasha and Kikyo's mating scent was towards the North next to the well, but their scents also went South and she didn't want to have to deal with either of them so she settled on the West.

"Just run West, the first one to reach the edge of the woods first wins."

"Gotcha'."

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

With that Kagome and Shippou took off. Kagome started out with just her normal human strength but quickly realized that she was racing against a demon child so she focused some of her energy to her legs and sped up. She caught up with Shippou in no time. He was laughing and smiling like never before and it made Kagome's heart feel light.

"Come on Shippou, go all out. Don't hold back use all your speed, this is a race after all."

With that Kagome used a bit more of her powers and sped ahead of Shippou, she heard him laugh then saw him shoot out infront of her. Smiling she used more of her powers until she matched his pace. She was only using half her power.

'So his full extent of power is about equal to half of mine.'

Suddenly Kagome sensed a very powerful demon and quickly grabbed Shippou and jumped into the nearest tree. Shippou was about to ask her what was wrong when he saw the giant bear demon below them. Kagome wrapped her powers around her and Shippou masking their scents and auras. Holding Shippou close she looked over the bear to see if it had a jewel shard. It did, on it's stomach.

'Damn it, I came back so I could spend time with my son not to hunt for jewel shards.'

"Mama?"

Shippou whispered but the bear demon still heard him. It swung it's paw towards the tree they were in and Kagome jumped to a different one.

"Shippou stay here and don't make a sound. It has a jewel shard, I'll be right back. Don't move."

With that Kagome jumped down from the tree limb her and Shippou were in and landed on the bear's back. It howled when it felt her on it's back and thrashed around trying to throw her off, but she held on. She climbed around on it's back trying to get as close to the jewel shard as possible, but alost trying to stay away from it's claws and teeth. Kagome reached out trying to get the jewel shard and the bear demon bit down on her arm and she felt the bone snap. She let loose a blood curling scream and was thrown from the bear demon.

"Mama!"

The bear demon turned it's attention from Kagome to Shippou who was still in the tree. It lunged after him, but missed because he jumped to a different tree.

"Hey! Leave my son alone damnit!"

Kagome picked up a rock and threw it at the bear demon. It growled and turned it's attention to her. She could tell it was upset, but she didn't care she was pissed.

"I won't tell you again, leave my son alone."

The bear demon lunged at her but she dodged it and let her concealment spell fall. She jumped onto the bear demon again, but with her broken arm she wasn't able to hold on when it started thrasing around. She was sent flying into a nearby tree and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Kagome wasn't able to move and blackness took over, though she could still hear what was going on around her.

"Mama! What did you do to my mother? Fox Fire Spinning Top!"

Kagome tried to move, but her body didn't want to. Kagome could suddenly smell Shippou's blood, but she still couldn't move.

'I swear if that bear hurts my son I'm going to kick it's ass.'

"MAMA!"

Kagome's eyes shot open and she growled at what she saw. The bear demon had Shippou pinned to the ground and had it's teeth too close to his neck for her licking. Suddenly Kagome felt a surge of power that she had never felt before as her hatred towards the bear demon rose.

'**Kill. Come on let me loose, I'll kill the bear demon and safe our son.'**

'Who are you?'

**'Does it matter? Let me loose or our son's going to die.'**

That's all the voice had to say for Kagome to let it take over. She shot out towards the bear demon with the speed of a real demon and ripped it's forepaw off. It howled in pain and realed back, releasing Shippou. Kagome crouched down infront of him protecting him from any danger. The bear demon looked at her and it paused.

"Mama?"

oOoOoOo

Shippou stared at his surrogate mother in awe, her scent and apperance was now that of a full demon with miko powers. Her hair had turned from it's raven black color to a hue of white that it looked almost silver, her claws lenghtened and Shippou could smell poison coming from them. Her ears had become pointed like Sesshomaru's and she now had a tail. Shippou looked at Kagome's face and saw that her eyes were red and her cheeks had pink stripes across them that were identical to Sesshomaru's magenta ones. She had matching ones on her wrists and ankles.

"Mama?"

Shippou noticed that Kagome's eyes flashed back to their blue-gray color briefly before returning to the red hue of a demon. The bear demon had overcome it's shock at Kagome's transfromation and was now coming towards her and Shippou again. He cowered behind Kagome and she growled. It was a deep, threatening sound that only a full demon could make. The bear demon lunged at Kagome and it's mouth was suddenly around her waist. Kagome howled out in pain and Shippou could smell poison coming from the bear demon.

'There's poison in it's teeth!'

Shippou watched as Kagome battled with the bear demon. She kicked at hit it upside the head but it wouldn't let go of her. Her clothes and skin started to melt and Kagome howled out in pain again. Suddenly Shippou felt another aura, a much stronger one than the bear demons' and that of his mother's. Shippou turned to see Sesshomaru standing next to him.

"Sesshomaru please save my mother!"

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru had been in his study when he felt a huge demonic aura, one that surprisingly enough, rivaled his own. Sesshomaru flew from his study towards the forest where he felt it battling another demon. He could tell that the other demon was a bear demon, and it had a jewel shard.

'Why would one as strong as that one want to fight that bear demon?'

'It's aura seems familiar.'

'Quiet.'

Though Sesshomaru told his beast to be quiet it was right. This new demon was somewhat familiar. As he neared the forest he smelled both the fox kit's blood and Kagome's.

'She's back!'

'She's an idiot!'

Sesshomaru quickened his pace as he followed the scent of Kagome's blood. He found it strange how it seemed to mix with the demon's aura. He stood at the edge of the trees as he watched. The demoness in the bear demon's mouth looked like an inuyoukai. Her hair was so white it looked silver, he could smell the poison in her claws, and her tail though it hung limply in the air was the same color as her hair. He saw that her eyes were red.

'So this demoness let it's inneryoukai take over. How pathetic.'

"Sesshomaru please save my mother!"

Sesshomaru looked down to see the fox kit cowering at his feet covered in blood.

'Mother? But this kit's mother is...'

'Kagome.'

Sesshomaru looked around, but he couldn't see the miko anywhere. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the bear demon and the demoness it it's mouth. He could smell the poison coming from it's teeth and saw that it was eating away at the demoness in it's mouth. Said demoness screamed and started clawing at the bear demon with her right hand, her left one hung useless to her side. Sesshomaru's ears screamed on their own at the high frequency of the demoness' scream of pain.

"MAMA!"

Sesshomaru looked once more to the fox kit at his feet, he was looking intently at the demoness in the bear demon's mouth.

'You can't mean to say that that demoness is-'

'Will you just kill that damn bear demon and ask questions later!'

'Fine.'

Sesshomaru jumped and sliced the bear demon through with his poison claws. The bear demon howled out in pain and dropped the demoness. Sesshomaru quickly caught her and hopped away before any of the bear demon's blood could get on him. He moved over to the fox kit and set the demoness down. Sesshomaru went back to the remains of the bear demon and picked up the jewel shard.

"Mama, mama wake up! Kagome, come on wake up."

Sesshomaru walked back over to the fox kit and his eyes widened in shock. Where he had laid the demoness down on the ground now lay an unconcious and very human Kagome.

'What's going on here?'

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's wrong with her?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, for once in his life he didn't know what to say.

'Take her back to the castle.'

'Are you crazy?'

'If I were that would only make you crazy as well, are you crazy?'

'No.'

'Then there's your answer.'

'Why would I take her back to the castle?'

'One because if she stays out here she'll die. Two because you like her and you'd hate it if she died. And three because deep down you want to take her back with us.'

'...'

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and started walked back towards his estate.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"If you want to stay with your mother kit I suggest you follow this Sesshomaru."

"Hai."

With that Sesshomaru walked back to his estate with the unconcious miko in his arms and her fox kit following. The guards looked at him in question but opened the gates for their lord. Sesshomaru took her to the Lady of the West's room without thinking and placed her gently on the bed. Then he called for a servant to fetch the healer. With that Sesshomaru left the room and went to the library in hopes of finding some answers.

oOoOoOo

Dreamsequence beginning

**_"You know you really should wake up, you're making our son worry."_**

_"What are you talking about? Who are you? Where am I?"_

**_"What I'm talking about is that you're asleep. As to who I am I am you. And where you are, well you'll find that out when you wake up."_**

_"Okay. Wait, what do you mean you're me? How can you be me? You're a demon."_

**_"A demoness to be exact and yes I am."_**

_Kagome looked at the demoness sitting across from her. It was like looking into a mirro to an extent. The demoness' body features were the same as Kagome's except for the tail, ears, hair, claws, and the pink stripes across her cheeks. But they're eyes were identical._

_"How can you be me? I'm not a demoness."_

**_"Yes you are. You've been a demoness your entire life."_**

_"How come Inuyasha or Sesshomaru never noticed?"_

**_"Because until now I had been asleep. The need to protect what was ours was so strong that it woke me up."_**

_"What?"_

**_"Your battle with the bear demon who had a piece of the Shikon Jewel. It had attacked our son Shippou and you weren't strong enough to defeat it on your own. You let me take over and the transformation was complete. Now I'm a part of you like I should have been since your birth."_**

_"Wait so now I look like a demoness?"_

**_"Not just look like, are."_**

_"Can it be reversed?"_

**_"No, this is what you were born as. Would you want to get rid of the S-shaped birthmark on your left hip?"_**

_Kagome blushed and shook her head._

_"No. It's just a bit much to take in. I've been a demoness for the past 18 years and I've never known it."_

**_"Now that you do will you wake up. You're worrying our son."_**

_"Shippou. He's okay? He's safe?"_

**_"Yes, but he refuses to eat or sleep until you wake up. He refuses to leave your side and he won't let anybody except the healer near you."_**

_"Where am I?"_

**_"I already told you, wake up and you'll find out."_**

_"Will I be able to talk to you again?"_

**_"Of course. All demons, wether they be hanyou or full, are able to talk to their inneryoukai all the time. Now will you wake up already!"_**

_"Okay, thank you for telling me all of this."_

**_"Anytime, now WAKE UP!"_**

End of dreamsequence

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. It was dark wherever she was, but she could still see enough to know that this was not the forest floor. Kagome suddenly sat up, sending Shippou toppling to the end of the bed.

"MAMA! YOU'RE OKAY!"

Kagome looked down to see Shippou hugging her. She placed her hand on his head and toussled his hair.

"Yeah, I'm okay baby."

"I thought you had died."

Kagome could smell the tears before she felt them soaking her shirt. She pulled Shippou away so that she could look at him. She could see better than before and pinned it on being because she was now a demon

'There are bags under his eyes.'

Kagome pulled her son into her arms and winced when she moved her left arm. She looked at it and remembered her fight with the bear demon. Her arm was completely healed, but her arm was still sensitive. She looked over herself the best she could without a mirror and saw that her hair and nails looked just like that of the demoness in her dream.

'So that means she really is me. I'm really her, a demoness.'

The door to the room Kagome was in suddenly opened and Kagome growled at whoever was coming close to her son. The servant that had opened the door because she had heard Shippou's yelling screamed and ran from the room. No doubt to find Sesshomaru and tell him that his guest had finally woken up.

"Mama, there's no need to worry. We're completely safe here."

Kagome growled again as she heard someone pass by the door, but stopped when she felt Shippou's hand on her cheek. She looked down at her son and immediately calmed down.

"Sorry Shippou, I'm just worried about you. Where are we anyways?"

"In my castle."

Shippou stiffened in Kagome's arms and she turned her head to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. She gasped at what she saw. He looked gorgeous, his silver-white hair going down to his midback, his golden eyes staring at her, the magenta stripes on his cheeks, the white and red hatori and hakamas he wore, the armor with the spikes on one shoulder, the two swords strapped to the sash at his side. He looked more like a god then a demon.

**'He is rather sexy.'**

'Ah, you are still here.'

'**Of course I am, I am a part of you after all.'**

'Yeah.'

"Kagome, what were you and your kit doing in the forest on my lands?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru before returning her gaze back to the sleeping kit in her arms.

**'So are you going to answer the hotty in the doorway or are you just going to ignore him.'**

'Can you not go giving Sesshomaru weird nicknames like that.'

**'So are you saying he's not hot?'**

'Now I didn't say that.'

**'Ha, I knew you liked him.'**

'Will you please shut up.'

**'Not until you tell me if you're going to answer the hotty in the doorway or not.'**

'Yes I'm going to answer the hotty-hey wait. Now you've got me saying your weird nicknames for him.'

'**Well technically they're your nicknames since I'm you.'**

'Go away please.'

**'Fine, but will you stop gaping at Sesshomaru like a fish and answer him. I think he's losing his patience.'**

Kagome regained her compsure and looked at Sesshomaru. She took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"Well since you delivered my message Shippou was by the well when I came through. I noticed something rather...unpleasent by the well so we went to see Kaede. After that I decided to have a race with Shippou to spend some time with him. Only thing was we couldn't decide on which direction we wanted to go. The well was to the North and I didn't want to go back there, we couldn't go South because the scent by the well was stronger in that direction. We could have gone East, but a few of my friends were a little...preoccupied and I didn't want Shippou around that. So the only direction left that wouldn't scar me or my son was West. We started racing then I felt an aura, we hid in a tree until the bear demon showed up. I realized it had a jewel shard and tried to get it. I got hurt, it went after Shippou, I realized I couldn't protect him and a voice in my head told me to let it lose and I'd be able to kill the demon and protect my son. Oh don't look at me like that, you demons hear fucking voices in your heads all the time."

oOoOoOo

'Such vulgar language.'

'Can you blame her right now?'

'I see your point.'

"Well, after I let the voice take over everything else went black. Then I had this weird dream and next thing I know I wake up here."

'She's a demoness now and it doesn't even seem to phase her.'

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You are a demoness now, does that not bother you?"

"No it doesn't bother me, but it does shock me a bit. But there's nothing I can do about it, heck I'm not even sure if I want to do anything about it so I guess I'll just see how things pan out from here."

'What an interesting human.'

'She's no longer human, she a demoness and a very attractive looking one at that.'

'Indeed.'

'...'

'What?'

'You just admitted that Kagome was attractive.'

'This Sesshomaru is not going to lie.'

'Hmph.'

Sesshomaru ignored his beast and turned his attention back to Kagome.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well my transformation has royally screwed up my plans on having Shippou stay with the wolf pack. He can't go back there knowing I'm a demon, I don't even want to think about how Kouga'd take this. He'd probably try to mate with me even more now."

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry, you didn't need to know that. Umm, oh yeah. Sesshomaru could Shippou stay with you until I finish my training in my time? If he's here then I know he's safe and not to mention Rin will have someone to play with if you have to go out on buisness. I can send a letter to Sevi explaining that Shippou's staying with me now and that I won't be coming back to the pack."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a while, what could he possibly lose from allowing the fox kit to stay in his care.

'But what will she do after her training is done?'

'Does it matter, if you let the kit stay in your care and keep him safe she'll owe us. She may even warm up to us.'

'You may have a point.'

"He may stay. Write your letter and I'll have a messenger deliver it."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru saw Kagome turn and look towards the window, and watched in confusion as her eyes widened as if in fear.

"Oh shit! It's morning. Damn, General Mae's gonna have my ass for this one! Shit! Fuck! Damn, I'm going to have bathroom duty for the rest of the month."

'What is bathroom duty?'

'Who is General Mae? What kind of training is she going through in her time?'

"Sesshomaru I'll have that letter done within an hour, umm first can I have a bath?"

"The hotsprings are through that door. I'll send a servant along soon with some clothes for you, then you can write your letter and my messenger will deliver it."

"Okay, thank you Sesshomaru for everything."

Sesshomaru froze when Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Before he could even respond she pulled back with a blush on her face as if just realizing what she did.

'What is this feeling?'

'You like her, so of course you'd like it when she hugs you.'

Sesshomaru stood and left Kagome to her thoughts. He headed for the garden where he knew he'd find Rin.

oOoOoOo

'I can't believe I just hugged Sesshomaru!'

**'Yeah, but you know you liked doing it.'**

Kagome blushed when she realized she was naked.

'Oh kami, I hugged Sesshomaru while I was naked!'

**'You can handle showering with a bunch of naked men you barely know and you don't even twitch, but when you're naked infront of Sesshomaru you suddenly get all embarrassed.'**

'Yes.'

**'Why?'**

'With Sesshomaru it's different.'

**'Why?'**

'Because he's probably had a lot of...'

**'Lot of what?'**

'If you're really a part of me you should already know the answer to that!'

**'I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.'**

'You're so mean!'

**'Only as mean as you are.'**

Kagome got up and wrapped the bedsheet around her. She silently walked down the stairs leading to the hotspring. She slid open the door and gasped. It looked like someone built a wall around a natural spring. There was grass and trees surrounding the little spring making it seem like you were outside though you weren't.

"It's beautiful."

**'Stop staring at the water already, I want to take a bath.'**

'Fine.'

Kagome went up to the edge of the spring and let the sheet fall to the ground. She gingerly lowered herself into the water. She sighed as her muscles relaxed. As the water hit her left arm she hissed.

"Even though there's no open wound it still stings as if there was one."

**'The water will help it heal.'**

"I know that, stop bugging me already!"

Kagome heard the door open and turned to see a servant looking at her in confusion.

"Not you sorry. I was talking to my inneryoukai. I just recently found out I'm a demon so it's kinda new to me to hear a voice in my head and it doesn't always want to agree with me and..."

Kagome stopped when the servant laughed. She blushed in embarrassment and sunk lower into the water.

'Stupid inneryoukai! Now this woman probably thinks I'm nuts.'

**'Silly, the demoness finds us funny.'**

Kagome stared at the servant who had stopped laughing and was now knelt beside her pouring some kind of liquid into her hands. It smelled like lavender.

"Relax, it's just something to clean your hair."

Kagome did as the demoness said and let her scrub her head. She was gentle and mindful of her claws.

"Rinse."

Kagome dunked underneath the water and rinsed the suds from her hair. As she surfaced she noticed that the air had changed from the natural scents of trees and water to lavender. The demoness lathered up a sponge with another liquid and went to wash Kagome's body when she pulled away.

"I can wash myself."

The demoness looked like she was going to argue before she handed Kagome the sponge. The spring was filled with silence as Kagome washed herself. After a while she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's your name?"

"Hinata."

Kagome smiled at her as she finished washing the blood and dirt from her body.

"My name's Kagome."

Kagome dunked under the water again, getting the soap off her body. When she resurfaced Hinata had a towl out for Kagome to get out.

"Would it be alright if I stayed in here for a bit?"

"You still have to write your letter m'lady."

"Please call me Kagome, and if I have to write it now then can you just get me some parchment."

"Hai Kagome-sama."

With that Hinata walked out of the room and Kagome was left to her thoughts, which rotated around her feelings towards Sesshomaru.

'Why was I embarrassed for Sesshomaru to see me naked when I don't care if Mason and the guys see me naked?'

'Because you don't care for any of them like you do for Sesshomaru.'

'I barely even know him.'

'Maybe, but you know his lips pretty well.'

'S-Shut up!'

Kagome blushed and dunked under the water trying to clear her head of the images her inneryoukai was sending her of Sesshomaru's lips against hers and some on places she wanted them on. Kagome broke through the water coughing as her beast showed her an image of Sesshomaru naked above her while his lips trailed down her naked frame going lower and lower until.

"Stop it!"

Kagome's beast howled with laughter and Hinata came running into the room.

"Kagome-sama are you okay?"

Kagome coughed a bit more before responding.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

'Don't ever do that again!'

'Aww, you know you liked it.'

'Go away.'

"Here is your parchment."

"Thank you."

Kagome swam to the side of the spring and started to write her letter to Sevi. She noticed Hinata was looking at her with concern in her golden eyes.

"Hinata I'm fine, really."

The demoness didn't say anything. Kagome ignored her and wroter her letter to Sevi. Once she was done she handed it to Hinata and she disappeared. After a while Kagome laid back and just floated in the water.

'Do I feel something for Sesshomaru?'

**'Do you hate him?'**

'Why are you asking me this if you're me? You already know the answer.'

**'Just answer the question.'**

'No, I don't hate him.'

**'Do you love him?'**

'I-I don't know.'

**'Do you at least like him more than a friend?'**

'I think I do. At least I know I like it when he kissed me, and when I hugged him I didn't want to let go.'

**'Do you still have feelings for the hanyou?'**

'I don't love him anymore, but after what I found at the well I don't even want to be his friend.'

**'And Kikyo, what about her?'**

'She's dead so she shouldn't be alive. She has a part of my soul that I want back.'

**'So you'd be willing to kill her if need be?'**

'Yes.'

**'If you kill her you know Inuyasha will want to kill you to try and bring her back or for revenge. Would you be willing to kill him too?'**

'Yes.'

**'Do you like anybody else the way you did Inuyasha?'**

'No.'

**'Does anybody else make you fell the way you do when you're with Sesshomaru?'**

'No.'

**'Then it should be obvious; you may not love him, but you like him more than just a friend.'**

'I guess I do, but it does me no good since Sesshomaru doesn't feel the same.'

**'If he didn't then why'd he kiss you so many times? Why'd he save you and let you and your kit stay in his palace? And if he didn't care for you then how come he didn't kill you when you hugged him?'**

'You know you make one hell of a point.'

**'Yeah I know, and as for the amount of partners Sesshomaru's had it doesn't matter because they are in the past.'**

'Did you have to go and say that?'

**'Yes I did, because you didn't want to admit why it was different with Sesshomaru.'**

'Thanks, I needed that.'

**'No problem.'**

Kagome floated around for a bit before she started humming. A song from her time came to her head and she started singing to herself.

"I won't do what you told me,

I won't do what you said, no.

I'm not gonna stop feeling,

I'm not gonna forget it.

I don't wanna start over,

I don't wanna pretend it.

You are not my lover,

Guess you're only my friend.

Cause when it took my heart,

It took it all.

When you gave it back,

I fell apart.

So...

I won't do what you told me,

I won't do what you said, no.

I'm not gonna stop feeling,

I'm not gonna forget it.

I don't wanna start over,

I don't wanna pretend it.

You are not my lover,

Guess you're only my friend.

I won't...

Well, maybe you're not right for me.

Maybe this is hard to see.

I get lost in your beauty.

And I just start questioning.

Cause when you took my heart,

You took it all.

When you gave it back,

It fell apart.

So..."

Kagome took a deep breath and decided to get out. She didn't want to make Sesshomaru mad at her for taking too long in the hotspring after everything he's done for her and Shippou. Kagome walked back up the stairs with the towel around her waist, she didn't even notice the servants looking at her in awe. They couldn't believe that beautiful voice belonged to such a small demoness. There were clothes on the bed and she immediately got dressed.

**'You know, considering the conversation we just had that song fit kinda well.'**

'It did didn't it.'

Kagome smiled as she tied the last part of the kimono in place. She walked over to the full lenght mirror and smiled even more. The kimono was beautiful, it had pink and red flower petals going down the shoulders and back, looking almost as if they were falling. The pale peach color of the kimono made the pink and red stand out, but not so much that it looked bad. The colors contrasted with Kagome's pale skin, making her look like a princess.

**'We look very nice in these kinds of clothing.'**

'Hey now, don't go getting attached. We are not staying here. After I find Sesshomaru I'm leaving.'

**'Awww.'**

'No, end of discussion.'

With that Kagome walked out of her room following Sesshomaru's scent until she came to a pair of ordinate doors. She was about to knock when she heard voices from the other side. She paused and listened.

"I hear you have a human here."

"You already know that this Sesshomaru has taken Rin in as his own. If that is all, leave."

"I'm not talking about Rin Sesshomaru. There is rumor saying you have taken yet another human into your palace. If you keep this up you're going to lose your reputation as the cold bastard we all know you are."

"General Tetsi, you'd be wise to watch your tounge or you might wind up losing it."

Kagome could hear the silent promise behind his words and shuddered. Then her attention was drawn back to the two on the other side of the door when someone said her name.

"Kagome and her kit are the only other people in my castle other than me and my servants. Now if that is all, leave."

Sesshomaru put emphasis on the last word and Kagome took that time to knock on the doors so as not to be caught easedropping. There was silence on the other side of the door before she finally heard Sesshomaru address her.

"Enter."

Kagome took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

oOoOoOo

The door slowly opened to reveal Kagome standing there in the kimono he had a servant pick out for her. The colors contrasted well with her pale skin and dark hair, Sesshomaru was shocked to see such beauty.

'She looks...'

'Gorgeous.'

"Umm, Lord Sesshomaru may I have a word with you?"

'Why is she using my title?'

'Idiot, because the general's still here and she doesn't want him to think you've gone soft.'

"You may. General Testi, you're dismissed."

"Hai m'lord."

With that the general left and only Sesshomaru and Kagome were in his study.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's fine, and you can drop the title now."

"Hai."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome shifted from foot to foot.

'She's nervous, why?'

"What did you want to ask of me Kagome?"

"Umm, well I've written my letter to Sevi and gave it to Hinata. I've done everything that needs to be done so I wanted to tell you thank you again and that I'll be going. Good day to you Sesshomaru."

'She's leaving do something!'

'Quiet, she's free to leave if she so wishes.'

"Same to you Kagome."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome bowed and left his study. Even after her footsteps got too far away for even him to hear he continued to stare at the spot she had just been standing.

oOoOoOo

Kagome walked down the halls to Sesshomaru's castle following her scent from last night until she got to the gates. The guards looked at her for a while before one of them left their post to ask her what she was doing there.

"I want to leave, so will you please be so kind as to open the gates for me?"

The young demon blushed and he turned to shout orders to the demons working the gates. After a few minutes they were open enough for Kagome to slip through.

"Thank you."

Kagome bowed to him then set off for the well. It took no time at all to reach her destination since she was running at full speed. Once at the well Kagome took no time in jumping down into it's depths. The well's familiar magic quickly swallowed her before she landed in the bottom of the well back in her time. She jumped out and ran straight for the military base, she didn't stop until she reached the barracks.

'Oh General Mae is so gonna have my ass for this.'

**'Maybe she won't notice you were gone, it is barely even sunrise.'**

'True.'

That's when Kagome realized she was still wearing the kimono Sesshomaru had given her to wear. She quickly stripped out of it, ignoring the questioning looks from those around her, and quickly dressed in her military uniform. She finished dressing just as General Mae came down the aisle doing the morning roll call.

"Private Mason."

"Here."

"Private Carter."

"Here."

"Private Jeremiah."

"Here."

"Private Jamie."

"Here."

"Private Jason."

"Here."

"Private Shane."

"Here."

"Private Higurashi."

Kagome still couldn't figure out why she was the only one called by her last name.

"Here."

She noticed Jerry and Jamie giving her confused looks and she just shook her head.

"Good, then everyone's here. Dismissed."

With that everyone made their way to the mess hall.

"Not you Higurashi."

Kagome froze and waited for General Mae to continue.

"You broke protocal and left the base last night, I'll give you credit for being able to make it back before sunrise so you'll get off with just a warning this time. However, do it again and you'll be on bathroom duty for the next two months. Am I understood Private?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

"You're dismissed."

With that Kagome ran to the mess hall. Everyone else was already at the table when Kagome finished going through the line. She sat down and couldn't stop shaking.

'Oh my god, how did she know?'

**'That General Mae is one scary bitch.'**

'You're telling me.'

"Oy, Kagome, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine."

"Where'd you go last night?"

Jerry and Jamie both asked in unison. Mason, Jason, and Carter looked at them then to me in surprise. Shane just ignored us and started poking the goo on his plate.

"I went to go see my son last night. I didn't expect to get into a fight, so I was kinda late getting back. If it hadn't been for Sesshomaru I don't know what would have happened to me and Shippou."

All theirs eyes widened when I mentioned getting into a fight and Sesshomaru's name. Even Shane turned to look at me.

"What? What'd I say?"

"You got into a fight?"

"Who with?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did you kick his ass?"

"Who's Sesshomaru?"

"What'd he do that helped you so much?"

"Woah calm down guys, one at a time damn."

They all looked at eachother before Jerry and Jamie leaned over the table.

'I swear sometimes it's like I'm back in high school with Yuki, Eri, and the girls.'

"Who did you get into a fight with?"

"And who's Sesshomaru?"

"I got in a fight with..."

'I can't tell them I got into a fight with a bear demon they'd think I'm nuts.'

**'Tell them you got into a fight with a relative of Shippou's who said they had more claim over him then you did. As for who Sesshomaru is say he's a family friend you've known since childhood.'**

'You're surprisingly helpful today.'

"With?"

"I got in a fight with a relative of Shippou's, they tried to say they had more claim over him because they were family. I didn't agree with him, if he was so worried about Shippou then where had he been for the past three years?"

"Who's Sesshomaru?"

"He's a family friend I've known since I was a kid."

Jamie and Jerry looked like they were going to argue but finally sat back down. Next was Mason and Jason's questions.

"Did you kick ass?"

"Are you alright?"

"I did the best I could, but Sesshomaru wound up finishing it for me. And as you can see, I'm fine. A little bruised, but other then that I'm fine."

Mason looked skeptical, but didn't say anything else. Carter didn't even bother asking his question again. The only one left was Shane.

"What'd he do that helped so much?"

"He made sure that the guy didn't take Shippou from me and he took us back to his place to make sure we were okay. Seriously guys, I'm fine."

After a while they all decided to drop it and everything returned to normal. We finished our breakfast and then went on with our daily routine.

OoOoOoO

"What do you mean she's not coming back!"

"That's just what her letter says. It doesn't say why."

Kouga bent down and picked up the letter Sevi had brought back with her when she returned from her run with Shippou. He sat down and read over it for the sixteenth time.

"Dear Sevi and guys,

I appreciate everything you've done for me over the past year, but after I finish my training I think it'd be best if me and Shippou start living on our own. Naraku's still out there and who knows how many pieces of the jewel shard are still out there. I wanted to say thanks to Sevi, Kouga, Hokakku, Ginta, Gaven, Jakori, and Minaku especially. Sevi, thanks for being the second sister I've met since I came to the Feudal Era. Kouga, thank you for teaching me how to handle myself and being there for me when I needed you. Hokakku and Ginta, thanks for being so kind. Gaven, Jakori, and Minaku thanks for those time when you'd sparr with me even though you could never win. You guys had improved greatly over the years. Thanks for everything and I wish you well.

P.S- Kouga we'll meet again before the final battle with Naraku, at that time I'd like to talk to you about some things. Also after Naraku's dead I hope you'll help me with finishing the Shikon Jewel by giving me the shards in your legs. I wouldn't want to have to take them by force and thanks to you you know I could. This is goodbye.

-Kagome the miko wolf demoness"

Kouga crinkled the paper in his hands in his frustration.

"Kouga, calm down. At least we know she's going to be able to look after herself."

After a while Kouga calmed down and sighed. He let the paper fall to the ground.

"Yeah, but I just wish she'd have told us goodbye in person you know."

"Yeah."

That night everyone slept with hopes of seeing their sister packmate sometime soon in the future. Kouga had the hardest time getting to sleep because his bed felt extremely empty without Kagome and Shippou. Finally he was able to fall asleep after Sevi, Gaven, Jakori, and Minaku joined him.

'Goodnight Kagome, stay safe.'


	7. A New Companion

A/N: Okay, well I hope by now you've all got a feel for what's going on between Sesshomaru and Kagome. I bet no body expected that Kagome was a demon. (or maybe you did) Well, read and review.

The next three months passed in a flash. Now Kagome was waiting in line with everyone else for her name to be called to recieve their medals for finishing their training in the military. Jason, and Mason had managed to get the rank of Officer, Jerry and Jamie had both gotten the rank of Liuetenant, Carter was stuck as Private and he was fine with that. As for Shane and herself, they had gotten the rank of General. Kagome hadn't seen Brad since his incident with the playboy magazine and as for Liuetenant David he had gotten married a few weeks ago and was out on leave.

"Liuetenant Jamie."

Jamie walked up the steps to the stage and stood at attention while General Mae pinned his medal to his uniform. He walked down the other side of the stage and stood beside me and Jerry.

"Congradulations Jamie."

Jamie blushed and Jerry smiled up at his brother. Two months ago it was found out that the brothers had been seperated at birth and unconciously signed up for the military the same day. And ironically enough they were put in the same barracks. Shane stood as silent as ever behind me. Jason, Mason, and Carter all went up to get their medals. They were all standing around Kagome in a little circle. Then General Mae called out the last two names.

"General Shane and General Higurashi."

Both Shane and Kagome walked up the steps and stood at attention while General Mae pinned their medals on. Then she saluted them.

"It has been an honor training the both of you. Keep the skills you've learned here with you throughout your life. Dismissed."

With that both Kagome and Shane went down the stairs on the other side of the stage and joined everyone else. General Mae stepped up to the microphone and everyone stood at attention towards the stage waiting for her next words.

"You've learned everything the military has to offer you, take the skills you've learned over the past four months and use them to protect the ones you love or the things you find worth protecting. You're dismissed."

Everyone shouted out and it reminded Kagome a lot of High School graduation. Suddenly Kagome was lifted into the air.

"Ahhh! Guys come on, put me down!"

Kagome tried to get out of their grasps, but she couldn't. When she noticed they were taking her towards the showers she started fighting that much harder.

"Come on guys put me down! Stop, no, DON'T!"

Kagome screamed but it was too late, Shane turned on the water and everyone else dropped her on the ground under the shower head. She was soaked through in minutes. They all stood around her laughing like a bunch of hyenas.

"You guys are gonna get it!"

Kagome shot up and started chasing them around. She had managed to grab Jerry and Jamie by the back of their uniforms and had flipped them over onto the ground. Then she tripped Mason and Carter so that they fell down the hill until they landed in the mud pit on the obstacle course. Jason was trying to get away by climbing over the rope wall, but Kagome quickly climbed up after him and tied him in place with the ropes. The only one left was Shane. Kagome jumped down from the top of the rope wall and walked around trying to find him.

"Come on out Shane, I'm not going to hurt you...much."

Kagome could hear laughter from the others as she walked around the base looking for Shane.

'Fine, if he doesn't want to play fair I won't either.'

**'So you're going to use your powers now?'**

'I'm just going to sniff him out.'

Kagome's beast laughed at her small joke. Kagome took a deep breath and caught Shane's scent. She smiled and walked over to the tree he was currently hiding in. She leaned against the trunk and looked up. Shane froze as her eyes met his.

"K-Kagome."

"Shane."

He tried jumping from the tree limb he was on to the roof of the mess hall, but Kagome was there before he could even stand up. His eyes widened and he froze. Kagome went to knock his feet out from under him, but he jumped from the roof. He landed on the ground and took off running. Kagome smiled and chased after him. This whole time the others were watching in amazment. They had never seen Shane act so outgoing, and they had never seen Kagome so...happy.

"Shane just give up, she's going to get you eventually you might as well just get it over with."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you. You got caught too easily. I'd never be caught like thaahh!"

Kagome had jumped and pinned him to the ground. Everyone erupted in laughter and Shane stared up at Kagome in surprise. She was grinning like a cheshire cat as she pinned him down with her knees.

"Give up?"

"No."

Shane struggled to get her off but she didn't budge.

'Deja vu much.'

Kagome's beast laughed but agreed. Shane managed to grab Kagome's wrist and roll her over so that he was pinning her down. He had his knees keeping her arms by her side and his hands were pinning her shoulders down. She couldn't help laugh and Shane smiled. That made Kagome stop laughing, the entire four months Kagome had known Shane he never once smiled. Kagome's shocked expression made Shane laugh, and that only made Kagome that more surprised. Suddenly Shane looked into Kagome's eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Everyone stared in shock at Shane's show of affection and waited for Kagome's reaction. At first she was too surprised to react, then she realized that Shane was kissing her.

'Damn it, why does this always have to happen?'

**'Do you like him?'**

'As a friend or a brother.'

**'Then you should probably let him know that and get his lips off of us.'**

Kagome brought her legs up and tossed Shane across the field until he landed in the river. When he realized what had happened he looked at Kagome in confusion, he had a small blush on his face. Kagome got up and went over to the river before anyone else could get there.

"Shane I'm flattered, but I don't see you that way. I'm sorry, though that kiss was something else."

Shane smiled and stood up. Everyone else finally reached them and laughed when they saw Shane drenched.

"Nice Shane, did you need a bath that badly?"

Shane started chasing after Jamie and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Over the past few months these guys had become her family and now it was time to say goodbye.

"Guess this is goodbye then huh."

Everyone stopped smiling and laughing, Shane even stopped trying to choke Jamie and they all looked at Kagome.

"I guess it is."

They all made their way back to the barracks and got their stuff then they all walked to the gates. Jamie, and Jerry hugged Kagome and said their goodbyes to everyone else. Kagome, Carter, Jason, Mason and Shane headed towards the shrine. They reached and intersection and Carter, and Jason said their goodbyes after hugging Kagome and shaking hands with Shane and Mason. After a while Mason left to go to his house and gave Kagome a hug and Shane a pat on the back. Then only Shane and Kagome were left heading back to their houses. Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs heading towards the shrine and turned to Shane. Kagome smiled at him and he pulled her into a hug.

"Bye Shane, maybe I'll see you around."

He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Yeah, maybe."

With that Shane walked down the street until Kagome couldn't see him anymore. Taking a deep breath Kagome walked up the steps until she stood next to the Goshinboku. She went over to it a placed a hand on it. A memory flashed through her of when she first saw Inuyasha.

"He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Heh, I bet nobody knew how much of a handful he really was."

**'You're crying.'**

Kagome put a hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears and she heard the door to her house open. She turned to see Souta standing in the doorway. He dropped the soccer ball that was in his hands and it rolled over to Kagome's feet. She kicked it up and bounced it on her knee while looking at her brother.

"K-Kagome? You're home!"

Souta came running towards her and Kagome caught the ball in one hand as she wrapped the other around his waist. He had grown so much over the past few months. His head reached her stomach now. She bent down and placed her lips to his head.

"Yeah, I'm home."

"Souta, what are you yelling about?"

Kagome turned to see her mother in the doorway and started to cry.

"Mom."

"Kagome!"

Her mother ran to her and wrapped her arms around both Kagome and Souta. They stood there for a while before walking back into the house. Kagome told them all about the military and the training she'd gone through. Kagome's mom started dinner and Souta and Kagome went outside to play soccer. After a while Kagome's mom called them in saying dinner was ready. They all ate as Souta filled Kagome in on all the things she missed over the past four months. After the dishes were done, Kagome took a shower and went to bed.

oOoOoOo

"Shippou! Look!"

Shippou looked over towards Rin to see what she wante him to look at and gasped. She was wearing a light pink kimono today with small white flowers all over. Shippou blushed and looked away.

"Shippou, look."

Rin held out a crown of flowers she had managed to weave together. Shippou raised his head and looked at her face. She was smiling like she always did.

"It looks pretty."

"Doesn't it. Come on, it's dinner time and Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like it when Rin's late."

Rin grabbed Shippou's hand and led him down the hall to the kitchen. Shippou blushed again but hid it from Rin. When they reached the kitchen Rin released his hand and ran to sit next to Lord Sesshomaru.

'She's always so happy, it's really cute.'

"Shippou, come on. If you don't hurry up the food's going to be gone."

Shippou shook his head and went to sit next to Rin. He dipped his head to Sesshomaru who dipped his back and Shippou started to eat. Rin talked about everything her and Shippou had done that day and Sesshomaru only listened. After they finished eating Rin left and ran to her room to put the flower crown with the others she had made and Shippou headed back to his room.

'Mama, when are you coming back? It's been three months since you left and I miss you.'

With that Shippou climbed into the bed he had shared with his mother and quickly fell asleep.

OoOoOoO

Kagome woke up to Buyo staring at her.

**'Your cat is annoying.'**

'Why do you say that? Buyo's cute.'

**'He's been staring at us all morning.'**

'Really, why?'

**'Because while you were asleep you let your concealment spell slip.'**

'I did! Did my family see?'

**'No, but your mom is coming up the stairs now.'**

'Oh shit!'

**'Yeah.'**

Kagome focused her energy around her until she felt her ears and teeth go back to normal. Her claws, tail, and markings disappeared just as her mother walked in the room.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready."

"Ok, I'll be down once I get dressed."

"Ok honey."

Kagome watched as her mother turned and left. Kagome got up, knocking Buyo to the end of the bed, and closed the door.

'I need something to help me hide my true self without me doing anything.'

**'For that we'll have to find a priestess to help us.'**

'Yeah, but it'd be stronger if I did it myself.'

**'Then after we eat let's try to find a priestess to teach us how to do that.'**

'Okay.'

Kagome went to her closet and picked out a pair of navy blue shorts and a red tee shirt with a white cross on the front. After checking herself in the mirror she went downstairs for breakfast. Kagome helped Souta with the dishes then headed for the door.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

"Well, I know I just got back but I need to find a priestess to train me."

"Okay, just stay safe."

"I will."

With that Kagome left and headed into town. She went to the park and sat down underneath a tree. She leaned against the bark of the tree and closed her eyes.

'My mom is always so understanding.'

**'Would you prefer it if she wasn't?'**

'No. Hey, I've got a question.'

**'What?'**

'How the hell am I supposed to find a priestess who will train me in this time period?'

**'The same way you do in the Feudal Era.'**

Kagome reached out with her powers trying to find a priestess. She was surprised to feel several auras she had never noticed before. One stood out from the rest and Kagome headed towards it.

'How come i've never been able to sense the auras in my time before?'

**'Because before you weren't as disciplined as you are now, that and since your demon self has finally awakened it enhances your sense.'**

'That makes sense i guess.'

**'We're here, mask your aura.'**

'How?'

**'Same way you use the concealment spell.'**

Kagome walked up the steps until she stood before an old shrine. The roofs were an ivy green color and the doors were decorated with pictures of monks and priestesses battling demons.

"Halt, who goes there? State your business."

Kagome froze as she was suddenly surrounded by monks with holy staffs and sutras.

'Talk about your welcoming party.'

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I wish to speak with the head priestess."

The monks surrounding her looked at one another before lowering theirs staffs and sutras.

"Follow us."

The monks led her down a long hallway and they stopped infront of a large door.

"Lady Jade, you have a visitor."

"Send her in."

Kagome was pushed forward and she fell on her hands and knees. The monks left and Kagome stood to see the priestess before her. She had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing white and ivy green priestess robes. Kagome bowed respectively.

"Lady Jade, my name is Kagome and I have a request to ask of you."

The woman bowed back to Kagome and sat down. Kagome did the same and waited for her to respond.

"What do you need Lady Kagome?"

"First I would like to ask if you'd be willing to train me."

"You have a lot of power, it's trained to an extent, but it is still quite wild. Very well, I will train you."

"Than you Lady Jade."

"What else do you ahve to say?"

"Well while I train I will need a place to stay. I ask that I have a room to myself."

"Why?"

'Is it safe to tell her?'

**'What can you possibly lose from telling her?'**

**"**What I'm about to tell you must stay between only the two of us."

"Hai, of course."

"Don't be alarmed, I swear I will not harm you."

Jade looked at Kagome in confusion, but nodded her head for her to continue. Kagome took a deep breath and let the concealment spell fall. She heard Jade's gasp and could smell her fear.

"D-demon!"

Kagome sighed and put the concealment spell back up before the monks burst through the doors.

'So much for it being between just the two of us.'

They looked around for a while, but left when they didn't see any danger. they ignored Jade's comments about Kagome being a demon. After a while Jade sat back down and stared at Kagome.

"W-What buisness do you have here demon?"

'Great, now what am I supposed to tell her?'

**'Just repeat exactly what I say.'**

**"**Please don't fear me, I am just a decendant from a line of miko demonesses. i am also the guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

"Impossible! The Shikon no Tama disappeared from the world 400 years ago."

"500 years to be exact."

Kagome reached into her shirt and pulled out her half of the jewel.

"What happened to it!"

"500 years ago it was shattered by an arrow shot by a priestess after a demon tried to swallow it."

"You really are the Shikon miko."

"Hai, I am."

Kagome put the jewel back under her shirt and waited for Jade to continue.

"It would be an honor to train you. Though if you are the Shikon miko why is it you need traingin?"

"Ever since my demon self was awakened my powers have grown past my capabilities."

"We will help you."

"One last thing."

"Anything."

"I need you to teach me how to make an amulet that will constantly hide both the scent and aura of my true self."

"I understand. you are to stay here from tonight on. Your training will start tomorrow."

Kagome stood and bowed, Jade returned the gesture.

"Thank you Lady Jade."

"Don't mention it."

Jade called for the monks to come and show Kagome to her room. Once inside Kagome sat down on the bedroll and stared yp at the ceiling. the room was simple, it had a bed, a lamp, and a washbin. Kagome closed her eyes and was almost asleep when her inneryoukai screamed at her to move. She rolled onto her side just as a spear came flying through her door. Kagome stared wide eyed at the spear in her pillow then towards the door.

'What the hell?'

**'You let the concealment spell fall again! They sensed a demon and attacked.'**

Kagome quickly made sure the concealment spell was back in place before she walked to the door. Two monks stood at her door with sutras and spears in hand.

"I'm fine. I vanquished the demon. Take me to see Lady Jade."

They both nodded and led her down the hall until they reached the same door as before. They left and Kagome knocked.

"Lady Jade, we need to talk."

There was shuffling on the other side of the door before it was slid open and Jade ushered Kagome inside.

"What is it?"

"You're either gonna have to teach me to make that amulet or put a barrier around my room."

"Why?"

"Because when I go to sleep the spell falls."

"How does that-"

"Ask my pillow."

A look of understanding covered Jade's face.

"Okay, you're not trained enough to make an amulet like that yet. So I'll put a barrier around your room."

"Thank you."

With that they both went to Kagome's room and Jade put a barrier around the room.

"There you go. As long as you are in this room you won't have to use the concealment spell. If that's all I bid you a goodnight, and I'll see you in the morning."

Jade bowed then left. Kagome went back into her room, she pulled the spear out of her pillow and leaned it against the wall. Then she laid down and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep and this time there were no sharp objects flying towards her head.

The next morning Kagome was led to the kitchen where everyone had breakfast together. After that Kagome was led to a waterfall behind the shrine to meditate. She was accompanied by Jade and two other monks.

"Just clear your mind and focus on controlling your powers."

Kagome nodded as they sat down on the boulders beneath the falls. Several hours later Kagome was led to Jade's room to focus her powers into weapons, learn incantations, how to make and break barriers, and all youkai languages and customs. After about a week Kagome was able to use her powers as projectiles such as small daggers of pink spiritual energy. She could make a barrier around the entire shrine and it be just as strong as a barrier put up by the six strongest monks int he shrine. She could also break any kind of barrier, she was pretty sure she'd even be able to break Naraku's barrier given the chance. She had learned over half of the incantations and demon languages and customs.

"You learn fast."

"Thanks."

"Keep this up and you'll have learned everything we have to offer by the end of the week."

Kagome smiled at the thought of being able to go back home.

"Ok, thank you."

"Now let's finish with the rest of these incantations, then all you'll have left to learn is the youkai customs of courting and mating."

"Hai, let's leave the youkai customs for tomorrow."

"Alright."

Kagome studied with Jade for the rest of the night, even when Jade had fallen asleep Kagome continued to study. Eventually her eyes began to droop and she headed off to her room. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

oOoOoOo

"Miroku, when do you think Kagome will come back?"

"I'm not sure Sango my dear, but I have a feeling our Kagome will be coming back soon."

Sanog nodded and went about packing up camp, she had the same feeling. After they had everything put away they headed back to Kaede's village. Sango noticed that Kilala was surprisingly quiet.

'She's always been so lonely lately. It must be hard being part of such a rare species of youkai.'

As they finally reached the village by midday they passed a couple kissing and Sango noticed how Kilala's tail fell. She suddenly felt sorry for her fiery friend, but she didn't know a way to help her. They soon were settling down in Kaede's hut. Miroku and Kaede fell asleep almost instantly. Sango watched as Kilala stared out the door to the hut. Sighing she slowly fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

"So because of that you would be required to fight if challenged for your right to mate with the demon of your choice."

"Could you deny challenges?"

"Certain ones yes, but others no."

"How will I know which-"

"You'll be able to know."

"Ok."

Kagome smiled up at Jade. She had finally been taught everything Jade knew.

"What are you going to do after you leave?"

Jade stood up and walked over to a table and rummaged around for something Kagome couldn't see.

"Find the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel."

Jade nodded then came to sit in front of Kagome with a box full of beads and decorations. Kagome raised an eyebrow in question and Jade laughed.

"It's time to make your amulet. Have you decided if you want it to be a bracelet or a necklace?"

"Necklace."

"Ok, pick your beads then do as I do."

"Right."

Kagome sifted through the box of beads and other decorations for a while, picking out the ones she liked. Eventually she had enough to make her necklace. Jade picked up a string that had been soaked in holy water, Kagome did the same.

"Now say the strongest incantation for concealment you know as you string the beads. It doesn't matter in what order you put the beads, just be sure not to stop the incantation until the necklace is complete."

"Right."

With that both Kagome and Jade started their incantations as they strung the beads. After a while Kagome had finished stringing all the beads and looked up at Jade. She shook her head and Kagome continued the incantation. Jade took the necklace from Kagome's hands and placed it around her neck. The beads glowed pink, then red, then finally settled as blue. Kagome looked at Jade, she nodded and Kagome stopped saying the incantation.

"It's done, to everyone else you appear human. Your aura is hidden and your scent willb e hidden from even the strongest youkai."

"Will I be able to take it off?"

"Yes, but only you can take it off or put it back on. It will also only work for you since you made it."

"So in a nut shell it's like any other necklace in the world except that I'm the only one it works for and I'm the only one who can take it off."

"Pretty much yeah, why do you ask?"

"I just know someone who has a necklace that he can't take off."

Kagome smiled wryly and Jade looked at her in confusion but decided to ignore her.

"Don't worry, if you ever need to take it off you can just slip it over your head. The transformation back into your true self will be instant."

Kagome stood and bowed to Jade.

"Thank you for everything Lady Jade."

"No problem, it was an honor to train the Shikon miko."

Jade bowed back and Kagome elft with only one destination in mind, home.

oOoOoOo

"Shippou! Where are you going!"

"To the well, mama's coming back!"

"How do you know Kagome-chan's coming back?"

"I just know."

Sesshomaru watched as the usually calm and quiet fox kit ran around his palace trying to gather all his things.

'The kit seems to think the miko's coming back.'

'You did it again.'

'What?'

'You called her miko instead of Kagome.'

"Shippou, can Rin come with you to see Kagome-chan?"

"If Sesshomaru-sama says it's ok."

Rin turned to look up at Sesshomaru with big, hopeful eyes. He sighed inwardly.

"This Sesshomaru will allow it."

"Yay!"

Shippou ran towards the gate and stopped. He turned around and looked up at Sesshomaru. His scent was full of happiness as well as unease.

'What is wrong with the kit?'

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you please take me to the well?"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru summoned his youkaicloud and waited as Rin and Shippou climbed on. Rin clung to Sesshomaru's leg and shippou clung to her. Sesshomaru noticed both children were blushing. He chose to ignore it for now as he flew towards the well at a leisure pace.

'I wonder what makes the kit think Kagome's coming back?'

After several hours the sun ahd set and since both children had fallen asleep he set down and made camp for the night. As he stoked the fire he noticed the kit open his eyes and groan about them stopping for the night.

"Kit, this one assures you your mother will still be waiting for you in the morning. Rest, she will not be happy to see that you have not been taken care of."

Shippou just closed his eyes. Sesshomaru went back over to Rin and wrapped his mokomoko around her, then he slowly closed his eyes.

oOoOoOo

Kagome woke up to Buyo on her chest again, but this time he was asleep. She moved him and slowly sat up. She was in her bed at home.

'That's odd, I don't remember getting home last night.'

**'You were tired last night so I took over and brought us home.'**

'Thanks.'

**'Well I couldn't very well let you sleep in the street.'**

Kagome laughed which earned her a look from Buyo before the cat closed his eyes again.

'True. We should head back today.'

**'Ok, but don't forget you still have to find someway to repay Sesshomaru for everything he's done for us. We are in his debt.'**

'I know, but what can I give a taiyoukai that he doesn't already have?'

**'I don't know. Let's go shopping for Shippou and Rin though, I'm sure they missed us.'**

'Yeah, maybe I'll find something for Sesshomaru too.'

**'That a girl.'**

Kagome got up and got dressed, then headed into town. Kagome went into a toy store and bought Shippou a yo-yo, a spin top, and a bag of marbles. She then browsed the aisles looking for something Rin would like.

'Since I got Shippou three things I should get Rin three things.'

Kagome stopped when she saw Lucky from 101 Dalmations on the top shelf and couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it. She put it in the basket full of toys and continued down the aisle. Finally after having found two more gifts for Rin, a Belle doll from Beauty and the Beast and a Doodle Bear with flowers all over it she went to the checkout center.

'She's going to love them.'

On her way home Kagome passed by a jewelry store and stopped when something in the window caught her eye. There was a silver necklace with a cresent moon on the chain, it had an amethyst set in it.

"It's perfect!"

Kagome ran into the store and dragged the clerk to the window. After a bit of barganing, and flirting on Kagome's end, she was able to talk the price down to around 100yen. After picking out some red and white decorated wrapping paper Kagome headed home. She packed her traveling bag with clothes and the gifts, then headed for the well. She hugged her mom and brother before jumping into the well. She jumped out and headed for the Western lands. Not even twenty minutes passed before she felt the aura of a youkai coming her way. She stopped and waited. After a while a huge cat came into the clearing. At first she thought it was Kilala before she noticed the flames and markings around it's paws were blue not red.

"Leave and I'll let you live."

The demon cat lunged at her and she sighed. She tossed her bag out of the way and it landed gently beneath a tree. She turned and ducked as a stream of ice came flying towards her head.

'So, it's an ice demon.'

Kagome turned and kicked the demon cat in the back of the head. It howled out in pain and turned on her.

"Come and get some bitch."

**'You realize it's a male demon right.'**

'Go away unless your going to help.'

The ice demon swiped at her with it's claws and they slashed across her abdomen. Kagome screamed out in pain and some of her training kicked in. She was quickly behind the catdemon and wrapped her arms around the demon' s neck. They both fell to the ground. Claws met claws, and power clashed with power. Eventually the demon managed to pin Kagome to the ground and bared it's fangs to her throat. Kagome growled and kicked the demon off her. It landed against a tree and struggled to stand back up. Kagome ran and wrapped her arms around it's throat and was about to kill it when her inneryoukai stopped her.

**'Don't kill him!'**

'Why the hell not!'

**'His race is rare, make him submit and become ours.'**

'Fine.'

Kagome knocked the cat off balance and pinned it down with a hand on its neck. Using one hand she slipped the necklace over her head and she felt her ears, claws, and teeth grow, and her tail and markings come back. She bared her fangs to the cat's throat and it whined. Finally it turned it's head to the side and exposed it's throat to her. She stood up and let the cat demon stand. It stared at her taking in her true form before bowing it's head in respect. She slipped the necklace back over her head and groaned when the movement stretched the skin of her abdomen. She started walking towards a nearby river and stumbled. The cat was quickly by her side to steady her, he helped her to the river. Kagome quickly cleaned and bandaged her wound. After she finished she changed her now ruined shirt to a light blue one. Then she leaned against a tree to rest. She closed her eyes and smiled when she felt the cat press its head into her neck, nuzzling her trying to comfort her. She reached a hand up and gently rubbed his head and he purred.

"Thanks."

He stopped purring and pulled away in surprise.

"You know my language?"

Kagome laughed at the surprise in his mewl then winced when the action bothered her wounds.

"I know a lot of demon languages."

"You are a very strange miko."

Kagome laughed again and winced.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you fought for your life just as I did."

The cat demon burrowed its head closer to her neck before he turned into his smaller form and sat on her shoulder.

"What's your name miko?"

"Kagome, and I'm a miko demoness. What's yours?"

Kagome had informed the cat of what she was because she could smell his confusion. He could obviously tell she was a miko by her powers, but when she took the necklace off she was without a doubt a full blooded inu demon.

"I don't have one."

"Your mother never gave you a name?"

"No."

Kagome was quiet for a while as she thought about that.

'He's alot like Kilala, but he's mine now.'

**'You want to give him a name don't you.'**

'Yes, but what would be an appropreate name that I could give him?'

**'He's an ice demon. Call him Zero, like the temperature back in your time when it snows.'**

'Good idea.'

**'Did you expect any less from me?'**

Kagome laughed inwardly before turning her attention back to the ice demon on her shoulder.

"Demon, from now on you will be mine and will be known as Zero."

The ice demon thought about it for a while, she had bested him in a fight so it was her choice if she wanted to kill him or have him serve her. He'd prefer life over death and he had to admit, he liked the sound of his new name. Kagome smiled when she heard his mewl of agreement.

"Come now, we should sleep."

Kagome struggled to her feet but managed to stand thanks to Zero's help. She then jumped into the tree she had been leaning against and laid down on the broad limb and quickly fell asleep. Zero grew to his full size and curled around his new mistress to keep her safe and warm while she slept. He'd keep watch while his mistress slept and regained her strength.


	8. Finally Back

A/N: Well it would seem thinks are getting quite interesting, wouldn't you agree? Several people wanted to know how Kagome was going to pay back her debts to Sesshomaru, well read and find out. R&R

Kagome woke to with a numb pain in her abdomen, she slowly sat up and heard a mewl from behind her. She looked up to see Zero behind her. She smiled and reached a hand up to pet his head. His eyes met hers and he rubbed his head against her cheek.

"Morning Zero."

"Morning mistress."

"Call me Kagome."

"Hai."

"Zero, I need to clean and change my bandages. Will you help me to the river?"

"Of course."

Zero stood up and gently helped Kagome to sit on his back, then he jumped to the ground. She slid to the ground and went over to the river. She unbound her wound and washed the dried blood from around the edges of the gash, then got clean bandages from her bag and wrapped it around her midsection. Once she was done she climbed back on Zero's back. He stayed put waiting for her instructions.

"Zero, I need to find my son Shippou. He's a fox kit can you try to find him for me?"

"Son?"

Zero started walking in a random direction trying to catch the scent of his mistress' fox kit.

"His parents were killed and I adopted him early on in my travels."

"Travels?"

"It'll be a while before we find them, I might as well tell you my story if you'll listen."

Kagome told Zero to head West and he walked slowly so as not to jarr her too much. He still felt bad about hurting her.

"So since he kept treating me like shit I left the group and wound up living with Kouga for the better half of a year."

"Kouga the wolf prince of the North?"

"You've heard of him?"

"Yeah, everyone I know has heard how he took the role as alpha in his pack once he got a hold of some sacred jewel shards. But even without the shards he's strong. Recently though there had been talk of a strong miko wolf demoness staying in his pack. That was you?"

Kagome blushed and nodded her head.

"Hai, that was me. After a while Kouga had taught me everything he knew so I went back to my time to train. I spent four months training in the military, though I came back before my training was done to see my son. Things were going on around so we decided to have a race and head West to avoid some...things. We were still racing when I sensed a demon so we hid in a tree. A bear demon came into the clearing and I realized he had a shard of the Shikon Jewel so I fought against him. We battled for a bit before it broke my arm, it tried going after my son and my demon self woke up and took over. I woke up the morning after in the Western Lord's castle completely healed. I left then soon after writing a letter to Kouga's pack explaining that once my training was done that I'd come back and live on my own with my son."

"Are you going to?"

"I plan on it yes, but first I have to find him."

"What happened next?"

Kagome smiled at the obvious curiosity in Zero's voice.

"Well I went back and finished my training in the military. I stayed home with my family for a bit before my inneryouaki convinced me to find a priestess that could help me keep my concealment spell up at all times and so that resulted in me training with Lady Jade for about two weeks. In that time I learned how to focus and control my powers, make and break barriers, use incantations and sutras, as well as demon languages and customs."

"So that is how you knew my language."

"Yes. I slept one last time in my bed then I packed my bags and came through the well. I was traveling to find my son when you attacked me and well you know the rest."

Zero was silent for a while and Kagome thought that he was deep in thought. Finally he spoke.

"You have had one interesting life Kagome."

"Yeah, and I'm not even 19 yet."

"So this Sesshomaru, what is your relationship with him?"

Kagome blushed as she remembered when she'd hugged him while she was naked.

"W-Well, even though I'll never tell him this I have feelings for him that I know are more than the feelings I'd have for a friend."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I don't thi-"

Kagome stopped and turned her head towards the NorthWest as a slight breeze blew by.

"What is it?"

"My son, he's coming to find me."

Zero sniffed the air and hissed.

"Calm down, I know he's not alone. Sesshomaru is with him as is Rin. They are all my friends and are not to be harmed."

Zero mewled in understanding and changed direction to head towards the others. He was already familiar with the Lord of the West's aura, and to be honest he scared him. He was surprised that his mistress had feelings for such a demon. After a while they both could hear voices and Zero slowed in his approach. The last thing he wanted to do was make the taiyoukai think he was trying to harm those under his protection.

"Okay, from now on we won't be talking like we are now. You may ask me anything or talk to me freely, but I will answer differently. You'll see what I mean when it happens."

"Right."

With that Zero slowly walked into the clearing where Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippou were, but he stayed by the tree line a little wary of all these people around his wounded mistress. Kagome sensed Zero's unease and ran a hand through his fur in an attempt to reassure him that she'd be safe. Shippou was the first to come up to her and stopped when Zero growled at him.

"Mama, what happened to you?"

Zero relaxed when he heard the little fox kit refer to his mistress as mother.

'So this is her kit.'

Zero lowered his head at the kit and waited while he climbed up his neck towards his mother. Once he knew the kit was settled beside his mistress he raised his head. He felt Kagome squeeze his shoulder gently and he laid down. Kagome slid off his back and sat down on the ground leaning against him.

"Mama?"

"It's nothing Shippou. I'm fine, it's good to see you again."

"Kagome-chan, who's the demon with you?"

Kagome felt Zero's aura sharpen as Rin stepped closer and she growled only low enough for the demons to hear. Zero immediately relaxed and focused only on the taiyoukai who had yet to say a word.

"This demon is now mine Rin, and his name is Zero. Would you like to say hello?"

"Hai, Rin would like that very much."

Zero's attention was brought back to the human girl as she approached him. His mistress seemed to be attached to this human in some way so he would respect her. Kagome watched Zero lower his head as Rin came closer. She gently placed a hand to his head and started petting him. Kagome smiled when Zero started to purr at the attention. She also noticed Rin's smile and looked over to Sesshomaru who had remained silent the entire time. Kagome stood slowly before bowing low to the demon before her.

"Sesshomaru, I must thank you for taking care of my son while I was gone."

"Hn."

Kagome smiled again as she leaned against a tree.

'Same old Sesshomaru.'

**'You should take it easy, our wounds are still new and are being quite stubborn in healing.'**

'I know, I know, I'll be careful.'

Zero looked at his mistress and noticed she was hiding her pain. He whined slightly and she smiled at him. Shippou looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru before turning his attention back to Zero. His mama had found a cat demon just like Kilala. Rin ran up to Kagome and wrapped her arms around her the best she could. Kagome's breath hitched as pain ran through her side, but she ignored it and bent down to hug the little girl. That's when all three demons in the clearing smelled her blood. The action of bending down to hold Rin had yet again reopened her wounds. As she stood up she hissed in pain, but only loud enough for the demons to hear.

"Mama, are you injured?"

Kagome looked back over to her son and smiled up at him sadly before answering.

"Yeah I'm afraid so. But it's nothing to worry about, it'll heal in no ti-"

Kagome clutched her side as a sudden pain shot through her.

**'Damn it, I told you to take it easy. Now our wounds are open again. Sit down!'**

Kagome didn't argue with her beast, the pain was begginging to become unbearable.

"Mama!"

"Kagome-chan!"

Both children came up to her, but stopped before actually touching her afraid of causing her pain.

"I'm fine, I just reopened my wound. Shippou, go into my back and fetch the bandages along with my water bottle, and a rag."

"Hai mama."

Shippou raced back to Zero and got the things Kagome asked him for. As he started to walk back towards the tree Kagome was leaning against he noticed that Zero walked along beside him.

"Here mama."

"Thank you Shippou. Zero, can you stand infront of me please?"

Zero mewled a 'yes' in his language, but to everyone other than Kagome it just sounded like a mewl. Kagome slowly peeled back her shirt to reveal her bandaged abdomen. She could see the bandages had become bloodstained and sighed. She unwound the bandages, used the water from her water bottle to clean the blood, then wrapped fresh bandages around her midsection. Once that was done, she then asked Shippou to burn the bandages with his fox fire. Zero helped steady her as she stood again.

"Kagome, a word."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then back at Zero. She saw the concern in his ice blue eyes and pet the spot between his ears before walking over to Sesshomaru. He turned and led the way into the forest on the other side of the clearing. Once they were out of sight and hearing range he turned and wrapped his armsa round her gently. Kagome was so shocked she froze in place before slowly wrapping her arms around him in return. He tightened his hold aorund her and she winced as it caused her wounds pain. He instantly released her and stepped back.

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she lightly held her sides. he could smell her blood and it was making him and his beast uneasy.

'Yes! We hugged her!'

'Damn you! Don't take over like that, you caused her pain.'

'You're the one who tightened our hold on her.'

'I wouldn't have been in that situation if you hadn't taken over.'

'Yeah, but she hugged us back.'

Sesshomaru realized his beast was right. Kagome had indeed hugged him back. He noticed there was a slight blush on her face and smiled inwardly knowing he was the case of it.

"Kagome, explain to this Sesshomaru what happened to you."

"I came back, started heading for our castle when the cat demon showed up drawnt to the power of the jewel. We fought, he got a good swipe in with his paw, but I made him submit and now he's mine."

Sesshomaru noticed she had said 'our' castle not his or the and he had to admit, even if only to himself, that he liked the way it sounded.

"You made him submit, how?"

"How would you make someone submit to you?"

"How is it you no longer look like a demon?"

"These."

Sesshomaru saw Kagome point to her neck and noticed the blue beads around her neck. He could feel the power coming from them and his beast snarled.

"This Sesshomaru does not like it."

"No offense Sesshomaru, but I didn't ask if you liked it. These beads make it so that I don't have to constantly worry about a concealment spell when I sleep. I can take them off anytime I want."

"Do so."

"If only to make you be quiet for a while, I'm starting to get a headache."

Sesshomaru ignored her comment and instead watched as she reached for the beads around her neck and pulled them up over her head. He watched as her claws, and ears grew. No doubt her teeth were fangs now. Her tail, aura, and markings came back as well. Sesshomaru's beast howled out his approval of her transformation and forced him back into his cage. Kagome put the beads back around her neck and she returned to her human form.

"You should rest before traveling on your own again. Come back to the castle and rest, you may leave once you have healed."

'If you still wish to.'

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome thought it over before bowing to him, he heard the hitch in her breathing as she did so.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Me and my son will gladly take you up on your offer."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome looked at him then to the ground.

"What is it?"

"Umm, Sesshomaru I hate to ask and I know you probably don't want to but will you please help me back to camp?"

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and helped her back to camp.

OoOoOoO

Kagome clung to Sesshomaru for dear life as they walked back to the camp. When Shippou saw her he ran towards her.

"Mama! Are you alright mama?"

Kagome smiled down at Shippou, Sesshomaru helped her to sit by Zero and started to make a fire.

"I'm fine Shippou, but do me a favor."

"What is it mama?"

"Try to quiet down, please."

Shippou's small hands went up to his mouth before coming down a bit.

"Sorry."

Shippou's whisper made Kaogme smile. He went off to play with Rin. After the fire was built Sesshomaru went off into the forest.

'No doubt to find something for us to eat.'

**'Don't worry about it, once we get back to our castle and our wounds heal we can start our lives with our son.'**

'Our castle?'

**'Yes, our castle. You said so yourself did you not?'**

Kagome blushed when she realized she had indeed said 'our' castle when talking with Sesshomaru.

**'He didn't seem to mine, in fact I think he liked the idea of you saying his castle is ours.'**

'Maybe.'

**'Are you not going to give them their gifts?'**

'No, not until we're healed.'

**'So you've finally accepted that I am a part of you?'**

'Yes. But what would I call you? My inneryoukai? Or my beast?'

**'Any you prefer. Just know that if I ever get out of line, not saying that I will but you never know, just put me in my cage.'**

'You have a cage?'

**'Yeah, it's in the back of your mind. If you have to force me into it just use your powers.'**

'Ok, I'll keep that in mind.'

**'Sesshy's back.'**

Kagome looked up and sure enough, Sesshomaru was walking back into the clearing with a deer over his shoulder.

'Wait, Sesshy?'

**'Would you prefer I just called him hotty?'**

'No, Sesshy's fine. I kinda like it anyways.'

**'I know, I am you you know.'**

'Yeah, I know.'

Kagome's stomach growled and it too caused her wounds pain, she winced and it didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He quickly skinned, cleaned, and cooked the deer before giving everyone a piece of it. After a while the sun had set and Kagome was getting sleepy. She yawned and curled up into Zero's side. He just leaned down and pressed his head on the ground beside her. He'd sleep tonight, he trusted the taiyoukai enough to know nothing bad would happen to his mistress while he slept. Everyone settled down for the night. Kagome noticed Rin was curled up at Sesshomaru's side with his mokomoko wrapped around her. Shippou had come and joined Kagome who laying curled up against Zero. After a while Kagome could no longer keep her eyelids open and she slowly slipped off to sleep.


	9. The Palace, and Kagome's Lineage

A/N: I've been writing stories of all sorts since I was in the third grade and my skills have improved. Anyone can see that. Though my question is, does anybody actually like my stories? Oh well, ramblings of an author. R&R please.

The sun had just barely gotten over teh horizon when Kagome felt somebody trying to wake her. She moaned but eventually sat up. Kagome noticed her stomach still hurt, but nat as badly as the day before. she opened her eyes to meet golden ones. She opened her mouth to scream when a hand covered it.

"There is no reason to be alarmed Kagome, it is only me."

Kagome relaxed at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. He moved his hand away and Kagome sighed. She winced as even that small movement caused her pain.

'Damn, why aren't my powers helping me heal like they usually do?'

**'Because your miko and demons powers are clashing against eachother both trying to become the dominant power. They both know you've become strong, but they won't help you until you prove you are worthy of using them.'**

'Stupid new powers. How do I do that?'

**'Same way you harness your miko powers.'**

'It's not going to be easy is it?'

**'I'm not sure.'**

Kagome groaned and slowly stood up. She felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her and they were suddenly in the air. She gasped, but didn't react the way she had when Sesshomaru helped her get to Kouga's den. She relaxed against Sesshomaru's side and looked at the scenary below them.

"You know I could have rode on Zero."

"The children are ridding on him."

"Hn."

She didn't really mind flying with Sesshomaru but it made her slightly embarrased being this close to him.

**'Told you you like him.'**

'Shut up, I know I like him. I can't deny it, but he probably doesn't think of me as anything but a weak human girl.'

**'If you haven't noticed you aren't human any longer and you were never weak. Untrained, but not weak. Also if he didn't at least like you a little then why did he offer to let you stay at his palace unil you're better? To anyone else he'd have left them to die.'**

'You know, you make one hell of an arguement.'

**'I know.'**

They were quiet the rest of the way, after a while Kagome sat down on Sesshomaru's cloud and leaned against his leg. They landed outside the gates just as the sun was starting to set.

"M'lord, welcome back."

"Hn. Prepare a room for my guests and have dinner prepared."

The guard looked at Kagome and blushed. She recognized him as the one she had asked to open the gate for her. He obviously remembered her. She smiled sweetly at him as they passed.

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to skin the guard alive. He could smell his arousal spike when he looked at Kagome and Sesshomaru really didn't like it. And her smiling at him as they passed didn't help.

'She shouldn't be smiling for that idiot.'

'Would you prefer it if she only smiled for you?'

'I will not explain myself to you.'

'Right.'

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome looked back at him in concern. Finally Sesshomaru showed Kagome to the same room she had been in last time, the room right next to his, the Lady of the West's room. As he was turning to leave he felt a hand grab his sleeve and turned to see Kagome staring at him with a slight blush on her face.

"Umm, thank you Sesshomaru. For...everything."

"No problem, now rest. I will send someone to get you when dinner is ready."

"Hai."

He watched as Kagome let go of his sleeve and walked over to the bed. He turned and left, going to his study to deal with anything that didn't have to do with the miko in the room next to his. He sat down and sighed.

'You know we should make her pay her debts to us.'

'I will when she has healed.'

'But she will leave.'

'Not before repaying her debts to this Sesshomaru.'

'So have you figured out what you want from her yet?'

Sesshomaru's beast sent him images of Kagome naked before him in her true form and he had to admit they were quite appealing.

'Knock it off.'

Sesshomaru's beast howled with laughter and left, but not before sending him one last image of Kagome on her knees before him. Sesshomaru's hakamas grew suddenly tight and he growled at his beast. He got up and headed for the nearest stream, cursing his beast the entire time.

oOoOoOo

Kagome had been woken gently by a servant who she quickly recognized as Hinata.

"Hinata!"

"Kagome-sama, dinner is ready and your presence is required."

"Oh, right."

Kagome stood up and stretched and yelped out in pain as the action pulled at her wound.

"Kagome-sama!"

"I'm fine, just a scratch."

'Yeah right, more like a gash. Kami I just wish it would go away.'

**'Try using your powers on it after dinner.'**

'Fine.'

Kagome headed for the door when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders stopping her. She turned to look at Hinata confused.

"Sesshomaru wishes for you to wear this."

Hinata held up a kimono. From what Kagome could see it was just a simple purprle kimono. However once she put it on and stood before the mirror she saw that it was much more than that. It had several cresent moons embroidered into it's design. As well as clouds and the night sky. All varying shades of purple, ranging from a dark, royal purple to a light shade of violet. It was gorgeous, much like everything else in this castle. After Hinata brushed her hair and put it up in a high ponytail, Kagome was led to the dining rom. She sat down with Rin and Shippou, but she noticed that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

'That's odd, wonder where he is?'

"Kagome-chan, is your wound alright?"

"Hai Rin, my wound is fine and healing quite nicely."

'I wish.'

Kagome could see Shippou looking at her doubtfully and placed a finger to her lips. He nodded his understanding and distracted Rin with asking if she'd show him around the castle. Kagome smiled at the kids as they got ingrossed in their conversation about exploring the castle and playing pranks on Jaken. Kagome was so distracted by the kids that she didn't notice when Sesshomaru came in and sat at his spot at the table.

"How are you fairing, Kagome?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

'When had he come in?'

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru and couldn't help but stare. His hair was slightly clumped together as if it was wet, and his eyes seemed so warm

"Mama?"

Kagome snapped out of her stupor and answered both questions with two little words.

"I'm fine."

Just as Sesshomaru was about to say something else the food was brought in. Kagome hadn't even realized how hugnry she was until she saw the spread before her. Her mouth was practically watering, but she restrained herself from digging in and waited for Sesshomaru to take the first bite. After he did everyone else dug in. Once dinner was done Kagome stood up and started to head for her room when she heard a roar coming from down the hall. She ran towards it and stopped at what she saw. There were servants trying to restrain Zero, and they weren't being gentle about it. Zero let out a howl and it peirced Kagome to the core.

"MISTRESS! KAGOME!"

Without a seconds thought or hesitation Kagome jumped down over the railing and landed infront of one of the servants who had lunged forward with a sword laced with electrical power. She knocked the sword out of the servant's hands and smacked him across the face. The others were looking at her in awe, then decided to attack both her and Zero. Kagome crouched down infront of Zero, ignoring her injured stomach and growled. It wasn't all that impressive considering she was still in her human form, but it made the servants stop in their tracks long enough for Kagome to knock them all on their asses.

"Nobody touches him!"

She growled at them all and they finally decided that it might be a smart idea to step back. Once she realized Zero was no longer in danger she turned to him to make sure he was ok.

"Zero, are you hurt?"

"It is nothing I can't deal with."

Kagome's eyes hardened as she saw the gash on his forepaw and she growled again. The few brave servants that had stayed ran and they got to live for it.

"Zero lay down."

Zero looked to be comtiplating it before he complied. Kagome kneeled down beside him and used her miko energy to heal his paw. After a while Kagome leaned back and looked up at the sky. She felt Zero's small form move into her lap and she smiled as she moved a hand through his fur.

"Thank you Kagome."

"Don't mention it, you are my responsibility so I will protect you."

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru had watched the entire thing and he had to admit she was one hell of a fighter. She had jumped down from the second floor infront of an enchanted weapon to protect what was hers without even a second of hesitation.

'See, she is worthy to be our mate.'

'Indeed she is. Now it is only a matter of finding out if she feels the same as this Sesshomaru.'

'True indeed.'

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru turned and headed in the direction of Rin's voice, leaving Kagome to herself.

OoOoOoO

Kagome stood up after a while, with Zero on her shoulder in his smaller form. A sort of bond had formed between the two of them not much different from the one between Sango and Kilala. She headed back to her room and sat on the bed. Zero jumped down from her shoulder and curled up on her pillow. Kagome noticed that Shippou wasn't in the room.

'He's probably still out exploring the castle.'

'**Try to use your youkai to heal your wounds. You already know how to use your miko powers to heal so that is why it usually always helps you heal. But in this case you have to control what your powers do.'**

'Right.'

Kagome concentrated and after a while she could see both her miko power and her youkai power swirling around inside her. Her miko power, she noticed was now blue. It was being surrounded by her red youkai power.

'So that explains why my power changed color the night I turned it into the knife. But I thought you said my demon half didn't wake up until the night with the bear demon.'

**'I'll explain that later, first work on healing our wound.'**

'Fine.'

Kagome found that controlling her youkai energy wasn't all that different from controlling her miko powers. In a matter of minutes she had her youkai surrounding her hands and she slowly moved it over her wound. She watched as the skin stitched back together and slowly all that was left was smooth skin. She smiled tiredly and laid back.

'I did it.'

**'You did.'**

'So which is my dominant power?'

**'It is rare, but it would seem that both are your dominant. There hasn't been a miko demoness who had both her powers to be dominant since your ancestor Midoriko.'**

'M-Midoriko? As in creator of the Shikon no Tama Midoriko?'

**'Is there any other Midoriko?'**

'N-No, but I'm her desendant?'

**'Hai, you are the first daughter in the twentieth generation. And so the power skipped your mother and was passed onto you. The power of the miko demoness' in your family always goes to the first born woman in the family.'**

'So my mother's sister would have been a miko demoness if she hadn't-'

**'Not would have been was. Just because she died doesn't mean the power didn't still transfer to her. And now, it has transfered to you.'**

'So then, I'm really not Kikyo's reincarnation?'

**'No, if anything she is your grandmother's reincarnation. She was killed before being able to finish her duties and so the jewel remained in the world. Every one of your ancestors had been unable to make a selfless wish and so the jewel became more and more corrupt over time. Before your grandmother died she bestoed the honor and responsibility of guarding the Shikon no Tama to the priestess Kikyo. She had not known that she would fall in love with a hanyou and become so weak as to be killed by Naraku. However, since she did the powers were finally transfered to the next daughter in the generation.'**

'Me.'

**'Hai. You may have been born 500 years in the future, but your duty and lineage is from the Feudal Era. This is where you belong, and where you will stay if you so choose if you are sucessful where your ancestors were not.'**

'That's a bit much to take in.'

'**You asked, I answered. Now rest, using so much of your power will leave you weak.'**

Kagome was going to argue and say she was fine, but then she yawned and curled up into a ball. Sighing and smiling happily when her stomach didn't even so much as itch. In no time at all Kagome was asleep, with Zero next to her head and a happy smile on her face.

A/N: I know this was kind of a short chapter, but I kind of ran out of ideas.

**Kagome**- "And so you just cut it short?"

**Me**- "Well what do you want me to do? I already explained about your lineage, I believe that's enough for now."

**Kagome**- "For now." Growls low.

**Me**- o.O

Read and Review please.


	10. Confessions and Mistakes

A/N: For those of you wondering I have no idea how many chapters I'm going to make this story. I guess I'm just going to keep going until I can't think of anything else to put into it. Well back to the story that apparently so many of you like, I honestly just like writing. R&R please.

Miroku and Sango woke to the sounds of screaming coming from somewhere in the village. Sango was immediately running out of Kaede's hut with Hirikotsu in her hand and Kilala following close behind. Miroku grabbed his staff and ran out of the hut following. They reached where most of the screaming had come from and stopped at what they saw. Sango took a hesitant step forward and Miroku knew what was coming.

"K-Kohaku?"

The younger demon slayer only stared up at his sister with blank, emotionless eyes. He yanked on the chain of his demon scythe and it returned to his hand covered in blood.

"Naraku has a message for you."

Sango took another step forward and Miroku wrapped an arm around her to stop her and pushed her behind him. He had one hand around the prayer beads around his left hand, ready to use the wind tunnel if need be.

"What is Naraku's message?"

"He wants to speak with the miko Kagome, alone. The next time you see her tell her he'll be waiting for her when she sets out on her own."

"When will-"

Miroku didn't get the chance to ask him anything else, he had jumped up into a nearby tree and disappeared. After a while Sango snapped out of her stupor and came back to reality.

"Miroku, Kohaku was just-"

"I know Sango, I know. He's still alive. We should get back to Kaede's and wait for Kagome's return."

Sango didn't say anything, she only nodded her head. They started to head back when Kilala mewled in protest. They both looked down at the fire demoness in confusion.

"What is it Kilala?"

Kilala pushed Sango towards the well. At first she didn't budge, but then she understood. They walked to the well and Kilala could smell Kagome's blood, but there was something different about it. It was times like these that she wished her mistress could understand her.

"It would seem that Kagome-sama has in fact come back already."

"But what happened to her, and where has she gone?"

Miroku bent down to examine the ground where Kagome's blood had stained it a dark red.

"It would seem she was injured."

"That would explain the what happened to her part, but what about the where is she part?"

Miroku didn't have an answer for that. Kilala mewled again and started to head for the west. Miroku noticed what direction they were heading in and sighed.

'Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into now?'

Kilala transformed and Sango and Miroku climbed on her back and they continued heading for Lord Sesshomaru's castle.

OoOoOoO

"Mama."

Kagome mumbled, but slowly opened her eyes. She met her son's green eyes and smiled.

"Morning baby."

"Mama, your wound has healed."

"I know baby, I know."

Kagome sat up and pulled Shippou into her arms placing a kiss into his hair. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's aura before he opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning Sesshomaru."

Kagome didn't move her head to look at him, she just acknowledged he was there.

"Kagome. I see your wound has healed."

Kagome smiled into Shippou's hair when she noticed Sesshomaru had stopped referring to himself in third person.

"Hai, they have."

"This Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you after breakfast."

Or at least he stopped for a bit, but at least he was being nice.

"Of course Sesshomaru."

With that Sesshomaru left. Kagome sighed and stood up. Shippou sat on the bed looking at his surrogate mother in awe, her wound was completely gone. Kagome went around her bed to the wardrobe and picked out a simple light blue kimono. After she finished dressing Kagome sighed.

"Mama?"

"It's nothing Shippou, I just sometimes wish I could wear some of my clothes."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because Sesshomaru is being kind enough to let us stay here, I don't want to offend him by wearing something indecent."

"Why is Sesshomaru allowing us to stay?"

"I'm not sure Shippou, but we should be grateful that he is. Also don't address him as such unless he tells you you can. Show the proper respect for him and call him either Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama. Am I understood?"

Kagome said it gently, but with enough sterness in her voice that Shippou would understand his mistake.

"Hai mama."

Kagome smiled and went back over to the bed.

"Good, now come on. Let's go get something to eat."

"Hai."

Shippou jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder and she headed down the hall towards the kitchen. It wasn't all that far away, but Kagome took her time.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

"How did your wounds heal so quickly?"

"I used my powers to help aid in my healing."

Shippou was quiet for a while, he stared at his surrogate mother in awe. She had changed so much since she left the group after Inuyasha made her upset. He smiled to himself as he thought about how strong his mother had gotten.

'Mama's no longer the weak human she used to be. She's already stronger than Inuyasha, I wonder if she's stronger than Sesshomaru-sama.'

Shippou smiled to himself at the thought of his mother pinning Sesshomaru down in a fight. Kagome looked to the kit on her shoulder and couldn't help but laugh.

"Shippou baby, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

"If you say so."

Kagome slid the door to the kitchen open and they went to sit down for breakfast. Shippou went to sit with Rin and Kagome sat next to the children. She noticed Sesshomaru was already at the head of the table and she bowed her head to him. He bowed his back as the servants came in and served everybody breakfast. Once that was done Kagome stood and stretched. Then she headed back to her room as Rin and Shippou ran past her towards the garden. Smiling as they ran around Kagome went to her room. She went straight for her traveler's bag and pulled out the gifts making sure they were all still intact. She smiled and pulled the bag onto her back.

"Zero it's time to wake up. We'll be leaving before sundown."

The ice cat on her bed raised it's head and mewled in understanding. With that Kagome headed for the garden where she could feel Rin, Shippou, and Sesshomaru's auras. Zero was following her close behind in his kitten form. Kagome smiled as he jumped up onto her shoulder and rubbed his head against her cheek. Kagome reached the garden and went to an empty concrete bench and sat watching the children play. Rin had come over to her and given her a flower crown, then ran off to play with Shippou again.

'I'm going to hate making Shippou leave Rin, but we can't stay here.'

**'Why not?'**

'Because we have a duty to finish collecting the shards of the Shikon Jewel and I can't focus on my happiness until Naraku's dead.'

**'If we're leaving before sundown you should give your gifts.'**

'You're right.'

"Rin, Shippou come here. I have something for the both of you."

Both children immediately stopped what they were doing and ran over to her, she even noticed how Sesshomaru seemed to come closer in his curiosity. Smiling Kagome opened her bag and pulled out Shippou's gifts first.

"For Shippou I have a spin top, a yo-yo, and a bag of marbles."

Kagome pulled them out of her bag and placed them on the bench beside her. Once she set all three things down she turned to Shippou who hastily picked up his new toys and smiled.

"Thank you mama."

"No problem, just don't use them to hurt anyone. Except for Inuyasha, you can hurt him all you want."

"Hai."

Kagome laughed as Shippou ran off to play with his new toys. Rin came closer to Kagome's bag and fiddled with her fingers.

"What do you have for Rin Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled as she reached into her bag for Rin's gifts. She noticed that Sesshomaru had stepped closer to inspect what she had brought for Rin.

"For you Rin, I brought a Doodle bear, a Belle doll, and a Lucky doll."

Rin watched as Kagome pulled out the flower covered Doodle bear, Belle dressed in her long flowing yellow ball dress, and she nearly squealed in delight at the sight of the Lucky doll. Kagome couldn't help but laugh when she felt Sesshomaru's anger flare when he saw the dog.

"Rin, the doodle bear can be drawn on and all the drawings will come off if you wash it. The Belle doll is really durable and won't get messed up easily, and as for the Lucky doll I just though you'd like it."

"Thank you Kagome-chan."

With that Rin ran off to show Shippou _her _new toys. Sesshomaru was practically glaring at Kagome and she just smiled up at him innocently before returning her attention to her bag. She found the small box with the cresent moon adorned necklace and quickly put it behind her back so that Sesshomaru couldn't see it. She stood and went over to the taiyoukai.

"I of course couldn't forget about you. Hopefully this will repay one of my debts to you."

While she was talking Kagome carefully and silently took the necklace out of it's box and held it in her hands. Then she walked closer to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his neck and clasped the necklace in place. She smiled up at him and pressed her lips to his to distract him as she let the necklace fall against his skin. He was thoroughly distracted and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

**'There's your answer, he likes you! He's kissing you and holding you close. If that isn't a sign saying he likes you then I don't know what is!'**

'Fine, he likes me.'

**'And you like him.'**

'Yes, but I'll leave it up to him if he wants to come chasing after me or not.'

Kagome smiled and pulled away from Sesshomaru, she heard him growl in protest.

"Now both of my debts are paid. The first one where you saved me and my son from the bear demon and the one where you allowed both me and my son to stay in your castle while I was recovering from my wounds."

"You think that _one_ kiss will repay both debts?"

'Is that an invitation for another kiss?'

**'Yes it is. Take it.'**

'Quiet.'

"Sesshomaru, I paid you back with two things. The kiss was to repay you for saving mine and my son's life. The second thing I repayed you with was the thing that hangs around your neck."

She watched as Sesshomaru finally noticed the addition to his person. He picked up the crescent moon pendant and looked at it. At first she was afraid he wouldn't like it, but when he let it fall back against his chest she smiled.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you for the gifts."

Kagome blushed at the look in his eyes. She could see that he wanted another _gift, _one much like his first one.

'Oh heck, I'm leaving soon anyways. Why not enjoy it while I can.'

**'That's my girl.'**

With that Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and pressed her lips to his again. At first he was surpised, but he quickly recovered. He deepened the kiss and she felt one of his hands slid around her waist as the other held the back of her head holding her in place. She felt him nibble on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She complied to him and opened her mouth. His tounge swept in and explored her. After a while Kagome had to break away to breathe. She was blushing profusly and she saw that Sesshomaru was smiling. Not smirking, but full out smiling. Her eyes widened, but as soon as she saw it it was gone.

"Mama, thank you again for my gifts."

"Yeah, thank you Kagome-chan."

Kagome turned towards the children and smiled.

"No problem."

Kagome noticed the sun was starting to set and she bent down so she was eye level with both children. She whispered in Shippou's ear.

"Shippou listen to me and don't argue. Go get your stuff, we're leaving as soon as you're done. Meet me at the gate. Go."

Shippou stood still for a moment looking up at Kagome before finally turning and heading towards their room. Rin watched him go with a look of confusion on her face.

"Where's Shippou going?"

"He's going to get his things Rin, we'll be leaving as soon as he's done."

Kagome saw the tears start to well up in Rin's eyes and felt Sesshomaru stiffen behind her.

'I should have known they'd react this way.'

**'Don't let Rin cry.'**

'I don't plan on it.'

"Rin honey, I have to go to finish collecting the shards of the Shikon Jewel. It's my responsibility since I was the one who broke it."

"But Rin wants Kagome-chan to stay with her and Sesshomaru-sama."

"I know honey, but I can't. We'll see eachother again I promise. We might even run into eachother while I'm out hunting for the jewel shards."

"You promise?"

"Hai Rin, I promise."

"Okay Kagome-chan. Rin will wait to see you until next time."

"Thata girl."

Kagome pulled Rin into her arms and hugged her goodbye just as she felt Sesshomaru's aura flare. He obviously wanted to talk to her.

"Rin, why don't you go see if you can't help Shippou pack."

"Hai."

Kagome watched as Rin ran away, once she was out of sight Kagome stood back up and faced Sesshomaru.

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, Kagome had finally shown that she liked him back and now she was leaving.

'How dare she!'

'You knew she was going to leave so why are you so upset?'

'Because she shouldn't want to leave.'

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru had to control his beast's urges to take control and make Kagome stay.

"Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, if you have something to say to me please say it now or I'm leaving."

Sesshomaru jaw clenched at Kagome's order.

"Why do you leave?"

"As I told Rin, I have to finish collecting the shards of the Shikon Jewel."

"Is that the only reason you are leaving?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Sesshomaru's beast calmed down at her words.

'So she'll come back once she's done?'

'This Sesshomaru wouldn't count on it.'

'Why?'

'She has no reason to stay.'

"If the jewel didn't exist would you stay?"

"Honestly, no."

Sesshomaru was stunned by her answer. Why wouldn't she stay?

"Why?"

"Because, I'd have other things I'd have to take care of."

"Such as?"

"Such as, Shippou. He needs me."

"He and you could stay here with Rin. She'd love having the both of you around."

Sesshomaru was starting to get angry. She could have anything and everything she could ever want if she stayed, so why go if she didn't have to. If there were others looking for the shards like her friends the monk and slayer?

"I could stay for Rin, but I'd miss being out on my own too much. Also I need to find my own happiness."

"Are you not happy here?"

"I am, but I still have to go to collect the shards and make sure Naraku doesn't get them."

"You could let someone else collect the shards, there's no need for you to be in danger where you can't protect yourself just so you can the shards."

Sesshomaru noticed that her scent spiked to cinnamon. She was angry, but why?

"And why is it that I'd be in danger Sesshomaru? Because I can't take care of myself? Because I'm weak! Well you know what Sesshomaru screw you. I can take care of myself perfectly fine! If you haven't noticed I've protected myself for the past year."

"No you didn't, that wolf and his pack protected you."

Sesshomaru's anger overrode any other emotion he had for the woman before him. He had hoped that by saying that she'd back down, but that only seemed to make her more pissed than she already was.

"Fuck Sesshomaru, what just becuase I lived with other demons when I was human are you saying I couldn't take of myself? You weren't there. You don't know the shit I went through. Fuck off!"

Kagome turned to leave, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him again.

"Don't speak to this Sesshomaru like that."

Kagome pulled out of his grip which surprised Sesshomaru.

"I'll speak to you however the fuck I want. I'm not a weak human anymore Sesshomaru. I don't need looking after! Damn, why the hell does everything think they have to protect me! Well I don't need your fucking protection and I certainly don't it! Thanks for your hospitality you asshole!"

Sesshomaru lost it and lunged at Kagome. He pinned her to the side of the castle so she couldn't move. Or so he thought. She quickly kneed him in the gut and pushed him off her. She started to walk away again when Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and turned her back around. Her hand came flying and slapped him across the face. He stopped, stunned and stared at Kagome.

"Leave me the fuck alone you asshole! I'm leaving and the only reason I'd ever come back would be to see Rin. Not your fluffy ass! Good day to you you motherfucker!"

With that Kagome was gone, and Sesshomaru only stared after her. He lifted a hand to his abused cheek and winced slightly, it stung.

oOoOoOo

Kagome had reached the gate and she was too pissed to give a damn about the guard that was trying to flirt with her. She barked out for Zero to transform and take to the skies. He did as his mistress ordered and took her and Shippou to the skies. Shippou was looking at his mother in confusion and concern, but he was too afraid of her at the moment to ask her what happened. So instead he rummaged through Kagome's travel bag and pulled out her Ipod and started listening to one of the songs. The music was too loud for him to hear Kagome's ranting, but Zero could hear it. Every word.

"That goddamn bastard! What the hell was he thinking saying I couldn't protect myself! The nerve of that fluffy motherfucker! To think I actually like an asshole like him! Kami I need to find something to take my anger out on. Zero! Find a place with some demons, I want to have some fun."

Kagome didn't realize the malice in her voice, but Zero did and flinched at her tone. In the short time he had been with his new mistress she had never been anything but nice, except for when she had rescued him from those servants.

'What did that taiyoukai do to my mistress?'

Zero did as Kagome said and flew towards the forest he knew was full of demons. He was about to go and land when Kagome jumped off and landed in a crouch on the gound. Shippou was about to join her when she called up to the ice cat.

"Zero take Shippou and find a place to make camp. Don't worry about how far away you get, I'll find you. It'll be a while before I come back, keep him safe."

With that Kagome disappeared into the forest. As Zero flew away he could hear the screams of demons as Kagome advanced on them and he shivered.

'I really am lucky she didn't kill me when we first met.'

Zero flew a bit away then landed in a clearing, as the kit slid from his back they went to find firewood he watched as the kit built a fire and sat next to it with Kagome's bags next to him. Zero curled himself around the kit trying to bring him comfort but he could still feel the concern coming from his small form.

**-In the woods with Kagome-**

Kagome ran throught he woods chasing after a bear demon she had run across when she first entered the woods. Ironically enough it too tried to kill her thinking she was just another human. Kagome had dodged it's paws and pulled the beaded necklace from around her necklace and put it in the sleeve of her kimono. The sight of the light blue kimono only added to her anger at Sesshomaru. The bear demon was so surprised at her surprise that it was barely able to dodge Kagome's attack. Once she lunged for it again it decied to run.

'Heh, run all you want your still going to die.'

**'Fuck, you're really pissed aren't you?'**

'What the hell do you think?'

**'Right, the bear demon is hiding underneath that tree.'**

Kagome sniffed the air and realized her inneryoukai was right. Kagome kicked the trunk of the tree and sent it flying a few feet away. The bear demon hiding under it looked up at her and she could smell the fear coming from it.

"Mercy, mercy."

Kagome laughed and cracked her claws.

"Mercy? You should have thought about this outcome before you attacked me."

The bear demon's scent changed slightly from one of fear to one of surprise.

"Y-You can understand my l-language?"

"Yeah, not that it does you much good."

Kagome was about to finish him off when he put his hands up.

"W-Wait! I can give you anything you want. Just name it!."

"There's nothing I want from you."

With that Kagome sliced the demon's head off and smiled at the sound it made as it hit the ground. Kagome instantly felt better, she had calmed down just a bit. She turned to head towards Shippou and Zero when she stopped and stared at her claws.

'Kami I can't go back with blood on my claws.'

**'Or in a kimono that's shredded to pieces.'**

Kagome looked down at herself and smiled at the shredded fabric that clung to her body. Then frowned when she realized that it bared her to the world.

'Fuck, and Shippou has my bag full of clothes.'

**'Well maybe you can use what bit of fabric that's left to make something.'**

'Maybe.'

With that Kagome headed for a nearby hotspring she smelled nearby. Slipping into the water she washed the blood from her body and claws. Once she was done she sat on the bank and started making clothes out of what was left of the blue kimono. When she finished she stood and put the necklace back around her neck. The beads glowed before settling themselves around her neck. Kagome dressed in a short light blue miniskirt and tanktop made from the remains of the kimono headed in the direction of Shippou and Zero's scent.

OoOoOoO

"Kohaku, did you deliver my message to the slayer and monk?"

"Yes."

"And their response?"

"They wanted to know when you wanted to meet with Kagome."

"And your response?"

"I didn't respond, my message was delivered so I left."

"Good boy, now go prepare me a horse. I'll be leaving soon."

"Hai Naraku-sama."

With that Kohaku left and headed for the stables. Naraku smiled to himself at how everything was turning out.

'You'll be dead soon Kagome, then the jewel shard will be mine. Such a jewel shouldn't be in the hands of a weak human girl like you anyways.'

OoOoOoO

Kagome finally found the camp Shippou and Zero had made, it was a few miles away from where she had killed the bear demon. Sighing she went over to Zero and reached into her bag to pull out her clothes. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve red t-shirt with a white smiley face with fangs on the front of it. Smiling at her new outfit Kagome sat down next to Shippou and pulled him into her arms. Zero looked at her in concern before he finally had to ask.

"Are you okay mis-Kagome?"

"Yes Zero, I'm fine now. Sorry I snapped like that."

Seeing that Kagome was indeed back to her old self Zero relaxed and wrapped his tail around her.

"It is alright, everyone has the right to snap sometime."

"True. Get some sleep we'll be heading for Kaede's village in the morning. I am sorely starting to miss my friends."

"Hai. Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Zero."

Kagome leaned against Zero's side and stared up at the night sky. She listened to Zero's breathing until it evened out and pulled Shippou to her side to keep him warm. The nights were starting to turn chilly.

'Soon it'll be the fifth year I've been in the feudal era since being pulled into the well by Mistress Centipede.'

**'Why do you care how long you've been here? It is our home.'**

'That may be true but I still miss my family.'

**'Remember what I told you, we belong here but since you were born in the future you will be able to freely travel through the well.'**

'Really? When did you say that?'

**'When I told you that this is where we can stay if we so choose. I thought you knew that already, I didn't know that I'd have to spell it out for you.'**

'Well that's good then, but I can't go back. Not until Naraku's dead and the jewel's been completed.'

**'Agreed. It would be unsafe to continue going back and forth between times.'**

'We should get some sleep. If we're going back to Kaede's village tomorrow that means I'll have to deal with Inuyasha.'

**'Do you still love him after everything?'**

'Hell no. He's just so tireing to deal with.'

Kagome's beast laughed at that.

**'Finally you realize it.'**

'Yeah, finally.'

**'Go to sleep, we'll need our rest.'**

Kagome's response was a yawn and to slowly close her eyes. Soon she too fell asleep.

oOoOoOoO

"Kilala, now where are we going?"

Sango looked down at the fire cat they had been riding. A few minutes ago Kilala changed her direction from the West back towards the North where Kaede's village was.

"Maybe Kagome left wherever she was and decided to come see us."

Kilala mewled and Sango finally understood.

"Alright, then let's hurry and get back to the village."

Kilala mewled in agreement with her mistress and sped up. Miroku tightened his grip around Sango's waist and she blushed. Miroku noticed. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe we should camp for the night and enjoy the feel of the grass on our naked bodies."

Sango's hand connected with Miroku's cheek and she was blushing a darker shade of red than the monk's face.

"Miroku please be serious. Naraku plans on meeting with Kagome, who knows what could happen. This is no time for talk like that."

Miroku didn't say anything, he was still too stunned from Sango's slap across his face. He suddenly felt her hand across his and relaxed.

"You're right Sango, I'm sorry. Our main concern should be about Kagome's safety."

"Yes, then we can worry about the feel of the grass on our bodies."

Now it was Miroku's turn to blush, though the embarrassment in his eyes quickly changed to lust and Sango's hand met his cheek again. This time a little gentler but still with enough force to slap his attentions back to Kagome and her safety.

OoOoOoO

Kagome shot up from her postion on the ground and stared around the clearing trying to find where the auras she felt were coming from. One she immediately recognized because it was a part of her. The other one took her a bit to recognize but once she did she cursed.

"Inuyasha."

Said hanyou stepped out from the forest followed by the dead priestess.

"And Kikyo, what a pleasant surprise."

Kagome stood and put herself between the two and Shippou. Both him and Zero were fast asleep.

"Bitch."

Kagome's inneryoukai was screaming at her to rip him to pieces. And she was having a hard time resisting it.

**'Kill him, rip him to bloody pieces.'**

'No, not unless he tries to kill me.'

Her beast growled in frustration, but left her alone.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo's sould back and the pieces of the shard around your neck."

"Sorry, but you can't have either."

"Give us what is rightfully ours miko. You don't deserve to carry it."

Kagome turned to glare at Kikyo.

'She honestly thinks the shards belong to her. Hah! I'm the decendant of Midoriko not her. She got killed when the jewel was in her possesion. If anyone doesn't deserve to carry it it's her dead ass.'

**'Kill them.'**

Kagome ignored her beast and kept her attention trained on the two infront of her. Inuyasha stepped towards her his hand resting on Tetsuiga's hilt.

"Give us the shards wench, that way we can kill you without worrying about tainting them."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You honestly think you can kill me Inuyasha? I'd like to see you try."

With that Inuyasha raced for her and Kagome didn't even bat an eye before whispering Inuyasha's least favorite words in the world.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha hit the ground with a very nice sounding thud. Sighing Kagome looked from the crater that was Inuyasha to the dead priestess behind him. Kikyo had an arrow drawn and was about to release it when Kagome suddenly had her by her throat.

"I do believe we've been down this road before Kikyo."

"Put me down reincarnation."

Kagome tightened her hand around Kikyo's throat making it difficult for her to breathe.

"I am NOT your reincarnation bitch. You weren't even supposed to have the Shikon Jewel. My grandmother passed that honor on to you and you fucked it up by going and gettin yourself killed by Naraku. You have no place to say I'm YOUR fucking reincarnation. If anything, you're the reincarnation. If it weren't for my soul your ass would still be dead. It is MY soul that reanimates that clay body of yours Kikyo. Keep that in mind."

With that Kagome tossed Kikyo against a tree and she slid to the ground unconcious. Inuyasha was just getting out of his crater, but when he saw Kagome throw Kikyo against the tree he lunged at her sword drawn. But the Tetsuiga didn't transform and Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell? Why didn't the Tetsuiga transform?"

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha stared at her.

"Idiot, it didn't transform because the Tetsuiga is used to protect the life of humans, Kikyo is not a human any more. She is dead. And since you no longer wish to keep the promise you made to me all those years ago in your father's tomb Tetsuiga will no longer work for you. It's now just a rusty piece of shi-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY SWORD YOU WENCH! MY SWORD MIGHT NOT WORK, BUT MY CLAWS SURE AS HELL DO."

With that Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, claws out. Kagome only placed a hand on the ground and kicked Inuyasha back into the forest. Sighing Kagome turned and picked up Shippou. She placed him on Zero who had woken up during all the camotion and turned to leave. She heard Inuyasha curse and smield to herself.

'Stupid hanyou.'

"Next time I'll kill you both Inuyasha. Keep that in mind. I'll kill you both without a moment's hesitation."

With that Kagome and Zero walked of in the direction of Kaede's village. Neither one needing to stop and rest for the rest of the night. They made it to the village before sun up. Kagome moved the reed door of Kaede's hut aside and was meeted by the sound of Kaede's slight snores. Smiling to herself she sat against the far wall and relaxed. Zero returned to his kitten size and followed her. She pulled Shippou into her lap and finally fell asleep again. This time she wasn't woke up by anything, at least not for a while.

OoOoOoO

Sango and Miroku walked through the reed door to Kaede's hut and nearly cried out in joy at the sight of Kagome sitting against the wall asleep with Shippou asleep in her arms. Miroku was the first to notice the little kitten sleeping next to Kagome's thigh. Said kitten raised his head and mewled before yawning and laying his head back to sleep.

"Sango, is that a-"

"Yes it is. But I thought Kilala was the last of her kind."

Kilala mewled and went over to Kagome, she crawled up in Kagome's lap next to Shippou and fell asleep. Sango and Miroku went to their beddings and fell asleep. The friends were finally back together again. And not a one missed Inuyasha.


	11. Blood, Tears, and More Blood

A/N: Wow, eleven chapters and you guys are still reading my stuff. You have now idea how happy that makes me, though then again considering the website your reading this on you might actually. Anyways, enough talk let's get this show on the road shall we. R&R please.

Kagome woke up to the sun filtering in through Kaede's doorway and looked around the room. Kaede was still asleep next to the firepit. Shippou was asleep in her lap, and she also noticed Kilala was with him. Smiling she ran her hand through the firecat's fur. She looked around and saw Sango and Miroku sleeping on the floor on either side of her. Zero raised his head and mewled a 'goodmoring' to her.

"Morning Zero. Sleep well?"

"Hai."

The little kitten that was the icecat stood and stretched. When he turned back to look at his mistress he saw a female kitten in her lap.

"Kagome, who is that kitten?"

"Who this? This is Kilala. She's been a friend of mine for the past three years. Her mistress is my best friend and a woman whom I've come to call my sister."

"So she's no threat?"

"No. Why would she be?"

"Just making sure who's our allies and who's our enemies."

"It's fine. I'll tell you if any of them are my enemies. But right now we're among friends."

Kagome heard the change in Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede's breathing.

"Everyone's waking up now, be nice."

"Of course Kagome."

Shippou was the first one to open his eyes. He stared up at Kagome and smiled.

"Morning mama."

"Morning baby. Sleep well?"

"Hai, did you have fun in the woods?"

Kagome smiled down at her son. He was so smart for his age. She nuzzled him and he laughed when her hair tickled his face.

"I did."

Kagome heard rustling from Sango and Miroku's side of the hut. She looked up to see them staring at her with smiles on their faces.

"What?"

They both ran over to her and hugged her. The added weight of them all made her topple over. Sango and Kagome couldn't help but start laughing. Their laughter woke Kaede fully and the old miko sat up.

"Kagome! We missed you so much."

Kagome hugged Sango back and managed to sit up. Kilala had been thrown from Kagome's lap when she was attacked. Now everyone was fully awake and they all sat down around the firepit for breakfast.

"Kagome my child, where have ye been?"

"Around Kaede, just around."

Kaede looked at her for a bit before looking at the beads around her necklace. Her old brow furrowed.

"What are those beads for child?"

Kagome sighed, she should have known Kaede would recognize the beads.

"I'll show you guys, but you can't flip out. I'm still me."

"Of course we won't flip out. You can tell us anything."

Kagome reached a hand up and removed the beads from around her neck. She felt her ears, teeth, claws, tail, and markings return. She heard the gasps from her friends and sighed again.

"K-Kagome, what happened to ye?"

"Nothing really Kaede, just my demon self woke up when a bear demon with a jewel shard almost killed Shippou. I realized I wasn't going to be able to protect him and it said it could help if I let it loose. I did, but even then because I was so unused to using my demon side, wasn't able to protect Shippou. So Sesshomaru helped us and let us stay with him. I left to finish my training in my time and left Shippou with him. I came back a few nights ago and ran into this little guy."

Zero stepped forward and sat down in front of Kagome, his tail moving up and down in his nervousness. Kagome pet the spot between his ears and he relaxed.

"We battled because he was after the jewel shards around my neck, he got a good swipe in across my midsection and it took a while to heal. We found Shippou, Rin, and Sesshomaru and we wound up going back to his palace. I stayed there until I found a way to heal my wounds then we left."

Shippou and Zero noticed that Kagome's voice hardened everytime she said Sesshomaru's name, the other's didn't notice but they did notice that she didn't use Sesshomaru's honorific title.

"An so that's pretty much it. All these years I've actually been and inumiko demoness. Did you know that I'm a descendant of Midoriko?"

Shocked faces all around were the only response she got.

"Yeah, that's kinda how I reacted when I found out."

Miroku was the first to recover.

"So how did you learn to make the beads that would constantly conceal your true form? I couldn't even tell by your aura. You seemed just like every other human I've met before, except for your miko powers."

"I met a priestess in my time. Lady Jade trained me for two weeks and I learned a lot. How to make this necklace was one of them. Only I can take it off or put it on, and it only works for me."

Kagome slipped the necklace back over her head, and she felt everyone relax.

'I should have known that was how they were going to react.'

**'They're humans, what did you expect?'**

'But they're fine with Inuyasha.'

**'He's only a hanyou. There's a difference.'**

'Still.'

"Mama?"

Kagome snapped out of her conversation with her beast and looked down at Shippou.

"What is it baby?"

"Are we going to be traveling with Sango and Miroku now?"

"If they are alright with it."

"Of course we're alright with it."

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well I just thought since you guys were finally mated that you'd want to start your lives together."

Miroku and Sango's faces both blanched to a very amusing white, before Sango blushed. Kaede just looked at them all knowlingly. Shippou was lost, though he had an idea as to what was going on.

"W-What do you mean Kagome?"

"Oh come on, when I came back on the night of the full moon I smelt what was going on between the two of you. There's no way you can lie to me I can smell it, that and I can smell that you're expecting Sango."

Sango turned white and looked towards Miroku for comfort, he looked as white as Sango. Kaede just smiled.

"Congradulations Sango."

"I-I'm going to have a-"

"Girl by the smell of it."

Sango screamed and looked down at her stomach.

"But Naraku's still alive, my curse will pass on to our daughter."

"Don't worry guys, I'll be sure that Naraku is dead long before Sango's due date."

"W-When will that be exactly?"

"Oh, probably about another eight seasons."

"I'm already a season along!"

"Yeah. Don't worry Sango, she's prefectly healthy."

After a while Sango calmed down and she started smiling. She turned to Miroku who was still in shock.

"Miroku, we're going to have a baby."

"Yeah."

"We should get married."

"Yeah."

Kagome sighed at her friends. Maybe she shouldn't have told them.

"Woah, wait a minute. You want to marry me Sango?"

"Hai monk, I do."

Miroku turned to Kagome then to Kaede.

"We're going to get married."

Kagome stood and smiled down at her friends.

"Then I guess we should get the ceremony started."

"S-So soon?"

Sango looked slightly panicked, but Kagome could tell she was just slightly nervous.

"Why not? We'll be heading out for the jewel shards soon. So why not have the ceremony as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"That settles it then, we'll have the ceremony at dawn and set out in search for the shards tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

Kagome looked at Miroku and smiled.

"That way you guys can enjoy your honeymoon."

Both Sango and Miroku blushed and Kagome laughed.

"Kaede, I think it might be a good idea to get breakfast started."

"Hai child. Will ye go and get me some water?"

"Of course Kaede."

Kagome stood and walked out of the hut, she could feel Shippou and Zero's auras following her. Without turning around she told Shippou to head back.

"But mama, I want to help."

"Ok, just don't make too much noise. Not everyone is awake just yet."

"Hai."

They reached the river and Kagome filled the pot up with water and lifted it when Shippou cried out.

"Ow!"  
>Kagome dropped the pot and turned to see what was wrong with Shippou.<p>

"Shippou baby, what's wrong?"

She knelt beside him trying to see what was wrong. He was craddling his foot.

"I stubbed my toe."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the little kitsune. She picked him up and put him on her shoulder. Then she went over to the forgotten pot and refilled it with water before returning to Kaede's hut.

"Thank ye child."

"No problem."

Kagome put the pot of water over the fire pit and sat down next to the older miko. She saw that Miroku and Sango were sitting next to eachother rather awkwardly and she smiled to herself.

'Seems that Sango and me need a hotspring talk.'

Kaede fished out some rice and deer meat. She served everybody, then when the water in the pot had started to boil she made everyone tea. They all ate in silence before Sango couldn't take it any longer.

"Kagome, how did you find the icecat that travels with you now?"

"I told you already, he attacked me and I made him sumbit to me. Plain as that, why?"

"It's just rare to see another like Kilala. I had thought that her race was extinct."

"I was wondering that too, what is their race anyways?"

"They are nekomata youkai, a very rare species of youkai that are extremely skilled in fighting. And are said to be unchallenged in their loyalty."

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't kill you after all huh Zero?"

Zero mewled and Kagome smiled at his response.

"Has anyone noticed how Kilala seems to stay away from him?"

"Well that's to be expected. She's a firecat, and he's an icecat."

"Yes, but she is also a female of their species and he a male."

Sango stared at Miroku like he had grown a second head.

"You want Kilala to mate with Zero!"

"Why not? It would help their species survive."

Kagome looked down to the little icecat curled up in her lap.

"What do you think of Kilala Zero?"

The kitten was quiet for a bit before he answered.

"Well, despite her being a firecat she is quite beautiful."

"So then why not try and approach her?"

"Because she doesn't want anything to do with me. I will not chase after a female who does not want me."

Kagome could hear the hurt in Zero's voice and sighed inwardly. She looked around the hut to try and find Kilala, but was distracted by the curious looks on her friends faces.

"What?"

"Y-You were talking to yourself."

"No I wasn't. I was talking to Zero."

"H-How?"

"Just like I'm talking to the two of you. I learned a lot while I was away. Demon languages and customs was just a bit of it."

Kagome finally spotted the firecat sitting at the door to the hut staring out.

"Kilala, will you come with me for a bit?"

The firecat looked at her then mewled a 'yes' and stood up, waiting for Kagome to lead the way. Kagome set Zero down and walked past her shocked friends. Before heading outside she turned back to Sango, Miroku, and Zero.

"I'll be back before dusk. Then I'll preform the ceremony for the two of you if you'll let me."

"Of course Kagome."

With that Kagome left the hut and headed up the hill towards the Bone Eater's Well. Kilala followed behind her. Once Kagome was sure they were a safe distance away from the village she sat down and the firecat crawled into her lap.

"Kilala."

The kitten mewled a 'Yes?' and Kagome started to pet her between the ears the way she had done so many times before. The fire demoness started to purr.

"What do you think of Zero?"

Kagome noticed Kilala's scent change from one of happiness to one of nervousness, and hatred. The cat mewled again and turned her head away from Kagome. She smiled when she realized Kilala thought she couldn't understand her when she had said, 'He's just an icecat, what else is there to think about him.'

"There's a lot to more to think about him Kilala. Just because your elements don't match doesn't mean anything."

Kagome could smell and sense Kilala's surprise when the firecat realized Kagome could understand her.

"H-How?"

Kagome smiled down at the fire demoness in her lap.

"As I told Sango and them, I learned a lot when training in my time."

Kilala finally relaxed and started purring agains when Kagome scratched her behind the ears.

"Well, I guess he is rather cute."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Kilala's response.

"What's so funny!"

"It's nothing Kilala, it's just that that's pretty close to what Zero said about you. You guys are so caught up in the fact that your elements contradict each other that you won't even give eachother a chance."

"What do you know?"

"Kilala, you have traveled with us ever since Sango joined. I'm sure you noticed my love for Inuyasha. If anyone understands contradicting love it's me. He may have been a hanyou, but a part of him was still a demon. And I a miko. If that's not contradictory then I don't know what is."

Kilala was silent a bit before finally responding to Kagome's revelation.

"I guess I could give it a shot. After all he is rather attractive."

"Good girl. We should probably get back."

"Right."

Kagome stood and they both started to head back to Kaede's hut.

"Kilala, you may want to wait a bit before doing anything with Zero."

"Why?"

"Because Zero and the guys know I talked with you. If you started showing intrest in Zero now they'd think you were doing it because I told you to."

"Oh, okay."

With that Kilala jumped onto Kagome's shoulder as they walked into Kaede's hut. Kagome noticed that Shippou and Kaede were back from collecting herbs.

"Welcome back Kaede, Shippou."

Kaede nodded her head and continued going about her work, Shippou turned his head and smiled up at her before turning his attention back to the spin top he had been playing with. Kagome sat down with her back against the wall of the hut and Kilala jumped down from her shoulder. Kagome watched as the firecat walked over to Zero and sat down beside him. At first Zero's fur bristled at her sudden closeness before he finally decided she meant no harm. She smiled when she saw Zero scoot closer to Kilala. Miroku was ushered out of Kaede's hut to be prepared for his and Sango's wedding, while Kagome and Kaede dressed Sango. By the time they were done the sun had just started to head towards the horizon.

"It's time Sango."

Sango blushed and Kagome smiled at her friend. She hooked her arm around Sango's and led her outside to the people gathered for their wedding. Kagome handed Sango off to Kaede then took her spot next to Miroku and watched as Sango walked down the aisle. Miroku was smiling as was Sango. They looked into eachothers eyes as they said their vows. Kagome's eyes watered, but she refused to let her tears fall. She wanted to remember this day. They both turned to her then and she smiled.

"I, Kagome miko demoness, decendant of Midoriko and guardian of the Shikon no Tama hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Miroku turned to Sango and wrapped her in a warm, loving embrace and kissed her. They broke away from eachother to catcht their breaths and Kagome smiled when she saw they were both blushing. She pushed them from behind towards the hut that had been built specifically for the two of them.

"Go on you two. Enjoy your honeymoon."

With that Kagome and the villagers went back to their huts leaving the couple to head back to theirs. As everyone settled down for the night Kagome blushed when she started to hear the sounds coming from Sango and Miroku's hut. The smell of her friends arousals making hers act up.

"Mama, why is your face red?"

"It's nothing Shippou, why don't we go take a bath."

"Hai."

Without even bothering to get her bathing supplies Kagome picked Shippou up in her arms and ran to a hotspring a fair distance from the village. She stayed there for several hours, even after both her and Shippou were squeaky clean. She didn't move to get out of the hotspring's water until the muffled sounds coming from Sango and Miroku's hut stopped.

**'Seems like they had fun.'**

'It would seem so.'

OoOoOoO

"So where are we headed Kagome?"

"We'll head towards the East for a while and see where that leads us."

"Okay."

Kagome looked back at her group of friends. Shippou was sitting on Zero's back and Kilala was walking next to him. Both in their true forms. Miroku and Sango were bringing up the rear of the group happily talking to themselves. Kagome turned back around and sighed to herself.

**'What's wrong?'**

'It's nothing.'

**'No it's not.'**

'I'm a little jealous. Sango finally got to be with Miroku despite the circumstances and even Kilala is starting to find her life partner. I can't help but think, will I ever find mine.'

**'Let's focus on killing Naraku and getting rid of the jewel. Then we can focus on that.'**

'Hai.'

The group of friends continued walking for a good bit before Sango said something about getting tired and they decided to make camp for the night. As Shippou returned with firewood and Miroku started arranging them, Sango noticed something and couldn't stop herself from asking.

"How are we going to get our food without Inuyasha?"

Sango quickly put her hands up to her lips, her eyes wide as she stared up at Kagome. Kagome sighed and turned towards the forest.

"Don't worry about saying stuff about Inuyasha around me. The next time I see him and Kikyo I'm going to kill them both."

With that Kagome walked into the forest to find some kind of game for her and her friends to eat. About five minutes later Kagome walked back into the clearing with a deer slung over her shoulder. She sat it down and set about skinning and cleaning it. Then she put the pieces of meat on sticks and set them in the fire to cook. Soon everyone ate and was settled down for the night. Kagome was leaned against a nearby tree just about to fall asleep when she felt it.

'Naraku.'

Kagome stood and reached for her bow and arrow, which she realized was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit."

**'You really should get a weapon.'**

'I have one.'

**'Oh really? Where is it?'**

'I-I don't know.'

**'Exactly. Now focus, he's coming this way.'**

'Not for long he's not.'

Kagome ran through the forest in the direction of Naraku's aura until she came to a clearing. The hanyou was sitting in the middle of it waiting for her.

"Ah, Kagome. How nice of you to visit."

"Heh, I'm not here to visit Naraku. State your buisness or leave."

"My buisness Kagome, is with you."

Kagome stood straight up and glared at Naraku, but still stayed on the defensive.

"Talk."

"I'm beginning to think that it's about time we get the final battle over with don't you agree. You have a pretty big piece of the jewel shard, as do I. How about we battle it out and whoever wins gets to take the shard."

"It'd be a fight to the death of course. And I'd be the one walking away. Name the time and place."

"Kukukukuku, so eager to die. Very well, a week from today on mount Nanakil will be where we hold our final battle. Head towards the West and keep going until you see Kohaku. Once you see him you'll know you're in the right place."

Kagome focused a bit of her miko powers when Naraku's puppet moved closer.

"Don't worry miko, I won't attack you or your group until the final battle."

With that Naraku disappeared, Kagome searched the clearing and relaxed when she couldn't sense Naraku's aura anymore. She turned around and headed back to camp. She sat back down against the tree and sighed closing her eyes.

'Moun Nanakil. The location of the final battle.'

**'You seem to be missing something.'**

'What?'

**'Mount Nanakil is in the West.'**

'So?'

'Kami how dense are you?'

'What!'

**'The West, as in the Western Lands. You know, Lord Sesshomaru's lands.'**

'Oh shit.'

**'Yeah.'**

Kagome stayed up and kept watch over her friends as they slept. Finally the sun came up and covered everything in bright morning sunshine. Shippou was the first to wake up. He sat up and stretched. Kagome smelled his scent change to one of fear as he looked around the clearing. Once he saw Kagome his scent returned to normal.

"Morning Ship."

"Morning mama."

Kagome heard Shippou's stomach growl and she smiled as she stood.

"Come on Shippou, let's see if we can't find you something to eat."

"Hai!"

As Kagome turned to go into the woods after Shippou she heard Kilala mewl.

"Kagome?"

"It's fine Kilala. You and Zero protect everyone while I'm gone."

Kilala mewled again before standing up and stretching. Her movements woke Zero and Kagome left to follow Shippou into the woods.

"Mama hunt with me?"

"Okay baby."

Kagome crouched and was about to start running after the boar she smelled when Shippou shook his head.

"Mama?"

Kagome stood back up and looked at Shippou.

"What is it baby?"

"Can you hunt with me in...in your demon form?"

"Sure baby."

Kagome took the beads off and felt her body change into it's demon self.

"Mama, are you an inuyoukai?"

"Yes, why?"

Shippou jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder and they started walking through the woods.

"Does that mean you can turn into a huge dog too?"

Kagome stopped at that.

"I'm not sure, I've never tried."

'Can I?'

**'What do you think?'**

'How?'

**'That I can't tell you. You have to find that out on your own.'**

'Gee, thanks.'

"Mama?"

Kagome snapped out of her conversation with her inneryoukai and looked over to Shippou.

"I'm fine. Let's hunt before the others wake up and notice we're gone."

"Okay."

Shippou jumped from Kagome's shoulder and took off running. Kagome smiled and took off after him

OoOoOoO

"Inuyasha, now would be the best time to attack her."

"No, we'll wait until that bitch gets back. That way we can kill her infront of the others."

"Okay."

Kikyo sat back down. She had seen Kagome go into the forest with the kitsune. Then she felt a strong demonic aura coming from the same direction and tensed. It wouldn't due to have that bitch killed by another demon.

"Don't worry. That bitch is _your_ reincarnation so she'll be able to kill whatever demon is following them."

"I guess you're right."

"I usually am."

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"We'll wait until tonight, then we'll attack that weak little bitch while she's sleeping."

"Okay, I guess I can wait a little while longer before regaining my soul."

Inuyasha smiled before kissing Kikyou. She moaned into his lips and he laid her down on the grass. He laid beside her and pulled her into his arms again. They fell asleep like that, waiting for Kagome to return so they could kill her.

oOoOoOo

Kagome and Shippou returned to camp with the boar they had caught. Shippou and her both were covered in blood and grinning from ear to ear. Sango and Miroku were awake and sitting beside eachother infront of the fire. Not for the warmth of the fire so much as an excuse to be next to eachother. Sango was the first to notice her friend.

"K-Kagome?"

Kagome's smile widened at her friends shocked faces and she went about skinning and spearing the boar. She placed it over the fire before turning to the couple looking at her and Shippou.

"What?"

"You're covered in blood and still in your demon form."

"Oh, sorry."

Kagome pulled the necklace from her jeans and put it back in place. She heard the gasps from Sango and Miroku as her teeth, claws, and ears returned to normal. And her markings, and tail disappeared. She heard Shippou's huff of disappointment and couldn't help but smile. She went to her bag and pulled out her bathing supplies.

"Come on Shippou, let's go bathe."

"Hai mama."

"Guys, be sure to rotate the boar so it doesn't burn. We'll be back."

With that Kagome led the way to the nearest hostpring. They both undressed and stepped into the water.

"Come here Shippou."

Shippou swam over to Kagome and she gently washed the blood from his little body. Then she washed his hair. Once she was satisfied that he was as clean as he was going to get she washed the blood from herself. After they were bathed Kagome wrapped a towel around Shippou and dried him off. She then handed him a new outfit. It looked exactly like the old one it was just green instead of blue. Smiling as her son looked at his new clothes she dried herself and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a green tee. She pulled on a light pink hoodie and left it unzipped. She picked up her supplies and started heading back to camp.

"Let's head back."

Shippou nodded and they headed back. They all ate, then packed up the camp. Kagome put Shippou on Zero and hopped up after him.

"Head towards the West."

Zero mewled in understanding and took off fromt he ground. Kilala followed with Sango and Miroku on her back.

"The West, why go that way?"

"Don't freak out, but I talked with Naraku."

"WHAT!"

"I said **not** to freak out."

"Kagome, it's Naraku. How can we not freak out?"

"What did you two talk about?"

Kagome smiled at Miroku's question.

'At least he's keeping up with me.'

"He's gotten tired of drawing it out. In a weeks time the final battle will begin."

"But that still doesn't explain why we're heading West."

Kagome sighed to herself, but answered her friend.

"The final battle will take place at Mount Nanakil. He won't attack us anymore, at least not until the final battle."

"So that's why we're going into_ his_ lands."

"Yeah."

"Who?"

'Oh yeah, Sango doesn't know he rules the Western Lands. She just knows him as Inuyasha's brother.'

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"We're going into his lands!"

Kagome smiled at her friends reaction.

"Yeah, though I doubt we'll run into his royal fluffiness."

Kagome heard Miroku stiffle a laugh before he asked his next question.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's at his palace and I don't think he'll be traveling around."

"How do you know that?"

"Because me and Shippou stayed with him for a bit."

"Why?"

"I was injured after my fight with the bear demon and he helped us."

"Why would he help you?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

They flew for a while in silence before finally setting down again. They rested and had lunch before they set off again. Shippou fell asleep in Kagome's arms. She herself was getting sleepy. The sun was starting to go down behind the mountains so Kagome decided it'd be best for them to camp for the night so none of them would fall off while flying.

"Zero, find a clearing. We'll be setting down for the night."

Zero mewled and started his descent. He landed with a soft thud on the ground and Kilala followed. Sango and Miroku set up a fire and Kagome got out her sleeping bag. They were all still full from lunch so they just settled in for the night. A few hours later Kagome woke up, she felt two auras coming her way and she immediately knew who they were.

'Inuyasha and Kikyo.'

**'Protect the group!'**

Kagome silently got out of her sleeping bag, careful not to disturb the kit sleeping with her and went over to a nearby tree. She leaned against the trunk and took a deep breath. She focused her miko powers and put a barrier around Kilala and the group. juast as it changed from pink to match the surrounding clearing hiding everyone from view Inuyasha burst from the trees. Kikyo was right behind him. Kagome didn't even flinch as an arrow flew past her and sunk into the tree next to her head.

'Well that's certainly one way to say hello.'

**'Focus!'**

"Inuyasha, and Kikyo. To what do I owe this pleasent surprise?"

Kagome layered every word with heavy sarcasim and smiled when she heard Inuyasha growl.

"We've come to get Kikyo's soul back."

Said priestess stepped forward and drew her bow. Shaking her head Kagome focused her energy into a katana. Kikyo released her arrow a second later and it flew straight for Kagome's head. Kagome didn't even blink as she cut the arrow out of the air. Kagome twirled her miko katana in her hand board.

"Is that the best you can do, Lady Kikyo?"

Before Inuyasha could say anything Kikyo ran forward with yet another arrow drawn. Kagome quickly stepped out of Kikyo's range of sight and came up behind her. She grabbed her bow and threw it in the trees, then knocked Kikyo to the ground. Kagome almost smiled when she heard Kikyo's body crack from the force of her blow. Kikyo rounded on Kagome with blue covered hands. Kagome jumped out of the way and landed in the tree she had been leaning against when the two first arrived.

"Come on Kikyo, can't you do any better than this?"

Kagome heard Inuyasha draw Tetsuiga and was prepared to jump out of the tree when Kikyo shot a hand out to stop Inuyasha from attacking her.

"No Inuyasha. This is my fight for what is rightfully mine."

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsuiga again, though it wasn't much of a threat when he had it drawn since he no longer protected a human, and watched the battle between the two mikos. Kikyo then turned her full attention back to Kagome.

"Get down from that tree _reincarnation, _and give me back what's righfully mine."

Kagome jumped down and landed right behind Kikyo and held her katana to the elder priestess' neck.

"You mean what's rigtfully_ mine._"

With that Kagome sliced Kikyo's throat and watched as her clay body fell to the ground without her head and cracked. Kagome dropped her head next to her body and sighed.

'Well that was boring. I'd have at least thought she'd put up more of a fight.'

Kagome's attention was suddenly brought to the blue orb that floated out of Kikyo's now permanantly dead body.

'What's that?'

**'Your soul. It's calling to you to take it back.'**

'Will it hurt?'

**'Probably, not much.'**

'Right.'

Kagome stepped forward and caught her sould in her hands. She brought it to her body and felt it start to enter her body. Kagome suddenly felt pain racking her entire body. She fell to her knees and coughed trying to catch her breath.

'I thought you said it wouldn't hurt very much.'

**'I hadn't expected her to still try to attack you even after you took your soul back.'**

'What do I do to permanantly get rid of that bitch!'

**'Use your power to take control.'**

Kagome let her miko powers flare and she saw an image of Kikyo in her head. She smiled when she saw the look of pain cross the dead miko's face, then she disappeared and the pain racking Kagome's body went with her.

"Kikyo."

Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha as she slowly got to her feet.

"She's gone Inuyasha."

"You bitch, what did you do!"

"I simply took back what was mine."

Kagome could see Inuyasha's eyes start to turn red.

'Oh shit.'

**'Don't worry about it, you can easily kick his ass.'**

'You better be right.'

"I'll kill you!"

With that Inuyasha's eyes bled completely red and he disappeared.

'Fuck!'

Kagome sensed Inuyasha behind her and turned to block him, but was too slow. His claws racked up her side and sent her into the air. Gasping for air, Kagome tried to remember her training. She quickly pulled herself into a ball and landed on her feet. She let her aura go trying to locate Inuyasha. He was standing right infront of her. She saw the attack coming this time, but wasn't able to move in time to dodge the fist that connected with her face. She was sent flying through the forest and slammed painfully against the bark of a huge evergreen. Coughing Kagome looked around for Inuyasha.

"Damn, at this rate he'll kill me."

**'Release the hold on your demon powers.'**

'What?'

**'Do it! Or do you want to die!'**

'I can do it without them.'

Kagome focused and formed the katana again, this time she noticed that it was blue not pink. Kagome waited, listening. She heard Inuyasha before she saw him. She jumped to the side and just missed his fist. It ran through the trunk of the tree she had been leaning against as if it were paper.

'Fuck.'

**'You've said that already.'**

'Go away.'

Kagome lunged for Inuyasha, but he jumped out of her way before she could make the katana connect with his skin. He grabbed her by her arm and threw her across the clearing. She slammed into the barrier protecting the others and it's camaflouge was dropped. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her sleeping friends.

"Don't even think about it, dog boy."

Inuyasha growled and lunged for the barrier, he was so focused on getting to the others he didn't even bother blocking her attack. She sliced him up his right side with her katana. He howled out in anger and turned to face her. He dug his claws into his own side, covering them in blood. Kagome knew what was coming next and jumped out of the way. Or at least she had thought she did.

"Blades of Blood!"

Sharp blades of Inuyasha's blood cut Kagome across her legs, arms, and face. She fell to the ground to prevent them from hitting anything crucial. Inuyasha walked over to her and was about to attack her again when both froze at the sound of her name.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha turned to see that everyone inside Kagome's barrier was now fully awake. Shippou was banging against the wall of the barrier trying to get out. Sango and Miroku were in battle stances although they knew they couldn't get out unless Kagome allowed them. Inuyasha jumped away from Kagome and was instantly infront of Shippou. The fox kit froze at the sight of Inuyasha completely taken over by his beast and Kagome found she was afraid. Not for herself, but for her son and friends.

"Inuyasha back away from them."

Inuyasha ignored her and raised one clawed hand. Kagome yelled the only thing she could think of.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed but they didn't glow their normal pink color. They were glowing a sinister black color and before anyone knew what as going on they shot out and fell to the ground like beads falling from a snapped necklace. Which is exactly what happened. The momentary loss of the subjugation necklace around his neck made Inuyasha pause, that was all it took for Kagome to come up behind him and place her katana to his neck.

"Inuyasha I don't want to have to do this."

Inuyasha growled and knocked Kagome back. He then turned and punched her barrier. Much to Kagome's horrer it shattered in a flash of pink sparkles. Inuyasha laughed a dark laugh that would have made Naraku proud and reached for Shippou. Without a second thought Kagome pulled the beads up over her head and tossed them to Miroku, who caught them in surprise.

"Keep a hold of them and don't let them go no matter what."

Kagome growled and Inuyasha turned in surprise at the sudden appearance of the demoness behind him. But his surprise changed to a feral grin.

"So you were a demon. Doesn't matter, I'm still going to kill you along with everyone else in this clearing."

Kagome growled when Inuyasha took a step closer to Shippou.

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen."

Inuyasha ignored her warning growl and grabbed Shippou by the throat and dug his claws into the kit's neck drawing blood. Kagome's eyes bled red and she lunged at Inuyasha. She knocked him to the ground and he lost his grip on Shippou. Kagome pinned Inuyasha to the ground and bared her fangs to his throat.

"Don't you DARE touch my son!"

Inuyasha laughed and kicked her off him. Then in a flash of red was behind Shippou again. This time he used both hands and started to strangle the little fox kit. Miroku and Sango stood to try and help, but Inuyasha just kicked them out of the way like they were nothing. They both fell to the ground unconcious. Zero and Kilala tried to help next. Inuyasha slashed Kilala along her side with his claws and threw Zero against a tree. They both fell to the ground and didn't move. The only ones left in the clearing were Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Shippou's throat making the kit whine as his claws drew more blood.

"Ma...Mama!"

Kagome couldn't hold back her beast any longer. With a ferocious howl Kagome felt her body change. It wasn't like before when her body changed from it's human state to it's demon one. This time it was different. Kagome felt her body lengthen and her bones pop out of place and rearrange themselves. Her fangs grew to the size of fully grown evergreens, her face lengthened and turned into a snout. Her body stretched out and her arms and legs turned into big, powerful paws. She howled again and before Inuyasha and Shippou stood Kagome in her true form.

OoOoOoO

Shippou couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even though his vision was starting to blur he could clearly see the changes happening to his surrogate mother. He watched as her body transformed again and where she had been stood a big and powerful inu. Just by looking at the eyes Shippou immediately knew it was his mother. Her fur was a dark blue mixed with bits of red. To a human it would probably look black and red. Her markings were clearly displayed on her face and she looked like she was going to kill someone. And Shippou instantly knew who that someone was, without a doubt in his mind. Inuyasha.

oOoOoOo

Kagome didn't waist another second, she lunged and sank her teeth into Inuyasha's side. In his pain he dropped Shippou to the ground non too gently. That only added to her anger at the hanyou. She felt his claws dig into her snout and beared down on his small body. He hit her in the nose and Kagome dropped him. Her eyes began to water, but she shook her head and they disappeared. Inuyasha stood before her covered in blood, but the only blood she could smell was her sons.

**'Kill that motherfucker.'**

'Oh I plan on it.'

Inuyasha lunged at Kagome in the same moment she lunged for him. She swiped at him with one of her paws and it hit him square in the chest. He was thrown up into the air, and Kagome knocked him to the ground with another paw. Pinning him down underneath it, she snarled at him. He snarled up in return.

"I'm going to kill you you bitch!"

Even now Inuyasha was yelling useless threats. Kagome smirked though in her true form it looked more like a snarl. Inuyasha started thrashing against her paw, but she beared down on him. She heard his bones start to crack and break under the pressure. He yelled out in agony and Kagome leaned down and bit off his head. She spit it back out and it landed next to his body. Howling in her victory she felt her body return to normal again. She blacked out completely naked and in her demon form. Shippou ran over to her brushed the hair from her face. The others regained conciousness and were shocked to see the body of Inuyasha laying there decapitated. Then they saw Kagome on the ground unconcious and quickly ran to her aid. She was covered in wounds. There were cuts and gashes along her arms, legs, face, and sides. But not all the blood she was covered in was her own. Miroku quickly pulled off his outer robe and draped it across Kagome's bare body. Sango lifted her friend gently and placed her on Zero's back. She climbed up behind her to make sure she didn't fall off and Shippou jumped up to be with his mother. Miroku got on Kilala with Inuyasha's body and they all took to the sky.


	12. Recovery

A/N: Okay, I bet you guys were surprised at the end of the last chapter. If you weren't then kudos to you for being perceptive at the small hints within the story. So Inuyasha and Kikyo are both dead, Kagome's gotten her soul back and is now unconcious. All that plus the fact that the final battle is only a week away, wonder how everything's going to turn out. Well I know how it's going to turn out because all of this is in my head, but you guys are going to have to read and find out. Well enjoy and please, R&R.

"Miroku, why are you bringing his body with you?"

"Because, it's custom."

"Custom?"

"So we are heading there?"

Shippou asked as he continued to stare down at his mother. Sango looked between the two of them completely confused.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Sango my dear, it's youkai custom that the body be buried by their family."

"But Inuyasha's family is..."

Sango's eyes widened in realization.

"You can't possibly mean to say we're heading for-"

"Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

Sango turned back around to look at the kitsune who was brushing the hair away from Kagome's face.

"How will we even know how to get there? We've never been before?"

"You and Miroku haven't, but me, mama, and Zero have. We know the way."

"What makes you think Lord Sesshomaru would even want his brother's body?"

"It's not a matter of if he wants it, he's honor bound to take it and bury it along with the rest of their family."

"So if that's it why don't we just drop off Inuyasha's body and leave?"

"One, that would be dishonorable on our part."

"And two?"

Sango knew she wasn't going to like his answer, but she had to ask anyways.

"We need his help."

Sango sighed.

"Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that?"

They were quiet for a while as they flew. Shippou had fallen asleep and Sango now had him cradled in her arms.

"Miroku, what makes you think Lord Sesshomaru will even be willing to help us?"

"Well considering how our Kagome winds up affecting the people she meets no matter who they are, and he's already saved her once before I'm willing to bet he'll help us again."

"I hope you're right monk."

"Hai, me too."

The rest of the way was filled with akward silence. When Sesshomaru's palace finally came into view both were speachless at it's size and beauty. And both had the same thoughts.

'Kagome stayed here? It's amazing, I really hope Lord Sesshomaru helps Kagome otherwise I don't know what we'll do.'

The group landed just outside the gates. Gathering as much courage as he could Miroku walked over to the gate and addressed one of the guards.

"What do you want ningen monk?"

"We ask to see Lord Sesshomaru on youkai buisness."

The guard laughed at Miroku and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything he'd regret later.

"What buisness could you possibly have with m'lord? You're nothing but a filthy ningen. Go away."

"If you would like to tell your lord why his half-brother was buried by a bunch of filthy ningens as you put it, then be my guest."

The guard froze and looked up at Miroku in something that was a mix of surpise and fear.

"I-I'll go tell him immediately."

The guard ran off and Miroku sighed as he walked back towards Sango and the others.

"Well?"

"We'll have to wait and see if Lord Sesshomaru wants to speak with us or not."

"But what if he doesn't want to! What are we supposed to do with Inuyasha's body and Kagome in this condition!"

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to wait it out."

Miroku walked over to Kagome as he pulled out the beads she had thrown him during her fight with Inuyasha. He tried to slip them over her head but found he couldn't.

"Hm, it would seem that only Kagome is able to take these off or put them back on for that matter."

With that Miroku sat down next to Zero and waited with everyone else to see if the taiyoukai of the West would decide to show himself or not.

oOoOoOo

"M'lord! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked up from the stack of papers on his desk towards the door just as one of the guards from the front gates came into his study. He growled at the boar demon who entered without waiting for permission. The guard quickly realized his mistake and bowed lower to the ground than he already was.

"What possible reason do you have for disturbing this Sesshomaru?"

"Forgive me m'lord, but there is a ningen monk outside who says he has youkai buisness with you."  
>Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow and waited for the demon to continue. When he didn't he stood and walked over towards the door.<p>

"What type of youkai buisness could a ningen monk possibly have with this Sesshomaru?"

"He-He said it had something to do with your half-brother m'lord. Something about him being dead."

Sesshomaru smirked to himself before walking towards the front gate. He could smell his brother's blood along with Kagome's, but he couldn't sense either one of their auras. As he passed through the gates he noticed the monks scent lead into the woods a bit. Sighing to himself he followed the monk's scent through the woods until he came upon the small group. What he saw surprised him. He saw that the monk was leaned against Kagome's ice cat, that the demon slayer was sitting on the ice demon with Kagome bloody and unconcious in her lap. The kit was with her as well. As Sesshomaru continued to look around he noticed his half-brother's body on the fire cat's back.

'What the hell is going on here?'

The monk looked up and saw Sesshomaru. He hastedly stood and bowed.

'At least the monk knows some manners.'

"Lord Sesshomaru, your brother Inuyasha was killed and so we bring you his body as youkai customs require."

Sesshomaru nodded and called for a servant to take Inuyasha's body to the chapel to be prepared for his burial.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you for bringing his body back. He will be buried amongst his own."

Sesshomaru could tell that the monk wanted to say something more, but from his scent Sesshomaru could tell he was too afraid to ask.

'Well if they don't ask then I guess their friend will die.'

'You're going to let Kagome die!'

'No, but I won't offer her help unless they ask.'

Sesshomaru turned to leave when he felt a tug on the sleeve of his hatori. Looking down he saw the fox kit. He could see tears in the kit's eyes, but the kit wouldn't let them fall.

'He's braver than I thought at first.'

"Sesshomaru-sama, please. Save my mama."

Sesshomaru looked around the clearing at the small group Kagome had been traveling with for the past three years.

"Hn."

Without another word or glance at the others Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and picked her up. He then turned and walked back towards his castle. He could hear the kit and the icecat following him. And he smiled inwardly to himself.

'They are loyal to her.'

Sesshomaru ignored the other three and took Kagome straight to the infirmary. The demon there looked up at his lord and bowed before looking at the demoness in Sesshomaru's arms.

"My, my. Looks like this one used up a lot of her strength."

"Is she going to be okay?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at the kitsune standing beside him. He could see the kit was battling himself with wether it would be a good thing to go to his mother or stay where he was so she could rest.

"It may take her a while before she regains conciousness, but yes. I'll set about cleaning her wounds. Now the both of you, out."

Sesshomaru glanced back at Kagome before leaving and heading back to his study.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at the kitsune infront of him.

"Hn."

"Thank you for taking care of my mother yet again."

The kit bowed before leaving. Sesshomaru walked back to his study after telling a servant to go outside and retrieve the monk and slayer and show them to their room. Sesshomaru could tell the two were mated, and the slayer was carrying the monk's child. Sitting down behind his desk Sesshomaru put his head on his hand and looked out the window.

"Interesting group of people you associate yourself with Kagome."

A few hours passed and it was time for dinner. Sesshomaru left his study and headed for the dining hall. When he entered he saw Rin was already there. He sat at his spot at the head of the table and waited for the little girl to notice his presence. Sure enough, it didn't take very long before she turned around and smiled up at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin. We'll be having guests tonight."

"Oh, who are they?"

"They are Kagome's friends."

"Kagome-chan! She's back? Can Rin go see her?"

Sesshomaru cursed himself for saying anything.

"No Rin you can't. She is injured and needs her rest. You may see her after she is better."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru."

At that moment the monk, slayer, and kitsune walked into the dining hall. They all sat down in complete silence. The food was served and Sesshomaru observed the people sitting at his table. The kitsune had immediately struck up a conversation with Rin once the food was served. And the monk and slayer seemed to be ignoring him completely, though Sesshomaru could still smell fear in their scents.

"Rin, it's time for bed."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru."

With that Rin excused herself, got up from the table, and left the dining hall heading for her bedroom. Once she was out of earshot Sesshomaru turned his attention to the group of people seated at his dining table.

"Now, somebody explain to this Sesshomaru how my half-brother and Kagome wound up in their current situations."

OoOoOoO

Sango was surprised to hear Sesshomaru call Kagome by her name, but didn't say anything. She looked towards Miroku for help, but found none. Finally she decided to tell the taiyoukai.

"We honestly don't know. We were all asleep one moment and the next thing we know Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting and Inuyasha lost himself to his beast."

Sango didn't know what else to say. She knew he wanted to know how Kagome had killed his brother, her and Miroku wanted to know the same thing, but they honestly didn't know.

"How is it that Kagome was able to kill my half-brother?"

"We don't kn-"

Shippou cut her off and what he said next surprised everybody.

"Mama transformed into her true self because Inuyasha was trying to hurt me. Once she transformed Inuyasha didn't stand a chance. You never want to get mama mad at you, never."

Shippou shook his head and Sango and Miroku shook theirs in silent agreement. They had all seen Kagome when she was angry, even before she became a demon, and she was scary.

"What do you mean transformed into her true self kitsune?"

"Just like how you transform into yours Sesshomaru-sama. She couldn't control her beast anymore and so her control snapped. She transformed into a big inu and killed Inuyasha. After she did she changed back into her demon form and fell unconcious to the ground. That's how we came to need your help."

Everyone was silent before finally Sesshomaru stood.

"The healer says that Kagome will live. It will just take a few days for her to regain conciousness. Until then you are welcome to stay here, so long as you don't cause any trouble."

With that they all watched as Sesshomaru left. Finally Sango, and Miroku went to their rooms. And Shippou was left to his thoughts. He made it to the room he had shared with his mother during their last visit and laid down on the fourposter bed covered in lucious furs.

'Mama, please come back to us soon.'

With that Shippou closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

**-Three days later-**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in the field where she had killed Inuyasha. She moved her hands and felt cloth beneath her.

'That's weird. Where am I?'

**'It doesn't matter, just rest. Our body still hasn't recovered all the way.'**

'Fine. Did that really happen?'

**'What? You killing Inuyasha, or you turning into our true form?'**

'Both.'

**'Yes, it did.'**

'Will I be able to do that again?'

**'With a little practice you'll be able to do it at will, though I strongly advise you don't. At least not for a while.'**

'No problem there.'

Kagome's beast laughed then disappeared as Kagome fell into a light sleep. She woke up a few hours later and slowly sat up. As she took in her surroundings she realized she was in the infirmary. She looked at the walls and narrowed her eyes when she saw Sesshomaru's family crest.

'So Lord Fluffy's the one who helped me.'

**'Be nice.'**

'Only if he is.'

**'Fair enough.'**

That's when Kagome heard a voice coming from outside the doors to the infirmary.

"Go! Tell m'lord she's awake. Now!"

Kagome heard the sounds of feet running against wood before the doors finally slid open and a demon walked in. He was rather old, his silver hair and markings a little dim with age. His golden eyes striking against his pale skin.

"Good, you're finally awake. How do you feel?"

"Stiff, but alive. Thanks to you I'm guessing."

"I am the one who cleaned and bandaged your wounds yes, but it was m'lord that brought you to me."

"Then I will have to thank him."

"Can you stand?"

"I don't know, I can try."

Kagome sat up on the edge of the futon she had been laying on and let her feet hang over the side. She was about to try to stand up when the door opened. She looked up in surprise to see none other than Sesshomaru himself.

"M'lord, look. She's awake."

"This Sesshomaru is not blind Kensi, now leave."

"Hai m'lord."

Without another word the demon healer now known as Kensi left and Kagome was stuck in a room with the last person she wanted to see. She could feel his eyes on her, but refused to look at him. Instead she pushed off from the bed and tried to stand. She was stable at first, but when she tried to take a step she fell forward. She closed her eyes braced for the impact, but none came. Looking up she saw that Sesshomaru had caught her. Kagome's cheeks heated and she quickly looked away from him.

"It would seem that you are still unable to walk without falling."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru walked over to the futon Kagome had been laying on and sat down. He pulled her into his lap. Kagome 'eeped' when he leaned her against his chest and her cheeks flushed an even darker red.

"Se-Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"W-What are you doing?"

"Does this Sesshomaru have to explain everything he does to you?"

Kagome blushed when she felt Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her. He was so warm. Kagome didn't realize she was cold until just then. She looked up to see him looking at her. She was shocked to see concern and relief in his golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You really should be more careful."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome waited for an answer, but didn't get one. They both sat in silence for a while before Kagome realized she was naked, again.

'How the hell does that keep happening to me?'

**'When you transformed into our true form you kinda shredded all your clothing.'**

'Yeah, I got that much.'

Kagome tried to get out of Sesshomaru's arms, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Sesshomaru, can you let me go. I'm naked and I want to put some clothes on."

"Hn."

At first Kagome thought he wasn't going to let her, but slowly his arms loosened and Kagome was able to get up. She wrapped the blanket around her. She looked around the room and was relieved to see her bag in the corner of the room. She carefully walked over to it, then when she was sure she wouldn't fall, bent down and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a red long sleeve tee. Kagome dressed, using the blanket as a screen then walked back over to the bed. She sat down and sighed when she felt five familiar auras coming her way. The door slid open and Kagome saw five familiar and relieved faces in the doorway.

OoOoOoO

"Mama!"

Shippou ran into the room and jumped on the bed and hugged his mother.

"Hey Ship."

Shippou couldn't hold his tears in any longer. He felt Kagome wrap her arms around him and hold him tight. Miroku and Sango stepped into the room, all too aware of the demon lord on the bed next to their friend.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine now. A little sore, but still in one piece."

Suddenly two balls of color ran into the room and jumped onto the bed on either side of Kagome. Both Kilala and Zero mewled in unison. She pet them both with one of her hands.

"I'm fine guys."

Zero mewoed and Kagome picked the little icecat up.

"Zero, I'm completely fine. Stop worrying."

Everyone watched as Kagome gave Zero an eskimo kiss before putting him in her lap. She pet him behind the ears and his purr, along with Kilala's was the only sound in the room.

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru couldn't figure out why he felt jealous of the icedemon, but he did. He could tell that Kagome's friends were staying away because he was there. Slowly Sesshomaru got to his feet and left.

'I'll go tell Rin that Kagome's better.'

'You just want an excuse to leave.'

'Be quiet.'

Sesshomaru arrived at the garden and watched Rin chase Jaken around trying to put more flowers on the little toad youkai. As much as he hated having to intrupt the toad's torture session he wanted to tell Rin the good news.

"Rin."

Rin stopped exactly where she was and turned to face him.

"M'lord!"

Rin ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Lord Sesshomaru don't you think Master Jaken looks pretty? Rin thinks he could use a few more tulips, but he won't stay still."

Rin started to pout and Sesshomaru had to stiffle a growl, that toad needed a talking to.

"Rin, Kagome is awake now. You may go see her."

Rin's face changed from sad to happy in less than a second.

"Really! Yay, Rin gets to see Kagome-chan!"

"She's in the infirmary with her friends. You may go now if you wish."

"Hai m'lord."

With that Rin bowed to him then left the garden heading for the infirmary. Sesshomaru looked around and noticed that Jaken was nowhere to be seen. Smiling to himself Sesshomaru went to his study, hoping to finally finish the rest of the paperwork of his lands.

OoOoOoO

Kagome was sad that Sesshomaru left, but knew he left because Sango and Miroku were uncomfortable around him. Sango sat to her left, and Miroku sat to her right. Kilala, Zero, and Shippou were in her lap. The kitsune was asleep and the nekoyoukai were starting to drift off as well.

"So how did we get here?"

"After you killed Inuyasha we put you on Zero and Sango was behind you along with Shippou to make sure you didn't fall. I was on Kilala with Inuyasha's body. We came here because it's youkai customs to-"

"Bury the fallen with family, I know. That was the only reason? How did my wounds heal so fast?"

"That was the other reason we came here instead of going back to the village. That and we couldn't put your beads back around your neck."

"My beads! Where are they?"

Miroku held out Kagome's beads and she gratefully took them. She slipped them over her head and felt her body return to it's human form.

"So you guys brought me here in hopes that Sesshomaru would be able to help?"

"Pretty much."

"Thanks guys."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango and Miroku's shoulders and hugged them. It was a little awkard because she was trying not to disturb the three in her lap. Just then the door slid open and Rin came in.

"Kagome-chan!"

Rin ran up to the bed and wrapped her arms around Kagome, though she was careful not to disturb those in her lap. Kagome pulled Rin up into her lap and she curled up closer to her. In their sleep Shippou, Zero, and Kilala moved to allow Rin some room.

"Hey Rin."

"Kagome-chan, you're all better now."

"Yeah, thanks to Sesshomaru and Kensi."

Rin smiled and wrapped her little arms around Kagome's neck. Kagome smiled and hugged the little girl closer to her. It had been a while since she last felt this good. Kagome leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She felt Sango and Miroku stand up and she opened her eyes in surprise.

"It's fine Kagome. We should let you rest."

"We'll be in our room if you need anything."

Kagome nodded and smiled as her friends left. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked down at Rin, the little girls eyes were starting to close.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Will you tell Rin a story?"

"Sure. I'll tell you about Ariel and her friends."

"Hm."

Kagome smiled, Rin was already starting to fall asleep so Kagome started off from the beginning.

"Once there was a beautiful mermaid named Ariel."

"Kagome-chan, what's a mermaid?"

"It's a person who's half human half fish."

"So they have a fish tail?"

"Yes."

Rin was quiet so Kagome continued with the story.

"Ariel loved to sing and explore. She'd often get into trouble because she didn't like to follow the rules of the palace. Her friend Flounder and guard Sebastian would follow her everywhere trying their best to keep her out of trouble, but with Ariel nobody could tell what she was going to do next. After her mother's death her father, Tridan, ordered that there was to be no more music in the palace. The palace became a sad place for the longest time. Everybody loved music, even their late queen Alesa. Several years passed and Ariel grew into a beautiful young mermaid. She was thought to be the spitting image of her late mother. With her long, flowing red hair, crystal clear blue eyes, green tail, small dainty figure, and big personality she was sought after by many sutors."

Kagome stopped when she realized Rin was already fast asleep. She couldn't help but smile at her situation. She was back in Sesshomaru's castle and had been taken care of by him yet again.

'So now I'm in his debt again.'

**'Do you really mind?'**

'No, but I'm still a little mad at him for last time.'

**'So what are we going to do about it?'**

'I'm not sure. I want to see Inuyasha though.'

**'What makes you think he hasn't already been buried?'**

'Because I know Sesshomaru. That and it takes about a week for a youkai burial to take place.'

**'Then we'll go in the morning.'**

'That would probably be a really good idea.'

Kagome leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes again. She quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face. She was so tired she didn't even notice when Sesshomaru came in and took Rin, Shippou, Zero, and Kilala to their rooms. Or when he returned and helped her get under the covers.

OoOoOoO

"Kagome you really should take it easy."

"I keep telling you guys I'm fine. Stop worrying."

Miroku sighed as they continued down the hallway heading for the chapel where Inuyasha's body was waiting for the day of the burial. They walked in and were shocked to see Inuyasha look as though he was just asleep. His head had been reattached to his body and his arms were crossed over his chest, his hands were holding something wrapped in cloth but only Kagome knew what it was. It was youkai custom for demons to buried holding their hearts. It was believed that as long as they had a hold of their hearts then they'd be able to find their loved ones who had crossed over ahead of them. Miroku went up and said a prayer for Inuyasha's soul, Sango said her goodbyes then they both left. They had already talked with Kagome that morning about seeing Inuyasha before his burial. They had agreed that they'd go to see him together, but they would let Kagome see him alone for a while.

oOoOoOo

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha's body and laid a hand over his. She sat down beside him and looked down at his face.

'It really does look like he's just sleeping.'

'You still care for him.'

Kagome noticed that her beast sounded angry with her for the first time since her demon part awakened.

'I can't help it. I loved him for so long.'

'He's gone, send your love for him with his soul. That way he'll know that someone loved him, no matter what he did.'

Kagome smiled to herself.

'That's a first.'

'What?'

'You're being nice to Inuyasha.'

'I am you, I understand your pain. We both loved him for so long, no matter what he did to us we'd always forgive him. We'd always be there beside him waiting for him. It's now finally time to let him go.'

'Yeah.'

Kagome took a deep breath and started singing the song she sang at her father's funeral.

"I'm so tired of being here

Supressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have, All of me."

Kagome stopped when she felt tears starting to run down her cheeks. She sobbed as she laid her head against Inuyasha's chest.

"Why'd you have to make me kill you Inuyasha? We could have been happy together if only you hadn't been so caught up with Kikyo."

**'Do you still love him, even now?'**

'No. In the end he was just my friend.'

"Inuyasha, I know you made your choice and you were happy with it. I have long since let go of my feelings for you, in the end we were friends. Though you may not have seen it that way anymore. I wish you well where you're going Inuyasha. Rest in peace, I'll always love you my friend."

Kagome stood up and kissed Inuyasha's forehead before turning to leave. As she reached for the door she felt something in the room pulse. She turned around looking for the source and saw the Tetsuiga leaned against the wall. She walked up to it and saw it pulse again. She cautiously reached out and picked it up. It pulsed again and she unsheathed it. It transformed into the great fang it truly was and Kagome gasped.

'What's going on? Why did Tetsuiga transform for me?'

**'Because it wants you to be it's mater now. Listen.'**

Kagome was quiet for a bit and Tetsuiga pulsed again. Kagome's eyes watered again when she heard Inuyasha's voice. Though she couldn't see anything, she clearly heard what he said.

"I want you to have this now, I know you'll take good care of it. Take care Kagome."

Kagome clutched the Tetsuiga to her chest as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

**'He's gone now, his soul has finally passed on. Why are you crying?'**

'Because, he trusted me with something as precious as his father's fang.'

**'It's both his and his father's fang.'**

'That makes it that much more precious. He really did think of me as his friend in the very end, not his enemy. That makes me so happy.'

**'So you're crying because you're happy?'**

'Yes.'

**'Man you're confusing.'**

'Go away.'

'Fine, but if you stay in here for too long Sesshomaru and our friends will start to worry. And we need to talk to Sesshomaru about our true form.'

Kagome nodded and her inner self left her to herself. After awhile Kagome stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes, tied the Tetsuiga to her waist and went to her room. That morning her and Sango had moved her things from the infirmary to the room she had stayed in the last time she was here. Kagome opened the doors to her bedroom and walked in. Shippou was sitting on the bed with Zero. They both looked up when the door opened. Theirs eyes widened when they saw her. Shippou jumped off the bed and ran to her.

"Mama, are you alright? You're eyes are all red and puffy."

"Yeah baby, I was just saying goodbye to Inuyasha."

Shippou looked at Kagome for a bit before finally deciding it wasn't worth worrying about it. That's when he noticed the sword that was all too familiar strapped to her waist.

"Mama?"

Kagome saw that Shippou and Zero were both looking at her waist. She let a hand rest on the Tetsuiga's hilt as a sad smile crossed her face.

"Inuyasha gave it to me before his soul passed on. It's now mine."

"Does it work for you?"

"Yes it does."

"Kagome, what is that sword? I can feel the power coming from it, but it seems like every other sword I've seen before."

"This sword is the Tetsuiga."

Zero hissed at the name. Shippou looked at the icecat in surprise.

"Yeah, it's that sword Zero."

Kagome drew the Tetsuiga and it transformed instantly. Zero took a step back with his teeth bared and Shippou just stared at Kagome in awe.

"It really is yours now?"

"Yeah."

Kagome sheathed her new sword and sat on the bed. Shippou jumped up beside her and curled into her side. She wrapped her arm around him and pressed her nose into his hair.

"So now what are we going to do?"

Kagome was quiet for a while, she was unsure of how to answer.

"I'm not sure Shippou. I suppose, if Sesshomaru will allow it, we could stay here until the week's over."

"But mama, today is already Wednesday."

"What!"

Kagome sat up abruptly and Shippou tumbled to the floor. He quickly jumped back onto the bed.

"How? It was only Monday when I faced Inuyasha in the clearing? How is it Wednesday already!"

"You were out for three whole days."

Kagome was silent again, before she suddenly got up and headed for the door. Shippou and Zero were right behind her.

"Mama, where are you going?"

"I need to speak with Sesshomaru."

"About what?"

"Some things. Shippou you and Zero go and stay with Miroku and Sango. You'll be staying in their room for the rest of the week alright."

"Okay mama."

With that Shippou and Zero went down the hall towards Miroku and Sango's room and Kagome headed for Sesshomaru's study. She could tell he was in there.

**'So what are we going to do?'**

'I need Sesshomaru's help. We only have four days left before the week's over. In that time I need someone to help me train with my demon part, and if anyone can help me I believe that Sesshomaru would be the best choice.'

**'I agree, but how do you think he'll react to the fact that you now carry his brother's sword. The same exact sword that he has pinned after for so long?'**

'It doesn't matter how he reacts, it's mine now.'

**'That may be true, but you should still get your own sword forged by your _own_ fang. It'll help.'**

'We'll deal with one thing at a time.'

Kagome reached the doors to Sesshomaru's study and knocked. After a while she heard him say 'enter'. Opening the door and closing it behind her Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru's desk.

"Sesshomaru, we need to talk."


	13. Sesshomaru's Apology

A/N: Well here's chapter 13. Wonder how Sesshy's going to react to Kagome having the Tetsuiga? Fair warning to all readers. I update my stories even when I'm not completely done with them. So if you're reading and it suddenly cuts off midsentence or something like that I'm really sorry, but I only have a set amount of time I can work on it. Well without further ado, back to the story. R&R.

Previous Chapter- Kagome finally reached the doors to Sesshomaru's study. She knocked and waited until he said 'enter'. She opened the doors and closed them behind her. She walked up to sesshomaru's desk and gently placed her hands on it's smooth surface.

"Sesshomaru we need to talk."

oOoOoOo

Kagome almost lost her nerve when Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"About what?"

'What was I going to say again?'

**'Tell him Tetsuiga's yours now, you want him to train you, and that we need to stay here until Sunday**.'

'Right.'

**'Answer him.'**

Kagome mentally shook herself and refocused on why she had sought out Sesshomaru. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Sesshomaru, a few days ago I talked with Naraku and we decided that the final battle would happen in a weeks time on Mount Nanakil. Thinf is when he told me this it was Monday, it's Wednesday now. We have four days until we need to be at Mount Nanakil I would like to ask you if you'd be willing to train me until the day of the final battle. I transformed into my true self when I killed Inuyasha, however I can't control that power. I need someone to train me and I can't think of anybody else who can help me with learning to conrol my true form. We'll also need to stay here until the night before the battle. Will you say something already!"

Sesshomaru had been silent the entire time and it was making Kagome nervous.

"You may stay here as long as you need, as for training you you should have said something sooner."

Kagome was shocked he actually agreed with her.

"Thank you."

"We'll start your training after dinner tonight."

"Hai, thank you Sesshomaru."

Kagome bowed and turned to leave. She froze when she felt Sesshomaru's aura spike.

'Oh shit.'

Even in her human form she could feel the waves of anger coming from the taiyoukai. Kagome reached for the door hoping to be able to get out before Sesshomaru reacted, but she was suddenly pinned to the wall by a very pissed off Sesshomaru.

"Why?"

Even though Kagome knew what he was asking she felt like she had to ask.

"Why what?"

Sesshomaru's grip around her throat tightened in his anger. Making it extremely hard to breathe.

"Why do you have Tetsuiga?"

Kagome tried to answer but couldn't, she could barely breathe. Kagome used a bit of her miko powers to push Sesshomaru back. He stepped back and growled.

"How the fuck do you expect me to answer you when I can't breathe!"

"You can breathe now miko, so answer this Sesshomaru's question."

Kagome couldn't help but feel a little saddened that he had gone back to calling her miko. All her anger went away and she looked at the floor before answering.

"Believe it or not Ses-Lord Sesshomaru, your brother's soul gave it to me before passing on. You know I'm not lying to you. You'd be able to tell if I was."

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru glared at the woman before him. His anger dimmed when she referred to him by his title, though he was still angry about her having the fang his father left behind. She was indeed not lying and Sesshomaru felt his anger disappear completely. That's when he noticed that Kagome's scent had changed. Earlier it had been full of spice because of her anger, now it smelled of salt and unshed tears. Sesshomaru couldn't understand why she was suddenly so sad.

"What's wrong with you now miko?"

Sesshomaru noticed her saddened scent increase and he felt something inside of him break at her next words.

"Nothin is wrong with me Lord Sesshomaru. Don't worry about a useless miko like me. If there's nothing else you need from me then I'll go."

Sesshomaru was so shocked by the sadness in her tone that he didn't even see the tears falling down her face as she left, though he smelled them.

'What did I just do?'

'Go after her.'

Sesshomaru ran out of his study and chased after Kagome.

oOoOoOo

Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks as she ran through the halls towards Sango's room.

'Why? Why am I so upset by the fact that he went back to calling me miko?'

**'Because we thought we meant something to him.'**

'So it even affected you.'

Kagome's inneryoukai grew quiet, but that was enough of an answer for her. Kagome reached Sango's door and ran inside, not even bothering to knock. Sango and Miroku jumped away from eachtother and stared at Kagome with blushes covering their faces.

OoOoOoO

"K-Kagome what brings you here at-"

Miroku stopped when he saw his friend crying.

"Sorry...I should have knocked."

Sango ran over to Kagome and led her to the bed. She held her friend close and let her cry into her shoulder.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"I thought...something special to him...angry that...mine now. Called me...miko."

Sango couldn't understand what her friend was talking about.

"Kagome calm down, and tell us what's wrong so we can understand you."

Kagome took a deep breath then started to explain.

"I thought I was something (sniffle) special to him. (sob) But when he saw that Tetsuiga was at my waist (sob) he got mad. He went back to calling me miko (sniffle) like it meant nothing to him! I don't know why it bothers me (sniffle) but it does."

Kagome broke down again and Sango pulled her closer, trying to comfort her distressed friend. Sango was a little confused as to who 'he' was, but if she had to guess who it was Sango could only think of one person. Kagome whimpered pulling Sango from her thoughts.

"Kagome what's wro-"

"What the? A barrier, miko put this barrier down now."

Kagome whimpered again and Sango's anger rose.

'So it was Sesshomaru Kagome had been talking about. Why'd you have to start liking him of all people!'

"Miroku, comfort Kagome."

Miroku nodded and took Sango's place. She went to the door and opened it to see a very pissed and confused Sesshomaru.

"Slayer have the miko lower the barrier."

Sango heard Kagome cry out and Miroku's soft words trying to get her to calm down and her anger towards the taiyoukai before her grew.

"You idiot."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on Sango, but she ignored his glare.

"Watch your tounge slayer or you won't-"

"You're no better than Inuyasha. Do you not realize that _you're_ the one who upset Kagome?"

"This Sesshomaru can tell the miko is upset, but he can't understand why."

"Kagome, push the barrier out into the hall."

There was no response, but Sango watched Kagome's barrier fan out and Sesshomaru backed away to avoid being purified. Sango shut the door behind her to get a little privacy before she turned ont he taiyoukai standing infront of her.

"Slayer this Sesshomaru would like to speak with the mi-"

"Damn it Sesshomar-sama, you say you don't understand why she's upset and yet _you're_ the one making her that way!"

Sango pointed towards the room.

"Explain slayer."

"As foolish as it may seem to you Kagome is upset because you keep calling her miko. Sure it's better than onna or the other things people have called her, but to her, now that you started calling her by her name she had began to feel like she was someone special to you. Just because you got upset that Inuyasha gave his sword to Kagome you go and take it out on her. What the fuck did she do to you! She truested you to watch after Shippou, her adopted son, while she finished her training in her time. She doesn't just let anybody watch after Shippou. She didn't even trust Inuyasha with him and yet she trusted you. She is very peculiar when it comes to her name and what people call her. She wants her friends to call her Kagome, she doesn't like being called Lady Kagome or Priestess Kagome lik her position as the Shikon Miko has several people calling her everytime they see her. For the ones she loves and trusts she would like for them to call her by her name. The name her mother gave her. The name that makes her who she is! Anybody can be called onna, miko, or wench, but only one person can be called Kagome and she's in there crying because_ you_ were an idiot and let your emotions control you! Ever since she's arrived in this time people have confused her with Kikyo. Even Inuyasha, the man she loved for the past three years. Even after he realized that she wasn't Kikyo he'd always call her wench, or idiot, or stupid. The only times he ever said her name was when she was in a life or death situation trying to save his ass! Once she left us he realized he cared for her, but he still chose Kikyo. Because of that betrayal Kagome desn't trust many people anymore. I had thought she'd never love another person, but by how I've seen you two react around eachother I can tell what she can't. She loves you. She loves you you idiot. I can tell you have feelings for her as well, but because of your stupidity she now thinks her feeling for you are one sided. And because of that, it reminds her of her time with Inuyasha! That is how I say you're no better than him!"

Sango could see surprise and understanding cross Sesshomaru's eyes before they were replaced with guilt. Without saying another word Sango walked back into the room and slammed the door behind her. Leaving Sesshomaru to deal with the new information about her friend. She went over to the bed where Kagome and Miroku were. She saw that Kagome was asleep. Miroku looked up at her and she nodded. they switched places and Sango pulled Kagome into her lap and brushed her hair back from her face. She saw the tears stillf falling from Kagome's eyes and sighed.

'That stupid taiyoukai better make up for this or so help me.'

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru stood in the hallway for a while before he slid to the floor with his back to the wall. He had never had anyone lecture him like that before.

'She loves me, and I go and make her think."

Sesshomaru couldn't even finish his thought.

'The slayer was right. You are an idiot.'

'How was I supposed to know she'd react that way?'

'She loves you and you doing that to her hurt her. She thinks her feelings are one sided. Show her that they're not.'

'How can I when she won't even let me in the room?'

'Just wait for her to calm down.'

The door suddenly opened and the monk walked out. Sesshomaru looked up at him then looked back to the ground. The monk sat beside him.

"I can tell you feel something for Kagome. Both me and Sango can, but you have to keep in mind that Kagome is fragile. She loved one man unconditioonally for three years only to be betrayed. I may not know how that feels personally, but I bet it was torture for her. Her trust in people has been broken. Once by Inuyasha's betrayal and now by you. Give her some time to calm down, then try to make it up to her."

"How?"

"That's something I don't know."

Sesshomaru sighed and hung his head in guilt.

"She's not going to forgive me for a while is she?"

"I don't know. you have to regain her trust. Maybe let her know that her feelings aren't one sided. They aren't are they?"

"No."

"Good, I'd hate for her to get hurt again."

"Hn."

"Show her that you have respect for her by calling her by her name. Show her you care for her, but don't rush it."

"Hn."

The monk got up and Sesshomaru heard the door open and close. He could hear Kagome's heartbeat, it was slower than usual.

'So she's asleep.'

'So what are we going to do about Kagome?'

'Just what the monk said. I'll make sure she knows her feelings aren't one sided no matter how long it takes.'

'So we'res till going to train her?'

'If she wants to.'

'Dinner is in five minutes.'

Sesshomaru slowly rose to his feet and went to the dining hall. Even with so many people running around his castle Sesshomaru had never felt so alone.

oOoOoOo

"Kagome come on, it's time for dinner."

Kagome looked up to see Sango looking at her in concern.

"I'm not hungry."

"Kagome you should eat something."

"I really don't want anything."

Kagome could hear how sad her voice sounded and her eyes started to water again.

"Okay, we'll be back later."

Kagome nodded and sighed in relief when she felt their auras disappear. After a few more minutes of wallowing in her sorrow Kagome got up and headed for the hotspring. After her bath she felt instanly better.

'That's right, I have training with Sesshomaru.'

**'We can skip it if you want.'**

'No, we need as much help and training as we can get. Even if it is from him.'

Kagome pulled out a pair of light gray sweatpants and a tank top the same color as the pants just with a pink butterfly flying over her left shoulder. With that Kagome tied her gray tennis shoes and left the room to head for the dojo. She walked inside and sat in the middle of the floor and waited for Sesshomaru.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru walked into the dojo and was shocked to see kagome sitting in the middle of the floor waiting for him. He was about to say something when she cut him off.

"Thank you for bothering to train me Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru mentally flinched at her tone. She sounded hurt and broken.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru walked up over to Kagome and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her up and went outside.

"What the hell Lord Sesshomaru? Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and continued until they reached their destination. They arrived in an empty clearing completely surrounded by trees.

'The perfect place to train.'

Sesshomaru smiled to himself, then turned to look at Kagome. He released her wrist and waited for her to talk.

"So we're here, now what are we going to do?"

"Train."

"B-But I thought we were going to train at the dojo."

Sesshomaru almost smiled at her discomfort.

"What, and have you destroy it when you transform? I don't think so."

Sesshomaru smiled at her surprise and anger, then almost laughed when her scent changed to shock.

"T-Transform?"

"Yes, we will work on your control over your beast."

"My beast? You mean my inneryoukai?"

"Yes, now come here."

She was hesitant and after a while she didn't move. Sighing inwardly he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"You of all people know I don't like to repeat myself. Now come here."

She nodded and they both went to the middle of the clearing.

"Now, I imagine you're able to talk with your beast?"

"Yes."

"Then you are familiar with it."

"Yes."

"good, that will make this easier."

"Make what eas-"

Sesshomaru cut her off with a slap across her face. He didn't want to do it, but she needed to get angry so she could battle her beast for control over her form. Sesshomaru sighed when he saw the tears in her eyes.

oOoOoOo

Kagome couldn't believe what just happened though her stinging cheek told her it did.

'Sesshomaru just slapped me.'

**'What are you going to do about it? Cry?'**

Kagome felt the tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

'No.'

**'Then what are you going to do?'**

'Get even. Damn it I'm tired of always being the one who gets hurt.'

**'About damn time.'**

Kagome felt her anger rise and without thinking she attacked the taiyoukai in front of her. He easily dodged her advances which only served to upset her more. She jumped over him and lunged forward and suddenly found herself pinned to a tree. She struggled to get free for a bit and Sesshomaru growled. Kagome growled in return.

"Damn it you dog, let me go!"

Sesshomaru growled again.

'Oooh, so fluffy doesn't like to be called a dog. Hehehe.'

"If you want free, get that way on your own. Unless you're too weak."

In her anger Kagome missed the underlying amusement in Sesshomaru's voice.

**'Let me take control, I'll teach him a lesson for the both of us.'**

'No, I will take control of our power and teach him a lesson.'

**'You think you can handle it?**'

'Just try me, I've been itching to find some way to vent my anger.'

**'Alright then, just remember that _you _are in control.'**

Kagome couldn't help the howl of pain as she felt her bones and muscles change and grow. Through it all she saw Sesshomaru step back. Kagome felt her face lengthen and turn into a snout. She felt her body lengthen and she howled out in pain again.

'Why does it hurt!"

**'The necklace! That's why it hurts.'**

Kagome quickly pulled the necklace over her head and tossed it to the ground. the pain coursing through her body stopped and her transformation came to an end. Kagome stood before Sesshomaru in her true form and she was pissed.

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru was plesantly surprised.

'She transformed simply because I called her weak?'

'I believe she had some underlying anger that needed to be let out.'

Sesshomaru jumped back and dodged one of Kagome's paws. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

'So she wants to take her anger out on me. This should be interesting.'

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he too transformed into his true self. He was bigger than Kagome, though that was to be expected. His fur was white where hers was a dark blue. His markings a deep magenta where hers were a dark pink, and his eyes were goled and full of amusement where hers werer red and full of anger. Sesshomaru barked then lunged for Kagome's throat. Just as his teeth touched her fur she twisted around and popped him on the nose with her paw. Her playful antics confused him before he noticed her eyes had changed. They were light blue accented with gold. There was only small hints of her beast present.

'So she has taken control, good.'

'Let's have a little fun.'

Sesshomaru jumped and landed next to Kagome. He used his tail and knocked her off her feet. She went down with a surprised yelp and Sesshomaru smirked. She got back up and faced Sesshomaru, he noticed her tail sway back and forth in a playful manner.

'What are you up to now?'

Sesshomaru wondered to himself. Then Kagome disappeared. Sesshomaru stretched out his aura trying to find her, but found that he couldn't. He sniffed the air and found Kagome's scent heading further into the woods. He growled playfully before taking off after her. He noticed her scent had finally teturned to it's soft, honey smell. He had to say he rather preferred her scent this way.

oOoOoOo

She wasn't sure when her anger disappeared, maybe it was after watching Sesshomaru's transformation, but for some reason she wanted to ahve a race with the demon lord. She smiled to herself when she felt his aura chasing after her. She turned around, digging her claws into the ground to help her stop, and waited for Sesshomaru to enter the clearing.

**'Why are you playing with him? He upset you remember? He doesn't care for you, you're setting yourself up for more pain.'**

'Look, he's willing to help me. I'm going to enjoy my training as much as possible.'

**'But he doesn't fee-'**

Sesshomaru came throught the clearing instantly drawing Kagome's attention away from her beast. The look of amusement was showing clearly in his golden orbs. Kagome took a step back and Sesshomaru followed by taking a step forward. kagome turned to run off again, but was cut off by Sesshomaru. She briefly thought of taking off in the direction they'd come, but then an idea popped in her head and she smiled. Kagome took a step back being sure to make it seem like she was going to Sesshomaru took a step forward Kagome jumped and her body collided with his mid-change.

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru watched Kagome carefully. If she ran back the way they'd come he'd just cut her off again. When she jumped towards him he prepared for her attack expecting teeth or claws. Her body collided with his and he was knocked to the ground. He changed back into his humanoid form and caught her around the waist. She had changed back as well. She was trembling and Sesshomaru felt concerned. He wrapped his arms around her in concern.

"Kagome?"

Her trembling increased and Sesshomaru pushed her back so he could see her face. What he saw confused him. She was smiling with a hand covering her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome?"

oOoOoOo

She couldn't hold it in anymore. The look on Sesshomaru's face sent her over the edge and she couldn't hold back her laughter. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at her and she laughed that much harder. After a while Sesshomaru growled at her and rolled them over so that he was ontop of her. She eeped, her giggles completely stopped by her surprise. He stared down at her before speaking.

"Why do you laugh at this Sesshomaru?"

He raised an eyebrow again and Kagome started to laugh again.

"You sounded(giggle)so concerned, then the look(giggle)on your face was just so(giggle)priceless."

After a while Kagome finally managed to stop her giggles, though now she had the hiccups.

'It's been a while since I last laughed so much I got the hiccups.'

'Indeed.'

"What is that?"

"It's called(hiccup)a hiccup. My diaphragm(hiccup) is involuntarily taking in(hiccup)air."

"Why?"

Kagome smiled at the obvious curiosity in his voice.

"It happens(hiccup)when I laugh too much. I haven't(hiccup)laughed that much in a (hiccup)while."

"Hn."

Kagome finally realized he was still hovering over her and couldn't stop the blush rising to her face.

"How do you make them stop?"

"Umm(hiccup), by drinking water(hiccup), getting scared(hiccup), or surprised."

"So they'd go away if you were surprised?"

"Yes, but I do-"

Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips on hers. It had been aw hile since they last kissed and Kagome realized just how much she missed the feel of his lips against hers. She moaned when he nipped at her bottom lip and she felt him smile against her lips. He nipped at her bottom lip again and Kagome opened up to him. She felt his tounge sweep inside her mouth and explore. Their tounges battled for dominance, but hers quickly lost. Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled back and Kagome pouted. Sesshomaru smiled down at her.

"Seems your hiccups are gone."

He seemed extremely proud by the fact that he was the one who stopped Kagome's hiccups.

"Hmph, meanie."

"Oh? And how am I mean?"

"You teased me. Don't kiss someone unless you like them."

"Ever think that maybe that's _why _I kissed you?"

Kagome's mind just went on vacation.

'He didn't just say what I think he said.'

**'He did.'**

"Don't play with me like that Lor-"

Kagome was cut off again. Sesshomaru pulled away again to allow her to breathe.

"I told you to call me Sesshomaru, and I'm not playing with you."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Ice Prince of the West practically said he had feelings for her.

"W-What are you saying Sesshomaru?"


	14. His Reply

"I'm saying I love you Kagome."


	15. Delicate Truce

Kagome didn't know how to respond. She hadn't expected him to say that. Sure she felt the exact same, but did she really want to put herself out there like that again so soon? She needed to get away from Sesshomaru and think, but how could she do that when he was pinning her to the ground.

**'Kiss him.'**

'What?'

**'Kiss him to distract him then run.'**

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and rolled so that she was pinning him to the ground instead. She placed her lips against his. She felt him stiffen beneath her and used that time to get away. Before he could even blink, Kagome released him and ran straight for the castle hiding her scent and aura the entire way. She finally reached the palace, but didn't stop running until she was in her room. She knew Sesshomaru would only be stunned for so long before deciding to chase after her. She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

'Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami. What am I going to do?'

**'How should I know? I'm just as confused as you at the moment.'**

'Agh!'

**'Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.'**

'He loves me? Does he really?'

**'He did say it himself, have you ever known him to lie to us?'**

'No, but remember both Sango and Miroku talked to him. How do I know he's not just saying that so I won't be depressed anymore?'

**'We don't.'**

'Exactly. Damn it, this is the last thing I needed right now. The final battle is only four days away.'

**'He's coming this way.'**

'What should I do?'

**'I don't suppose we could hide?'**

'Riiight, hide from Sesshomaru.'

**'Okay, I get your point.'**

'Oh kami, he's getting closer.'

**'Put up a barrier.'**

'Right.'

With that Kagome focused her energy and placed a barrier around her room. Not a second later she felt something trying to get through.

"What the? Not another barrier. Kagome, let me in."

"G-Go away Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, we need to talk. Now let me in." Sesshomaru sounded mad, and that only made her want him to go away that much more.

"No! I said go away."

"Fine."

Kagome waited until she was sure Sesshomaru was gone before letting the barrier down and opening the door. She looked down the hall and saw that not a soul was in sight. Sighing she went back into her room and laid down.

'Oh my god, what am I going to do now? Sesshomaru was supposed to train me, but how am I supposed to react around him now?'

**'Umm, maybe this would be a good time to go see Totosi.'**

'About what?'

**'Getting you some swords of your own.'**

'Maybe you're right.'

Kagome stood up and walked to the garden where she felt Shippou, Rin, and Zero's auras. Masking her own so that a certain demon lord wouldn't find her she stood in the doorway and watched the kids play as Zero watched over them.

"Zero, come here."

The icedemon looked up at her before bounding over to her.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I umm, have you seen Kilala?"

Zero cocked his head to the side in question, but decided it best not to ask. Instead he answered.

"She is with the slayer and monk in their room, why?"

"Because I need to go see an old friend and I don't know the way there, but Kilala does. Stay here and protect Shippou."

"Of course."

With that Kagome left and headed for Sango and Miroku's room. She made it there without so much of a whiff of the demon lord.

'That can't be good.'

She knocked on the door and heard shuffling on the other side. Finally the door opened to reveal a very upset Sango. Her friend's anger instantly faded when she saw the one who interupted her and her monk was Kagome.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Where have you been?"

"Nothing's wrong, and I've been training. Umm can I borrow Kilala for a while?"

"Kilala? Why, you have Zero."

"Umm, I was thinking of visiting Totosi. I don't know the way, but Kilala does."

"Oh, sure."

With that Sango opened the door and let Kagome walk inside before shutting it behind her friend. Kagome walked over to the firedemon and smiled.

"Kilala, would you mind taking me to see Totosi?"

The little kitten stood up and mewled before heading out onto the balcony. Kagome followed and waited for Kilala to transform. Once she did Kagome climbed on her back and they took to the skies. Before she was too far off she yelled back to her friends.

"Don't tell _anyone_ where I went!"

With that Kagome disappeared, even without saying anything else Sango knew exactly who Kagome had meant by 'anyone.'

**-A little while later, at Totosi's-**

"Is that really you Kagome?"

"Yeah, it's me Totosi."

Kagome smiled at the fire demon infront of her. He had gotten taller, or maybe she had just gotten shorter. Wait that can't be right.

"So what brings you here?"

He turned back to working on the sword before him.

"Well, umm, I was wondering if you'd make me a pair of twin katanas."

"Hmm, sure though I don't see why you'd need them. Doesn't Inuyasha protect you enough with the Tetsu-"

That's when he noticed that Tetsuiga was around her waist. He shot up and was instantly at her side.

"Totosi?"

"Kagome, how is it you have the Tetsuiga? Where is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha's dead Totosi, and I have the Tetsuiga because his spirit gave it to me before passing on."

"Can you activate it?"

"Of course I can, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just you're a human and that's a demon's sword."

'Oh yeah, Totosi doesn't know I'm not a human anymore. Guess I should let my concealment spell down. I wouldn't have to bother with it if I hadn't left my necklace in the clearing.'

Kagome blushed as she remembered her 'training' earlier. Then she relaxed her powers, letting her demon self come out. She heard Totosi's gasp and almost smiled.

"B-But how?"

"It's sorta a long story. Can you make my swords or not?"

"I can, though I'll need a fang."

"Will it hurt?"

Totosi laughed and shook his head.

"No, and it'll grow back within an hour. Now come here."

Kagome walked over to Totosi's table and waited for further instructions. He turned around with what looked like a pair of plyers, but considering the time period she was in Kagome knew they weren't. Without another word Kagome opened her mouth and Totosi took her right fang. He was right, it didn't hurt. Though it did feel weird. Totosi stepped back and started working on her swords immediately.

"So, how long until they're done?"

"I should have them done by tomorrow unless you want them made a specific way, then they'll be done by the day after."

Kagome thought about it a moment then decided what she wanted.

"Umm can you make one so it can be fused with my youkai and one so it can be fused with my miko powers?"

"I don't see why not. It'll take an extra day, but I'll have it done. Come back in two days."

"Right, though how much will I owe you?"

"You won't have to pay me, just tell me how it is you became a demon."

"I will when I come to get my swords. Thanks again Totosi."

The old demon smiled at her as he continued his work.

"No problem."

With that Kagome got back on Kilala who had been laying at the cave entrance staring at the sky, and went back to the castle. She was so happy about getting her own swords that she didn't even think about Sesshomaru until the castle was already in sight.

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru suddenly felt Kagome's aura.

'So she's back.'

'Yeah, but the question is where did she go in the first place? And why did she react to us that way?'

'I don't know, but I will find out.'

With that thought in mind Sesshomaru headed for Kagome's room, absently playing with the necklace she had given him. He reached her room and saw that she wasn't there yet. Smiling to himself he hid his aura and stepped into the shadows to wait for her. He didn't have to wait long before she came through the doors. She didn't even notice him. She just took her shoes off and climbed into her bed.

"Man, today was just so weird. First I'm all upset because Sesshy wants to go and be all mean, then he still trains me, we fight though it turns into a race."

A smile crossed Kagome's face and Sesshomaru couldn't help the one that crossed his.

'Sesshy?'

"Then I wind up laughing and getting the hiccups, then he goes and..."

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's blush and his smile widened.

"But I didn't expect that. I mean sure, I feel the same, but I just can't deal with this so soon after...No, I just don't want to get hurt again."

Kagome sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She put her head down and Sesshomaru could smell her tears.

'So she does feel the same, but she doesn't want to get hurt. So she won't say anything for a while. But how long is that?'

Sesshomaru thought about it for a few minutes before finally thinking of something that they both might benefit from. Silently stepping out of the shadows he went and sat next to her. He unmasked his aura and her head shot up. Her surprised blue orbs met his golden ones.

"Se-Sesshomaru!"

"This Sesshomaru would like to talk to you about this afternoon's incedent."

"I-I, well what I mean is, umm..."

Sesshomaru simply waited for her to answer him, though he already knew what she was going to say. But she didn't need to know that.

"I-I don't think I can deal with something like that so soon after everything that's happened with me and Inuyasha."

"Hn, then how about a sort of truce."

"A truce?"

"Yes."

"What kind of truce?"

"Well, as much as I'd liek a response to what I said int he clearing I thnk it might be best if we pretended like nothing even happened between us until Naraku is dead and the jewel is gone. You can tell me your response then."

Sesshomaru watched the emotions cross Kagome's eyes. Confusion, agreement, doubt, then they finally settled on a look fo determination.

"Ok. So it's a truce between us until then."

"Yes."

"So tomorrow training will resume, normally?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her meaning.

"If this Sesshomaru remembers correctly you were the one to attack me."

"Yeah, but _you're_ the one who kissed me."

"I did."

Kagome blushed at his response and he stood to leave. He stopped just by the door and turned back to face Kagome.

"Here, you left this behind when you fled."

Sesshomaru tossed Kagome's blessed necklace towards her. She cauth it with one clawed hand and pulled it over her head. Sesshomaru watched as her demonic features turned into human ones. Sighing to himself he left and headed for the dojo. He needed time to think, and it had been quite a while since he last practiced his sword fighting. He picked up one of the wooden swords by the door and took his battle stance.

OoOoOoO

Kagome sat in her bed for a few minutes thinking over what just happened.

'So he won't expect me to respond until after Naraku's dead and the jewel is gone?'

**'It would seem so.'**

'So then I just go back to training like nothing happened?'

**'Yep, unless you want to tell him now.'**

'No, that's okay.'

Kagome tried to relax so she could get some sleep, but her mind kept wandering to her 'training session' with Sesshomaru.

"Agh!"

Kagome got up and headed for the dojo. She was too restless to sleep. She passed by Sango's room first and asked Sango if she'd sparr with her to help her relax. Her friend reluctantly agreed. After a while they reached the dojo only to stop at the sight of Sesshoamru training. Sango and Kagome both watched in silent awe as he trained. It was like watching an elegant yet deadly dance.

"Kagome maybe we shou-"

"Who's there?"

Both Kagome and Sango froze. After a while Kagome walked into the dojo, dragging Sango with her.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"M-Me and Sango were going to sparr because I couldn't sleep."

"If you want someone to spar with I'll do it."

"B-But-"

"No excuses. Slayer you may go back to your room now."

Sango looked like she was going to argue before she turned around to face Kagome, mouthed 'sorry', then left.

"Sango."

"Come Kagome"

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru before stepping into the dojo.

'Well at least I still get someone to spar with.'

**'Even if it's Sesshomaru?'**

'Quiet.'

**'Fine.'**

"Sesshomaru?"

Kagome walked into the dojo after the taiyoukai and waited for an answer.

"Here."

Sesshomaru threw a wooden sword her way and Kagome caught it. She saw him get into his battle stance and sighed before crouching down into her own.

'I guess there's no point in trying to avoid this.'

Kagome spun the wooden sword in her hand, trying to get a feel for it. It had been a while since she last trained with a sword. She smiled and waited for Sesshomaru to make the first move. They circled one another for a while before Kagome finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on Sesshomaru, make the first move!"

"You are the one who wanted a sparring partner, you make the first move."

Kagome's anger rose slightly at the taiyoukai before her. Here he was after making Sango go back to her room and he didn't want to make the first move. In her anger she moved and swung her sword. Sesshomaru brought his up to match her attack. Kagome pushed off from him and spun around so that she was behind him. She swung again only to have her attack blocked yet again by Sesshomaru.

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as him and Kagome sparred. She was quite skilled. He swept his leg out and knocked her to the ground. He pressed the wooden sword to her throat expecting her to submit, only to be surprised when she knocked the sword away and rolled away from him. She jumped off the ground and over him landing behind him. She swung her sword and this time he wasn't able to block her attack. She had disarmed him and smiled as she positioned the wooden sword at his neck.

"I win."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at her remark.

"I think not."

Sesshomaru used his poison whip and knocked the sword from Kagome's hands, then in a movement too fast for her to follow pinned her to the wall of the dojo.

"What is with you and pinning me to things!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back before placing her hands gently on his.

"Okay you won, now can you let me go?"

Sesshomaru released her without another word. He picked up the two swords and put them back in their places before turning to face Kagome.

"You are quite skilled in swordplay."

Kagome smiled and they both left the dojo.

"Hai, the General Mae made sure we all knew what we were doing. That and Shane would never liked being bested by me and constantly challenged me trying to beat me, only to get beaten again."

Sesshomaru could hear the humor in her voice.

'She is happy about training? Wouldn't most humans hate that?'

'Yes, but then again Kagome isn't like most humans.'

'True.'

Sesshomaru escorted Kagome to her room before retiring to his own. He laid in his bed and listened to the sounds around him. He could hear Rin's even breathing from down the hall, and the sounds of movement in the room next to his. Finally after a while he heard Kagome's breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and quickly fell into a light slumber.

OoOoOoO

"Kilala, would you mind taking me to see Totosi after breakfast?"

The little firecat looked up at Kagome and mewled.

"Sure, but you have to bring me some catnip from your time the next tim you go."

Kagome smiled as she dressed for the day.

"You've got a deal."

After Kagome tied her shoes they left and headed for the kitchen. Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango were all already sitting at the table. They all looked up when she walked in.

"Good morning Kagome."

Miroku and Sango said in unison. Kagome smiled and sat down to the left of Sesshomaru. She knew what it meant to sit to the left of Sesshomaru, but right now she really didn't care. She noticed that everyone, even Sesshomaru, was looking at her in surprise. It was starting to irritate her.

"What?" She asked looking at them all in turn.

"You're sitting to the left of Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku stated in disbelief.

"Yeah, and you're point is?" Kagome was getting more irritated by the minute.

"You know what that means right?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Kagome sighed and stood up. She moved so that she was sitting next to Rin and Shippou.

"Happy now! Can we please just eat already I have some place to be."

Everyone turned awawy from her and the servants came in with the food. Sesshomaru took a sip of his tea and motioned for everyone else to eat. They all ate in silence, excepts for Rin and Shippou. They talked amongst themselves. Kagome stood up and looked around for Kilala. She saw the fire demoness laying next to Zero.

'Man, I don't want to interupt those two.'

**'But Totosi will be expecting us.'**

'I know.'

Kagome walked over to the two nekomata youkai and knelt down. They both looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Zero, but I need Kilala's help for a little while."

Zero nodded and both he and Kilala stood. He nuzzled her briefly before walking away.

"Awww, that's so cute!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Rin's exclamation before smiling down at Kilala.

"Come on."

The firecat mewled and they both went to the door to leave. Kagome stopped when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down to see Shippou looking up at her.

"Mama where are you going?"

Kagome knelt down and hugged Shippou close to her. She whispered in his ear so only he could hear where she was going.

"I'm going to see Totosi, he has some swords for me. Take care fo Rin while I'm gone."

"Okay."

Kagome pulled away and left. Kilala transformed once they were in the courtyard.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear that Kagome had had Totosi make her swords. Even though she had only meant for Shippou to hear her Sesshomaru had heard her with his sensitive hearing. Sesshomaru stood and headed for the library. He needed some peace and quiet right now. He sat down behind his desk and closed his eyes, listening to the silence surrounding him and smiled.

'Soon I won't be able to enjoy this kind of silence.'

'Once Naraku is dead it'll become peaceful again.'

'Maybe.'

'What do you mean?'

'Remember our deal with Kagome?'

'Yes, and?'

'So, depending on her answer depends on just how _peaceful _it will be after Naraku is dead and the jewel is gone.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'Then let's enjoy this while we can. There's only three days left before we have to leave for Mount Nanakil.'

'That's what I was doing before you showed up.'

'So you want me to leave?'

'What do you think?'

'Ok, I'm gone.'

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as silence once again took over his senses.

'Indeed only three more days.'

oOoOoOo

Kagome and Kilala finally reached Totosi's cave. They landed and went in. Kagome could smell food of some kind being burned.

"Totosi?"

"Kagome is that you?"

"Hai."

"Come on in."

Kagome walked in with Kilala on her shoulder. They reached Totosi's main room and Kagome almost laughed at what she saw. Totosi was standing over a fire trying to cook what looked like the charred carcass of a rabbit.

"Totosi what are you going?"

"Trying to cook me some lunch, what does it look like?"

Kagome had to stiffle a giggle.

"Trying to burn that rabbit until it turns to ash."

"It won't turn to-"

At that exact moment the rabbit fell fromt he stick in Totosi's hand, hit the ground, and turned to ash. The look on Totosi's face was too much for her. Kagome burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm...sorry, but...I did...tell you."

"Hmph."

Totosi crossed his arms over his chest and sat down. That only made Kagome laugh that much harder.

"Will you cut it out already."

"Sorry."

Kagome sat down next to totosi and tried to control herself. After her giggles subsided Totosi looked at her.

"So, I take it you've come for your swords?"

"Hai. The sword Kouga gave me was returned to him and I want a sword or two of my own although I have Tetsuiga."

"Okay then. Here's your swords."

Totosi reached behind him and handed Kagome two beautifully made twin katanas. One had a light blue sheath while the other had a dark red one. Both had white leather crossing over the hilt and a couple of jewels embedded into their hilts.

"They're beautiful."

"You sould name them. They tend to work better when named."

Kagome nodded as she continued to examine her new swords.

'What should I name them?'

**'Kensaiga and Ketsaiga.'**

'I like it, but what do they mean?'

**'Kensaiga means protected loved one and Ketsaiga means empowered lover.'**

Kagome smiled before saying the names out loud.

"Kensaiga and Ketsagiga."

"Hmm, protected loved one and empowered lover. Nice names."

Kagome felt both swords pulse when their names were said and her smile widened. She again noticed the jewels embedded in their hilts.

"Totosi, what jewel is embedded in the hilt?"

"I believe it is called a sapphire."

"Why'd you put a sapphire in their hilts?"

"Because I thought they deserved a jewel that matched their owner's beauty."

Kagome blushed at Totosi's compliment.

"Thank you."

"No problem, though I do expect to be paid."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"But I thought you said-"

Totosi laughed before answering her.

"I was talking about our agreement."

Kagome relaxed when she finally understood.

"Okay, but first how about some lunch?"

Just then Totosi's stomach growled and they both laughed. Kagome walked over to the boar that was lying on the ground next to the fire pit and started to skin it. She then speared it and put it over the fire. Totosi was about to use his fire to cook it when Kagome stopped him.

"But-"

"Do you want the boar to end up like the rabbit?"

Totosi looked at the pile of ash that was the rabbit and shook his head.

"That's what I thought. We'll let it cook and I'll start to tell you everything."

"Okay."

They both walked over towards the table in the corner of the cave and sat down. Kilala jumped down from Kagome's shoulder and sat in her lap instead.

"Well I suppose I should start from the beginning."

Totosi nodded and Kagome sighed as she absently started to pet Kilala.

"Well about a year ago I was still traveling with Inuyasha and the guys. But we hadn't been able to find any jewel shards and Inuyahsa was getting upset. He had us leave the village we had been staying in with the excuse of wanting to find more shards."

"Excuse? What makes you think-"

"Because I could sense Kikyo nearby. He left as soon as we set up for the night. The day after we continued our search and we were all getting tired. The sun was starting to set, but Inuyasha didn't want to stop for the night. We had a fight, I sat him after he said some...things, then rode Kilala and went home."

"So you went home for a year?"

"No, I only went back to get some things and to tell my family goodbye."

Kagome got up, after placing Kilala on the ground, and checked on the boar, she rotated it and stood against the wall before continuing.

"When I came back Kilala was still waiting for me. Shippou suddenly showed up begging me not to go. I told him that I had to leave and sent himb ack with Kilala. That's when I called Sesshomaru out of the woods."

"Sesshomaru? What was he doing in the woods?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is he was."

"Ok, continue."

Kagome nodded and continued even as she turned the boar again.

"Well for some reason I felt like talking to him. He asked me how I knew he was there and I thold him then I asked if he'd take me to Kouga's."

"Kouga? As in Northern leader of the wolves Kouga?"

"Hai."

"Why did you ask to go to Kouga's?"

"I needed someone to teach me how to defend myself in this era. So..."

Kagome continued to tell her story to Totosi as she finished cooking the board. And even as she took it off the fire, got her share, and gave the rest to Totosi. They ate and Kagome continued to tell Totosi about everything that had happened to her in the past year. They cleaned up and Kagome sat down against the wall of the cave, and Totosi did the same completely engrossed in her story.

"Then we decided to call atruce between us until Naraku's dead and the jewel is gone from the world."

Silence followed after Kagome finished. After a while Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"Totosi?"

"So you're really the decendant of Midoriko?"

Kagome smiled.

"Hai."

"Do you plan on being Sesshomaru's mate?"

Kagome's smile faded.

"I-I'm not sure. I know I feel for him more than I ever did for Inuyasha, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready for a relationship like that."

"Kagome, you're what almost 19 now? You just said you feel for him more than you did Inuyasha right?"

"Yeah."

"And you admit that you loved Inuyasha?"

"Hai."

Kagome was starting to understand what Totosi was getting at.

'I love Sesshomaru too.'

**'Duh! Where the hell have you been?'**

'Are you okay with being with Sesshomaru for the rest of our live?'

**'As long as Sesshy is the only one we're with then I'm fine with it.'**

'I feel the same way. Though I still won't tell him until Naraku is dead.'

**'That's understandable. Now let's get home.'**

'Hai.'

"So then?"

Kagome suddenly stood up and smiled down at Totosi.

"Thank you so much Totosi. You have no idea how much you've helped me, bye."

Totosi stood and watched as Kagome went towards the mouth of the cave and her and Kilala disappeared into the sky.

"You're welcome young one. And good luck in you're upcoming battle."

oOoOoOo

"Shippou, when do you think Kagome-chan's gonna come back?"

"She'll be back before supper time."

"Okay, let's go play."

Shippou nodded his head and followed Rin to her room. Even though he had told Rin that his mama would be back before supper he wasn't so sure of that himself.

'She just went to see Totosi, she'll be back.'

"Shippou look!"

Shippou looked to where Rin pointed in the sky. He saw the familiar form of Kilala coming back, and saw his mother on the fire demoness' back. He ran into the courtyard and waited for them to land. Then he jumped into her arms.

"Mama!"

"I told you I'd be back Shippou. What's gotten into you?"

"Rin thinks Shippou just missed you Kagome-chan."

Shippou snuggled closer into his mother's embrace.

"I think you're right Rin."

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru noticed when Kagome returned and went to the courtyard to greet her, but stopped at the scene infront of him. Rin clutching to Kagome's leg, and Shippou in her arms. She looked beautiful, with that caring look in her eyes as she looked at the children.

'Only three more days.'

With that thought Sesshomaru stepped out and cleared his throat. They all jumped in surprise and he smirked to himself.

"It is time for dinner."

They all nodded and followed him to the dining hall. Rin and Shippou sat down, dragging Kagome with them. She smiled and let them pull her along after them. Miroku and Sango came in shortly after and as they sat down the servants came in carrying in the food. Sesshomaru nodded and everyone dug in. The kids immediately got engrossed in their own conversation, Miroku was busy talking to Sango, and Kagome was lost in her own thoughts. Sesshomaru looked at everyone at his table. To think that in only a few days they would face the vile hanyou that has caused so much trouble for everyone. Dinner ended fairly quickly and Sesshomaru excused himself. He retired to his room. He was going to relax for a bit.

oOoOoOo

Kagome stood and stretched before turning to look at Sango.

"Hey Sango, would you mind taking bath with me?"

"Not at all. It's been a while since we last bathed together."

Kagome smiled and her and Sango left. They passed by Sango's room and she grabbed some clothes, they then went to Kagome's room and she grabbed her black bag. Then they went through the door in Kagome's room and headed down to the hotspring. Both quickly undressed and practically jumped in the water. They surfaced and sighed as the hot water started to relax their muscles. Kagome swam to the edge and pulled out her lavendar soap. She lathered up a rag and handed it to Sango. She took it and started to wash herself. Kagome grabbed another rag from her bag and repeated her actions and started to clean herself while humming to herself.

"You seem happy."

"Hai I am."

"Why?"

"Well, I finally got some answers to some of the questions that have been bothering me for a while."

"Such as?"

"Well today I went to Totosi's because he made me a pair of twin katanas. We had lunch and as payment for the swords he wanted me to explain to him how I was a youkai, so I told him everything that had happened to me in the last year."

Kagome continued to explain to Sango what happened while she was with Totosi. They both dunked under the water to rinse the soap from their bodies.

"So you do love him?" Sango asked as she resurfaced.

"Hai, though I won't answer him until after Naraku's dead and the jewel is gone."

"That's probably for the best."

"Yeah."

Kagome popped the cap off her shampoo bottle and poured some out onto her hand and started to rinse her hair and wound up humming again. Sango took the bottle of lavendar shampoo fom the edge of the hotspring and lathered up her hair as well and listened to Kagome hum and smiled when her friend started to sing.

"You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes

I can't pretend though I try to hide

I like you. I like you.

I think I felt my heart skip a beat

I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe

You got me. Yeah, you got me

The way you take my hand is just so sweet

And that crooked smile of yours

it knocks me off my feet

Oh, I just can't get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

It feels so good it must be love

It's everything I've been dreaming of

I give up. I give in. I let go.

Let's begin.

Cuz no matter what I do,

Oh

My heart is filled with you.

I can't imagine what it'd be like

Livin' each day in this life

Without you. Without you.

One look from you

I know you understand

This mess we're in you know is just so, out of hand.

Oh, I just can't get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

It feels so good it must be love

It's everything I've been dreaming of

I give up. I give in. I let go.

Let's begin.

Cuz no matter what I do,

Oh

My heart is filled with you."

Kagome went back to humming as she finished washing her hair and dunked under the water to rinse the suds from her body. When she surfaced Sango smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just been a while since I heard you sing."

Kagome smiled and relaxed in the water waiting for Sango to finished. She dunked under the water and rinsed the suds from her hair. Then they both got out of the water and dried off with a couple of towels Kagome brought with her. Sango dressed in a pair of silk pajamas that Kagome had brought back from her time for her a while back. Kagome bent down and picked up Kensaiga and flipped it in her hand until the blade was facing up. She then put it to her hair and chopped it off. Kagome felt her hair fall to the ground and sighed as what was left of it hit her shoulders. She resheathed Kensaiga before getting dressed in a pair of her own silk pajamas. Sango had watched her but didn't say anything. They both went up the stairs towards Kagome's room. They sat on her bed and talked for a while.

"So why'd you cut your hair?"

"Well besides the fact that it was down to my ankles, I thought that it'd be nice for a new start."

Sango smiled at Kagome and stood up.

"I guess that makes sense."

Kagome yawned and Sango smiled at her.

"I guess I should let you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Sango said before yawning herself.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Hai, goodnight Sango."

"Goodnight."

Kagome watched as her friend left, then she laid back on the pillows and quickly fell asleep.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think anymore. Kagome had practically demanded that he train her for the last two days. Today was the last day before they headed for Mount Nanakil.

"Damn it Sesshomaru focus!"

Sesshomaru blocked one of Kagome's katanas, then spun and attacked with his sword.

"Do not think you can order this Sesshomaru around."

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on. It's almost dinner time and neither of us has won yet."

Sesshomaru smirked to himself. No one has won yet because he was not trying. Kagome lunged for him and he sidestepped out of the way. He heard Kagome curse and turned to block her next attack.

"You are getting quite good."

"You think?"

Her momentary pause was all he needed. He swept out his leg and she fell backwards. Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around her waist while the other one positioned the sword to her throat.

"I do, but I also think you get distracted too easily."

"Hmph."

"Come, let's go eat."

Sesshomaru almost smiled as he watched Kagome put the swords and other weapons they had used in their training session away. Then she sheathed one of her swords and started to walk out of the dojo before stopping and turning back to him.

"You coming or what?"

"Hai."

OoOoOoO

"Kagome, when are we going to leave for the mountain?"

"After dinner."

"Oh." Sango said sounding a little shocked.

"Don't worry Sango, we'll get through this."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's enjoy this while we can."

Kagome nodded and they sat down. Everyone started to eat the minute the food was brought in. The children already knew they were staying behind. Miroku and Sango had already said their goodbyes to one another. Zero and Kilala also voiced their love for one another, much to the enjoyment of those around at the moment. This battle was going to change everything. They were excited and happy that the battle would finally be over, but also sad because there was no guarantee that everyone at the table at this moment would be returning once the battle was over. All too soon everyone was done eating. The children were rushed to their rooms after given hugs by Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Rin even managed to get a small hug from Sesshomaru which made Kagome smile. Then they all walked out into the courtyard and waited for either Kagome, or Sesshomaru to speak.

"Well, I guess this is it guys."

"It would seem so." Miroku said in a small voice.

"So many years filled with pain and suffering, finally they'll end."

Kagome could hear the hurt in Sango's voice and knew she was thinking back to the night her family was killed. She wrapped her friend in a hug before stepping back and nodding.

"The sun's starting to set, we should get going."

Everyone nodded their heads in silent agreement. Kilala and Zero transformed. Miroku and Sango hopped on the firedemoness, and Kagome jumped on Zero's back. Sesshomaru formed his youkai cloud and they all took to the skies and headed for Mount Nanakil.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru could feelt he waves of nervousness and anxiety coming from the monk and slayer, but all he could feel coming from Kagome was determination. They all flew in silence as they headed further West. The sun was just setting when they landed at the base of the mountain. There were a few trees and bushes, and a small river was a little ways away. Sesshomaru couldn't sense anything and could tell Kagome couldn't either.

"Let's rest for a while."

"Hai."

Sesshomaru sat down against the rock face and watched the group before him. The monk and slayer sat down and Kagome went around to everyone and gave them a bag of some sort. They immediately opened their bags and started eating whatever it was that was inside. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the woman beside him. She held out the bag in her hand towards him.

"Want some?"

"What is it?"

"Doritos, they're from my time."

"Is it safe to eat? They smell weird."

Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru was instantly suspicious of what was in the bag.

"Fine, if you don't want to eat them you don't have to."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome pulled out a chip and bit into it. It crunched a little before disappearing. She smiled and Sesshomaru's curiosity rose. What was making her so happy?

"Nacho cheese, my favorite."

'She's happy about the flavor of the chips?'

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"Do you like Nacho cheese doritos?"

"I have never tried them."

Sesshomaru heard her gasp and looked at her. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"What?"

"You have to try them."

"I do not wa-"

"Try them!"

oOoOoOo

Kagome shoved the bag of chips in Sesshomaru's face. She couldn't believe she had never had him try them when they were in her time. He pushed the bag away and Kagome whined and started to pout.

"Kagome, maybe Sesshomaru just doesn't want to try th-"

Kagome turned her head and glared at Miroku. The monk froze and quickly went back to his chips. Kagome smirked and turned her attention back to Sesshomaru.

"Try them."

"No."

"Tryyy theeem."

"No."

Kagome sighed and an idea suddenly came to her and she smiled to herself. She quickly thought of the saddest thing she could and put on her puppy dog face.

"Please try them."

Kagome noticed the instant change in Sesshomaru's aura and nearly smiled. She kept up her charade, waiting for Sesshomaru's response. Though by his aura she could tell he would just to make her happy.

'Men, they just can't take the waterworks.'

**'You're so mean to Sesshy.'**

'I'm only picking with him.'

"Fine."

Sesshomaru reached into the bag and pulled out a chip. He quickly bit into it and ate it. Kagome waited for his response.

"Hn, they are alright."

Kagome instantly smiled and sat back down beside Sesshomaru. They shared the bag of chips eating in silence. Once the bag was empty Kagome stood up, got the bag from Miroku and Sango, and put them in her bag to throw away the next time she went home. That's when she realized she had to pee.

**'You're kidding me.'**

'What? I can't help it if I have to pee.'

"Umm Sango."

"Mmmm?"

"I have to pee. I'll be right back."

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?"

"Just keep them occupied until I get back."

"Okay."

With that Kagome grabbed her bag and headed down the mountain a little until she reached the river. Kagome dug a hole in the ground behind some bushes and squat down. The scent of her blood had Kagome freaking out. She knew she wasn't injured anywhere, so then where was the blood coming from?

**'Think about it.'**

'No, you've got to be fucking kidding me!'

**'Sadly I'm not.'**

'Damn it, this is the last thing I need right now.'

Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a roll of tissue paper and a tampon. After she used both she put the unused roll of toilet paper back in her bag and dropped the tampon wrapper intot he hole and covered it back up. She went to the river and washed her hands before heading back towards the others. When she reached them she groaned. They were fighting demons. She dropped her bag and pulled out Ketsaiga and Kensaiga just as a demon came flying her way. In one quick movement she sliced through it and was instantly surrounded by others.

"Damn it, if it's not one thing it's another."

The demons all charged her at the same time. Kagome heard her friends call her name and sighed.

'Do they really think I can't take care of myself?'

Kagome tightened her grip on Ketsaiga and waited till just the right moment and spun around in a tight circle releasing Ketsaiga's first attack.

"Ketsiku Strike!"

All the demons surrounding Kagome were sliced to pieces a sa wave of red power surged from her sword. When everything died down Kagome resheathed her swords and stood up. Miroku and Sesshomaru were looking at her in surprise, more like amusement from Sesshomaru. Sango ran over to Kagome and hugged her before pulling away to check her over for injuries. Satisfied when she found none she glared at Kagome.

"What was that!"

"What? I just killed a few demons."

"You know that's not what I meant!"

Kagome sighed before smiling at her worried and confused friend. She pulled both Kensaiga and Ketsaiga from their sheaths and held them out for her to examine. Sango took one sword, then the other before placing them both back into Kagome's hands.

"They are finely made. The sword fused with your miko powers is strong, yet has a caring feel to it that makes you feel protected. While the sword fused with your youkai powers is strong with a determined feel to it. It makes you feel loved and yet protected. Those two swords are indeed a very great pair." Sango said as she sat down next to Miroku. Kagome smiledat her friend's compliment to her swords and sat down beside her.

"What are their names?"

"Hmm?" Kagome turned to look at Miroku.

"Their names? Earlier when you used that attack the-"

"Ketsiku Strike."

"Yes, the Ketsiku Strike it held the power of a sword who knew it's master."

Kagome smiled before answering them.

"Ketsaiga and Kensaiga."

Kagome heard Sesshomaru 'hn' at their names and just rolled her eyes. Then turned back to the conversation about her swords.

"Protected loved on and Empowered lover. Both seem to describe them and you perfectly."

"Hai, they do." Kagome leaned her head against Sango's shoulder. Using the Ketsaiga's first attack had made her tired, that and the fact that mother nature was being cruel to her made Kagome sleepy. Her eyes started to droop as everyone kept talking around her. She heard one question directed at her and answered in a sleepy mumble before falling asleep.

"Lover's Strike."

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he watched Kagome trying to stay awake to answer her friends' wuestions. The slayer had asked what the attack Ketsiku Strike meant and he smiled at the miko's mumbled answer.

"Lover's Strike."

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's breathing slow and she was soon asleep. Sango and Miroku both hadn't noticed their friend was asleep. He walked over to them and gently picked her up. The slayer seemed to notice when the weight on her shoulder disappeared and turned to look up at Sesshomaru questioningly and he just growled at her. She turned back around to talk to a very shocked monk, and Sesshomaru just walked away with Kagome in his arms. He heard the slayer talking to the monk.

"Miroku we should get some sleep too."

"Hai."

Sesshomaru heard movement and knew they had both laid down, he jumped and sat on a branch in a nearby tree. He pulled Kagome to him and she curled up against him. He wrapped his tail around her and heard her small sigh of contentment. Sesshomaru searched the surrounding area and relaxed when he didn't feel any threatening auras. He too closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep with Kagome in his arms.

OoOoOoO

Kagome woke up and froze when she felt strong arms around her waist. She relaxed when she recognized Sesshomaru's aura behind her.

'I could really get used to wakingup in his arms.'

**'And we will, once Naraku's dead.'**

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and carefully got out of Sesshomaru's hold. His head was slightly to the side and his hair was covering his beautiful face. Kagome swept his hair back from his face and smiled when he unconciously turned into her hand. Sighing internally Kagome jumped down from the tree and looked around and gasped at what she saw. Naraku's detachment, Kanna, had both Kilala and Zero by their tails. Theyw ere unconcious. And Sango's kid brother, Kohaku, had both Sango and Miroku bound, gagged, and unconcious in his grip.

"Let them go!"

Both jumped up and a cloud of miasma appeared and when it disappeared they were gone.

"NO!"

Kagome quickly took off after them following their scent further up the mountain.

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru woke when he heard Kagome yelling. He instantly noticed that the area smelled like Naraku, but the monk, slayer, and nekomatas were missing. As well as Kagome. He jumped down from the tree he had beens leeping in and followed Kagome's scent futher up the mountain. That's when he realized something was different about her scent.

'She's bleeding?'

'It's just what happens to human females every now and then.'

'But Kagome is no longer human. Why-'

'Can we please just focus on finding them!'

'Fine.'

Sesshomaru pushed against the ground hoping to be able to catch up to Kagome before anything bad happened.

oOoOoOo

Kagome was running after the scent of her friends and Naraku's detachment. She didn't even realize when she passed through a barrier.

'No, no, no. I can't let anything happen to them.'

**'Damn it, calm down and focus. If you lose their scent we can't do anything to help them.'**

Kagome took a deep breath trying to calm herself down as she sped up. She jumped and landed on the top of the mountain. She looked around and saw Kanna, Kohaku, and Naraku waiting for her. Kohaku had his scythe to his sister's neck, ready to use it if need be. Kanna had a small dagger to Kilala and Zero.

"Naraku."

"Kukuku, you shouldn't have let your guard down little miko."

"Let my friends go."

'Give me some time please. Just let me have enough time to do this.'

"I don't think I will." Naraku said with a smirk. Kagome growled and took a step towards them only to stop when Kohaku pressed his scythe closer to Sango's throat.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Kagome growled again, but stopped where she was.

"That's a good girl. Now hand over the jewel shards and you're friends will be returned to you."

Kagome smirked and that confused Naraku.

"What the hell are you smiling at? Did you not just hear me? Hand over the jewel shards or your friends die."

"Try it."

That shocked Naraku and Kagome smiled even wider. She had erected a barrier around her friends while they were talking. None of them seemed to have noticed.

"You would rather let your friends die than hand over the jewel?"

"You heard me. But if you're just going to hold them you might as well just give them back."

Naraku growled and grabbed the dagger from Kanna, knocking the little void demoness to the ground. He grabbed Kilala and went to kill her, but the blade of the dagger was stopped by Kagome's barrier.

"What the?"

"I told you."

OoOoOoO

Naraku turned to see Kagome right next to him. He tried to snap the small firecat's neck, but his hands were stopped by the barrier. He dropped her to the ground as his hands started to get burned by Kagome's miko powers. He growled and turned on Kagome.

"What did you do?"

"Can't you tell what a barrier is when you see one?" Kagome said with a smirk.

"I can see that miko, but when did you put it up?"

"It doesn't matter. Now, I suggest you give me the jewel shards and I might let you live."

"Hmph."

OoOoOoO

Kagome jumped out of the way as Naraku sent his tentacles towards her. She landed on a cliff and looked around. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that her friends were still safe. Kohaku had been knocked back away from Sango, and the rest of her friends were still protected by her barriers. She turned her attention back to Naraku just as another tentacle was sent her way. She jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being pierced in the side. She drew Tetsuiga and landed right behind Naraku. His eyes widened when he noticed what sword she held.

"How is that possible? That is a demon sword is it not? How is it you can weild it?"

"Oh I can't just weild it, I can use it too."

Kagome raised the Tetsuiga and brought it down and released the Wind Scar. The yellow blades of energy hit Naraku's barrier and bounced off.

"Kukuku, it would seem that even you can't break through my barrier with that sword."

Kagome was shocked that the Tetsuiga acutally worked for her. She had been bluffing when she had said that to Naraku.

**'Will you focus!'**

Just as Kagome's inneryoukai said that she felt a pain in her side. She looked down to see Kohaku with his scythe burried in her side.

"Ahh!"

Kagome hit Kohaku in the head with the hilt of Tetsuiga and he fell forward unconcious. She pulled the scythe from her side and threw it across the clearing. She looked around for Naraku only to notice he was gone.

"Don't go into hiding now Naraku! This is the final battle remember!"

Silence was her only answer for a while. Then she heard laughter from behind her. She turned only to be pierced through with a tentacle. She fell to her knees and coughed up blood.

"Kukuku, you really should pay more attention little miko."

Kagome shakily stood back up, using Tetsuiga as a crutch. She took a painful breath and raised Tetsuiga. It turned red and pulsed. Kagome swung it at Naraku's barrier and it bounced back off.

"Damn it."

Naraku laughed as Kagome stumbled back.

"You may be able to use the Tetsuiga but it is no use against me."

'As much as I hate to admit it he's right.'

**'Then let's use our swords.'**

'But I only know one of Ketsaiga's attacks. And Kensaiga hasn't spoken to me.'

**'Trust me. Attack him with Ketsaiga's Ketsiku Strike, then jump over him and attack with Kensaiga.'**

'But Kensaiga hasn't-'

**'Will you just fucking trust me!'**

'Fine.'

Kagome sheathed Tetsuiga, it transformed back into its normal rusty self as she put it away. Kagome circled Naraku as she unsheathed Kensaiga and Ketsaiga.

"Oh, going to try again are we?"

Kagome's only response was a smirk as she tightened her grip on Ketsaiga. She raised it, gathering power in the blade before releasing it's attack.

"Ketsiku Strike!"

A wave of red light went straight for Naraku, breaking straight through his barrier. His eyes widened in surprise before grabbing Kanna and putting her in the way of the attack. Once the attack disappeared, Naraku tossed Kanna's dead body to the ground. Kagome didn't waist any time, she jumped over Naraku's head and landed behind him. She quickly brought Kensaiga up and was about to attack when it pulsed. She looked at it and saw it was glowing a slight blue.

'Blue? But my miko powers are pink aren't they?'

**'No, they're blue. They were only pink because you were missing half of your soul. Now listen to Kensaiga and use it's attack.'**

Kagome nodded and tightened her grip on Kensaiga's hilt. She listened and heard a small whisper in the back of her mind. She built her miko powers into her left hand and brought it down on Naraku.

"Kensi Ne Kenzu!"

A bright flash of blue light enveloped the surrounding area. Naraku's eyes widened as Kensaiga's attack tore through his body, purifiying him. He shot his tentacles out in every direction and Kagome was pierced through in several places. Kagome was thrown back by Naraku's miasma. She hit the ground hard and coughed up more blood. She tried to get up, but fell back to the ground. Naraku stepped closer to her and picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"You bitch, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

'Crap, that almost worked. Now what?'

**'Remove the necklace.'**

'What?'

**'The necklace, take it off and try again.'**

'I don't know what you're up to, but fine.'

Kagome put her hands on Naraku's wrist and focused her miko energy. He hissed and released her, she jumped away and landed on a ledge. She quickly reached up and pulled the necklace froma round her neck. Seh stuffed it in the pocket of her jeans. She felt her powers increase as her demon form showed itself. She smiled at the waves of confusion coming from Naraku's direction.

"B-But how? Y-you can't be a demon, your a miko."

Kagome smirked as she walked towards Naraku with Kensaiga raised, she twirled it around in her hand drawing it out.

"Turns out, I'm a decendant of Midoriko herself."

"Midoriko?" Naraku said shocked.

"Yeah, now if you don't mind I'll be taking the jewel shard."

"You're welcome to try, but you'll die."

Naraku lunged for Kagome and shot out with his tentacles and Kagome let her miko powers flare. Naraku's tentacles were purified, but he only replaced them with more. Naraku pulled out a sword from his waist and clashed with Kagome's. They battled all around the clearing. Kagome made sure they didn't get too close to her friends, but with her focus on them she missed when Naraku disappeared and showed up behind her. He pierced her through the stomach and laughed.

"Kukuku, now you die wench."

Kagome grabbed the blade of the sword lodged in her abdomen and let some poison gather in her claws. The steel melted and Naraku tensed. Kagome smirked and turned on Naraku. She slashed him across the chest with her sword. She grabbed his wrist and threw him towards the edge of the mountain. He laughed as he floated above the ground.

"You can't kill me that easily wench."

Kagome smiled, showing a bit of her fangs before raising Kensaiga again. She focused the rest of her energy into her sword.

"Then I guess I'll just have to try this. Die Naraku, Kensi Ne Kenzu!"

A blast of bright blue miko energy shot towards Naraku. He tried to dodge it, but this time Kagome's attack was bigger than the last time. The attack tore through Naraku's miasma and purified him. His scream of agony reverberated throughout the entire clearing. Finally silence was the only thing that filled the clearing and Kagome watched as the tainted bit of the Shikon Jewel that Naraku had fall to the ground. She shot forward and caught it, but she fell from the mountain towards the ground.

**'Quick, add it with your half and make the wish!'**

'Hai.'

Without a second thought Kagome pulled out her half of the jewel and put both halves in her hands. Three shards came out of nowhere and were added to the jewel in her hands. She put the remaining pieces together and she was enveloped in a bright pink light. The jewel finally merged together and Kagome heard Midoriko's voice.

"_Thank you young one for purifying the jewel. Now, what is your wish?"_

Kagome didn't even have to think about it, she already knew her wish.

"I wish for everyone to live their lives and live happily, I wish for the Shikon no Tama to disappear from the world, and that those lost in the battle against Naraku to find peace."

Kagome heard Mikoriko's soft laugh and an image of a priestess with long dark black hair appeared before her. The priestess smiled before taking the jewel from Kagome's hands.

"_You're wish will be granted. Thank you Kagome."_

With that Midoriko disappeared and Kagome smiled.

'Finally, the jewel's gone.'

With that last thought Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. Then she felt herself hit something hard and yet soft. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru's worried and surprised golden eyes. She reached up a bloody hand and touched his cheek.

"Hey Sesshy, I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a nap now."

Kagome closed her eyes and snuggled up closer to Sesshomaru.

"See you when I wake up."

OoOoOoO

A/N: Don't kill me. The names of the swords and attacks were made up. They came from my head nothing and nowhere else. Well that's it for now. If I don't go to bed now I'll never be allowed on the computer Read and Review.


	16. Mate To Be and Okaa san

To say that Sesshomaru was surprised would be an understatement. He had almost caught up with Kagome and the others when he hit a barrier. He was stuck where he was unable to help, then the scent of Kagome's blood in the air didn't really help. Sesshomaru noticed a bright pink light coming from the top of the mountain, then suddenly Kagome was in his arms.

"Hey Sesshy, I'm tired I think I'll take a nap."

She placed a small hand to Sesshomaru's face before closing her eyes.

"See you when I wake up."

With that her breathing evened out and she was gone to the world.

'What in the world happened to her? How come I don't sense Naraku anymore? And where is everyone else?'

'Go to the top of the mountain, and maybe we'll find out.'

Sesshomaru tried to go through the barrier again only to find it gone.

'So the barrier was Naraku's doing. If it's gone then what does that say about Naraku's disappearance?'

'Will you focus.'

Sesshomaru quickly made it to the top of the mountain only to see Kagome's friends still asleep in barriers. He could see that this had been a battle field. Sesshomaru noticed the slayer, monk, and the two nekomatas unconcious within Kagome's barriers.

'Hm, so she protected them even while fighting.'

'She will make a wonderful mate.'

'If she agrees to it.'

'She will have to answer us now.'

'First she will need to wake up.'

'We should take everyone back to the castle, then we can tend to Kagome.'

Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of having to transport humans to his castle, but in this situation it called for it. He gently placed Kagome on the ground and transformed into his true form. Then he picked her back up and placed her on his back, then picked up the slayer, monk, and the nekomatas. Then took to the skies and headed back towards his home. Once there he immediately transformed back into his humanoid form and called for his guards to carry the slayer, monk, and nekomata to their rooms. They bowed and followed his orders. Sesshomaru carried Kagome to his room and laid her gently down on his bed. He had called for Kensi to tend to her wounds. He sat back and watched as the old demon cleaned and bandaged her wounds. The demon bowed and left, once he was sure the demon was gone Sesshomaru walked over to the bed. He stared down at Kagome's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful.

'What exactly happened on that mountain?'

oOoOoOo

"Shippou, when do you think we'll get to see Kagome-chan?"

"When she wakes up I guess."

Shippou and Rin walked silently down the halls. Shippou was worried about his mother, but he hadn't been able to be this close to Rin in a while. He couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. He wanted to ask permission to court her, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way he did.

"Rin?" Shippou asked nervously as they headed towards the garden.

"Hai, what is it Shippou?"

"D-Do you like me?"

Shippou noticed Rin's cheeks color and smiled.

'Maybe she does feel the same.'

"Y-Yes, Rin likes you very much."

Shippou watched as Rin stopped walking and started to fiddle with the hem of her kimono. He gently took one of her hands and used one to raise her chin so she was looking at him.

"Rin, would you allow me to court you?"

Rin's blush darkened as she nodded her head. Shippou smiled and leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against Rin's. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"W-We should probably get Sesshomaru-sama's permission first though."

Shippou smiled wider at her response before nodding.

"Hai, we should. Let's go check on Sango and Miroku. Maybe they know what happened up on the mountain."

Rin nodded her head and Shippou led the way towards Sango's room, still holding Rin's hand. He looked at her through the corner of his eye. She had grown so much, just as he had. In the past several years Shippou had matured and was now considered old enough to find a mate in youkai customs. And Rin was about 14 now, certainly old enough by human standards. But that all depended on if Sesshomaru would allow him to court her or not.

OoOoOoO

Kagome heard voices and slowly came back to the world around her.

"Leave now, I'll call upon you if there's need of your services."

"Hai m'lord."

Kagome heard the door slide open then closed as the demon left. Suddenly she felt Sesshomaru's aura coming towards her and she tried to slow her heart beat and fake being asleep.

"It's no use faking, this Sesshomaru can tell you're awake."

'Should have known that wouldn't have worked.'

Kagome smiled as she opened her eyes. Her blue-grey orbs met golden ones as she struggled to sit up. He came over and helped her. She stiffened slightly as dull pain shot through her arms. Once she was situated Sesshomaru sat next to her. She could tell he had questions. Questions about what happened on the mountain, questions about the jewel, and questions about her answer to his confession.

"Hey Sesshy."

"Hn."

He raised a silver brow at her, amusement showing clear in his golden eyes.

"You want answers I take it?"

"Hn."

'You know sometimes I really hate his lack of answers.'

**'Deal with it and answer him already.'**

'Fine.'

"Well, what do you want to know first?"

"What happened to Naraku?"

Kagome took a deep breath before answering him.

"We fought and I purified him along with the jewel. It's gone now, my wish has been granted."

"Wish?" Kagome could hear the pure curiosity behind his question and almost smiled.

"Hai, my wish."

"And what was your wish?"

"To put it simply that the jewel disappeared from the world and that everyone lived their lives happily. And those lost in the battle with Naraku found peace."

"Hn."

Kagome was getting slightly irritated with his short answers.

"Where are Sango and the others? You didn't leave them on the mountain did you?"

Kagome noticed the small tug at Sesshomaru's lips as if he was fighting back a smile.

"They are fine. Right now they are sleeping in their room. They were unconcious when I arrived, but you were the only one who needed medical attention."

"Wait a second, didn't I fall from the-"

"Yes you did."

"Then how did we get-"

"You think this Sesshomaru does not have ways of transporting people to where he wishes them to go?"

Kagome couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. He had gone out of his way to bring her and her friends back. Without thinking Kagome shot forward and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"Thank you Sesshy."

She felt him stiffen under her sudden show of affection and moved to pull away when she felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"It would seem you like giving this Sesshomaru nicknames."

"Huh?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Did you honestly not realize you keep referring to me as 'Sesshy' instead of Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blushed as she realized she had indeed been calling him the nickname she always called him in her head. Sesshomaru smiled and that only made Kagome's blush darken.

"Well now that Naraku is dead and the jewel is gone, this Sesshomaru only has one last question for you."

Kagome's heart sped up at the reminder of their earlier conversation. She knew what his next question was going to be, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to give him an answer.

**'Damn it you've been putting this off long enough. We both know you love him now just tell him!'**

'You're right.'

Kagome pulled back slightly so as to look Sesshomaru in the eyes. He was staring at her intently before continuing.

"What is your answer, Kagome?"

The softness to his voice surprised Kagome, but she managed to answer him.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she buried her face into Sesshomaru's neck trying to hide the blush that was rising to her cheeks.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat at Kagome's whispered answer. He couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her natural scent of Honey and Vanilla.

'She finally gave us an answer. Now before anything _else _happens ask for permission to court her.'

"Kagome?"

Sesshomaru pulled back slightly to see her face, it was an adorable shade of red.

"Hai?"

"Will you allow me to court you?"

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eyes widened in shock. He could feel and smell the change in her aura. She was shocked, and a little nervous.

"A-Are you s-sure you want to court me?"

Sesshomaru could hear the disbelief in her voice and smiled before answering.

"I have never been so sure about this in my life."

It was true, Sesshomaru had never really thought about finding a mate. He had had several demoness' grace his bed in the past several hundred years, but none had woke up to enjoy being in his bed in the morning. He had made sure of that himself. Though when he thought about the prospect of spending the rest of his life with Kagome, he found he actually liked the idea.

"So, will you allow this Sesshomaru to court you?"

"Hai."

Sesshomaru held her chin so she was looking up at him before lightly pressing his lips to hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a while Sesshomaru broke away allowing Kagome time to breathe. He smirked at the tomato color of her cheeks. Suddenly he felt the familiar aura of Jaken and growled. He felt Kagome jump in his arms and rubbed small circles across her back with his thumb. Not soon after Kagome calmed down there was a timid knock at the door. Kagome's eyes widened and turned to look at the closed door.

"Who-" Kagome started and turned back to look at Sesshomaru, he just ignored her.

"Enter." He said in a growl.

Jaken slowly opened the door and entered. He bowed low to his lord before telling them what he had come to say.

"M'lord, Lady Rin would like to know if Kagome-sama is okay. She insists that she either gets an answer or she'll come and find out herself. Also, Lady Rin has something she would like to discuss with you."

"Tell Rin that Kagome is fine and that she will go see her soon. As for what she has to discuss with me tell her that I will see her in my study after breakfast."

Jaken bowed low to the ground, mumbled a 'Hai, M'lord' then left. After he was sure the annoying toad was gone Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the woman sitting in his lap. She had unconciously curled up to him and was staring intently at his mokomoko. She looked like she wanted to touch it. He pulled it away before she could do anything. She pouted and looked up at him.

"No."

"But it looks so fluffy." She whined childishly and Sesshomaru sighed inwardly.

"No."

"Please, I just want to see what it feels like."

"No."

He stared down at Kagome's blue-gray eyes and she stared back up at him. Their staring contest continued for a while before Kagome finally had to blink. Sesshomaru smiled to himself and she pouted even more.

"Hmph, fine."

Kagome tried to get up and Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her waist. She turned back around to look at him.

"Sesshomaru, can you let me go? You told Jaken to tell Rin I'd go see her remember? I can't do that if you won't let me go."

'Damn it, she has a point.'

'Of course she does, now let her go.'

'First you want me to hold her and never let go, now you want me to let her go. Make up your mind.'

'Make up yours.'

Sesshomaru slowly removed his arms from around Kagome's waist and she shot up from his lap. He watched as she walked over to her bag and pulled out two articles of clothing. He stared at them curiously, but didn't say anything. He watched as she walked behind the changing screen and began to change. When she walked back out Sesshomaru had to bite his lip to keep the growl in his throat from coming out. She was wearing a purple, almost amythest long sleeved shirt that hugged her curves nicely. She was wearing some kind of hakamas that Sesshomaru had seen her wear many times before, but they were made of some kind of material he had never heard of. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was absolutely gorgeous.

'This goddess is my mate-to-be?'

'If you don't screw it up, yes.'

oOoOoOo

Kagome felt slightly uncomfortable under Sesshomaru's intense gaze, but had to admit she liked the way he was looking at her. She could see the slight hint of lust in his golden eyes and blushed.

"Sesshomaru?"

No answer. Kagome swallowed nervously and tried again.

"Sesshy?" She called softly. Hoping he'd respond to her in some way. He looked up at her and met her eyes. She released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Hn." Was all he said before looking away from her.

Kagome smiled before heading towards the door. She opened it and was halfway into the hallway before calling back to Sesshomaru over her shoulder.

"See you at breakfast Sesshy."

With that she headed in the direction of Rin's scent. Surprisingly the little girl wasn't in the gardens like she usually was. It seemed like both her and Shippou were in Sango and Miroku's room. Smiling to herself she walked down the halls until she reached Sango's room. She knocked lightly and waited for some indication that it was alright for her to enter. Shuffling on the other side of the door told her that someone was coming to open the door. The door slid back to reveal a curious Rin. The little girl quickly smiled when she saw who it was.

"Kagome-chan!"

Rin ran forward and latched herself onto Kagome's leg. She smiled and pat the girl on her head. She looked into the room to see Shippou running towards her. He jumped into her open arm and snuggled up to her.

"Mama! You're okay."

"Yeah I'm okay."

Kagome saw Sango and Miroku move from inside the room to stand in the doorway. They both looked at her in relief, seeing that she was indeed alright. Sango was the first to move away from the doorway.

"Come on guys, let Kagome in. She has some explaining to do anyways." Sango said with a glare in Kagome's direction and Kagome smiled sheepishly. The kids detached themselves from Kagome and each took one of her hands leading her to the bed. Once she had sat down both crawled into her lap and snuggled closer to her. She smiled down at them and she absent mindedly began playing with Shippou's hair while rubbing Rin's back. The kids' breathing evened out and they were out. Kagome laughed and looked up as Sango and Miroku both sat down on the bed across from her.

"You would make a good mother Kagome." Miroku said as he pulled Sango into his lap. She blushed but didn't do anything else. Kagome noticed Sango's stomach was slowly starting to grow, beginning to show that there was something growing inside her and she smiled at her friend.

"Don't try to distract her Miroku, I want answers." Sango said in a voice that left no room for argument. Kagome sighed because she knew exactly what her friend wanted to know.

"What do you want to know?" Kagome said with a sigh.

"Everything!" Miroku and Sango said in unison.

Kagome rolled her eyes before leaning back against the pillows, moving the kids so that she would be comfortable while they slept. She took a deep breath then started to explain what her friends wanted to know.

"Well that last night we all went to sleep. When I woke up I noticed Naraku's detachment, Kanna, had Kilala and Zero by their tails with a dagger to their throats. They were unconcious much like you and Miroku were. Kohaku was there as well, he had you two tied up and gagged with his scythe pressed against your throats daring me to make my move."  
>Kagome noticed how Sango tensed at the mention of Kohaku and immediately skipped ahead.<p>

"Well, I called out to them to let you guys go and the headed further into the mountain. I chased after you guys and eventually I made it to the sumit of the mountain. Naraku was there waiting for me. We exchanged a few words and threats about who was going to kill who and who was going to wind up with the jewel then we began our battle. He was pissed when he found out I had put barriers around you guys and he was unable to harm you. So he focused on me. I tried to attack him, but he used Kanna to take the most of my Ketsaiga's attack. Then Kohaku attacked me, I knocked him unconcious. Then Naraku and me were the only ones left to fight. He attacked me trying to get my jewel shards, I attacked him trying to do the same. I attacked at first using the Tetsuaiga, but it didn't really turn out all that well. Then my inneryoukai told me to use our swords. I attacked him with Ketsaiga's Ketsiku Strike then lept over him and attacked until he was over the edge of the mountain and attacked him with Kensaiga's Kensi Ne Kenzu and puri-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Kensaiga's Kensi Ne Kenzu? So Kensaiga finally spoke to you then?" Miroku asked in surprise. Kagome smiled, he was too smart for his own good.

"Yeah." Kagome said looking out the window at the sun that was slowing rising to cover everything in it's golden light.

"Kensi Ne Kenzu, that means Killer's Torrent correct?" Sango asked a little confused.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded understanding her friend's confusion. Kagome pulled out Kensaiga and looked at it in her hands as she twirled it around.

"I'm not sure how, but when I need it most my swords tell me the attacks they want to use. I know that I only know the first attack of both Ketsaiga and Kensaiga, but I'm sure as time goes on I'll learn more attacks that will help me protect the ones I love. Ketsaiga's Ketsiku Strike was used when I was surrounded by demons and you guys thought I wasn't powerful enough to take care of myself. On the other hand, Kensaiga's attack Kensi Ne Kenzu was used when I was fighting Naraku and I was trying to protect you guys. If you think about it the reasoning behind why I used their attacks kinda match their names. Ketsaiga means empowered lover, I used his first attack when you thought I _wasn't _powerful enought to take care of myself. And Kensaiga means protected loved one, I used her first attack when I was fighting to _protect_ you guys."

"I never thought of it like that." Sango admitted a little sheepishly. She felt bad about doubting her friends' ability to take care of herself in battle.

"Nor did I." Miroku said after a while. He too felt bad about how he saw his friend. Both were just so used to seeing her as the weak miko who had traveled with them always depending on them to save her and keep her alive. Now she didn't need their help and they didn't know how to react. Kagome felt the change in both of their auras and smiled warmly up at them.

"Guys don't worry about it. I know it's a little hard for you to see the new me when you're so used to the old me. But don't think I won't need you guys because I do. I might not need as much help in battle as I used to, but I'm sure I'll still need your help sometime in the future."

Kagome felt their auras slowly return to normal and relaxed.

"You're right Kagome, we shouldn't worry that much."

"Sorry. What happened after that though?" Sango asked impatiently. Kagome laughed before continuing where she was cut off.

"Well I released my Kensi Ne Kenzu and it purified Naraku and the jewel all in one go. Well it started to fall to the ground and I jumped off the sumit after it without thinking. As I was falling towards the ground I put the two halves together, three shards joined which I'm pretty sure were Kouga's and Kohaku's. Then I made my wish. I wished for everyone to live their lives in happiness, the jewel would disappear from the world never to return, and that the souls of those lost in the battle against Naraku find peace. Then I fell in Sesshomaru's arms and I guess I lost conciousness because the next thing I know I wake up in Sesshomaru's room."

Silence followed Kagome's explanation and it made her nervous. A small noise caught Kagome's attention and she looked down to see Rin waking up. The little girl opened her eyes and small brown orbs met blue-gray ones. Kagome smiled down at the little girl in her lap and brushed the hair back from her face.

"Morning sweetie." Kagome's smile widened as Rin yawned.

"Morning okaa-san."

Kagome's eyes widened at what Rin had just called her. Rin had never called her anything other than Kagome-chan. She couldn't help but smile at the little girl in her lap. She had to admit she liked Rin calling her her okaa-san. Suddenly Rin's eyes widened and she was instantly wide awake. Her little hands flew to her mouth.

"Rin's sorry Kagome-chan. Rin shouldn't have called you that. You're Shippou's okaa-san not Rin's. Rin's sorry please forgive Rin."

"It's okay Rin, I don't mind if you want to call me your okaa-san too. I already think of you and Shippou as my own." Kagome said with a reassuring smile.

"I-Is it really okay for Rin to call you her okaa-san Kagome-chan?"

"Yes Rin it's perfectly fine. Now why don't you wake Shippou so we can all go to breakfast."

"Hai okaa-san."

Rin said before turning to Shippou and starting to poke him awake. He groaned slightly and opened his green eyes and sat up.

"Morning mama." Shippou said sleepily.

"Morning Shippou baby."

Kagome smiled and nuzzled him before moving him and Rin both out of her lap so she could stand up. She stretched and turned back to everyone on the bed. Miroku and Sango had silently been watching the exchange between Kagome and the children and both had to agree that she would make an excellent mother. Everyone got up and got ready to head for breakfast. They were all about to head out when there was a knock at the door. Kagome opened it and saw Hinata standing in the doorway. She bowed before saying something.

"Lord Sesshomaru says it is time for breakfast."

"Thank you for telling us Hinata, we were just on our way towards the dining hall. Would you mind terribly coming with us?"

"N-No, not at all Lady Kagome."

Kagome growled and sighed.

"Hinata, what did I say about calling me 'Lady'?"

"I know what you said La-Kagome, but you are to be the Lady of the West so the servants were told to call you by your honorific title from now on."

Kagome heard the surprised gasps from behind her and sighed inwardly.

'**You should have known they'd react that way.'**

'Yeah, but still.'

"I understand that Hinata, but I also understand that if you are told to call your Lord or Lady by another name you are to do so right."

"H-Hai."

"Then I expect you to call me by my name which is Kagome. No more 'Lady' or 'M'lady' stuff unless it is absolutely necessary am I understood?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Kagome smiled before turning back to her shocked friends.

"Now that that's settled, let's go get something to eat."

With that Kagome walked out into the hallway passed Hinata and started heading for the dining hall.

'Well I guess they know now.'

**'Were you really going to keep it a secret from them?'**

'No, but I wanted to tell them in a different way than that. But I guess it's too late now.'

**'Hn.'**

'Oh don't you start that 'Hn' shit too!'

Laughter was Kagome's only response and she sighed. She heard her friend's footsteps and groaned when Miroku came up beside her with a lechorous smirk on his face.

"Don't even Miroku, it's not like that."

"Like what? I haven't even said anything yet." Miroku said fainting innocence.

"Yet, but I know you and don't even start. Sesshomaru and I are in a courting contract and that's pretty much the extent of our relationship."

'For now.'

"If you say so."

Miroku walked past her dragging Sango with him. Sango sent Kagome a look that clearly said 'I-expect-a-full-explanation-when-we-bathe-tonight'. Kagome sighed as Hinata opened the doors to the dining hall. Everyone took their seats and waited for Sesshomaru to signal that they could eat. Everyone began to dig in once he gave the okay, they got absorbed in their own conversations. Sango and Miroku were talking about returning to the slayer village and starting to rebuild it now that Naraku was gone and Miroku's life was no longer in danger by the Wind Tunnel. Shippou and Rin were talking about which demon was the fastest. Ah-Un or Zero. Kilala had apparently been eliminated from the group because they were only discussing the demons belonging to their guardians. Kagome smiled as she looked at her friends talking. She was oblivious to Sesshomaru watching her every move.

oOoOoOo

'You should tell her of the ball coming up in the next few days. She may want to go.'

'And if she doesn't?'

'Well then we will have to tell her that it is required so that we can announce her as our mate-to-be.'

'Fine, I will talk to her after I speak with Rin.'

Breakfast finished and the servants cleared away everything. Sesshomaru stood and called for Rin to follow him to his study. Once there he sat behind his desk and waited for her to tell him what she had to discuss. After a while of her just standing there nervously shifting from foot to foot Sesshomaru decided to make the first move.

"Rin, what is it that you wanted to discuss with this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru noticed how her scent of nervousness spiked even more.

"Umm, well Sesshomaru-sama. The thing is I wanted to tell you that me and..."

Rin trailed off not being able to finish. Sesshomaru's curiosity was peaked as to what it was that his ward wanted to tell him, but couldn't.

"You wanted to tell me that you and what Rin?"

Rin shook her head and ran from his study. He stared after he in confusion.

'What in the world? She has never had a problem telling me something before, why is it she can't tell me something now?'

'We'll find out later. Right now we must speak with our mate.'

'Mate-to-be.'

'Yeah yeah, now move it!'

Sesshomaru growled but went down the hall towards Kagome's room. He knocked and waited for any indication that he could enter. After a while he heard her small voice tell him to come in. He opened the door and leaned against the wall. She came into the room from the closet and stared at him.

"What can I do for you Sesshomaru?"

"I have come to tell you that there will be a youkai ball in the next few days and we are required to go."

"A ball? You mean like a dance?" He could hear the curiosity in her voice and his own was peaked. She didn't seem to hate the idea of going as much as he thought she would.

"Yes. You will be required to wear a formal kimono and will be introduced as my intended."

He smirked as she started to blush.

"When exactly is this ball?"

Kagome asked as she walked back into the closet. He heard her rummaging through all the kimono's and other outfits.

'What is she looking for?'

"Two days."

"TWO DAYS! AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME ABOUT THIS NOW!"

Sesshomaru covered his ears from her high pitched yelling.

"I only just received an invitation myself."

"Oh, well then I guess it's okay."

Sesshomaru sighed when her voice returned to normal. His ears were still ringing, but there was no permantent damage. Kagome finally walked back out of the closet wearing a training outfit of sorts. It looked like a slayer's garb but was slightly altered to allow greater movement and was lighter. It was a light blue and matched Kagome's eyes perfectly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her attire.

"And where are you going in that?"

Kagome looked down at herself and smiled.

"I'm going with Miroku and Sango to the slayer's village for the day. I'll be back before dinner. I want to see if I can help them rebuild it."

"Hn."

"Oh! If the ball is in two days can I go to my time to see my family and get some things today?"

"Did you not just say you were heading towards teh slayer's village with the monk and the slayer?"

"I did, but I really want to go home too. I'll still be back before dinner, please."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a few mintues before finally deciding it wouldn't do any harm to let her go back for a little while as long as she came back.

"You may go."

"Oh thank you Sesshy!"

Kagome's arms were suddenly wrapped around his waist and he froze before wrapping his arms around her. He laid his head aginst hers and inhaled deeply. Kagome finally pulled away and looked up at him. Sesshomaru looked down at her and smiled. She smiled up at him and gently placed a hand on the side of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"You look cute when you smile Sesshy, you should do it more often."

"I assure you this Sesshomaru does not look 'cute' in anyway." He said without opening his eyes. He heard Kagome laugh and opened his eyes a little to see her smiling.

"Of course not, cute wouldn't accuriately describe you anyways. No, hot would be a more accurate description of you."

'Hot? What does my temperature have to do with the way I look?'

Kagome laughed again before walking over to her black bag and pulling out a small, rectangular object Sesshomaru had never seen before.

"What is that?"

"This is called a camera."

Kagome said as she walked back over to Sesshomaru. He watched as she held it up before he was blinded by a bright flash. He narrowed his eyes at the contraption in Kagome's hands.

"What does it do?"

"It takes pictures and records things. A picture is a digital kind of painting. But instead of having to have someone paint a scene by hand you can have it automatically put into a picture like this."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked over to him then showed her the picture she had just taken. It was of him, a look of curiosity on his face. He took the contraption called a camera from her hands and turned it over in his.

"How does it work?"

"You hold it up so that you can see the thing you want to take a picture of through this lense. Then once you have it the way you like it press this button and..."

Kagome pressed the button and the light flashed again. She went back through the pictures and found the one of the room they had just taken.

"See? There are videos too, but I'll show you those later."

Kagome said as she walked back over to her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Then she tightened the ties around her swords. Her head shot up when the flash of the camera went off.

"W-What did you just-"

"I took your picture."

Sesshomaru smirked at her flushed face. She instantly ran towards him and the camera trying to reach for it, but he held it out of her reach.

"Let me see it! I can't believe you just took my picture like that! I probably look horrible."

Sesshomaru growled at her dissmisal of herself and wrapped one arm around her waist while he used the other to make her look at him.

"There is no way you could look horrible."

Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru smirked before pressing his lips against her in a light kiss. Kagome was the one who deepened it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled at his bottom lip. Amused, Sesshomaru obliged her and allowed her to explore his mouth. Their tounges battled and Sesshomaru let her win this time, amused at how bold she was being. She suddenly pulled away and Sesshomaru noticed she had the camera in her hands.

'Wait, when did she?'

'When you were kissing her. She'd make a very good theif.'

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome as she stuffed the camera in her bag, but relaxed when he saw she had a blush on her cheeks.

'So she took control to get the camera back and because she was feeling bold. What an interesting woman.'

"Kagome! Come ooooon! If you don't hurry up we'll leave without you!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru both turned towards the door. Kagome ran towards it and ran out into the hall.

"Hold on don't leave me! I'm coming!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile as he watched Kagome run down the hallway calling for Zero. The icecat met her in the courtyard already transformed and they took to the skies. When they were out of sight Sesshomaru turned around and headed for his study. There was a lot of paper work waiting for him and he didn't want to put it off any longer.


	17. Surprises and Perfection

A/N: Well, Sesshomaru and Kagome are finally getting somewhere with their relationship. Though I've got to wonder, when is Shippou going to ask Sesshomaru for permission to court Rin? And what's going to happen between Zero and Kilala? Does anybody even wonder what Kouga's up to right now? So many questions most of you are wondering, so little time. *sighs* Read and Review and you might find out. (Please review and tell me what you guys think of my story so far. I know there are probably a lot of spelling issues, but bear with me. Not everyone's perfect.)

"Wow Sango, this is amazing."

Kagome said as she walked around the slayer's village. To think her friend had grown up in a place like this.

"Yeah, but you should have seen it when it was full of slayers."

Kagome could hear the sadness in Sango's voice and gave her 'sister' a hug.

"It'll be okay, we'll rebuild the village and start anew."

Sango nodded before heading off into one of the bigger houses. Miroku was on the other side of the village sweeping out the majority of the houses. Kilala and Zero were both helping by carrying the debris towards the middle of the village. Kagome looked around a bit more before sighing. This place looked so lonely now.

'How can Sango deal with being back here again? I know this is her home, but with all the memories and all-'

'**She is strong, and in more ways than just battle.'**

'Hm.'

"Kagome, can you bring me a pail of water?" Sango yelled from inside the house she had just walked into.

"Sure."

Kagome ran towards the well on the far side of the village and filled up the bucket. She picked it up and turned to head back to the house Sango was in when she stopped. The bucket fell to the ground and the water spilled out soaking the ground.

"Oh kami, Kohaku. You're alive."

The young demon slayer looked up at her in confusion.

"W-Who are you? W-Why are you in our village?"

Did he really not remember anything that had happened in the last four years? Kagome took a step towards him and he took a step back.

"It's okay, I'm a friend of your sister."

"Sango?" Kohaku asked hesitantly. Kagome nodded and took another step forward. This time Kohaku stayed put. Kagome fell to her knees and wrapped him in her arms, hugging him close. She couldn't help the tears that fell down her face.

"Ma'am, why are you crying?"

"Please, call...me Kagome." Kagome managed to say through her sobs.

"Okay, Kaome why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy for your sister. She'll be so happy to know that your ali- you know what never mind."

Kagome stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes before turning towards the house Sango was in. She took a deep breath and cupped her hands around her mouth before yelling.

"SAAAANNGOOOO! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT HERE, QUICK!"

Kagome could hear Sango running towards her.

"Kagome what's wrong? Why'd you yell like tha-"

Sango suddenly stopped when she saw Kohaku. Kagome could see the tears in her eyes as she looked at her younger brother.

"Sango, it would seem like he doesn't remember anything about the past four years. He just knows that you're his sister, this is his village, I'm not sure if he knows anything else."

Kagome watched as Sango fell to her knees and wrapped her bother into a hug. She wasn't even sure if she had heard her. With that Kagome went back to the gate of the village, grabbed her bag, and nodded to Zero. He transformed and they took to the skies, heading towards the well.

OoOoOoOo

"Shippou, when are you going to ask Lord Sesshomaru for permission to court me?"

Shippou froze and looked up at Rin. She was wearing a light blue kimono and had a flower crown on her head. Her brown hair had two braids along each side of her face and her warm, chocolate brown eyes looked directly at him.

"I'll talk to him soon."

Rin's serious face broke out into an adorable smile.

"Okay."

Shippou wrapped his arms around her and she froze. Shippou buried his nose in her hair and shispered so only she could hear him.

"Rin relax, you're my mate-to-be. You shouldn't be so tense when I try to hold you."

Shippou felt her shiver as he moved his nose against her neck.

"S-Shippou we s-s-shouldn't do this u-until you've asked Sesshomaru-sama's p-permission."

Shippou laughed and let go of Rin. She turned to face him and pouted.

'Sometimes it's hard to believe she's 14.'

"Make up your mind, do you want me to hold you or not?"

Rin blushed and Shippou smiled. He held out his hand and she took it without question.

"Come on, let's go eat dinner. I'll ask Sesshomaru-sama after that."

Rin smiled and Shippou led the way to the dining hall. They ate in silence and Shippou could tell Rin was nervous. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand. Finally they finished eating and the servants cleared away the food.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I speak with you?"

Sesshomaru looked down at him and nodded. He stood and turned back to Shippou.

"Come, we'll talk in my study."

With that Sesshomaru left. Shippou turned back to Rin and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running after Sesshomaru. He knocked on the study doors and walked in after he was given permission to enter. He took a deep breath then started.

"Lord Sesshomaru I have a serious question I have to ask you."

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru watched as the fox youkai stood before him with an air of seriousness around him.

'Hn, the kit has grown and matured.'

"What do you have to ask this Sesshomaru?"

Shippou bowed and stayed that way as he continued to speak.

'He certainly knows how to show respect.'

"Lord Sesshomaru, I understand that you may not approve of it but I still have to ask. Would you please allow me to court Rin?"

Sesshomaru growled and noticed that Shippou flinched but otherwise stayed where he was.

'Hn, he is brave to still stay in the room. His earlier self would have fled.'

'Doesn't that just prove how serious he is about courting Rin?'

"And why should I allow that?"

"B-Because for as long as I've known Rin I've always liked her. I've always protected her when situations called for it even when no one told me to. Also I love Rin, and I'll take better care of her than any human male she could pick ever would."

Sesshomaru had to fight to keep the smile from forming on his face at the fox's words.

'He's right.'

"You have this Sesshomaru's permission to court my ward Rin as long as she agrees to it."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru watched as Shippou quickly left and let the smile he had been hiding slip past his stoic mask.

'So then Rin will have to choose for herself if she wants Shippou to be her mate or not.'

'Though I am happy that out of all the males in the world to have taken a liking to Rin it was the fox.'

'Indeed. Shippou is the only one I see worthy enough to have Rin as his.'

Sesshomaru's beast hn'd in agreement and Sesshomaru went back to the papers on his desk.

oOoOoOo

"Okay, come here Zero."

The icedemon jumped into Kagome's arms and she smiled. Kagome jumped down into the well, clutching Zero to her chest as she did. Once the familiar magic of the well disappeared Kagome looked up to see the well house roof. Smiling she jumped out of the well. She felt Zero bristle in her arms.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to warn you about the smells."

"Yeah."

"Here, this might help." Kagome said as she pulled out a light blue collar from her bag. She had made it the night before thinking it might help. She put it around his neck. He changed from a small pure white nekomata youkai with ice blue marking to a cute little black and white kitten.

"Better?"

"Hai. What did you do?" Zero asked in disbelief.

"Nothing really. You're collar is just like my blessed necklace, it does the same things."

"Hides my demonic aura and form?"

"Yes, but it also dulls your sense so the noises and smells of my time doesn't affect you as much."

"Oh, thank you."

Kagome smiled and walked towards her house.

"No problem. Oh, and be nice to Buyo."

"Buyo? Who's that?"

Kagome ignored him and opened the door.

"Mom! Souta! I'm baaack!"

Kagome walked in and headed for her room. She saw Buyo napping on her bed and heard Zero hiss at him.

"Zero, that's Buyo the family cat."

Buyo woke up and meowed at Kagome, then hissed at Zero. Kagome sighed and walked over to her bed.

"Buyo this is Zero a friend of mine, Zero this is Buyo the family cat. Be nice."

Both glared at eachother before answering her.

"Fine." Zero said grudgingly.

"I'll be nice if he is." Buyo siad with a small meow.

"Good now I'm going to go see if I can't find my mom and bro-Wait a second, Buyo did you just say something!"

"Yeah why?" Buyo said sounding board.

"B-But how? I only understand human and demon languages. You're a normal cat, how is it I can understand you?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Do me a favor and remove my collar."

"Your collar? Why?"

"It will explain itself, just do it."

"Okay."

Kagome removed Buyo's collar and gasped. He changed fromt he fat orange and white housecat she had lived with all her lfe to a nekomata youkai with marking smuch like Kilala's and Zero's but his were yellow.

"But how?"

"Same way both you and Zero's forms are hidden."

"What kind of nekomata youkai are you? I thought you were a rare race."

Kagome asked as she dumped out her bag, dirty clothes and used supplies littered her bed. She then went around the room refilling her black traveling bag with clean clothes and fresh supplies as she waited for her answer.

"We are and he's an electric elemental." Zero answered for Buyo sounding annoyed.

"I take it you two really don't like eachother."

Kagome said as she walked into the back of her closet.

"No, and I have my reasons for hating my great uncle."

"Great uncle!" Both Kagome and Zero said in unison.

"Yeah great uncle. You shouldn't have done that to my great grandmother, she thought she had lost you."

"What did I do?"

"What did he do?"

Kagome and Zero said at the same time. Buyo stretched and jumped ownt to the floor.

"Sorry, that I can't say. Kagome, you know as well as I that I can't say anything that might affect the future."

"Hn."

"Can I have my collar back now? Your mother is back from the store."

"Uh sure, but who made you this collar?" Kagome asked as she put the collar back around Buyo's neck.

"You did when he and my great grandmother had kits. You made collars fo us as the old world became the new."

"But then-"

"Not saying any more!"

With that Buyo left and Kagome went back to filling her bag. Zero walked inb ehind her with her bag in his mouth. He dropped it at her feet and returned to his small form again as he sat down staring up at her.

"Thank you Zero."

Kagome spotted the outfit her friends Eri, Yukki, and Megan had given her when they were all stuck in an Underworld fancraze. She took it off the hanger and laughed. She held it up to Zero and he cocked his head to the side.

"What is _that?_"

"This is a cruel prank from the kamis. Hell I'm not even sure if it still fits."

"Try it on." Zero said while thinking 'Still? Has she worn that _thing _before?'

"Okay, turn around."

Once Zero turned around Kagome stripped down and quickly pulled on the leather outfit. She looked in the full lenght mirror hanging on the back wall of her closet and smiled. SHe was wearing an outfit that looked exactly like the one Kate Beckinsale wore in UnderWorld Evolution when her and Micheal were in the back of the truck.

"Okay, what do you think?"

She turned back around so Zero could see her fully.

"If I can speak frankly..."

"Go for it."

"I believe the future term would be 'hot'."

Kagome blushed at Zero's comment.

"D-Do you think I should take it back with us?"

"Do you want to?"

"K-Kinda."

"Then go for it. What else do you have?"

Kagome smiled and went back to raiding her closet. She went into the section of her closet she hadn't been in since her middle school years. The years when she was dead into the goth and emo look. She pulled out about twelve outfits of a combination of black skirts, leggings, shirts, jeans, jackets, shoes, and other items. She also pulled out chains with and without skulls, as well as what looked to Zero like some kind of skimpy looking undergarment.

"Kagome what is that?"

Zero asked as he tried to get a closer look at the black lacey item in her hands. Kagome blushed and quickly shoved it in her bag.

"N-Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing. What was that?"

"A langerie." Kagome said with a blush that would put a cherry to shame.

"A what?"

"It's a form of seductive nightgown."

"Oh, why would you want to bring that with us? Is it for Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome wasn't able to speak, she was blushing too much. Though from her silence Zero knew her answer and smirked.

"I believe he will like it very much."

"You think?"

"Well I know I do."

"ZERO!"

"What you said I could speak frankly."

"Yeah, well stop it."

"Whatever, what else are you going to bring? What about a dress of some sort for the youkai ball coming up in, need I remind you, two days."

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about that."

"Obviously."

"What in the world am I going to wear!" Kagome screamed as she ran through her closet throwing dresses and skirts every which way mumbling no's, too skanky's, too slutty's, and too eeh's as she went.

"Well maybe if I had some sort of idea as to what you'd like it to look like then maybe I could help."

"I want it to be perfect. I want it to make me look like I'm worthy to be by Sesshomaru's side."

"You are already worthy because he picked you to be his intended. Do you have a select color you'd like it to be?"

"Either light blue, black, purple, or some kind of pink."

"Well that gives us a lot to work with. How about that one?"

Zero pointed his tail towards a black strapless dress that would go down to Kagome's knees.

"I don't like strapless." Kagome said as she continued to walk down the rows of clothes.

"Okay, no strapless. Do you want it to be a dress or a skirt?"

"Dress, definately a dress. But I want to be able to move around in it freely. Because I know there's going to be dancing and most likely I'll be challenged for my right as Sesshomaru's intended."

"Right."

They continued to discuss Kagome's ideas of the perfect dress for the ball. Finally after an hour or two of shifting through her entire closet Kagome and Zero had only six dresses to choose from.

"Well that narrowed things down quite a bit." Kagome said as she collapsed on her bed. Zero sat down beside her.

"Though we still need to elimante the others until you can pick just one."

Kagome laughed.

"Who whould have thought you would know about fashion."

"I don't, I've just been around you and enough females to know how to help when they can't make up their minds."

"Hmph. Let's take a break then come back."

"Agreed."

With that Kagome picked up Zero, placed him on her shoulder, and headed downstairs to see what her mom was up to. As soon as she walked down the stairs her mother was wrapped around her waist balling like a baby.

"KAGOME!"

"Hey mom." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I thought something had happened to you. You were gone for so long."

"I'm sorry mom, everything's fine. Make some tea and I'll tell you all about it."

Kagome's mom nodded and put the kettle on then sat down at the table and waited for Kagome to explain.

"Well you remember me telling you about Naraku?"

"The hanyou that caused so much trouble to you and your friends?"

"Yes, but we're not the only ones he's caused pain and suffering to. Well anyways, a few days ago..."

Kagome spent the next hour explaining what had happened since the last time she went back to the feudal era. Her mother got up and made them tea and Kagome continued explaining. Kagome even told her mother about how she was a demon and her mother explained how she knew that she was the decendent of Midoriko. Kagome then told her mother about her time while training in the military and how General Mae had been kind enough to help her get her high school diploma while training her. Then how she had found Lady Jade and her training there, then what happened when she returned to the feudal era. Her mother didn't say a word, but she did accasionally nod her head and 'hmm' and 'ahh' at certain places. Finally when Kagome got to the part where she had faced off against Naraku she felt her mother's aura change to one of worry.

"Mom I'm fine, I'm still alive."

"I know dear, it's just the thought that I could have lost you."

"Yeah. Well my inneryoukai told me to attack first with the Ketsaiga then to..."

Kagome then continued to tell her mother the rest. Of how she had finally killed Naraku, how she had purified the tainted jewel and merged the halves together, how she had made her wish and saw Midoriko. And how she had fallen into Sesshomaru's arms and how she had finally agreed to allow Sesshomaru to court her. She had told her mother all that had been going on between her and Sesshomaru. Finally Kagome finished with telling her mother about the youkai ball she and Sesshomaru were supposed to be going to in two days. And that she and Zero were having issues finding the perfect dress for her.

"Well then dear, if you have to be back before dinner time then we need to find you a dress soon. It won't be too long until you have to head back."

"I know, but I can't seem to decide on just one. Even with Zero's help."

"Well maybe I can help."

With that both women got up and headed up to Kagome's room. Zero immediately jumped from Kagome's shoulder and curled up on her pillow. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"So what do we have to work with?"

"These." Kagome said and she motioned towards the six dresses laying on her bed.

"Well they are certainly gorgeous. Do you have a specific color you'd like?"

"I can't pick. I like blue because that's the same color as my eyes. I like pink because that's the same color as the Shikon no Tama. I like black because it's my favorite color. And I like purple because..."

"Because? You've always hated purple before."

"I know. But now I love it."

"Why?" Kagome's mom asked as she walked over to examine the dresses.

"Because it reminds me of Sesshomaru."

"My, my, my you really do love him don't you."

Kagome blushed and Kagome's mother laughed.

"Okay, let's get to work. We'll find you a dress that'll make this Sesshomaru drool."

Kagome laughed at her mother before nodding her head.

"Yeah."

They went through the six dresses on Kagome's bed and finally they were down to only three. One black, one a light blue, and one a dark amethyst.

"So now, which one do you like best?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I try them on?"

"Okay, try this one first."

Kagome caught the dress in her hands and quickly dressed. It hugged her in all the right places, but it came down to her calfs and clung tightly to her. Not the best choice for mobility.

"Not this one. Remember what I told you about the other demoness' that might challenge me for the right to be Sesshoamru's mate, well I'll need plenty of mobility and this dress doesn't give me that."

"Okay. Then this one."

Kagome got out of the first dress and gave it back to her mother, then tried on the next dress. This one hugged her just as good as the first, but it went all the way down to her ankles. Even with the split up the sides ending just below her knees it still didn't give her enough room to move in if she got into a fight. Shaking her head Kagome unzipped the dress and threw it to her mother.

"Not that one either."

"Okay, try the last one."

Nodding Kagome pulled on the last one and smiled when she found she had perfect mobility in it. It hugged her a little more than the first two, but she had grown enough to fill it in the right places. It went down to her calfs much like the first one, but had splits up the sides that went up until they reached the side of her thigh. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"So that one I take it?" Kagome's mother asked with a laugh as she watched her daughter spin around.

"Hai, this one. It's perfect."

A/N: Okay well there's another chapter. And yes I know that Rin is 14 now and I realize I made her act very childish in the last chapter. But you know what, this is my fanfic and I can make it however I want. Both Rin and Shippou act EXTREMELY childish when it comes to Kagome. So if you don't like it I'm sorry. Anyways, please read and review.


	18. Rin's Decision and Sesshomaru's Daughter

A/N: Okay, well now is the moment we've all been waiting for. Some Kagome and Sesshomaru fun. Now keep in mind when it gets to the part that this IS my first 'fluffy' scene ever. So enjoy, when it gets to it.

"Okay sweetie, be safe."

"I will mom."

"Just come back soon. And bring Sesshomaru with you next time, I'd love to see him again now that I know he's going to be my son-in-law."

"Mom!" Kagome blushed at her mother's comment and hugged her.

"Sorry, sorry I was just teasing. Oh, that reminds me. You're friend dropped this by for you this morning."

Kagome took the letter from her mother and read it.

"Hey Kags,

So what's up? I know it's been like forever since we last saw eachother and I was wondering if you'd like to get the guys together for a night out on the town. I'm sure the guys miss you, I know I sure do. Well when you want to talk just send this back with your response. Well until then bye.

-Shane."

Kagome sighed. She did miss the guys, but she really didn't need this right now.

"Something wrong honey?"

"No, just a friend from the military wanting to get together again."

"Well you should the next time you come back. Just make sure it's okay with Sesshomaru first."

Kagome nodded before stepping back and looking up at her mother. She smiled then grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I will, bye mom."

"Bye dear."

"Tell Souta that I'll make it up to him for missing him this time."

"I will, now get going before it gets too late."

"Okay. Bye mom, I love you."

"I love you too honey."

With one last look at her mother Kagome jumped in the well with Zero pressed tightly against her chest. Once she touched down Kagome jumped up out of the well. She breathed in the fresh air of the feudal era and smiled.

'I'm home.'

**'It's getting dark, come on we promised Sesshy we'd be back before dinner.'**

'Okay.'

"Zero, wake up. We need to get going."

Zero lazily opened his eyes and jumped to the ground. He transformed into his bigger form and waited for Kagome to get on. Once she was settled Zero took off. The sun was just starting to set when they touched down in the courtyard of the Western Palace. Kagome slid to the ground and Zero went off to find a warm place to sleep.

"Made it." Kagome said with a smile.

"Indeed you did." A familiar voice said behind her. Kagome 'eep'd' and turned around to see Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Hn."

Kagome smiled up at him and he looked down at her.

"So, I'm back."

"So it would seem."

Silence followed and they continued to stare into eachother's eyes. Finally Kagome broke the silence.

"Umm, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"Can we go eat dinner?"

Kagome was surprised when a small smile spread across Sesshomaru's face.

"Of course."

With that he led the way to the dining hall and they sat downt to eat. Rin and Shippou were suprisingly quiet and Kagome was trying to figure out why. After dinner she went with the children to tuck them in.

"Shippou baby, what's going on? Why are you and Rin acting so different?"

Rin blushed and Shippou started to fidget.

'Okay now I know something's wrong, Shippou hasn't been this nervous around me since he was small.'

"M-Mama, Rin and I are. Well, I am..."

"You are what?"

"IamcourtingRin!" Shippou said it in one breath and Kagome barely understood it, but she got the jist of it. And a smile spread across her face.

"Oh Shippou that's wonderful. You and Rin would make an adorable couple. Congradulations."

"Really okaa-san? You're not mad?" Rin asked as she stepped forward. Shippou wrapped his arms around her waist and she blushed an even darker red.

"Of course not, you are both old enough to make your own decisions. My only question is how did you convince Sesshomaru to allow you to court Rin, Shippou?"

"I-I just told him that I'd love and take care of Rin better than any human male could. He then gave me permission to court Rin, as long as she agreed to it."

Kagome smiled, she was definately going to have to thank Sesshomaru for this.

"Well that's good. You know Sesshomaru and I are also in a courting contract with one another."

"You are?"

Both Rin and Shippou asked in at the same time making Kagome smile even more.

"Hai, and in two days it'll be announced to the other Lords and Ladys that I'm Sesshomaru's intended. Then, if we follow youkai customs, we'll be mated by the next full moon."

"Mama, you do realize that the next full moon _is_ in two days."

"WHAT!"

Kagome couldn't think correctly. The next full moon was on the same night as the youkai ball, meaning if no one challenged her right as Sesshomaru's intented then they would be mated by the end of the night.

"Okaa-san?"

"Oh kami. I have to find Sesshy."

Kagome stood up and started to head towards Sesshomaru's study. Rin turned to Shippou with a confused look on her face.

"Why is okaa-san so worried about the night of the full moon being so close?"

Shippou just shook his head and pulled her close.

"Don't worry about it. Though what I'd like to know is when did mama start calling Sesshomaru Sesshy?"

OoOoOoO

"Kouga! Kouga!"

"What do you want Hokkaku?"

Kouga turned to see Hokkaku running towards him with something in his hands.

"We've been invited to the youkai ball in two days by the lords of the lands."

"Hmph, and why would you think I'd want to go?"

Hokkaku stopped before Kouga and handed him the invitation.

"Read this."

Kouga looked down at the invitation in his hands and read it.

"You are invited to come to the youkai ball being held at Lord Sesshomaru's castle. This ball shall be special seeing as how the Lord of the West himself has finally decided to take a mate. We expect you and your father Lord Kolki of the Northern Lands to be present."

Kouga growled and Hokkaku took a step back.

"Damn it, those old farts need to leave me the hell alone."

"So are we going?"

"Yeah, we're going. Tell Sevi, Ginta, Jakori, Minaku, and Sarah that we'll be leaving tonight after dinner."

"Right."

Hokkaku turned to leave, but Kouga stopped him by adding one more thing.

"Hokkaku, you're coming too."

Hokkaku nodded before running off. Kouga turned towards the forest below his den and sighed.

'Kagome, where are you?'

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's scent coming towards his study and smiled. He could sense she was surprised, anxious, and a little bit angry.

'So it would seem she found out.'

'Indeed'

A knock on the study doors had him looking up from his work.

"Enter."

Kagome walked in and Sesshomaru stared at her in awe. She was wearing a black skirt with black leggings, a light gray skullanimal top that hung off one of her shoulders and her hair was put up with a skull and cross bones hair clip. She looked breathtaking.

"Sesshomaru."

"Kagome."

"Why didn't you tell me that the night of the next full moon was in fact on the night of the youkai ball?"

"I didn't think that it mattered. I would have thought you'd be happy that we'd be able to mate so soon."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Kagome, she blushed when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Was this Sesshomaru wrong in his assumption?"

"N-No."

Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his lips against the junction on Kagome's neck. Her pulse quickened and Sesshomaru smiled.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Y-You still sh-should've told me."

Sesshomaru moved his lips across her skin, up along her jaw line until they were just inches away from her lips. He met her eyes and smiled.

"Next time I will inform you of something like this."

"Oka-"

He cut her off with a passionate kiss. Her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck and he pressed her closer to him. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she moaned. Before it could get any farther Sesshomaru broke away. Kagome was blushing a very appealing red.

"You should rest. Tomorrow we will be expecting some of the guests for the ball. You will be in charge of sleeping arrangements. You may put them anywhere you like just be sure that the Lords and Ladys of the lands get rooms in the West wing. Other than that it's up to you."

"O-Okay."

Sesshomaru let her go and she left, sighing he turned back to his desk. Even with the ball coming up he had too much paper work to deal with. Sighing yet again he sat down and got to work.

OoOoOoO

"Okaa-san!"

"What is it Rin?"

"Rin wanted to ask you a question."

"I Rin."

"What?"

"You say I not your name. No more speaking in third person."

"Hai okaa-san."

"So what did you want to ask me sweetie?"

Kagome asked as she went about writing down what guests got what rooms.

"Well Ri-I mean I was wondering if you could turn me into a demon."

Kagome dropped her pencil and turned to look at Rin.

"W-what?"

"I asked if you could turn me into a demon. You do know how right?"

"Y-Yes, but why would you want to be a demon?"

"Because as a human I'll die soon. And I want to stay with you, Shippou, and Dadd-I mean Sesshomaru-sama as long as I can."

Kagome smiled at the young woman before her. Rin was no longer the little girl Kagome once knew.

"I will honey, but only if you get Sesshomaru's permission. And you are practically his daughter so you might as well call him daddy. I can tell you want to."

"But do you think Sesshomaru-sama will allow it?"

Kagome wasn't sure to which thing she had asked, but answered the best she could.

"I'm sure he'll surprise us with his answer. Now what kind of demon would you like to be?"

"Well you and Sesshomaru-sama are both Inuyoukai, and Shippou is a fox youkai so..."

"Do you want to be the same kind of youkai as Shippou, I mean you two are going to be mated."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"You can make me a orange fox youkai?"

"Sweetie I don't think you'd make a good orange fox youkai."

Rin's face fell at that and Kagome quickly finished explaining.

"I think you'd make a much better white fox youkai."

Rin's face lit up and she launched herself at Kagome almost knocking her over.

"Oh thank you so much okaa-san."

"Now, now we still have to get Sesshomaru's permission as well as Shippou's opinion about this."

"Okay."

"And as for you being able to call Sesshy your daddy I'll talk to him about it."

Rin hugged Kagome tighter then stepped back.

"Thank you so much Kagome, I'll go ask Shippou about it right now."

Kagome smiled at the young woman before her.

"You go do that."

Rin ran from the room and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasum. It was true that Kagome had learned how to change a human into a youkai while she was training with Lady Jade though she had never thought she'd need to know it. Now she was happy she knew how to do the ritual. Kagome bent down and picked up her pencil and went back to organizing where all the guests would stay until the ball was over. She paused when she got to the Northern Lord and his party. A name stood out and she almost started to cry.

'Kouga's coming to the ball?'

'**Does it matter? We are to be mated to Sesshomaru not some flea bitten wolf.'**

'Don't say that about Kouga! He's my brother for all intents and purposes.'

**'Ah, but that is where you are wrong. He still harbors feelings for you. He doesn't see you as his sister. He told you as much before we left.'**

'You're wrong. Kouga doesn't see me like that anymore. I explained it to him. And even if he does still see me that way I'll just explain it to him so that he understands.'

**'Fine, but if you can't control it I will.'**

Kagome shuddered at her beasts words, but knew that it had a point. Sighing Kagome stood, now finished with the sleeping arrangements and headed for the dining room for breakfast.

'I'll show Sesshy where I think everyone should stay and see what he says.'

Kagome reached the dining room and slid the doors back. Sesshomaru was already sitting at the table with a cup of steaming tea infront of him. Just as she sat down Rin and Shippou walked in. Rin smiled at Kagome and she understood immediately.

'So Shippou's okay with Rin becoming a demon. Now the only thing left is to get Sesshomaru to agree to it too.'

"Sessho-"

Just then the servants came in and set the food down on the table. Sesshomaru gave the signal that they all could eat. Kagome ate her share then pushed her tray away from her.

"Sesshomaru, this is how I think the sleeping arrangements should go."

Kagome pushed the clipboard with the sheets of paper on it towards him and he examined the board itself briefly before looking at the papers. Kagome could see the corner of his mouth lift in a small smile and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"This is very good. You even knew not to put the wolf youkai next to the bear youkai."

"Well in my travels I had come across a few wolf youkai and a few bear youkai. When I happened to see them together it seemed that they really didn't get along, so I thought it might be the same in this case."

"Indeed it is."

He pushed the clipboard back towards Kagome and she smiled. Then she remembered the other things she needed to talk to him about.

"Umm, Sesshomaru can I speak with you somewhere private?"

He looked up at Kagome and she immediately looked away.

"We may speak in the library after breakfast is done."

"Okay."

With that Kagome turned her attention to the children to her right. Shippou was currently whispering something in Rin's ear that was making her giggle.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru sat by the fireplace in the library waiting for Kagome to come in. He didn't have to wait long before the library doors opened and she came up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his back.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about Kagome?"

"About Rin."

The look of worry and curiosity briefly flashed across his face before Sesshomaru masked his emotions again.

"What about her?"

"Well the easiest thing to talk about is the fact that she wants to be able to be able to call you her father like she calls me her mother."

"I already think of her as my own, I would have no problem with her calling me her father."

"You should tell her that. It would make her so happy."

"What's the other thing you want to talk about concerning Rin?"

Kagome was quiet and Sesshomaru turned so he could see her face. She adverted her eyes and he raised her chin so she had to look him in the eyes.

"What is it?"

She sighed before continuing.

"Well she asked me if I could make her a demon. She really wants to become one so she can stay with us, and Shippou. I know how to preform the ritual that would change her from what she is to what she wants to become. I can even pick what kind of demon she'll be. She wants to be a white fox youkai. Shippou and I are both okay with this, but Rin and I want your approval before we do anything so..."

She trailed off, she was obviously waiting for him to say something. Sesshomaru was once again at a loss for words. Kagome was able to make Rin a demon? He wouldn't have to lose his Rin?

'Well? Are you going to answer her or stand there looking stupid.'

'This Sesshomaru never looks stupid.'

'Well gaping like a fish certainly doesn't make you look intellegent.'

'Quiet.'

'Answer her.'

"As long as it doesn't hurt you or her I am fine with it."

"Really?"

"Hn, when would you want to preform this...ritual?"

"I'll have to talk to Rin about it, but I think it would be best if I did it the night before her and Shippou's courtship ball."

"Hn. That will be acceptable."

Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru and he smirked back at her.

"Are you ready for _our _courtship ball?"

"H-Hai I am. I even have a dress picked out. And I think you're going to like it."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You'll see tomorrow night. Until then I have to see to our guests."

"You really shouldn't tease this Sesshomaru like that Kagome."

"Oh did I make Sesshy mad?"

Kagome said teasingly as she wiggled her way out of his grip. She jumped back till she was beside the library doors. Then she ducked out before Sesshomaru could do anything. He chuckled to himself at his intended's antics.

'She will be an interesting mate.'

'Indeed.'

OoOoOoO

Kagome walked through the halls until she reached the entrance hall. She could feel several auras from the arriving demons and sped up. She didn't want to keep them waiting. She spotted Jaken running around like a madman trying to keep everything calm. He was being pushed and shoved every which way not really accomplishing anything.

"Jaken."

The green toad youkai was suddenly before her.

"Yes m'lady?"

"Jaken, I've told you not to call me that unless it's necessary."

"Hai, but it is necessary right now m'lady."

"Oh, okay then. Umm, can you help me I need to address everyone at one time. Is ther a place I can stand where everyone will be able to see and hear me?"

Jaken pointed towards a staircase and Kagome smiled.

"Thanks."

Kagome made her way over to the hidden staircase and quickly climbed it to the top. Once there she stepped out onto a platform where every demon in the room turned to see her. She cleared her throat and fought down her nervousness. She built up her powers to strengthen her voice and addressed them all.

"Good afternoon to you all, I am Kagome Higurashi future mate of Lord Sesshomaru it is a pleasure to meet you all. Now if you would allow it I will show you all to your rooms."

Chatter immediately broke out and Kagome didn't really like what she heard.

"But she's just a human wench!"

"How can Sesshomaru-sama stoop so low as to mate with this filth?"

"Ha look at that, she looks like a whore in that outfit. Where do you even get clothes like that?"

Kagome took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check. It simply wouldn't do to purify any of Sesshomaru's guests.

"This way please."

The doors to the hallway were opened by servants and Kagome led the way down the hall. She showed all the demons to their rooms, and couldn't help but smile to herself with all the praises about how much they liked their rooms. Once she showed the last couple to their rooms she headed towards Rin's room to tell her the news about Sesshomaru's decision. She reached Rin's room and knocked on the door.

"Rin, sweetie are you in there?"

"Yeah, come on in okaa-san."

Kagome opened the door and walked in. She saw Rin and Shippou sitting on her bed reading a book. Kagome smiled at the title, The Cry of the Icemark, it was one of Kagome's favorites as a child actually still is. She was really glad she had brought it with her on her last trip back from her time.

"Good Shippou's here too."

"What is it mama?"

Shippou asked as he put the bookmark in their place and set the book on the bed beside him. Kagome walked over to them and sat down. They moved to sit on either side of her and she wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Rin sweetie, Sesshomaru said it would be alright if you called him your father. And he also said he's fine with you becoming a demon."

"Really? Can I become one now?"

"Sorry sweetie, but no. It takes a lot of energy to preform the ritual and my courtin ball is tomorrow night. But both Sesshomaru and I agreed that I would preform the ritual on the night before your very own courting ball."

"Okay. I can wait."

"Mama, can I call Sesshomaru-sama father too?"

"I'm sure it would be okay, but I think you should ask first just in case."

"Okay."

Kagome stood up after giving each child a kiss on the forehead.

"You know Rin, there's this thing in my time called the father daughter dance. Most women your age when they get married have a dance with their father before dancing with their groom. In youkai customs it's similar to when the daughter dances with their father before dancing with their intended. My point is, that during the father daughter dance a song is played and its up to you to pick that song."

"Hmm."

"Can't you think of a song you'd like to be played while you dance with Sesshomaru-sama Rin?"

Shippou asked and Kagome smiled at the tenderness in his voice. He really would make a wonderful mate for Rin.

"No, I know the song I want."

"Oh?"

Both Kagome and Shippou asked in unison.

"And what is that?"

"I want you to sing a song for me okaa-san."

"Really? What song?"

"A pretty song."

"So you're leaving it up to me?"

"Hai."

"Okay, I do have three weeks to think about it after all."

Kagome smiled at the young couple before leaving and heading to her room for the night. Tomorrow would be the night of her courting ball, and to be honest she couldn't wait.


	19. Night of the Courting Ball

A/N: Sorry I lied about the Sesshomaru and Kagome 'fluff' in the last chapter. Sorry. This time I'm not lying, THE FLUFF WILL HAPPEN! Anyways, enjoy and please for the love of all the kamis read and review.

'Finally it's the day of the ball.'

**'Yes, but it doesn't start until tonight.'**

'Ugh, did you have to ruin my good mood?'

**'Sorry. Are you going to invite your friends to the ball? You know the monk and the two demon slayers?'**

'Yes I will, why?'

**'No particular reason, just that if you're going to you might want to go get them.'**

'Oh my god you're right.'

Kagome quickly got dressed in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt. She ran out into the courtyard, ignoring the stares she got as she went, and yelled out for Zero.

"ZERO!"

Out of nowhere the icecat came to stand next to her and quickly tranformed into his true form as if already knowing where she wanted to go. Kagome hopped onto his back and they ran to the front gate. They stopped briefly so Kagome could talk to Sesshomaru's head guard Tensi.

"Tensi!"

"Hai m'lady?"

"Tell Lord Sesshomaru that I've gone to pick up three more guests that will be staying for the duration of the ball. I'll be back before dinner, also tell him to make sure that their old room is still open for them."

"Of course m'lady."

With that Zero took to the skies and headed straight for the slayers village. It didn't take long at all to reach it. Zero landed and Kagome ran straight to the main house. She saw that the village was already rebuilt and it looked like several of the used to be empty houses were now occupied. Some came outside at her presence but she ignored them. Kagome continued to head towards Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku's auras.

"Sango! Miroku! Kohaku!"

The three came running out of their house to see what the commotion was all about. Kagome tackled Sango to the ground.

"Kagome what's going on?"

"My courting ball is tonight and I'll be damned if you, Miroku, Kilala, and Kohaku aren't there."

Sango started to laugh as she pushed Kagome off her. She stood and stared at her excited friend.

"Of course we'll come Kagome."

"Yay!"

"Miroku go get our things."

"Hai Sango my love."

Kagome noticed that Sango was showing a little bit more, but not much. She looked to be about three months along.

"Come on, hurry I have to be back before supper."

"We'll make it in time Kagome, calm down."

"No, you don't understand Sango, you're going to help me get ready so we have to go. Now tell Miroku to hurry up."

"I'm coming. Let's go."

Kagome put Kohaku on Zero's back and hopped up after him. Sango and Miorku climbed onto Kilala and they all took to the skies. They reached the Western palace just as the sun was starting to head towards the horizon.

"Come on let's eat dinner then Sango can help me get ready!"

Kagome yelled as she jumped off Zero and dragged Sango along with her.

"Kagome calm down! I know you're happy, but take it easy!"

"Aww Sango I don't wanna!"

"I know and that's the problem. Calm down and stop acting so childish. You can act as childish as you want when I help you later on."

"Okay"

Despite her agreeing to calm down Kagome still dragged Sango along with her to the dining room. She slid the door back and entered with grace, seeming to be walking on air. She sat beside Sesshomaru while Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku sat next to Shippou and Rin. The demons at the table watched with curious and angry eyes. Sesshomaru gave the signal and they all began to eat.

"So you are Lady Kagome yes?"

Kagome looked up to see a young demoness with long dark blue hair, striking dark green eyes, and a rounded and kind looking face.

"Hai, and you are?"

"Oh excuse me, my name is Keime it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome."

"The pleasure is all mine, and please just call me Kagome."

"Alright, Kagome it is."

Kagome smiled.

"If you wouldn't mind my asking, how is it that you stole Sesshomaru's heart?"

"I'm not sure of that myself."

Kagome said sneeking a glance in the taiyoukai's direction to see him distracted with talking to Miroku.

"What are you? You don't seem like a normal human."

"Oh I'm not, I assure you. But if you want to know something about me that even Sesshomaru doesn't know I'll be happy to tell you."

Kagome instantly noticed that the majority of the table stopped talking in the hopes of learning something about Sesshomaru's intended mate that he himself didn't know. Kagome blushed from all the attention but focused on talking to Keime.

"Well as you can probably tell I am a miko."

"Hai, I can feel that from you along with another power."

"Well Sesshomaru already knows about my powers and the like. But what he doesn't know is my heritage."

"You mean your lineage."

"No, he knows that. I'm talking about my heritage. I am Irish as well as American. My father was from Ireland and my mother met him once when he came to America to see the world."

"Ireland? America? Where are these places? I have never heard of them before."

Kagome blushed when she realized that these demons hadn't heard of Ireland and America yet.

'Duh Kagome, this is still the Feudal Era. Of course they're not going to know of those places.'

**'Say they're places from your village.'**

**"**Umm, well you see they are places from my village within Inuyasha's Forest."

"Oh I see. So what makes you being Irish so special?"

"It means mama can sing and dance like no other!"

Shippou explained before Kagome had a chance to. All the demons turned their eyes towards Shippou and he completely ignored them beaming up at Kagome like a child who got 'lost' in a candy store.

"Is that so? Well you will have to show me tonight then."

"Huh?"

"Oh don't tell me you didn't know. At balls like these all the females, mated, intended, or single are required to preform infront of everyone."

Kagome's face blanched of all color.

"Mama?"

**'Snap out of it!'**

"I'm fine Shippou baby."

Kagome said before turning back to face Keime.

"Is there any way I can get out of it?"

"Why in the world would you want to? It is a great honor to be able to preform infront of so many Lords and Ladys."

"Mama's just afraid that no one will like her voice. She's self-concious about it."

"As to be expected of a human."

The rude remark came from a bird youkai sitting to the left of Keime. He had black hair that reached slightly past his shoulders, beady untrustworthy eyes, and a scar along the left side of his face. Kagome supressed a growl from coming forward. Though just because she stopped her growl didn't mean Shippou, Kilala, Zero, and Keime did the same.

"It's alright. If you'll excuse me I must prepare for tonight."

"Of course, I look forward to your preformance tonight Kagome."

"As do I mama."

"Thanks Shippou, and thank you Keime."

"Keh, I look forward to her getting her ass beat by Shemi when she challenges her."

"Like that's gonna happen, just wait until you see my mama in her d-"

"That's enough Shippou."

"But mama."

"I said enough."

"Yes mama."

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru and bowed. He bowed back and Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and led her up to her room. They didn't say a word as they gathered up Kagome's bathing supplies and headed down to the hot spring. Once Kagome was in the water and Sango was behind her washing her hair Sango finally broke the silence.

"So what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Well you knew already that you'd be challenged tonight so I'm sure you already had a plan to deal with that."

"Yeah, accept all of them and kick their asses."

"In your human form or your demon form?"

"Depends on what Sesshomaru says."

"Hm, so what about your preformance?"

"What about it?"

"What are you going to sing?"

"Umm, I'm thinking of my father's favorite song."

"Which was?"

"Níl Sé'n Lá, it was an Irish song he learned from his mother."

"Well I will certainly be looking forward to it."

"Thanks."

Sango helped Kagome finish her bath then both women headed back up to Kagome's room.

"So what are you going to wear?"

A wide smile spread across Kagome's face and she went to the wardrobe and pulled out the dress her mother had helped her pick out. She laid it out on the bed and her smile widened at the expression on Sango's face.

"Kagome that looks..."

"I know."

"Where did you ever-"

"My time, I've had it ever since I turned 18. Mom's doing. Now are you going to help me with this or not?"

Sango's smile matched Kagome's as she helped her friend dress. When she was finished Kagome stood in front of the mirror and blushed at her reflection.

"Don't be embarrassed Kagome, you're a very beautiful woman."

"Thanks Sango."

Kagome looked into the mirror again and smiled to herself. The dress was a dark amythest that matched Sesshomaru's necklace. It wrapped around her like a second skin and yet she still had enough room to move around freely in it. The splits in the sides up to her thigh made sure of that. It was sleeveless, but it's straps criss crossed along her back. It revealed a bit of her clevage and a fair amount of her legs. Sango had put her hair up in a high ponytail so that it would be out of the way. Kagome leaned down and grabbed Kensaiga and Ketsaiga. Both pulsed as she fastened them to her hip. Smiling she turned around to face Sango. Her friend had changed into an elegant cream colored kimono with what looked like falling lillies stitched into the fabric. Her hair was left down, but Kagome had parted it differently. It now hung down towards the left side of her face instead of just hanging loosely. It accented Sango's strong facial features just enough without it being too much. Kagome applied a small amount of purple eyeshadow to go with her dress. When she was finished both women walked arm in arm towards the ball room. That was where Sesshomaru had told Kagome to meet him once she was done. They reached the doors and Sango let go of Kagome's arm. She bowed to her friend before disappearing. Kagome took a deep breath before sliding the door open and heading straight for Sesshomaru's aura. She felt several pairs of eyes following her every move, but she didn't even look at them. Her focus was entirely on the taiyoukai surrounded by a group of demons. It seemed like he was too deep into his conversation to realize she was walking his way. Smiling as an idea came to her Kagome quickly masked her aura and scent. She heard the collective gasps from the demons in the room when they felt her aura disappear. She built power in her legs just like Kouga had taught her and disappeared from their sight. She appeared right beside Sesshomaru. She kept her aura and scent masked and waited paitently for Sesshomaru to notice her and introduce her to the demons he was talking to. Finally one of the demons noticed someone else was standing beside Sesshomaru and gasped when she looked at her. Kagome put a finger to her lips and the demoness understood.

"So Lord Sesshomaru, where is this mate of yours?"

"Yes, I am looking forward to meeting the _human _you chose to be your intended."

"I'm sure she will be here any mome-"

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome said as she let her aura and scent go unrestrained. All the demons, except for the demoness from before, turned and gasped at Kagome's sudden appearance and her attire. She could smell the arousal coming from the majority of the males in the room, but what made her blush was that the scent of Sesshomaru's arousal was the strongest.

"Kagome."

"Sesshomaru."

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru hadn't sensed Kagome's presence at all, though considering she hid it that was understandable. Sesshomaru smirked to himself at Kagome's dress. The color matched the necklace she had given him, and the way it wrapped around her made her have an air of sensuality to her. As he let his eyes travel down her body taking in every detail he noticed that the other Lords and Ladys were waiting to be introduced. He mentally shook his head and started with the Lord and Lady of the North.

"Kagome, this is Lord Kolki and his mate Lady Neska of the Northern lands."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome." Lord Kolki said as he took her hand. Lady Neska just bowed from where she was.

"Likewise Lord Kolki, but please just call me Kagome."

Sesshomaru continued on to the next Lord and Lady, this time of the East.

"This is Lord Dai and his mate Lady Sen of the Eastern lands and their son Lord Sin."

"Nice to meet you Kagome." Lord Dai said with a smile.

"As it is to meet you Lord Dai." Kagome said with a bow.

"It is an honor to meet the _human _to melt Lord Sesshomaru's heart." Lord Sin said and Sesshomaru had to supress a growl. Though Lady Sen did reprimand her son on his behalf.

"Behave Sin" Lady Sen bowed to Kagome and she bowed back.

"This is Lord Sabura and his mate Lady Kemi of the Southern lands, and their daughter Lady Shemi."

Lord Sabura and Lady Kemi both bowed to Kagome who returned the gesture. Lady Shemi just glared at Kagome.

'This is going to be a frustrating night.'

'Only if you let it bother you.'

'How can I not let this bother me? Shemi is going to challenge Kagome's right as my intended mate.'

'Just let it be.'

"Well now that we've all been introduced why don't we start the entertainment part of the night. Single women sing first!" Lord Dai yelled and the entire room's atmosphere changed. Sesshomaru watched as the first demoness of the night walked up to the stage and started to preform. He tuned her out and focused back on his mate-to-be. She was watching the preformer intently and was unaware of his eyes on her. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and could hear her heartbeat pick up.

"Where did you find this dress?"

"My time, it was a gift from my mother when I turned 18. Do you like it?"

"Very much so."

Sesshomaru noticed how Kagome's eyes watched the dancing couples and groaned inwardly.

'Of course she would like to dance.'

'Then dance with you you dolt.'

'This Sesshomaru will do no such thing.'

"Sesshomaru can we dance?"

"No."

"Aww why not?"

"Because dancing is pointless."

Kagome started to pout and Sesshomaru suddenly felt the familiar aura of Shippou.

"Mama, would you care to dance?"

Kagome looked down at Shippou then back up at Sesshomaru the question clear in her blue-gray eyes.

"Go ahead."

With a smile on her lips she took her adopted son's hand and walked out onto the dance floor. They began to spin in time to the song being sung by the demoness, but it didn't look quite right because Shippou was a head shorter than Kagome. The demoness stepped down and the next woman took her place. Shippou and Kagome continued to dance as if they didn't notice. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and watched them.

"Lord Sesshomaru would you care to dance?"

Sesshomaru supressed a growl at the sound of Shemi's voice.

"No."

He said before turning his attention back to his intended.

"You would rather dance with that _thing _rather than dance with me?"

Sesshomaru ground his fangs together, this demoness was trying his patience. It was now Lady Shemi's turn to entertain. She walked up to the stage confidently and started to sing. Sesshomaru tuned her out though he had to admit she was the best out of everyone so far. Once she was finished she came back over to him.

"So are you going to dance with me or not?"

"This Sesshomaru will not dance with anyone other than my mate, or my daughter now go away."

"Daughter? You don't have a daughter."

Sesshomaru heard Lord Dia yelling again saying that it was now the turn of all mated women to entertain. He noticed that Shippou and Kagome had gone over to join her friends the monk and the slayer. Sesshomaru took thist time to look for Rin.

"Hey where are you going?" Shemi yelled after him, but he ignored her. He found his daughter amongst a group of males, both human and demon. He noticed Lord Sin and his lip curled when he snaked his arm around Rin's waist. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. Sesshomaru almost intervened when Lord Sin suddenly let out a yelp of pain. Sesshomaru looked back again to see Shippou with Rin behind him and his fox fire dancing in his right hand.

"How dare you burn me you pathetic little youkai."

"And how dare you touch what belongs to me." Shippou growled his inneryoukai taking over making his voice come out dark.

"I don't see a mating mark on her." Sin ground out.

"We are intended mates, and I'm telling you stay away from Rin." Shippou said, his voice having returned to normal.

Sin backed away mumbling saying 'this isn't over fox.' and Shippou relaxed. He turned towards Rin and looked her over before looking her in the eyes.

"Rin are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Shippou, I'm fine. Thank you."

Sesshomaru smirked, he had made the right choice allowing Shippou to court his daughter.

"That was a good display of protection you showed towards my daughter Shippou."

Both children turned surprised to see Sesshomaru. Rin smiled at him calling her his daughter and latched onto his side as she always did. Shippou just bowed.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

"You may call this Sesshomaru father if you so wish."

Shippou looked up at Sesshomaru in surprise before regaining his composure and nodding his head.

"Thank you, father."

With that Shippou grabbed Rin's hand and took her out to the dance floor. Sesshomaru looked around for Kagome and saw her surrounded by a group of females.

'Here it comes.'

Sesshomaru made his way over to them and noticed the other Lords and Ladys doing the same. He reached them just in time to hear Shemi's annoying voice.

OoOoOoO

"Sesshomaru is mine!"

Kagome sighed, she really didn't want to have to accept any challenges. She was enjoying the ball too much, but if this continued then she'd have no choice.

'**Put this bitch in her place.'**

'Go away, I don't want to have to get violent.'

"Sesshomaru is MY intended not yours Lady Shemi, so if you please-"

Kagome tried to push past Shemi, but the demoness shoved her back. She stumbled but regained her balance.

"Ha, you can't even stand on your own two feet what makes you think you can stand in the position of Lady of the Western Lands!"

'This demoness is seriously getting on my nerves.'

Kagome noticed they had an audience, and Sesshomaru was among them. As well as the other Lords and Ladys. Lord Dai stepped forward and addressed Shemi.

"So what are you saying Shemi?"

"I'm saying I challenge this human wench for her right to be Sesshomaru's mate."

A collective gasp was heard from some while there was a collective shout of 'hoorays' from others. Kagome sighed and locked eyes with Sesshomaru. He nodded and Kagome turned her attention back to the demoness before her. Shemi didn't look all that bad for a phoenix youkai. She had bright red hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her skin was pale, but not in a bad way. She had dark red markings on her face showing she was the daughter of the Southern Lord and Lady.

"What do you say Lady Kagome?"

Everyone turned to see Kagome and waited for her response. Sighing yet again Kagome nodded her head.

"I accept Lady Shemi's challenge, as informal as it is." Kagome said with a small smirk. Shemi glared at her and everyone moved back to provide the women with room for their challenge. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and pointed towards her necklace. He seemed to understand because he smiled breifly before nodding. Needing no other instructions Kagome took her place in the makeshift arena and faced Shemi.

**'You have permission to take of that blasted necklace why don't you?'**

'I'll wait for the opritune moment. Can you imagine the look on Shemi's face when I change into my demon self?'

**'Oh I see. It'll be nice to see that look on her face as well as the others who deem us unworthy to be by Sesshomaru's side.'**

"Tell me Shemi, why do you like Sesshomaru?"

"I don't like him you wench, I love him."

"Do you now? Okay, so why do you love him? What is it about him that drew you to him?"

Shemi paused for a minute before straightening and answering.

"That's simple. He's the strongest youkai out there, and he knows how to control his lands. And he's not too bad to look at." Shemi said proudly.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Shemi growled at her and resumed circling her, Kagome matched her every step.

"Sorry, but that was funny. So you're saying you love him because of his power and strength?"

"Yes, what else is there to look for in a mate?"

"How about love, compassion, kindness, and your other half."

"Of course you'd think like that human."

"Even if I weren't human I'd still think that way."

"Okay, tell me. What drew _you _to Sesshomaru? Do you love him?"

"Yes I do love him, I love him with my entire being." Kagome said honestly. Shemi growled and lunged towards Kagome. She jumped and landed in a crouch across the room from Shemi.

"So you love him, big deal. So do I."

"As for what drew _me_ to Sesshomaru, that's going to take a while to explain."

"Oh?"

Kagome noticed that their audience was watching and listening intently and found that she wanted them to hear this, especially Sesshomaru. On the outside he looked bored, but Kagome could see it in his eyes, he was curious about her answer as well. Smiling Kagome turned back to face Shemi just as her claws raked through the air towards Kagome's head. She ducked and swung out with her leg, tripping Shemi. She jumped over her and landed across from her.

"Yes. There are many things that drew me to Sesshomaru, though I will admit that not all of them are good." Kagome said with a chuckle before continuing.

"When I first met him I was traveling with a couple of...friends. He tried to kill me along with my friends. Though at that time my heart belonged to another he certainly left an impression on my heart. I had a falling out of sorts with my group and left. When I came back from my...village I needed help getting to a friends since I had sent my transportation away. For some reason that I still don't know Sesshomaru helped me. After that I didn't see him for a while. A year passed before I saw him again." Kagome jumped and dodged Shemi's attacks again.

"Shut up and fight!" Shemi screamed. It would seem she didn't like hearing about Kagome's story, but the others in the room seemed to think otherwise.

"Let her continue. It seems like she can talk and dodge you at the same time. You asked so let her explain."

Several other voices agreed with the one and Kagome smirked and continued to explain.

"Well when I saw him again he once again tried to kill me, though this time it was for a different reason. This time I had tracked him down with nothing on my mind except for revenge because he had injured my family at the time. Though I later came to find out he merely wounded them when he could have just easily killed them. That small show of compassion made me think differently of him, though I still had my doubts about him. We fought and I bested him, but instead of exacting my revenge I let him go and started to head home. He exacted his revenge on me, though I wouldn't necessarily call that revenge Sesshomaru."

Kagome said pointedly at Sesshomaru.

"Hn."

Kagome could see the amusement in his eyes.

"I was in his debt and repaid him by giving him back his arm." Kagome dodged another attack from Shemi who was getting more and more angry by the minute. A wave of surprised gasps were heard from everyone in the room.

"You gave Sesshomaru his arm back?"

"Hai."

"How?"

"That's a story for another time." Kagome said with a smile. Shemi pulled out a dagger and Kagome dropped down into a crouch. Shemi disappeared from view, though Kagome could still sense the demoness' aura. Just as Shemi swung out with the dagger Kagome jumped and flipped over her. Kagome hit Shemi in the back of the head and the demoness landed on her hands and knees. She swung around with dagger still in hand and Kagome jumped out of the way.

"Well returning his arm to him put him in my debt so her stayed with me when I lost my grandfather. That was unexpected of him since I had come to see him as a cold youkai, but that show of kindness from him softened my heart towards him. It made it possible for me to give him a chance."

"Will you just shut up and fight me seriously already you wench!" Shemi lunged for Kagome again and Kagome built her miko powers in her hands and a blue katana formed in her hand. She twirled it round and round and smiled when Shemi froze.

"Look Shemi, you're the one who asked me so I'm going to answer. Though you now no longer wish to know others do, now either sit quietly for a bit or I'll make it so you can't move."

"Keh, you can try it wench!"

Shemi lunged again and Kagome tightened her grip on her miko katana. Just as Shemi was about to swing out with her dagger Kagome grabbed her wrist and flipped Shemi over her head. A yelp of surprise came from Shemi as she landed with a thud on the floor. Kagome used her miko powers and bound Shemi to the floor.

"Now be good and let me finish, then we can get down to the challenge."

The demons watching were surprised that Shemi had been pinned down by a mere human, even if she was a miko.

"Where was I? Oh yes, after that I had a longing to see him anytime I could, but I knew he probably didn't feel the same. I had gone hunting with my son Shippou one night after returning from my village only to be attacked by a bear youkai with a tainted shard of the shikon jewel. I tried to get to the jewel in hopes of purifying it, but the bear demon was too much for me. He would have killed me and my son if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru. He killed the bear youkai and took both me and my son to his castle. When I woke up I was healed, I needed to return to my village to finishe some training so I left my son in Sesshomaru's care until I was done. I trusted him with someone so dear to me, he earned my trust along with my heart when I came back from finishing my training to see my son was fine and healthy. That's when we had a fight and Shippou, Zero my new companion, and I left Sesshomaru's care after he said I wasn't strong enough to protect myself from Naraku. I'm sure you've all heard of him, well I'll get to that part later. Because of how he acted I realized Sesshomaru's feelings for me as well. Though I refused to give him my answer to his request to court me until Naraku was dead and the jewel of four souls was gone. We had come to a sort of truce at the time and agreed that until Narkau was gone then we'd act as nothing more than allies. Finally the final battle was upon us and Naraku of course went back on his word of not attacking my friends, he kidnapped them while they were sleeping and rendered them unconcious. Long story short, Naraku tried to use the jewel to his advantage but I killed him. I purified the jewel and made the wish to make it disappear. My friends were protected but I fell from the mountain top. Sesshomaru caught me and took me and my friends back to his castle. Later on after I was healed I gave him my answer to his request to court me. He showed more love, compassion, and kindness. That's when I finally realized that Sesshomaru was in fact my other half."

Kagome finished and stood up from her spot on the ground. No one said anything for a while and Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. He had a small almost unnoticable smirk on his face, but Kagome had seen it enough to know what it looked like. Kagome turned to look down at Shemi, she was glaring at Kagome so hard that Kagome was scared she might burn holes in her dress.

"Well then, shall we continue with this challenge?"

Kagome asked as she released Shemi's bonds. The demoness stood and rubbed her wrists. Kagome felt Shemi's youkai flare and sighed.

"So you think you've found your other half do you?"

"Hm."

"Well you're wrong. You want to know why?" Shemi said with a smirk.

"Enlighten us."

"Because you're nothing but a weak little human wench, you are not worthy to stand by Sesshomaru's side. Die!"

Shemi lunged for Kagome yet again, but his time Kagome didn't move. Kagome reached up with one hand and pulled the blessed necklace from around her neck. She felt her body change and let her youkai and miko powers both flare out. Kagome tossed her necklace towards Sesshomaru.

"Hold that." Kagome said as she crouched down into her fighting stance. She could smell several demons' scents change from surprised to scared to aroused to amused. Though one stood out and it was Shemi's. Her scent was angry and surprised.

"Now what was that about me being a weak little human?"

"Doesn't matter, you're still going to die."

"I really do hate to do this to you, but you leave me no choice Shemi." Kagome said as she pulled out Ketsaiga. She twirled it in her hands before bringing it up to block Shemi's dagger. They pushed against eachother before Kagome jumped back. She gathered her youkai powers into her sword and Ketsaiga pulsed.

"I'll give you one chance Shemi, back down now and I won't hurt you."

"Keh, you can't hurt me. Even if you are a demon you're still weak." Shemi lunged forward ignoring the power building in Kagome's sword, though the demons watching stepped back.

"So be it. Ketsiku Strike!" Kagome swung Ketsaiga in Shemi's direction and a flash of red shot forward and enveloped the demoness' form. Her scream of pain filled the room along with Lady Kemi's cry towards her daughter. Kagome saw Lord Sabura holding his mate back to keep her back from the attack. Kagome straightened and sheathed Ketsaiga. She walked over to the Lord and Lady of the South and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Don't worry, she's perfectly fine. When the attack dies down take her straight to the infirmary and tell Kensi that I said to heal her immediately. I wish you a fair night, you may return once she is asleep if you want."

With that Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his around her and leaned down to press a kiss to her neck. He whispered in her ear.

"Very impressive, I don't think anyone else is going to challenge you."

Kagome smiled up at him and saw nothing but amusement in his golden eyes.

"I'd hope not."

The light from Kagome's attack died down to reveal Shemi perfectly fine, except for a few scratches that would heal in a few hours, unconcious on the ground. The Lord and Lady of the South quickly picked up their daughter and started to carry her to the infirmary. But before they even got out the door Shemi woke up and glared at Kagome.

"I'm not done with you wench. I'll beat you and make Sesshomaru my mate."

Kagome stepped away from Sesshomaru and walked over to Shemi. She laced her hand with her miko powers and laid it on her shoulder. Shemi cried out if pain, and Kagome just pressed down harder.

"I will tell you this once and only once. I spared your life because it would not do to kill you since you and your family could possibly be a very good ally to me and mine. However, if you so much as thing about what is mine I will not hesitate in killing you. Do you understand me, Lady Shemi?"

Kagome pressed down on Shemi's shoulder and she cried out her answer.

"Hai Lady Kagome!"

"Good. Take her to Kensi quickly, tell him to heal the wound on her shoulder first. Go!"

The Lord and Lady of the South quickly left after that and Kagome turned around and faced everyone.

"Well then, who's turn was it to entertain again?"

Lord Dai took that time to speak up.

"R-Right, umm we were only halfway done with the mated women singing. Next!"

Kagome went over to the table Miroku and Sango were sitting at.

"Well that was certainly something." Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

"Wasn't it though?" Kagome said with a smile.

Not long after the Lord and Lady of the South came back and sat down next to Kagome. Both bowed to her.

"We are sincerely sorry for our daughter's actions Lady Kagome, please will you forgive us?" Both said in unison. Kagome sighed.

"Didn't I tell you guys to call me Kagome? Sheesh, sit down and enjoy the party already. What's done is done. I just want to relax and enjoy this night."

Both looked at eachother before quickly sitting down. Kagome chuckled lightly before turning her attention back to Shippou and Rin dancing in the middle of the floor. Lord Dai noticed Kagome's longing look as she watched the couples dancing and went to sit beside her.

"Why not ask Sesshomaru to dance?"

"I did, he doesn't want to."

"And why on earth would he not want to dance with a beauty like yourself?" Lord Dai asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Hmm."

Silence fell between the two of them and Kagome noticed that Sin, the son of Lord Dai and Lady Sen was standing face to face with Shippou.

"What's going on?"

"Sin has had eyes set on Rin for a while now, and wants her as his mate. It would seem that fox child is already her intended."

"Yes, my son is Rin's chosen mate."

"Son!" Lord Dai asked in surprise.

"Yes, I adopted him some years back."

Kagome listened into the conversation between her son and Lord Dai's son.

"Look I already told you don't come anywhere near Rin."

"And I told you that this wasn't over, fox boy." Sin pulled out a dagger and held it ready to fight.

"So what do you want?"

"I challenge you to the right to mate with Rin." Sin said with a smirk.

"Accepted." Shippou said with no hesitation at all. Kagome could see his inneryoukai was staring to come out. It was the first time she had seen Shippou like that.

"Shippou no! Don't fight over me! Please." Rin tried to reason with them, but they just wouldn't listen.

"Rin, come here!"

Rin turned to look over at Kagome.

"Okaa-san Shippou is about to fight and I don't know what to do."

"I know sweetie, but this is necessary. Shippou is to be your mate, he has to prove himself to you and everyone else that he is the best choice. All you can do is sit back and wait it out."

"But-"

"Have a little faith in my son." Kagome said with a knowing smirk. She had personally taught Shippou how to control his powers and how to use a sword. Though against Sin, all he'd need is his fox fire.

"Okay."

Rin sat down next to Kagome and watched as Sin circled Shippou. Shippou followed him with his eyes. Just as Sin charged for Shippou he let his fox fire envelope the young inuyoukai. Sin was on the floor with Shippou pinning him down. His left hand held the back of Sin's neck while the right held a bright ball of green flames.

"Now I will tell you this once and only once. Stay away from that which is mine!" With that Shippou got off Sin and walked over to Kagome and Rin. Kagome was smiling widely at her son, very proud of him. Rin was just happy he hadn't been hurt. Lord Dai, along with everyone else was very surprised. Sin snuck off somewhere to sulk. After a while everything returned to normal. Kagome realized that the last of the mated women had finished singing. Which meant only one thing. Lord Dai stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Attention! Attention! It's now time for the intended woment to preform. Which would of course be Lady Rin and Lady Kagome herself. Lady Rin if you would please go first."

Rin stood and quickly went up to the stage. Kagome smiled up at the young woman, she had helped teach her how to sing so she knew what to expect. But Sesshomaru, and Shippou did not. Rin took the microphone and started singing Colbie Caillat's I Never Told You. When she finished she came back and sat down next to Shippou. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She blushed and Shippou simply nuzzled her neck making her blush even more. Lord Dai stood once again.

"Now it's time for Lady Kagome to grace us with the final preformance for the night."

Kagome slowly stood and walked up the stage. Taking a deep breath she went up to the mircrophone she had set up for everyone to use and took it off the stand. She knew that the song she had in mind had a lot of movements in it's dance. She had only let three other people hear this song. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. She nodded to them each in turn and they went over to the instruments and started to create the familiar melody. Kagome closed her eyes and started to sing.

"Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir  
>is d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna.<br>Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor.  
>Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile<p>

I came by a house last night  
>And told the woman I am staying<br>I said to her:  
>"The moon is bright and my fiddles tuned for playing"<p>

Tell me that the night is long  
>Tell me that the moon is glowing<br>Fill my glass, I'll sing a song  
>And will start the music flowing..."<p>

Kagome laced her words with her miko powers and continued singing even as she started to dance along with the words.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru had never heard a voice so beautiful. He had heard Kagome sing before, but never like this. The song itself was magical. He watched the way she moved across the stage in movements that were both sensual and livid. The movements of her dance and her voice drew you in, making it seemingly impossible to look away. Sesshomaru listened closer as he watched Kagome jump up and do a backflip then land in a crouch and move across the stage.

"Never mind the rising light  
>There's no sign of day or dawning<br>In my heart it's still the night  
>And we'll stay here till the morning<p>

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,<br>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
>solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.<p>

It's not day nor yet awhile  
>I can see the starlight shining<br>Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
>solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.<p>

Fill the glasses one more time  
>And never heed the empty bottle<br>Turn the water into wine  
>And turn the party up full throttle<p>

Don't go out into the cold  
>Where the wind and rain are blowing<br>For the fire is flamming gold  
>And in here the music's flowing<p>

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,<br>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
>solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.<p>

Tell me that the night is long  
>Tell me that the moon is gleaming<br>Fill my glass, I'll sing a song And we'll keep the music streaming  
>Until all the songs are sung<p>

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,<br>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
>solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.<p>

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,<br>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
>solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.<p>

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,<br>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
>solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.<p>

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,<br>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
>solas ard atá sa ghealaigh!"<p>

Sesshoamru watched as Kagome bowed, put the microphone back in it's place and walk down the steps. She was instantly surrounded by several demons. Sesshomaru heard what some were asking her, and he honestly didn't like it.

"Where did you learn to move like that?"

"Are you still a virgin? You don't move like one."

"Can you teach my mate to move like that?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"No, she's going to dance with me."

"What who said she'd want to dance with you? You're just a bear youkai."

"So, you're nothing but a wolf youkai."

"Umm, guys can I just get through?"

They were completely ignoring her. Sesshomaru stood and made his way over towards her, but before he could get to her she was pulled out of his line of sight and pulled into a dance with a wolf demon. A wolf demon he knew all too well.  
>OoOoOoO<p>

Kagome was trying to get out of the mob of demons, but it wasn't going so well. She was suddenly pulled out by a pair of strong arms, then spun in a circle. When she was turned back around she saw a familiar face and smiled.

"Kouga!"

"Hey Kagome, long time no see." Kouga said pulling Kagome into a tight hug. He pulled away when he heard a growl from behind Kagome. He looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"What do you think you're doing being so familiar with this Sesshomaru's intended?"

Kagome could hear the malice in Sesshomaru's voice and mentally flinched.

'Oh come on, no more fighting please.'

"What I can't hug my sister?"

Kagome turned to look up at Kouga surprised.

"You still think of me as your sister after everything?"

"Of course I do silly. After all, once you become a member of my pack you never stop being one until the day you die." Kouga said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back and hugged him. She heard Sesshomaru's growl and quickly stepped back. She noticed that Lord Kolki was suddenly by Kouga's side.

"It's been far too long son, what have you been up to?"

"W-Wait a second, son? Kouga Lord Kolki is your father?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh my god! I've known you for this long and you never told me!" Kagome yelled at Kouga and he shrank back from her tone. He knew he was in for a long lecture. But instead he was enveloped in a hug that only Kagome could give.

"Kags?"

"I've missed you so much! I've missed all of you. Sevi, Hokkaku, Ginta, Jakori, Minaku, and everyone else too." Kagome said into Kouga's shirt.

"Well then turn around sis, and say hey to everyone."

Kagome turned around to see Hokkaku, Ginta, Sevi, Minaku, Jakori, and one other female she hadn't seen before.

"Guys!"

Kagome launched herself towards her family. She hugged Hokkaku and Ginta, then hugged Sevi, Minaku, and Jakori. She stood before the female she hadn't seen before.

"Hello I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

"S-Sarah m'lady." Sarah bowed.

"Oh no please, just call me Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you Sarah." Kagome said with a smile as Sarah stood up. Sevi came to stand beside Kagome.

"She's Minaku's mate."

"Really now? In that case she has to preform and so do you Sevi." Kagome pushed the two women towards the stage. Sevi laughed and went up first. She started to sing a slow song and everyone paired off into twos to dance. Kagome sighed and went to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"What is it that bothers you now Kagome?"

"I'd just like to dance with you."

"Would it make you happy?"

"Very much so."

"Then come on."

Sesshomaru held out his hand and Kagome looked at it briefly before taking it. Sesshomaru led them out to the dance floor. Demons made room for the couple, some watching to see what was going to happen. Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist and she put a hand on his shoulder and held his other. They began to waltz across the floor. Their movements were in perfect sync with one another, and they never missed a single step. Kagome was smiling so much she thought her face might fall off. Sesshomaru spun her then brought her back into his arms where she stayed. They continued to sway to the music.

"You really enjoy dancing don't you mate?"

Kagome blushed at her new name, but nodded.

"Hai I do."

The night dragged on and several others were dancing. Sango had dragged Miroku to the dancefloor and they danced while Sarah sang her song. Finally the moon reached the highest point in the sky and the guests started to retire to their rooms. Sesshomaru and Kagome stayed where they were on the dancefloor in eachother's arms. The last few to leave for their rooms were Shippou, Rin, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku.

"Night Kagome"

"Night guys." Kagome said without looking away from Sesshomaru. Miroku led Sango through the doors and they headed for their room with Kohaku following closely behind them.

"Night mama."

"Night okaa-san."

Both Rin and Shippou said at the same time. Kagome smiled and bid them a goodnight as well. Once they left Kagome turned in Sesshomaru's arms and smiled.

"It would seem that we are finally alone, mate." Kagome said with a small blush on her face.

"So it would seem. Come let us retire for the night." Sesshomaru said as he started to lead Kagome towards the Western Wing.

"But I'm not sleepy." Kagome said as she followed behind Sesshomaru.

"I never said we'd be going to sleep mate."

Kagome blushed and looked at the floor. They reached Sesshomaru's room and he opened the doors for her to enter first. She walked in and stood in the middle of the room, not exactly sure what else to do. She heard shuffling from behind her and turned to see Sesshomaru taking his armor off. Kagome blushed even more and turned back around.

"You don't need to be so embarrassed mate." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle. Kagome turned to glare at him and was instantly distracted by his lips. He pulled away to allow her to breathe.

"Meanie." Kagome said as she stuck her tounge out at him. Sesshomaru simply smiled and led Kagome to the bed. She was instantly nervous.

"Calm down, there's no need for you to be nervous." Sesshomaru said as he laid Kagome down on the bed. He hovered over her and captured her lips again. When they parted Kagome was tomato red.

"Y-Yes there is. This will be my first time. You've had several demoness' who have graced your bed and-"

"And none of them will have ever been as beautiful as you."

'What am I going to do? I want this, but I'm so nervous.'

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's forehead and smiled down at her, and all her nervousness melted away.

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru could tell Kagome was nervous seeing as how this was her first time so he took things slow. He untied the string holding up her dress and slid it down her body. She blushed and tired to cover herself. He gently grabbed her hands and pulled them away.

"Don't hide from me."

Kagome's blush darkened, but she didn't try to hide her body from him again. He pulled her dress down to her hips then captured her lips. His hands massaged her breasts. Kagome moaned into their kiss and Sesshomaru growled in response. Sesshomaru stood and removed his hakamas, standing before Kagome compeltely bare. Her blush darkened to an adorable cherry red. Sesshomaru resumed his place ontop of her and kissed a trail from her lips down to her breasts. He captured her nipple in his mouth and heard her moan. He slid his tounge over the small bud and his hand massaged her other one. She arched into his mouth and he trailed down lower. He stopped when he came in contact with the fabric of her dress. He moved back slightly and glared at the offending fabric keeping him from his destination.

"You know as beautiful as you look in this, you are going to have to take it off or I'm going to rip it."

"Don't do that! It was a gift from my mo-" Kagome was cut off by a quick kiss from Sesshomaru.

"Then I suggest you remove it or I will."

Kagome pushed off from the bed and pushed her dress off the rest of the way, bearing herself to Sesshomaru. He grabbed her dress and threw it across the room and looked down at the woman beneath him and smiled.

"Now that is **much **better." Sesshomaru's voice changed slightly as his beast took over for a brief moment. He gained control again, then his mouth followed the lines of her body, the curves that led beneath her breasts and down across the plane of her abdomen, quivering with her breath. In another moment he was on his knees in front of her, breathing the wet scent of her body from its center. It washed over him like a wave, suddenly stronger. The shreds of control, of thought, that had allowed him to draw it out, faded away under the influence of that scent. Suddenly, he found himself with not only scent, but taste; the salt-sweet flesh under his tongue was soft, lush with her wetness. Hungrily, he sucked at the softness, let his tongue wander through her folds. Kagome's uncertain will was able to restrain her for only a moment; then her hands were on his head, her fingers in his hair, tightening in the strands, tightening and releasing as he sped the motion of his tongue. She let out a cry of pleasure, low, rich, and he pulled himself up her body. He kissed her then, and there was no tenderness in it, no love, not even passion - only lust, harsh, scalding and yet Kagome found she liked it; his fingers were moving where his tongue had been and he heard her moaning, and could not restrain the growl that erupted from his throat.

"Please, please, _please -"_

The words, amidst the babble of sounds she was making, gave Sesshomaru's normally golden eyes a redness to them as his beast tried to take control. He felt her body spasm, tightening, heard her louder cry, and allowed himself the pleasure he had wanted for so long. Gently he moved himself in between her legs and looked at her. Kagome jumped when she felt his cock fall against the lips of her pussy and her eyes widened at the size. She looked down at it and blushed even more, not wanting to be caught looking, but it was too late. Sesshomaru smirked at her and kissed her once more.

oOoOoOo

"Tell me when…" Kagome heard him whisper in her ear. Kagome turned away still blushing at the fact that today was her last day to call herself a virgin. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, nodding. Sesshomaru smiled and placed his large member at her entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself inside of her as Kagome grabbed onto his shoulders and closed her eyes. As he broke through her virginity, Sesshomaru pulled himself slowly out of her and pushed back in. He repeated this motion until she was no longer tense from the pain it caused her. The pain Kagome felt was bad, but strangely she wanted more. She opened her eyes and locked them with Sesshomaru's, whispering a slight 'faster' to him. Sesshomaru smiled, placing his hands beside her head and lifting himself up a little, as he began to move himself in and out of her at a faster pace. He smiled down at her as she began to relax completely. Kagome felt only pleasure now. The pain she was feeling was no longer there. When she looked up at Sesshomaru she felt as if they were the only ones that existed at that moment. Nothing else mattered to her anymore. She could feel the pleasure increasing throughout her body as he continued to make love to her. She could tell that he was holding back when she looked at him.

"Sesshomaru…" she spoke softly as a moan escaped her lips. Sesshomaru smirked as she said his name and began to move just a bit faster, for his own sake. He wanted her so bad and wanted to give it all, but if he did he would probably hurt her and didn't want to take the chance.

"Don't hold back…" a soft whisper came from her mouth. "Please… Don't hold back because of me."

Sesshomaru smirked. He increased the speed at which he was making love to her as much as he could. Kagome's eyes widened again. Pleasure filled both of their bodies as he continued to fuck her. Pounding himself in and out of her over and over and over again, he could hear louder moans coming from her and began to move faster and deeper inside of her.

Kagome seemed to be holding on to him for dear life. Not only was he going extremely fast, but also she didn't want to scream out in pleasure for someone to hear. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him as he thrust himself into her tight wet pussy, holding on as tight as she could, as loud moans began to escape her lips. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, as she pressed her hand against his chest and he stopped.

"My turn." She giggled and pushed him over on his back. She set herself on him, lifting his cock up and sliding it into her pussy. Kagome looked down at him and bit her lip as she began to move her hips back and forth slowly, knowing she was going to drive him nuts. She pushed herself up off the bed and let herself down, causing her to bounce on his cock. A small moan left her lips as Sesshomaru grabbed onto her hips about to move her faster. He wanted her now and she was purposely not giving her to him.

Kagome grabbed onto his wrists and placed them on the sides of his head, pinning them to the floor as she began to move her hips faster. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow slightly amused at her taking charge and leaned up to kiss her lips. Kagome smiled and moved her hips up and down as fast as she could go. Sesshomaru could feel his cock swelling inside of her and began to push up a bit, the bodies meeting with each thrust. Kagome's moans and Sesshomaru's grunts filled the air as she continued to torture her lover. Suddenly Sesshomaru rolled her over where she was once again on her back and began to pound into her once more. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved her, but damn did he want to fuck. He pushed himself deep inside of her as fast as he could, a loud moan coming from Kagome every time his cock met her.

"Sesshomaru…" she yelled out, as her body could no longer take holding back and began pushing herself into him, causing his cock to go deeper and deeper into her. "Harder!" she grabbed onto his shoulders as he continued to fuck the shit out of her. Kagome smiled when a few pleasuring grunts came from him and she leaned up, pressing her lips against his. He grabbed softly onto her breasts as he felt his body starting to heat up. Kagome felt something strange coming, but didn't know what. She closed her eyes as it built up and realized she was about to have her orgasm.

"Sesshomaru…" she moaned into his ear. "I'm gonna come!" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed completely red as he began to pound her harder then before. He felt his body coming to its climax, but held on until Kagome came. Kagome yelled out with each thrust, trying to fight it, but couldn't. Pleasure and pain shot through out her body as Sesshomaru bit into the juncture of her neck marking her as his, causing her to go limp as he continued to fuck her. Kagome brought her head up and bit into the juncture on Sesshomaru's neck, marking him as hers as well. She let out a loud moan when Sesshomaru's growl vibrated through their joined bodies, that caused Sesshomaru to come when it hit his ear. He pushed his large cock inside of her and held it as he came into her pussy. He laid himself down on top of his tired lover, his cock still throbbing inside of her pussy. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"Mine." Kagome whispered sleepily as her eyes drifted closed. She heard Sesshomaru's soft chuckle and felt him pull out of her. She felt his arms tighten around her and him nuzzle her hair.

"As you are mine."

"I love you Sesshy."

"And I you, Kagome."

With that Kagome drifted off and didn't wake up for a while.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Well there you have it. Sesshomaru and Kagome fluff, hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't just keep in mind that this was my first 'fluff' scene so please be nice. Anyways, I'm going to start working on the next chapter, at least until 12:00pm cause that's when I have to go to bed. Anyways. Read and Review, please and thankyou.


	20. Kouga's Revelation and Youkai Curiosity

A/N: Not sure how to keep going after that last chapter but I'll try. Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue to read and review. Also feel free to PM me anytime. Anyways, on with the story.

Sesshomaru woke up before Kagome. He couldn't help but smile at his sleeping mate. She was absolutely gorgeous.

'Mate.'

'Yes, she is our mate.'

Sesshomaru reluctantly got out of bed. He had a meeting with the other Lords and Ladys of the lands and he couldn't miss it, even if he wanted to. He got dressed and quietly left the room.

OoOoOoO

Kagome woke a little after Sesshomaru left. She looked around the room and noticed Sesshomaru wasn't there. She lifted herself up on one elbow and called out to him sleepily.

"Sesshy?"

She received no answer and laid back down only to be interrupted by her beast.

**'Wake up.'**

'Why?'

**'Because after last night we need a bath, and we need to take Sango and the guys back home.'**

'Fine.'

Kagome got out of bed and went to her bag. She grabbed her bathing supplies and a black miniskirt, black and gray stripped leggings, a purple and black long sleeved shirt, and two purple bat hair pins. She walked down to the hotspring. After her bath Kagome got dressed and headed for the dining hall.

**'What are you doing? We have to take our friends back.'**

'I know, but I want to eat something first.'

Kagome's beast was quiet and Kagome relished int he peaceful feeling. She slid the doors to the dining hall open and froze. It was full of demons and humans.

'Oh yeah that's right. Some of the guests from last night are still here.'

**'How did you forget something like that?'**

'Well excuse me, I was slightly preoccupied with some things.'

**'Things like these?'**

Kagome's beast sent her images of last night and she blushed. Slowly, Kagome walked into the room and sat down at the table. She noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't there. She also noticed how everyone was looking at her and no one was eating.

'Oh right. If the alpha isn't here to give permission to eat, then it's up to their mate to give permission to eat.'

Kagome nodded and everyone began to eat. Sighing she started to nibble on an apple.

"Kagome?" A voice to her left said. Kagome turned to see Keime and couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning Keime."

"Good morning to you Kagome. I trust you slept well."

Kagome blushed and nodded. Keime laughed before going on her way. Kagome finished her apple then headed towards Sango and Miroku's room. She stopped just outside the door and knocked. The door slid open to reveal Kohaku.

"Morning Kohaku, is your sister awake?"

"Hai. Come on in."

Kohaku stepped back to allow Kagome into the room. She saw Sango sitting on the bed next to her bag and Miroku was still packing his.

"Ready to leave?"

Both turned to look at her. Sango got off the bed and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Yes. We enjoyed it here, but we have to get back to the village. We finally managed to get it started again, I'd hate for anything to happen to it while we were gone."

"It's okay sis, I understand. Thanks for coming."

Kagome hugged Sango back before stepping back. They had grown close to one another over the years and both had come to see eachother as a sister.

"I see you and Lord Sesshomaru mated." Miroku said as he wrapped his arms around Sango's waist.

Kagome blushed before nodding.

"Come on, I'll take you guys back myself."

"Oh Kagome you don't have to do that. We can manage-"

"Don't worry about it Sango. It's actually more for Zero and Kilala's sake than anything else. Those two have barely been able to spend any time together."

Sango smiled and Kagome grabbed her bag.

"Come on, let's go before it gets too late and I'm called away for some stupid reason."

They all laughed as they headed towards the courtyard. Rin and Shippou met them on the way and asked if they could come too. Kagome agreed. When they reached the courtyard Kagome saw that it filled with guests heading towards the gates to leave. They all bowed to her and she bowed back. She looked at the gates and sighed.

"Well we can't go that way. Guess we'll just have to go straight up."

"It would seem so." Miroku said in agreement.

"Zero!"

"Kilala!"

Both Kagome and Sango yelled in unison. In a matter of minutes the two nekomata youkai appeared before their mistress'. Both transformed into their bigger forms and waited for everyone to get situated.

"Alright let's go. I'd like to get Sango and them back to the village before noon."

"Yes ma'am." Zero mewled before taking to the sky with Kilala right behind him. The ride to the slayer village was spent in silence as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. They landed and Kagome helped Sango to her hut while Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippou carried their bags. After everything was situated Kagome, Shippou, and Rin went down the stairs and Zero was waiting for them. Shippou started to climb on but Kagome stopped him.

"But mama you said-"

"I know what I said baby, but we won't be riding back with Zero."

"Then how-"

"You'll see." Kagome said with a smirk. She walked over to Zero and scratched his ears. He started to purr.

"Okay Zero, in thanks for everything you've done for me so far here's your reward."

Zero stopped purring and looked at Kagome confused. She laughed before explaining.

"You can stay here with Kilala for as long as you like, just be sure to come back before the week is over."

"Thank you so much mistress."

"I thought I told you to call me Kagome."

"Sorry."

Kagome smiled.

"Don't be. Kilala!"

The firecat came out of Sango's hut and ran up to Kagome. She jumped on her shoulder and mewled a soft 'yes'.

"Here, just as promised."

Kagome held out a small catnip toy to the small fire demoness. Kilala's eyes went wide with excitement. She bit the little pink mouse before jumping to the ground and running off.

"Kagome what was that?"

Kagome could hear Zero's curiosity and pulled out another catnip toy. This time it was a small blue mouse.

"It's called a catnip toy. Go have Kilala explain."

Kagome squeezed the little toy before tossing it towards Zero. She saw his pupils dialate and knew he smelt the catnip. She laughed when he reverted back to his smaller form and pounched on the little mouse. He picked it up then ran after Kilala.

"Okaa-san, how are we going to get back to the castle now?"

Kagome turned to look at Rin and smiled.

"Well Rin as you can see I am still in my demon form yes."

"Hai."

"Well I'll let you guys pick. Do you want to ride back the way Sesshomaru travels, or do you want to go back in style?"

Kagome asked with a smirk. She had been practicing in her spare time and found out that she too could travel by youkai cloud, just like Sesshomaru. She even had a poison whip, though hers was light blue.

Rin and Shippou looked at eachother briefly before smiling and turning back to Kagome.

"Travel in style." They said in unison.

Kagome laughed, it would seem like they caught on to her little hint.

"Then let's go. I can't very well transform in the village now can I?"

"Why not?" Rin asked innocently.

"Because sweetie. This is a demon slayers village. They may be okay with me now because I pose no threat to them, but if I were to transform into my true form they would feel threathened and start to attack us."

"Oh, okay."

Kagome said goodbye to Sango and them one last time before heading towards the forest, Shippou and Rin were following close behind. Once the village was out of sight Kagome focused on her youkai energy and felt her body shift and change into its bigger form. She heard Rin's surprised gasp when her transformation was complete. Kagome bent her head down so that Shippou and Rin could climb on her back. Shippou helped Rin up first before climbing on himself. Once the children were situated Kagome took off. She ran through the forest at a blinding speed, and in no time at all they were back at the Western Palace. Kagome jumped over the stone wall surrounding the palace and let the children off, before transforming back into her former self.

"Mama, where's your blessed necklace?"

"Sesshomaru has it."

"Are you unable to return to your humanoid self without it?"

Kagome turned to look at Rin and shook her head.

"No sweetie, I can do it on my own. But with my necklace I don't have to worry about the concealment failing."

"Can you show us?" Both children asked in unison. Kagome laughed. Even now they still acted like children.

"I suppose I could."

Kagome concentrated her miko powers and let them fan out over her body like a blanket. She felt her self return to her humanoid form and smiled at the look of awe on the children's faces.

"Now then, let's go play shall we."

"Hai!" Both said in unison and they led her to the gardens.

'I swear they are both so childish, no matter how much they grow.'

OoOoOoO

"Sesshomaru, when are we going to be able to talk with your mate?"

"When she comes to find me."

"Hn." Lord Dai said before turning back to his mate. The meeting had ending a little over an hour ago and now the Lords and Ladys wanted to personally meet Kagome. A knock at the door had them all turning to see who it was. Sesshomaru could tell by the aura that it was Hinata, Kagome's personal servant.

"Enter."

The door opened and Hinata walked in, bowed, then walked over to Sesshomaru. She whispered in his ear.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome would like to know if you are free this afternoon."

Sesshomaru's curiosity was piked. What was Kagome up to now?

"Hai, I am. Why?"

"She didn't say m'lord. She just said that if you were to tell you to meet her at your training ground, and you'd know the reasoning behind her madness."

"Are those her exact words?"

"Hai."

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly as he stood.

"Very well tell my mate that I am indeed free this afternoon, and that I will meet her where she wishes."

With that Hinata bowed and left to deliver her message. Sesshomaru turned to the Lords and Ladys staring at him.

"It would seem you will have to wait a little bit longer to talk with Kagome. I bid you all a good afternoon."

With that Sesshomaru left, hiding his scent and aura so the Lords and Ladys couldn't follow him, then headed for the clearing where he had taught Kagome how to transform and control her true form.

'Are we going to play with mate?'

'It remains to be unseen.'

'Hmph.'

Sesshomaru smiled at his beast's impatience and quickened his pace until he broke through the trees and stood in the clearing. His eyes started to bleed red at what he saw.

oOoOoOo

Kagome was sitting in the middle of the clearing her and Sesshomaru had trained in waiting for him to show up since Hinata had come back to tell her his message. She was thinking about her mom and dad.

'If my mom knew we were decendants of Midoriko that explains how I'm a miko, but how is it I'm a demon?'

'**Your father.'**

'My dad? But he was human wasn't he?'

**'No, he was an inuyoukai just like us.'**

'Then how is it I'm a full blooded youkai and not a hanyou like Inuyasha was?'

**'I'm not sure. I think that Midorkio's blood mixed with your father's youkai powers instead of purifying it when your mother and father mated.'**

'Wait, my mom and dad mated?'

**'Yes.'**

'Then where is my dad now?'

**'He's in your time. He had been living away from us so that your demon self wouldn't awaken prematurely. The presence of another youkai would have sped up the awakening process.'**

'So he made me think he was dead just so I wouldn't become a demon sooner than expected?'

**'Pretty much yeah. You don't sound too pleased about this.'**

'Well of course I'm not! My entire life I thought my father had been killed in some kind of car accident and now I find out that he's been alive this whole time? I have to find him the next time I go back home, and you're going to help.'

**'Of course. Though I have a question.'**

'What?'

**'Why did you have Hinata ask if Sesshomaru was free this afternoon?'**

Kagome blushed before answering.

'I wanted to spend the day with him...in our true forms.'

**'Spend the day how?'**

'You're me, you figure it out.'

**'Oooh, such a dirty mind.'**

'Shutup!'

**'Then don't you think we should change and be waiting for him when he arrives?'**

'I suppose. Mind giving me control?'

**'Not at all if we're going to be having some fun with our Sesshy.'**

Kagome's beast said with a chuckle.

**'Undress.'**

'Why? I've never had to before.' Kagome asked a little hesitantly.

**'Will you just do it.'**

Kagome growled but did as her beast asked. She undressed and put her now folded clothes behind a tree. She felt the wind blowing over her bare body and turned to face the sky. The sun was at it's highest point and the cold wind of winter felt good on Kagome's slightly heated skin.

"What is that?" A voice said from her left and she turned to see who it was. She smiled whens he saw Sesshomaru.

"What is what?" Kagome asked as she looked back up at the sky. She felt his arms encircle her waist and smiled. She felt one of his hands go down the side of her body and rest on her left hip.

"This."

Kagome turned to see what he was talking about and saw he was pointing to her S-Shaped birthmark. She had often thought about why, out of everything it could be shaped as, did her birthmark look like an S.

"It's called a birthmark."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at it before tracing it with a finger. Kagome shuddered under his touch and blushed when she smelt his arousal.

"Why is it in this shape?" She could hear the curiosity in his voice, but she could also hear the barely hidden sound of his lust in his voice.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was a hint from birth telling me we were suppose to be together." Kagome said with a smile as she wiggled out of Sesshomaru's arms. He frowned and growled. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed his left hand and pulled him along with her.

"Come on, run with me."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow again before a small smile showed up on his face. Kagome noticed his golden eyes were tinged with red and her own started to bleed red. She felt her youkai give up it's power and she let go of Sesshomaru's hand only long enough to transform into her true demon form. Kagome looked over towards Sesshomaru, feeling a shift in his aura, and saw a huge white inu standing beside her. Kagome barked before running off. She could hear Sesshomaru's paws hitting the forest floor softly as he chased after her. Smirking to herself she sped up.

OoOoOoO

"Catch me if you can." Kagome had teased before running off into the forest. Sesshomaru wasted no time in chasing after her.

'So this is how she wanted to spend the afternoon with me?'

'Is there anything wrong with that?'

'No. I can't remember the last time I ran with someone in this form.'

'Neither can I.'

Sesshomaru broke through the foiliage and saw Kagome standing in a river. He walked up to her and nuzzled her neck. He heard her growl and found himself growling in response.

"So now what?" Sesshomaru barked.

"You still haven't caught me Sesshy. You don't get to have any fun until you catch me." Kagome barked back before running off again. Sesshomaru smirked and took off after her. She was fast in her inu form, but Sesshomaru was faster. In no time he caught up with her and stood infront of her, cutting her off. She slid to a stop and he moved to pin her down. She struggled and he growled. She finally stopped struggling and turned her head to the side in a sign of submission. Sesshomaru bent down and licked her neck. Sesshomaru smelt Kagome's arousal spike and his own spiked to match hers.

"So now that I've caught you, what happens?" Sesshomaru barked as he moved his snout down her body. He felt her shiver beneath him and smirked to himself.

"**Use your imagination. We have all afternoon**." Kagome barked back and Sesshomaru noticed her eyes were completely red. His own golden eyes bled red and he took her in the true way of the inuyoukai.

OoOoOoO

"Shippou, when do you think okaa-san and daddy are going to be back?" Rin asked as they took a walk in the gardens. Shippou looked over at Rin and smiled. She had on a pink kimono and her black, midwaist length hair, was hanging loosely around her well developed body. Shippou bit back the growl in his throat and turned his attention back to answering her question.

"Knowing mama they'll probably be back by dinnertime." Shippou said with a smirk.

"So what do you want to do till then?" Rin asked boredly. Shippou thought for a moment before smiling.

"I can show you my new trick with my fire."

"Okay!" Rin said happily. She always loved to see Shippou play with his fox fire. Shippou led her to a cement bench before sitting beside her. He held out his right hand, since his left held Rin's hand, and let his fox fire collect in his palm.

"Alright, now name a shape and I'll try to make it."

"What can you make Shippou?" Rin asked excitedly. Shippou laughed before answering.

"A variety of things, name anything that pops into your pretty little head and I'll make it."

Rin blushed at Shippou's hidden compliment and thought a moment, before calling out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Flowers!"

Shippou laughed, he should have known she's choose that first.

"Okay."

Shippou focused on his fox fire and it took shape of a bouquet of flowers. Rin clapped her hands happily, then called out something else.

"Try making a dog."

Shippou smiled, but focused on his fire. It changed shape again, this time into a dog. Rin smiled happily and continued to name off things for Shippou to try and copy. After about the sixteenth thing Shippou was getting bored, but Rin wasn't anywhere near done.

"Okay next try to do..."

"Rin maybe we can take a bre-"

"Oh I know, make okaa-san and daddy."

Shippou thought a moment then tried it. His fox fire flickered wild a bit before he reigned it in. He morphed it first into Kagome, then into Sesshomaru.

"That's very good Shippou."

Shippou smiled and let his fox fire go out. He stood up and stretched, then turned to Rin.

"Come on let's go inside, it's getting late. Mama and Sesshomaru-sama should be coming back soon."

"Okay."

Rin stood up and both went inside.

OoOoOoO

Kagome woke to the light of the moon shining through the clouds. She looked around and saw Sesshomaru beside her asleep. Smiling she traced the magenta stripes on his cheek with a finger. His breathing changed and Kagome could tell he was waking up.

"We should get back."

"Hn."

Kagome looked up and met Sesshomaru's golden orbs. She smiled and tried to sit up, but stopped when she felt something inside her move. She looked down and blushed. Her and Sesshomaru were still connected.

"Umm Sesshomaru, we're still..." Kagome trailed off. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't have say anything, Sesshomaru moved and slid out of her. Even that small movement sent a wave of pleasure through her body and she had to bite her lip to keep from growling.

"Come get dressed."

She stood and headed over to where she had stashed her clothes. Once dressed they both headed back towards the palace.

"How many of our guests are still here?"

"Only the Lords and Ladys, and that wolf."

"I know why Kouga's here, but why are the Lords and Ladys still here?"

"They want to meet you and talk to you."

"They already met me though."

"Only briefly before you were challenged."

That reminded Kagome of a question she had been meaning to ask Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshy?" Kagome asked as she linked her fingers with his.

"Hn."

"How come I was only challenged once?"

"I would have thought that would have been obvious."

"No."

"Shemi was the strongest female at the ball and when you beat her the other females recognized your strength and knew better than to challenge you."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

Kagome raised a hand to her neck and realized that Sesshomaru still had her blessed necklace.

"Sesshy, when can I have my necklace back?"

"Never if I can help it."

"What! Why?"

"Because, what reason do you have to hide your true form now?"

Kagome was quiet for a while. What reason did she have to keep wearing that necklace?

'**There isn't one.'**

"There isn't one."

"So there is no need for you to wear that necklace."

"Okay, but keep it. I'll need it when I go back to my time."

Sesshomaru stopped, their joined hands making Kagome stop too.

"You plan on going back? When? Why? For how long?"

Kagome could hear the disapproval in Sesshomaru's voice and frowned.

"Calm down Sesshy. Yes I plan on going back. Sometime maybe next week if that's okay. I want to go back because there's something I need my mother to tell me. As for how long that'll be up to you."

"Me?"

"Hai, you're going to be coming with me. We've already been mated, but to my mom and friends I'm still a single woman. I want to get married back in my time, if that's alright with you."

"Hn."

"You know Sesshy, that's not an actual answer."

"Hn."

Kagome growled and started walking again, pulling Sesshomaru along with her. She heard his quiet laughter and her aggitation disappeared a little.

"Don't forget you still have to make Rin a demon the night before her own courting ball."

"I know, but that's still three weeks away."

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the taiyoukai behind her and pulled him along with her in through the gates. She let go of his hand and started to head towards her room only to be stopped by Sesshomaru pulling her into his arms. He kissed her and Kagome moaned. He pulled back and Kagome saw him smirking and she glared at him.

"After dinner meet me in my study mate."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru smiled again before letting Kagome go. She walked up to her room and prepared for dinner. She knew it wouldn't be appropriate for her to wear what she was to dinner with the other Lords and Ladys. So she quickly changed into an evening kimono. It was a light red kimono with lilies and tulips running down the sleeves. After tying her hair up in a high ponytail Kagome left and headed to find Rin and Shippou. She found them in their room. Rin had moved her things into Shippou's room after Sesshomaru had given him permission to court her. Smiling Kagome walked down the hall towards the library and ran into somebody. She fell to the ground with an 'oomph'. She heard laughter and she glared at the person who dared to laugh at her. Her glare softened when she saw Kouga. She shot up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kouga!"

"Haha, hey Kags."

Kagome pulled away and looked into his blue eyes.

"What's up? You said you had something you wanted to tell me, what is it?"

"Umm, can we talk somewhere else?"

Kagome smiled and took his hand and led him towards the library. She led him through the doors then went to sit down next to the fireplace.

"Okay, now talk."

OoOoOoO

Kouga felt slightly uncomfortable being interrigated by Kagome like this, but he needed to tell her the good news.

"Well first thing I'd like to say is congradulations."

Kagome blushed and Kouga smiled.

"Thanks, now enough stalling. Spill it or I'll make you."

"If you really think you can." Kouga said teasingly though he had no doubt she could.

"Try me."

Kouga laughed before continuing.

"Okay, okay you got me. Well after you left the pack it was kinda hard, on all of us. But then everthing eventually returned to normal, though we never forgot about you. Minaku even mated with Sarah."

"I bet that made Sevi really happy. What about you Kouga? Did you find anybody while I was gone?"

Kouga could hear that Kagome was teasing, but found that he was suddenly unable to answer her. In the silence seemed to connect the dots.

"Oh my kami Kouga! That's wonderful!"

"R-Really?"

"Of course it is. Who is it? Is it anyone I know?"

"A-Ayame." Kouga said hesitantly.

"Oh, you guys always looked cute together. I want to see her soon, but not until you guys are fully mated."

"What makes you think we're not already?"

"Um Kouga, I am a demon I can smell that you haven't mated with anyone."

Kouga blushed, then remembered something.

"Oh yeah, how is it that you're a demoness?"

Kagome smiled shyly before answering him.

"Turns out I had always been a miko demoness, but my demon self was alseep for a while. I've been my true self since the night of the last full moon."

"Oh, that long huh."

'That long she's been a demoness. I never knew.'

"Don't worry about it Kouga, even I didn't know what I was until after my demon self made itself known."

Kouga nodded.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Kouga nodded again. He suddenly found himself in another hug being squeezed by Kagome.

"Kags...can't...breathe."

Kagome quickly released him and smiled up at him.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"So now what?"

"I need to get back to my pack and Ayame."

"When is the c-"

"In two weeks."

"That's a week before Rin and Shippou's courting ball."

"Really? That little runt's going to have a mate."

"Yeah. You can come if you want."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, and you're invited to mine and Ayame's courting ball. It'll be at the den."

"Of course."

"And Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"W-Would you mind preforming for us?"

Kagome blushed before hesitantly nodding.

"How did you know I could-"

"I was here last night Kags, I heard you preform. And I've got to say, you sounded amazing."

Kagome blushed again and Kouga laughed.

"I better get going, see you later Kags."

"Bye Kouga."

"Tell my dad that I've decided to take a mate and that the ball will happen at my den, nowhere else."

"Okay."

With that Kouga left the library and headed back to his den. He couldn't wait to be with Ayame again.

OoOoOoO

Kagome left for the dining hall after Kouga left with a smile on her face.

'Kouga chose to be with Ayame after all.'

**'You should ask Sesshomaru if it is alright to go to the wolf's mating ceremony.'**

'I shouldn't have to ask, Kouga's family to me.'

**'It would be best to ask, trust me.'**

'Fine, I'll ask.'

Kagome opened the doors to the dining hall to see Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippou, and the Lords and Ladys of the land already sitting waiting for her. Smiling she bowed before going to sit beside Sesshomaru. She noticed his raised eyebrow and realized he probably smelt Kouga on her.

"I was just saying goodbye to Kouga. Lord Kolki, your son seems to have decided to take a mate. He told me to tell you that he wants his mating ceremony and ball to take place at his den."

Lord Kolki only nodded and Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Would it be alright if we went to Kouga's ceremony in two weeks? Please?" Kagome asked quietly so that only Sesshomaru heard her.

"Fine."

Kagome smiled and quickly gave him a kiss before sitting back down. The servants chose then to come in and bring the food. Once everything was set on the table Sesshomaru gave the signal that everyone could eat. Shippou and Rin were busy talking amongst themselves and Kagome could tell that the Lords and Ladys had many questions. Sighing to herself she turned to them.

"Okay, who wants to ask the first question?"


	21. Why Her

A/N: Okay, well I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to have. I'm not even sure how many of you are still reading this, but I thank you all for your reviews. I'll try to keep this as interesting as possible. Please continue to read and review.

"First off, Sen why don't you and the other Ladys of the land go and enjoy yourself in the gardens."

Lady Sen only nodded before standing and heading out the door, the other ladys joining her.

"Umm, why did you send them away?" Kagome asked slightly nervous.

"Because if they were here we couldn't be as casual as we'd like to be." Lord Dai informed her. Kagome was confused but nodded her head in understanding anyways.

"So, you have questions yes."

"Hai." All the Lords said in unison making Kagome smile.

"Alright then, who'd like to go first?"

"Lord Kolki, since you are the Lord of the North you go first." Lord Sabura said, and Lord Kolki nodded his head before asking the first question.

"So where are you from really Lady Kagome?"

"Please just call me Kagome unless it's absolutely necessary." Kagome said while looking at the table. Rin and Shippou had left when the Ladys' of the Lands did. She was all alone with the Lords to be interrogated.

"Alright, in return call me Sabura." Lord Sabura said.

"Call me Kolki, it would seem you are part of my son's pack so we are already family in my eyes." Lord Kolki said, which got a growl out of Sesshomaru. Kagome placed her hands on his arm and he calmed down.

"Call me Dai." Lord Dai said with a smile. He obviously liked how Kagome was able to keep Sesshomaru in check with just a touch. Kagome nodded to the Lords to show that she would indeed call them by their names without their honorific title unless the situation deemed it necessary.

"Alright. As for where I really come from I already told you. I come from a village in Inuyasha's Forest."

"Yes you had told us that, but I have personally seen every inch of Inuyasha's Forest and have never seen you before."

Kagome blanched, she hadn't expected that. Now what was she going to do? She couldn't tell them the truth could she? Kagome looked pleadingly up at Sesshomaru and he nodded slightly before answering for her.

"What you are about to be told must be kept in the secrecy of this room. You are not to tell your mates, or anyone else of what you are about to hear. And you must swear to never try and travel to the place you are about to hear of unless my mate gives you permission herself. Am I understood?"

Sesshomaru's voice left no room for arguement. All the Lords nodded and Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome. She saw in his golden eyes that he deemed it safe to tell them the truth. She nodded in return before starting to explain about where she was 'really' from. When she was done none of the other Lords knew what to say. Finally Lord Kolki was the first to speak.

"You mean there is actually a way for water to stay warm all the time?"

Kagome smiled at his question before answering.

"Hai, you don't have to try and find the nearest hotspring. And it's completely indoors."

"Kolki why are you asking about trivial things?"

"What do you mean Sabura?" Lord Kolki asked as he turned to look at Lord Sabura.

"I'm talking about the fact that she says there are no demons in her time."

Kagome could hear the disgust in his voice and sighed a little. She knew they wouldn't like that snippet, but Sesshomaru had told her to tell them everything when she had tried to skip that part, so she had.

"I'm not sure if there are absolutely no demons in my time. It's just that I haven't sensed any."

"So it is possible that there are some?" Kolki asked this time. Kagome nodded and turned to look at him.

"Hai."

"500 years from now the world changes so much." Dai said and everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes it does." Kagome said in a small whisper though everyone heard her.

"Would you be willing to let us visit your time sometime in the near future Kagome?" Dai asked and Kagome stared at him in shock.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"I-I guess, but not for a while. I mean I still have to go home and do some things. I'm not sure how my mom and dad would react, not to mention my brother Souta. But when I do take you guys you have to promise not to kill anyone."

They all nodded and Kagome relaxed. A smile spread across her face before she continued.

"I'll take everyone to my time next season. Does that sound good to all of you?"

There was a combined 'hn' from all the Lords that had Kagome laughing. When she regained her composure all the lords except for Sesshomaru and Dai were looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Sorry, just ignore me."

Suddenly the door opened and Rin ran in with Shippou following shortly after.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!"

Kagome instantly stood up and went over to the children.

"What is it Rin? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm bleeding, but I know I didn't get hurt. I-I'm so scared, what do I do?" Rin asked in tears. She could smell the blood and knew instantly what was happening to Rin. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Mama what's wrong with Rin?" Shippou asked worridly.

"Nothing's wrong with her Shippou."

"But she's bleeding."

Kagome smiled down at her son's innocence even at his slightly matured age.

"Trust me on this one baby, there's nothing wrong with her." Kagome ruffled his hair and he calmed down. She turned to look at Rin and grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Come on Rin, we need to have a talk."

"A-am I in trouble Okaa-san?"

"No sweetie, I just need to explain some...things. If you'll excuse us Sesshomaru, Lords." Kagome bowed before taking Rin with her towards her room. Kagome pulled out a box of Tampons and Pads and set them on the bed.

"Okaa-san what are those?"

"I'll get there. Sit down sweetie."

Rin did ask Kagome asked and Kagome sat beside her.

"Now Rin, sweetie relax. There is nothing wrong with you, this is perfectly normal for human women your age. It happened to me too when I was your age."

"R-Really?"

"Hai. It's called a minstral cycle, or a period. It happens to human women once a month."

"What happens?" Rin asked a little worried.

"You bleed from there, but it's nothing to worry about. It's just your eggs dying and leaving your body."

"Eggs? Dying, wait am I dying!" Rin asked exasparated.

"No sweetie calm down and listen."

Kagome explained it to Rin the same way her mother had explained it to her. When she was finished Rin finally understood what was happening.

"Okay, I understand now. That really scared me."

"It did me too when it first started. You may have some cramps and mood swings, but that's all part of your period. Also you should wear one of these."

Kagome pointed towards the boxes on the bed and Rin looked at them confused. Kagome picked up the box of pads and took one out and handed it to Rin.

"Since your still a virgin you should use these. I'll show you how to use them, after that you do it yourself. Change them after every 9 hours."

Rin nodded and Kagome continued to show her how to use the pad. After all was explained the girls went downstairs towards the library. Kagome had promised Rin that she would read her a story. Rin missed Kagome reading to her. Once in the library, Kagome found a book with Rin and they both sat down beside the fireplace and Kagome started to read. In no time at all Rin was asleep and Kagome was left to her thoughts.

'Never would have thought I'd have to explain that to anyone.'

**'Be happy you did otherwise Rin would still think she was going to die.'**

'Yeah.'

Kagome yawned and closed the book in her lap and set it on the floor.

**'You are tired, sleep.'**

'Okay.'

Kagome didn't want to argue. For some reason she had been unusually tired for the past two days. In no time she too was asleep.

oOoOoOo

"Sesshomaru, is your mate really from the future?"

"Did you smell any lies coming from her?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed. Ever since Kagome left to explain to Rin about 'Girl Things' as Kagome had put it when it was happening to her the Lords had been asking him questions about Kagome and her time nonstop.

"What else is different in the future?" Kolki asked.

"You will just have to wait and find out when Kagome takes you."

The Lords nodded before standing and heading out of the dining room to head towards their mates. Only Lord Dai stayed behind.

"Is there something you need?"

"Only wondering why you chose her. We all heard why she chose you on the night of your courting ball, my question is why did you pick her?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a while, he had often wondered that himself.

'Why did I pick her?'

'Because she's smart which is unusual for a woman not raised to be a Lady of a House, she's kind to all and doesn't care if they are youkai, ningen, or hanyou, she loves freely and openly, she's absolutely gorgeous when she angry, and the way she holds herself, with that sense of pride, makes her who she is.'

'Well that's certainly a few reasons why I chose her.'

'You have anything else to add?'

'As a matter of fact, yeah I do.'

'Let's hear it then.'

'She is strong, not only physically and emotinally, but also mentally. She was able to break down all my barriers, she out of all else who tried. She was never afraid of me, despite what I did to her and her friends in the past. She forgave me for things that I myself wouldn't have forgiven me for. She is the most intriuging woman I have ever met and I am glad I chose her.'

'Well then, tell him that.'

"Why I picked her, Lord Dai, was for a number of reasons."

"Such as?"

"She's smart, which is unusual for a woman not raised to be a Lady of a House. She is kind to all, as I'm sure you noticed, she doesn't care if you are youkai, ningen, or hanyou. She loves freely and openly. The way she holds herself, with that sense of pride, makes her who she is. She's strong, not only physically and emotionally, but mentally as well. She was able to break down all my barriers, she out of all else who tried. She was never afraid of me, despite what I did to her and her friends in the past. She forgave me for things that I myself wouldn't have forgiven me for. She is the most intriuging woman I have ever met."

"Sounds like you love her Sesshomaru." Lord Dai said with a small smile before leaving to find his mate.

"Hn, Indeed."

OoOoOoOo


	22. Delivery and Hotspring Fun

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short guys, I promise to make it up to you. Thank you so much for your reviews, it means a lot to me to see so many of you like my story. I believe I have somewhere around 91 reviews so far, I wonder how long it'll take before it reaches 100? Anyways, I'm babbling again. This chapter should be longer than the last. Hope it answers most of your questions. Read and Review. Enjoy.

Kagome woke up to find herself alone in the library.

'Hn, I wonder when Rin woke up.'

**'Come on, let's tell Sesshy we want to go home now.'**

Kagome nodded and stood up. She put the book back in its place before heading out and following Sesshomaru's aura. He was in his study. On her way she noticed that the castle was back to the way it was before the ball. She couldn't sense the presence of the Lords and Ladys anymore.

'When did they leave?'

**'Does it matter?'**

'No, I suppose not.'

Kagome reached the doors to the study and knocked. She waited until she heard Sesshomaru's voice tell her to enter before she opened the doors and walked in. She saw one of Sesshomaru's generals and she bowed to him.

"Hello."

She rose to see the general bowed to her.

"M'lady."

"Please just call me Kagome, and you are..."

"Tetsi M'La-Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him.

"Tetsi, it's nice to finally meet one of our generals."

Kagome heard Tetsi's growl of disapprovement and it puzzled her, but not as much as it pissed her off. She could also feel Sesshomaru's aura change. He obviously didn't like Tetsi's response to Kagome any more than she did.

"May I ask what displeases you so?"

Tetsi's face blanked, he obviously hadn't expected her to notice his soft growl of diapproval.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with Kagome." Tetsi said in a tight voice before bowing first to Sesshomaru, then to Kagome before leaving. Once the door was shut Kagome let loose what she was holding in.

"That was just rude of him! Here I am being nice and he goes and growls at me like that."

"I don't think he necessarily meant it to be heard." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle as he came to stand beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him, still venting.

"Yeah well it was heard. He's your general right?"

"Hai, why?" She could hear the suspicion in his voice and smiled.

"I just want to teach him a lesson."

"Oh? And what would this lesson entitle?" Sesshomaru asked as he bent his head to Kagome's neck and kissed her mating mark. Kagome shuddered in response.

"Just that they should show me some respect."

"Is that why you sought me out? Or was it something else?"

"Actually I came to tell you that I wanted to take Shippou with us when we go to my time."

"And when would this be?"

"Today?"

"No."

"But Sesshy-"

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"Because, there's too much to do right now to just get up and leave."

"Fine, then me and Shippou will go by ourselves."

"No."

Kagome was getting irritated, Sesshomaru was just not wanting to cooperate with her.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, is anything alright with you right now? God I could be wanting to run through the forest naked and you wouldn't care."

Sesshomaru put his hand under Kagome's chin forcing her to look up at him.

"Is that what you feel? Like I don't care about you?"

"If you do you have a funny way of showing it." Kagome said as she tore her face away from his grasp. She moved out of his arms and went to stand beside the window next to the door.

"Kagome, I don't just care about you."

"Hn."

"I love you."

Kagome froze. She had only heard him say that once, and that was after they had truely mated with eachother. She turned to look at Sesshomaru and was surprised at how close he was. His lips crashed against hers and all her anger and doubt melted away. In that one kiss Sesshomaru was telling her everything she needed to know and more. He loved her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a while Sesshomaru pulled away and allowed Kagome to breathe. When she looked up she saw him smiling.

"I love you too Sesshy."

Sesshomaru kissed her once more before wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head atop hers and staring out the window. Kagome hated to ruin the moment, but she had to convince Sesshomaru somehow to let her go back today. The sooner she got there and got her answers the sooner she'd be able to come back.

"Sesshy."

"Hn."

"I know you don't want me to, but the sooner I go back and get my questions answered the sooner I'll be able to come back."

Silence was her only answer for a while, before she heard Sesshomaru sigh.

"Fine, but Shippou will be the only one to accompany you this time. I am too busy to go with you right now."

"Oh thank you!" Kagome turned and kissed Sesshomaru before getting out of his grasp and running out of the room towards Shippou's room to find him. Leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts and the stack of papers on his desk.

OoOoOoO

"Shippou! Shippou come on."

Shippou's head snapped up at his mother's voice.

"What's wrong mama? What's going on?"

"I'm going home baby, and you're coming with me."

"Really?"

"Hai, now go tell Rin where you're going then come find me."

"Okay."

Shippou ran out of the room and followed Rin's scent until he reached the music room. The door was slightly ajar so he pushed it open. He stopped when he saw Rin behind a piano. He leaned against the doorframe and listened to her play. It had been a while since the last time he heard her play the piano. When she was finished she finally noticed she had an audience.

"Oh Shippou! I didn't see you."

Shippou smiled as she blushed and wrapped his arms around her before whispering in her ear.

"I know. It sounded beautiful."

"T-Thanks. Is that why you sought me out?"

"No, I came to tell you that I'll be leaving with mama."

"Where to?"

"Her home. I'll be gone for a few days."

"Can I-"

Shippou cut her off before she could finish her question.

"Sorry no, mama has a specific reason for going back and I'm going to keep an eye on her."

"Okay, then I'll just wait for you to get back."

"I promise I won't stay any longer than I have to."

Shippou said then leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before leaving and following Kagome's scent to the stables. He saw her atop Ah-Un and stared up at her quizically.

"Zero is spending time with Kilala and I don't want to bother them."

Shippou smiled and hopped up after her. Ah-Un took to the skies, it was almost sundown by the time they reached the well.

"When we come back we should stop by Kaede's to say hello, don't you think?" Kagome asked turning to Shippou. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Hai, we should."

Kagome wrapped an arm around Shippou's shoulder then jumped into the well. They were both surrounded by lights of blue, white, black, pink, and red. Before he knew it they had stopped.

"We made it."

OoOoOoO

Kagome was happy to be home again. She quickly jumped out of the well and she heard Shippou do the same.

"Ready to meet my family?"

Shippou nodded and Kagome smiled. She opened the well house doors and winced. The smells were absolutely horrible, and in her true form without her necklace it was worse. She turned to see if it affected Shippou and mentally sighed when she saw that it didn't seem to bother him.

"Shippou, don't the smells here bother you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to seem rude so I hid how they affected me."

Kagome looked at Shippou questioningly, when had he learned to do something like that?

"Sesshomaru taught it to me, he said he did the same thing when he came here."

'So that's why Sesshomaru wasn't affected.'

"Okay, well let's get inside, it smells better in there."

Shippou nodded and they both headed inside. As soon as Kagome opened the door she was attacked by her brother.

"Kagome!"

"Hey Souta, I'm back."

Souta let go of Kagome's waist and finally noticed that she had brought a visitor.

"Sis, who's this?"

"Oh, this is my son Shippou."

"Son?" Souta asked surprised.

"Not like that Souta, I adopted him some years back. Though I do think of him as my own. Where's mom?"

"She went to visit Gramps' grave, she'll be back in about an hour. Are you staying?"

"Yeah I am, but only for a little while."

"Oh." Souta's smiling face fell and Kagome instantly felt bad for her younger brother. He had grown so much over the years, but to her he was still her little annoying brother.

"Shippou would you mind keeping Souta company for me, there's something I have to do."

"Sure mama."

With that Souta dragged Shippou off to his room and Kagome heard the sounds of Souta's X-box being turned on. Smiling to herself she left to head for her grandfather's grave. This was going to be an awkward visit, but she needed some answers and she was going to get them before she went back.

OoOoOoO

'So why didn't we go with our mate?'

'Because there is much work to be done. Rin's mating ceremony is coming up, as well as that wolf's.'

'What does the wolf's ceremony have to do with anything?'

'Kagome considers him family and wishes to go. So we must prepare to be ready to go to the wolf's den when the time comes.'

'You have too much to do. Mate will get lonely.'

'She is fine, she had Shippou and Rin.'

'You notice how the fox doesn't call us father even though we've said he could?'

Sesshomaru sighed at his beasts' constant rambling. It would seem like today it just wouldn't leave him alone.

'Hai, I have. Is there a point to this?'

'I was just wondering if you knew why?'

'I do not.'

'I think I do. Wanna know?'

'Why not.'

'I think he is waiting for you to prove yourself as Kagome's mate.'

'I have already done so.'

'To Kagome and others yes, but not to him. It may take some time, but it will happen eventually.'

Sesshomaru supressed a growl as he sensed Jaken's aura at the doors to the study. There was a soft, hesitant knock.

"Enter."

Jaken walked in, nearly tripping in the process and bowed.

"M'lord."

"What is it Jaken?"

"Well I was sent a message a few days ago for Lady Kagome, may I ask as to where she is?"

"She is not here Jaken, what is this message?"

"It is from the monk and slayer."

"Oh?"

"Hai, it states that they are expecting their first born sometime by the end of winter and wish for Lady Kagome to be present."

"I will talk to my mate when she returns. Send a messenger telling them that she has gone back to her time for the time being and she will be back in time for the birth of their first born."

Jaken nodded, bowed again, then left. Sesshomaru sighed to himself before turning to look out the window of his study, watching the sun sink down below the horizon.

'When did this Sesshomaru's life become so complicated?'

'When we decided to mate with Kagome.'

A small smile pulled at Sesshomaru's lips as he remembered his struggles with his feelings for Kagome.

'Ineed it did.'

oOoOoOoO

"Mama, I need to talk to you."

"About what sweetie?"

Kagome's mother asked as she dried the last dish and put it away. Both Kagome and her mother had come back hours ago and had started to fix dinner, now that the dishes were done and put up and the boys were up in Souta's room Kagome thought now would be the best time to get her questions answered.

"I have some questions I know you have answers to, but I need to ask both you and father."

Kagome's mother froze before turning slowly to face her daughter.

"Y-Your father? Honey he's dead."

"No he's not. He's been alive this whole time. I know he's an inuyoukai and that you two mated. I have some questions I need answered and I need to talk to the both of you for that to happen."

"Fine. Go sit in the living room, I'll call your father."

Kagome nodded and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and waited for her mother. Finally, her mother walked in the room and sat across from Kagome. Silence filled the room until there was a soft knock at the door. Furuka stood and answered it. A tall man with long dark black hair down to his waist, tan skin, golden eyes, and a slim waist stood in the doorway. Kagome stood and walked over to him. She could feel his aura even though he was hiding it.

"D-Dad?"

"Hai, Kagome. It's me."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist without a second thought. She finally held her dad for the first time in her life and she never wanted to let him go. Someone behind her cleared their throat and Kagome looked back to see her mother standing awkardly to the side. Kagome reluctantly let go of her father and stepped back.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you haven't seen me since you were a baby."

Kagome only nodded. She didn't know what to say.

"So, you have some questions for us?"

Kagome nodded and everyone went back into the living room. Furuka sat on the arm of the chair Kagome's father sat in. Kagome sat on the couch adjacent of them.

"Okay, first question?"

"First, what's your name?"

Kagome had to know her father's name if nothing else.

"Jensei."

"Jensei." Kagome tested how it sounded. She smiled at how it seemed to match perfectly with the man before her.

"Next question?"

"Where have you been for the past 19 years of my life?" Kagome asked as she looked at her father.

"I wasn't able to be around you because it would have awakened your demon self. As for where I was, I was always close. I've watched over you, Souta, and your mother ever since the day I left when you were four."

Kagome was quiet as she thought about this.

'I guess that makes sense. He had to leave so that my demon side wouldn't be awakened. But at least he stayed close to watch over us.'

**'Ask what kind of inuyoukai he is, then what kind we are.'**

Kagome nodded then asked her next question.

"What kind of inuyoukai are you? What kind am I?"

"I am a black inuyoukai, but you somehow wound up being a silver inu."

"Hn."

Kagome couldn't think of anything else to say to that.

**'Be happy, we are the same kind of inu as our mate.'**

'You'd think that'd make me happy.'

**'It doesn't?'**

'Well of course I'm happy that I'm the same kind of inu as Sesshy, but still. How come I'm not a black inu like my father?'

"Wait, what's that make Souta?"

Kagome's father smiled.

"I knew you'd ask that. He's also a silver inu."

"Souta's a youkai too?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Hai." Kagome's mother answered.

"How come Souta and I are silver inus if you are a black inu?" Kagome asked a little confused.

Jensei sighed before answering his daughter's question.

"That I honestly don't know. I guess it had something to do with the way your mother's miko powers mixed with my youkai powers."

Kagome nodded. She understood how sometimes things were just the way they were.

"How come you and mom aren't together anymore? You two are still mated right?" Kagome asked after a while of silence.

"That one's a little more complicated to answer."

"Try."

Jensei sighed before continuing.

"Your mother and I are still mated yes, but we haven't been together in the past 18 years because if you were around another inuyoukai your demon part would have awoken before you were ready for it."

"But I was around Inuyasha. How come my demon side didn't awaken then?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Half-demon I traveled with for three years, fell in love with him, he didn't return my feelings, tried to kill me, I killed him."

Kagome said with a wave of her hand. She could sense Jensei's discomfort with her short explanation but she didn't feel like getting into the whole story right now. She wanted answers to her questions so she could get back to Sesshomaru as fast as she could.

"Well if he was only a hanyou as you say then he wasn't strong enough for his aura to influence your youkai self to awaken."

"Then what caused my youkai self to-"

"I believe it was because you were on Sesshomaru's lands when you were attacked by that bear demon sweetie."

Kagome's mother interjected. Jensei looked at Furuka surprised before turning with a worried look on his face to Kagome.

"I'm fine dad. Okay so that explains that. So now that I know what I am and my demon side has awakened what are you two going to do?"

"Well, we're probably going to start living with eachother now."

"What about Souta? If he's also an inuyoukai wouldn't dad being around cause his demon side to awaken prematurely?"

"No sweetie, because we didn't make his demon self sleep."

"So he's been a demon this whole time?" Kagome asked feeling slightly jealous of her younger brother.

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

"Yes he's been a demon, but no he hasn't because he hasn't realized it for himself so his powers won't come forth unless he realizes this."

Kagome was silent as she took in all the new information about herself and her brother.

"So was everyone in our family a youkai?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

"On your father's side yes, on my side no. Remember sweetie we are decendants of Midoriko."

"Oh, right. Wait is Souta a full or half demon?"

"Full just like you."

"How, mom's human isn't she?"

"Yes, but you keep forgetting she, like you, is a decendant of Midoriko's line."

"But I thought only the first born got the powers of both-"

"They do, but the rest get the powers of the miko. Your mother is a priestess and her aura mixed with mine to make Sota a full demon much like how our auras mixed with Midoriko's to make you a full miko demoness."

Kagome nodded in understanding. That actually made sense.

"So when mom's sister died the job of protecting the jewel went to me along with the powers of being a miko demoness, but only to be awakened when I needed them most or was in the presence of a strong full demon inuyoukai?"

"Yes."

"And Sota's a full inuyoukai because mom's aura and your aura mixed?"

"Hai."

"That's a bit much to take in."

"I understand, but please know that it's the truth."

"I know. I have one last question."

"What is it Kagome?"

Kagome turned to look at her father. He had his arms wrapped around Furuka's waist and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Her mom and dad were back together and Sota and her would have their parents back.

"Tell Souta what he is so that he knows, then tell him that the next time I come I'll be bringing some...guests."

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"The Lords want to see what the future looks like and I kinda promised them that I'd bring them. Don't worry, I'll make sure they behave. If I have to I'll put subjucation beads around Sesshomaru and everyone else's necks."

Kagome said with a smile and she felt both her mother and her father's auras relax. With her questions answered Kagome stood and called upstairs to Shippou.

"Hai mama?"

Kagome heard her father whisper 'mama?' to her mother then her mother's silent explanation of Shippou and Kagome's relationship.

"Come on, we're going back."

"So soon?"

"Yes, we have to be back in time for Kouga's mating ceremony at the end of the week and prepare you and Rin for yours in two weeks."

Shippou blushed but followed Kagome to the door. She turned around and said goodbye to her family.

"I'll see you guys in three weeks."

"Bye sis, be safe."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye Kags."

Kagome smiled as she opened the door.

"Bye guys."

Kagome said then slid the door closed and headed for the well with Shippou in tow behind her. They reached the well and both jumped in without a second thought. When the familiar magic disappeared Kagome picked Shippou up and jumped out of the well.

"Mama, can we go see Kilala and Zero?"

"Sure, but we saw them a few days ago."

"I know, but I miss Zero."

Kagome couldn't help but smile down at her son.

"Sure."

Kagome started to walk towards the Western Palace, but stopped when Shippou didn't move.

"What is it?"

"C-Can we fly there? Y-You know, like Sesshomaru-sama does?"

"Sure."

Kagome opened her arms and Shippou jumped in them then stood beside her. Kagome formed her youkai cloud and soon they took to the skies.

"Hey Shippou?"

"Hm?"

"How come you don't call Sesshomaru daddy like Rin does even though he gave you permission to do so?"

"Because, he hasn't proved to me that he is ready to be a daddy."

"But Shippou, he takes care of Rin and he cares for you like your his ow-"

"I know mama, I know, but I haven't seen anything that proves to me that he will be that way to his own children. How will he react when you become pregnant? How will he treat Rin and me? Until I know for a fact that he can be a real father to me, Rin, and any future children you two may have I won't call him father."

Kagome was silent, she hadn't thought of it that way. She never would have thought Shippou would worry about either her or Sesshomaru not loving them as much as their own children. She pulled Shippou into a hug and buried her nose in his hair.

"Shippou, baby I'll love you no matter what. And I'm sure Sesshomaru will too."

"I know mama, but I'm still gonna need proof."

Kagome smiled as the palace came into view.

"Plus, I don't plan on having pups anytime soon Shippou."

The rest of the flight was spent in silence. When they finally reached the palace Shippou ran off to find Rin and Kagome went to find Sesshomaru.

'I have a lot to do before Kouga and Ayame's mating ceremony and I'm going to need Sesshy's help for this.'

Kagome thought with a smirk.

A week later

OoOoOoO

"Kouga, come on!"

"Yeah, come on brother you can't be late for your own mating ceremony."

Kouga was dragged out of the water of the hotspring and thrown to Ginta and Hokkaku.

"Get him dressed and have him in place in the den in five minutes."

"Hai sis." Ginta said.

"Right." Hokkaku said.

Kouga watched as Kagome left and headed back up towards the den. She was wearing his packs pelts again. She had said it was in honor of her wolf family. Sesshomaru wasn't too pleased, but much to Kouga's amusement Kagome told him if he didn't behave she'd make him sorry. She had whispered something in his ear and Kouga hadn't heard her threat, but whatever it was had the taiyoukai acting civil towards him and his wolves.

"Where's Kagome going?"

"To check on Ayame, now come on. We can't have you being late, Ayame would flip." Ginta said as he held out Kouga's clothes. Hokkaku laughed as he helped Kouga dress.

"Heh, you mean Kagome would flip. With the amount of time she put into this she'd kill Kouga if he ruined this."

"This is _my _mating ceremony, why is Kagome so into this?" Kouga asked as he was pushed up the side of the cliff towards the den.

"Because she set all this up, now come on! I don't want to be yelled at by sis."

All three wolves nodded in agreement, none of them wanted to be on Kagome's bad side today. Kouga was led to his spot in his den and sat waiting for when Ayame would be escorted to him by her father. Kouga noticed that his mom and dad were there, as well as the slayer and monk that was in Kagome's group when she still traveled with Inuyasha. He spotted Sesshomaru sitting with Shippou who looked a little down.

'Wonder what has the fox so down?'

'Doesn't matter, focus on mate.'

'She's not even here yet.'

'Yes she is. Look!'

Kouga turned to look at the mouth of the cave and his jaw dropped at what he saw. He quickly recovered, but still couldn't believe the goddess walking towards him.

oOoOoOo

Kagome couldn't help the smile from covering her face at Kouga's reaction to how Ayame looked. She had personally let the wolf demoness borrow one of her favorite summertime dresses. It was pure white with a sakura tree on the back and a pair of wolves sleeping below it. Kagome had thought it would be funny to have Ayame wear this considering what she and Kouga were. She hadn't expected it to turn out so well. She could smell Kouga's arousal spike and could tell he wanted nothing more than to tear through the pretty dress Ayame was in and ravish her.

'At least he found somebody to be with.'

'**Don't forget you have to preform.'**

'Did you have to bring that up?'

**'Just saying.'**

'Go away.'

Kagome sighed when her beast left her alone and she took her seat next to Sesshomaru.

"Something wrong mate?"

He said in his usual monotone voice and Kagome smiled while continuing to watch the mating ceremony between Kouga and Ayame.

"No, just having a conversation with my beast."

"About?"

"Preforming when it comes to be my turn." Kagome said as she watched Kouga and Ayame stand to have the first dance of the night. She couldn't help but smile at the waves of happiness coming off both the wolf demons before her.

"Hn."

"What song do you think I should sing Sesshy?"

Kagome heard Sesshomaru growl and looked up at him in confusion.

"Sesshy?"

He growled again.

"Don't call me that in public." He said in a cold tone.

"Aww, but I like calling you that."

"Hn."

"Let me call you it or else."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and Kagome just stared him in his golden eyes.

"Or else what Kagome?"

"Or else I'll play with your tail and make you so aroused that every demon within six countries will be able to smell it, then I'll just walk away and leave you to your...problem."

Kagome said evilly but she knew Sesshomaru was taking this seriously. As he should be. Sesshomaru was quiet for a while and Kagome turned her attention back to Kouga and Ayame. They had finished their dance and now the women were starting to go to the middle of the den and preform for everyone.

"Fine."

Kagome just smiled as she continued to watch the women taking turns preforming. Finally it was her turn and she had no idea what she was going to sing. Kagome stood and went to the center of the room. She bowed to Kolki, then to Kouga and Ayame. She thought a moment, but couldn't think of anything to sing.

'What do I do? I can't think of anything to sing that would fit this moment.'

**'I swear, you can't do anything without me.'**

'What are you talking about? If you have a song, help.'

**'That one song you like to hum when thinking about your feeling for Sesshomaru. Sing that.'**

Kagome had to think a moment before she smiled.

'Perfect.'

"This is a song that I think will explain Kouga and Ayame's feelings towards one another. It's called Perfect Two."

With that Kagome started to sing.

"You can be the penut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when its stormin'

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you cuz boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need

Cuz your the apple to my pie

Your the straw to my berry

Your the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

Cuz you're the one for me for me

And I'm the one for you for you

You take the both of us of us

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess

You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist

You can be the shoes and I can be the laces

You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser

You can be the pencil and I can be the paper

You can be as cold as the winter weather

But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you cuz boy you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need."

Kagome cut off the song there and bowed to Kouga and Ayame. She noticed that Ayame had tears in her eyes. Kagome turned and headed back to Sesshomaru. He raised an eyebrow at her and she just shook her head and mouthed "later" before sitting down. The rest of the night consisted of other women preforming then finally it was Ayame's turn. When she finished everyone stood to congradulate the two then leave. Sesshomaru and Kagome were one of the last ones to congradulate them. Shippou bowed to them then left and waited for Kagome and Sesshomaru by the entrance of the den.

"Congradulations wolf."

Sesshomaru said in his cold monotone voice. Kagome glared at him and she heard him sigh though no one else did. She turned her attention back to Kouga and Ayame and smiled up at them.

"Congradulations brother, Ayame."

Kagome gave Kouga a quick hug then gave one to Ayame. She turned her head so that she could whisper in Ayame's ear and only she'd be able to hear.

"When it comes to it scratch him behind the ears, it'll drive him nuts. Trust me."

With that Kagome stepped back and stood beside Sesshomaru.

"Bye Kags." Kouga said with a smile.

"Bye Kagome, and thanks for everything." Ayame said with a small blush on her face from what Kagome had said. Kagome bowed to them then turned with Sesshomaru to leave. They were met at the den's entrance by Shippou and they all walked into the forest towards the Western Palace.

"Mama, I'm tired."

Kagome smiled down at her son and bent to pick him up. With her demonic strength he was no heavier than a pillow even with him being 15.

"Sesshy is there any way we could get home sooner?"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome next to him and formed his demon cloud beneath them then they were off towards the palace. When they were close to the ground Shippou all but jumped to the ground and ran off to find Rin.

"I'll give him this much, he's loyal to Rin."

Kagome smiled as she and Sesshomaru headed up to their room.

"I expect no less from my son."

With that Kagome dressed down and slid beneath the covers. She fell asleep almost instantly.

oOoOoOo

"Shippou, you're back!"

Shippou was tackled to the ground by Rin. He pulled her down with him into a hug before giving her a passionate kiss. He broke away to let her breathe.

"Yeah, I'm back."

Shippou smiled at the blush covering Rin's face.

"Rin, we're to be mated in a week why are you still embarrassed when I kiss you?"

"B-Because I-I'm not use to it."

Shippou smiled, she looked so cute when she was blushing

"Hey, how about tomorrow we ask mama if we can go see Zero and Kilala?"

"Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku too?"

Shippou supressed a growl at Kohaku's name. He knew that the young demon slayer had feelings for Rin, but no matter what he could not and would not have her.

"Sure Rin, we can go see Sango and Miroku." Shippou said leaving out Kohaku's name. Rin didn't seem to notice. They both got up and headed back to Rin's room. They crawled in bed and Shippou pulled Rin up to his chest and buried his nose in her hair. He took a deep breath and drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoO

"Okaa-san, come on!"

"I'm coming Rin slow down."

Rin pulled Kagome by the hand through the slayer's village. They had just landed by the outside gates and Kohaku had opened the gates. Now Rin was leading both Kagome and Shippou towards Miroku and Sango's hut. They reached the hut and Rin wasted no time in going up to the door and knocking on it. She ran down the steps and hid behind Shippou. Kagome smiled at Rin's antics, even though she's gotten bold around some people she knows being surrounded by so many humans is strange for her.

"Hai I'm coming." Miroku's voice came from the hut. The door slid open to reveal a very tired looking Miroku and a very sleepy looking Zero sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey Miroku, mind if we come in?"

Miroku's eyes widened so much Kagome thought they'd pop out of his head. Miroku nodded his head and motioned them inside.

"You have no idea how much your surprise visit is needed right now. The baby is doing just fine according to Kaede and there's something else Kilala's pre-"

Miroku's comment was interupted by a mewl from Zero. Kagome looked between the two of them confused but ignored them and walked inside to find Sango. She was sitting on her futon in her room weaving threads together to make what looked like a blanket.

"Hey Sango, how you been?"

Sango's head snapped up and tears welled in her eyes.

"Kagome!"

Sango shot up off the futon with a surprising speed for a woman 6 and a half months along. She gave Kagome a hug before Kagome motioned for her to sit back down. Kagome sat with her friend.

"So?"

"I've been fine. Miroku's been so sweet these past few months and Kohaku and Zero make sure me and Kilala are never bored."

"Speaking of Kilala where is she?" Kagome asked as she looked around trying to find the little fire demoness.

"Here." A mewl said from the pillows of the futon. Kagome looked and gasped in shock at the little demoness before her. Kilala was no longer little.

"Kilala?"

"It's me Kagome."

"But-"

"She's pregnant with my kits." Zero's proud mewl came fromt he doorway. He jumped up onto the bed and laid down beside Kilala. He licked her face and she purred in response.

"For how long?"

"About three days after you left me here so I could spend time with Kilala."

Kagome smiled at the nekoyoukai laying together. Then she turned to look back at Sango. She sniffed the air and froze. Something about Sango's scent.

"Kagome?"

Kagome had unconciously leaned towards Sango's belly. She pulled back with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry Sango, but your scent smells different from the last time I was here."

"How so? Is it the baby? Is it alright? Nothing's wrong is there?" Sango's voice rose with her concern. Kagome shook her head and tried to calm her friend down.

"No,no,no nothing's wrong with your baby Sango. In fact both your babies are perfectly healthy."

"BABIES!" A voice from the hallway said followed by a crash. Sango looked from Kagome towards the door.

"Miroku, are you alright!"

Silence followed and Kagome sighed.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Sango dearest."

Kagome could smell Sango's scent relax back to it's normal earthy scent and smiled at her friend.

"So what's it like being pregnant?"

"A pain. My back hurts, I'm constantly hungry, I always have to go to the bathroom, and I can barely move."

Kagome laughed at her friend then turned to Kilala who just nodded and mewled a 'yes it is a pain' before her attention was drawn back to Sango.

"Sango."

Kagome said as she looked at her friend.

"What? What is it Kagomaaah!"

Sango screamed as pain coursed through her body. Miroku burst through the door and was immediately at Sango's side.

"What's going on? What's happening Sango?"

"The baby...THE BABY'S COMING!" Sango screamed as another contraction came.

"Babies." Kagome said calmly.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Miroku asked starting to panic. Kagome rolled her eyes and told him to take a deep breath.

"Listen to me Miroku. I'll take care of Sango, you go make sure that Shippou and Rin are far away from this hut. Shippou's sense of smell will make him sensitive to Sango's blood and Rin doesn't need to be around this."

"Blood?" Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Calm down, it's normal. Now go Miroku, don't make me tell you again. And make sure Kohaku stays away too."

Miroku nodded before disappearing. Kilala and Zero even cleared out.

"Sango, I need you to take deep breaths."

Sango did as Kagome asked and Kagome ran around the house gathering hot water and lots of towels before returning to Sango's room. Sango's water had already broke and the Kagome could tell by Sango's screams that the contractions were getting closer and closer. Kagome set some towels around Sango and moved the blanket off the futon. She set the bowl of water beside her and set to work.

"Alright Sango you're doing great now when I say I'm going to need you to push can you do that for me?"

"Hai!"

"Alright."

Kagome put her hands between Sango's legs and she could feel the first child's head.

"Okay Sango. Push."

Sango grabbed hold of Kagome's shoulders and dug her nails into her skin, but did as Kagome asked. The first child came out with no problems. Kagome quickly cut the ambilicle cord and cleaned it.

"Miroku!"

In no time at all Miroku was in the room. Kagome handed him the first bundle wrapped in a towel.

"It's a boy, but we're not done here."

Kagome reached down and felt the head of the next one.

"Come on Sango, last one push."

Sango's nails dug deeper into Kagome's skin and drew blood but Kagome ignored it and focused on helping her friend deliver her baby. The baby's head came out, but the rest of it didn't want to move.

"Sango this is going to be a bit awkard."

"W-What are you...talking about?"

Kagome didn't answer she reached inside Sango and felt around for the source of the problem. She didn't like what she found. Miroku noticed the unhappy look on Kagome's face.

"What's wrong?"

"The ambilicle cord is wrapped around the baby's chest. This is going to be weird Sango, but bear with me."

Kagome quickly turned the baby's body so that she could reach the cord and she unwrapped it from the child's body. She pulled back so she could help bring the baby into the world.

"Alright Sango. PUSH!"

Sango's scream filled the air before the cry of the little baby replaced it.

"It's a girl!"

Kagome cleaned the little girl and wrapped her in a towel before handing it to Miroku. She then set about cleaning Sango up after her birthing.

"You did quite well for your first time Sango. Congradulations."

Sango just nodded and curled up next to Miroku and fell asleep. Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango and held his children close.

"Thank you Lady Kagome, if you hadn't been here I don't know what I would have do-"

"It's fine Miroku, don't mention it. What are you going to name them?"

"Umm."

"Yuumi and Ulric." Sango mumbled in her sleep. Miroku smiled.

"This one's Yuumi." He said nodding towards the little girl in his left arm.

"And this one's Ulric." He said nodding towards the little boy in his right arm.

Kagome smiled at the names and her friends.

"They're wonderful names. I should get going. You two need time together. I'll be back."

"But-"

Kagome shook her head.

"Miroku, Sango just gave birth. She'll need you more than before. I'll take Zero and Kilala back with me. From the looks of it it seems like Kilala's about to give birth herself. I'll deliver the kits at the palace and bring them to visit. Until then take good care of your family Miroku."

"I will, but what about Shippou and Rin's mating ceremony at the end of the week?"

"Sango will be fine by then. Just rest and be happy."

With that Kagome left the hut and followed the scent of Shippou until she found him, Rin, and Kohaku in a clearing. From the sounds of it it sounded like they were yelling.

"I don't care what you think Kohaku, Rin is to be my mate. Leave her alone." Shippou yelled. Kagome walked through the brush and saw Shippou and Kohaku yelling at eachother.

"You're a demon! She belongs with humans!" Kohaku snapped back.

"It's not your decision where Rin belongs!" Shippou shot back.

"Oh and I suppose it's yours!"

"No it's Rin's! And she's made it perfectly clear that she wants to be with me!" Shippou yelled.

Kohaku looked shocked at this and turned to Rin who was sitting below a tree ignoring the entire thing.

'Seems she understands that Shippou needs to prove himself.'

'**Well you did explain that to her last time remember?'**

'Yeah, but I hadn't expected her to act like this at a time like this.'

"Yes it is." Rin said simply as she turned to look at Shippou. She blushed before looking away.

"See? She _wants _to be with me, now back the fuck off!" Shippou said calmly, but Kagome could hear his inneryoukai starting to leak through.

"Doesn't matter demon. I'll just kill you and take her for myself." Kohaku said as he pulled out his scythe. Kagome tensed as Kohaku lunged at Shippou with his scythe. Shippou just jumped out of the way and smacked Kohaku in the back of the head.

'Kami I'm glad I taught him how to fight all those years ago.'

"Kohaku I'll only give you one warning. Back off or else." Shippou said as he stood up. Kohaku ignored him and came after him again. Shippou sighed before jumping over Kohaku's head and swung out with one leg and knocked Kohaku to the ground. Shippou climbed on Kohaku's back and placed a knee on his back and picked up his scythe. He threw it into the woods before placing a clawed hand on the back of Kohaku's neck.

"I've bested you _slayer, _now leave me and my intended alone or the next time you die you'll stay that way." Shippou said before he let Kohaku go and walked over to Rin.

"Come on Rin, let's go find mama."

"Hai." Rin said as she let Shippou wrap his arm around her waist. Out of nowhere something metal flew through the air towards Rin's head, but Shippou pushed her out of the way. He dodged it at the last minute and it only scrapped the side of his face. Blood welled up from the small wound and he rounded on the only other person in the clearing. His eyes completely blood red.

'Oh shit.'

"You could have killed Rin you idiot!" Shippou said. Kagome relaxed when she heard her son's normal voice.

"You shouldn't have moved and she wouldn't have been in danger." Kohaku said trying to defend himself.

"**You threw that dagger at me when you knew I was with Rin. You knew very well that it could have hit Rin, but all you fucking cared about was trying to kill me! I swear to all the kamis you can or ever will think of that if you ever, EVER, try something as stupid as that again I will kill you and I WILL enjoy doing so." **

With that Shippou walked away towards the edge of the forest with Rin in tow behind him. Kagome watched as Kohaku retrieve his scythe from the bushes then head towards the village.

'I'm going to have to have a talk with Sango about Kohaku.'

**'Let's go home.'**

'Hn.'

Kagome followed after Shippou and Rin and was surprised to see Kilala and Zero there waiting for her.

"Come on guys, let's go home."

Shippou and Rin didn't say a word. Kagome picked Kilala up and Zero hopped up on Kagome's shoulder. She formed her youkai cloud and took to the skies with the children by her side. In no time at all they reached the palace. Shippou and Rin said their goodnights saying they'd skip dinner and went to Rin's room. Zero said he'd take Kilala to gardens and they'd stay there. Kagome went straight to the hotspring. She was still covered in blood from delivering Sango's babies. She sighed as the hot water hit her skin. She quickly washed the blood from her body and hair. Then just sunk deeper into the water and relaxed. She was so relaxed that she didn't even hear the hotspring door open and close. Or notice the aura coming towards her.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru had noticed when Kagome had gotten home and knew she had gone to the hot springs. He wanted to be with her so badly it hurt. He hadn't been with his mate since the time they had gone for a run. He had stripped in their room and walked down to the hot spring. Kagome was too deep in thought to realize him entering the room and getting into the water behind her. She didn't notice him until he wrapped his arms around her. She screamed and tried to get away, but Sesshomaru's hold kept here where she was. Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just let his aura flare. Kagome stopped struggling and relaxed instantly as his youkai surrounded her. He smirked when he smelt her arousal spike.

"It would seem you have missed this Sesshomaru."

He heard her growl and ran his fangs along her neck, stopping at her mating mark.

"I thought we agreed you'd stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He said with a grin. He knew what she was talking about, but found it amusing to mess with her.

"Refer to yourself in third person."

"This Sesshomaru will do as he pleases."

Sesshomaru spun Kagome around and captured her lips in a passionate, yet gentle kiss. He pushed her back until she was pinned against a rock. He broke away from her lips only to trail feather light kisses along her jawline.

"W-What is it with you and pinning me to things?" Kagome asked breathlessly. Sesshomaru smirked as he traveled lower down her body. His lips reached her stomach, but stopped at water level and met her eyes. They were full of longing and for a split second Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red before returning to their normal gold. He took a deep breath before continuing lower. He reached his destination with ease and used his hands to spread Kagome's thighs. Her arousal was so strong at her core that it almost made him lose control over his beast. He brought his lips to her core and licked. Her hips arched into his mouth and he smirked. The water was getting in the way of his goal. He grabbed Kagome by her hips and hoisted her onto the rock she was pinned against, breaking through the surface of the hot spring. Once she was on the shore Sesshomaru resumed his position from earlier and slipped his tounge inside her. He licked her walls and was rewarded with a mewl of pleasure from her. He suckled on her bundle of nerves and her back arched giving him more access to her. His tounge darted in and out of her and he could tell he was driving her nuts. He pulled back when she was close to coming and licked his lips. She tasted so sweet. Like honey and vanilla mixed together. He leaned up and captured her lips with his again. She was already breathing hard and he could tell she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. He pulled her to him and fell back into the waters. He leaned her against the rock, then pulled her down onto his rock hard cock. She moaned as he entered her, but otherwise didn't say anything. Sesshomaru gently grabbed her hips and started rocking his hips against hers.

"S-Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered when she could catch her breath and her lust filled voice only made Sesshomaru pound into her that much harder. She moaned as he hit her g-spot and he smirked. He moved a little so that he'd have better access to her and started pounding her faster.

"S-S-Sesshomaru!"

Kagome fisted her hands in Sesshomaru's hair and he gripped her shoulders. He racked his fangs across her skin, but didn't bite her. He trailed kisses along her shoulder leading up to her lips where his tounge explored her mouth. He broke away when they both needed air. Suddenly Sesshomaru was flipped and he was the one pinned against the rock. Kagome pushed him down and he sat. Then she lifted herself off of his member and Sesshomaru growled.

"Hey, none of that. I want to have some fun too you know."

Kagome said as she slowly lowered herself onto Sesshomaru's rock hard cock again. She rocked her hips against Sesshomaru and he couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure from escaping his lips.

OoOoOoO

Kagome grinned when Sesshomaru moaned. She lifted herself off of him again, before sliding back down. The pleasure it sent through her body was heaven, she could only imagine what it did to Sesshomaru. She felt Sesshomaru's hands on her hips, urging her to go faster and she was happy to oblige. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck for something to hold on to before rocking her hips against Sesshomaru's again, this time faster. She grazed her fangs across his skin, stopping at his mating mark. She smiled as she felt a shudder from Sesshomaru before biting down. Kagome heard Sesshomaru cry out before she was picked up and suddenly thrown onto the bed.

"What the-"

Kagome's sentence was cut short by Sesshomaru's lips on hers. They were hot and full of need. She smiled against them. She felt Sesshomaru part her legs again and enter her. She cried out as Sesshomaru pounded into her.

"S-Sess...maru." Kagome was having difficulty thinking, let alone talking. Kagome felt herself coming to the edge. She wouldn't be able to last much longer. She tangled her hands in Sesshomaru hair, bringing his mouth down to hers. He broke away and trailed his fangs along her neck. He quickened his pace and Kagome cried out in pure pleasure. Sesshomaru bit into the junction of Kagome's neck on her mating mark just as she came.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome felt her fangs lengthen and she sank her teeth into Sesshomaru's neck again and felt him come inside her. He collapsed ontop her and Kagome rolled him over so she was looking him in the eyes. She licked the blood from her lips before smiling at him. His eyes returned to their normal colors and he buried his nose in her hair. She heard him whisper something that sounded like 'mine' before falling asleep.


	23. Shopping and Surprise Meetings

A/N: Well how did you guys like the last chapter? Enjoy the last part? Anyways on with the story. Hope this will answer any remaining questions you guys might have. Also I would again like to stress how this is all my OWN ideas. I'm not following any facts from a website or about certain things. All of this is coming straight from my head. The only thing that isn't mine are the characters originally from the anime/manga Inuyasha and the idea of it. Anything else is completely mine. Even when Kagome goes and does things in her time. It's all my ideas. That said, here's what you guys really want to read. Enjoy :)

Kagome woke to an empty bed and groaned.

'Why does he have to go and do that?'

**'Do what?'**

'Give me a wonderful night then disappear before morning.'

**'Keep in mind that he does have a palace to run and he has to watch over his lands.'**

'I know, but would it kill him to stay in bed a few more hours?'

**'I don't know, but there's only three days left before Rin and Shippou's mating ceremony. Let's go back to our time.'**

'We just left.'

**'Yes, but we went for answers. This time we'd be bringing the Lords to show them the future.'**

'I don't know.'

**'In the future Sesshomaru won't have to get up so early, he'll be able to stay in bed with us.'**

'What the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!'

Kagome shot up from the bed and got dressed in a purple plaid miniskirt, black leggings, light gray longsleeved shirt, and a purple shortsleeved shirt over it. She put a skull and crossbones hairbow in her hair after putting it up in a sideways ponytail and ran for the door.

**'Wait a minute!'**

Kagome froze and waited impatiently for her beast to continue.

'What?'

**'Remember that you wanted to get married when you went back to the future with Sesshomaru?'**

Kagome blushed, she had forgotten all about that.

'How am I going to bring that up to Sesshomaru?'

**'Wake up one morning and go downstairs without waking Sesshomaru. Then flare your youkai to wake him up so he'll come find you. Just conveniently be having a conversation with your mother about how you'd like to have a traditional Irish wedding. If our Sesshy's as smart as I know him to be he'll find a way to give us what we want.'**

Kagome smiled at her beast's plan. Before walking down towards the dining hall.

'You are so evil.'

**'I know.'**

Kagome opened the door to the dining hall to see that everyone was already there waiting for her. She took her seat next to Sesshomaru and servants brought in their food. After everyone had started eating Kagome decided this would be the best time to bring it up while everyone was all together.

"Hey Sesshy?"

"Hn."

"Well, you remember my promise to the Lords that I'd take them to see my home back in the future?"

"Hai."

"Can we go tonight? Rin and Shippou's mating ceremony is in three days and I'd like some time with my family before then."

Silence followed Kagome's request before finally Sesshomaru spoke.

"I see no problem in going."

"Yay! Thank you so much Sesshomaru!"

Kagome said as she shot up out of her chair and hugged Sesshomaru. She heard Shippou and Rin's laughter and turned to glare at them. That only seemed to make them laugh that much harder. Kagome sat down and finished her breakfast. Then she and Rin went out to the gardens.

"Hey Rin."

"Hai okaa-san?"

"Have you decided on what song you're going to sing at your ceremony?"

"Hai." Rin said as she picked a couple of tulips.

"Oh? What is it?" Kagome asked as she started to weave strands of grass together into a crown.

"I'm thinking of Fairies by that one group we listen to all the time."

"Celtic Woman?"

"Hai."

Kagome thought a moment, then started to hum Fairies, she eventually started to sing it.

"We're walking in the air." Kagome sang.

"We're floating in the moonlit sky." Rin sang right after. Kagome smiled and continued to sing.

"The people far below..." Kagome trailed off and Rin picked up where she left off.

"are sleeping as we fly

We're holding very tight

I'm riding in the midnight blue

And finding I can fly

So high above with you

All across the world

The villages go by like dreams

The rivers and the hills

The forest and the streams

Children gaze, open mouthed

Taken by surprise

Nobody, down below believes their eyes

We're surfing in the air

We're swimming in the frozen sky

We're drifting over icy mountains floating by..."

Rin suddenly cut off and Kagome opened her eyes to see why. Rin was blushing like crazy.

"Rin? What's wrong?"

"S-S-Shippou."

"What about Shippou?"

Kagome asked as she walked over to Rin. She followed Rin's eyes and saw that Shippou was standing in the doorway of the garden.

'Oh, so he was listening.'

"He heard me singing!" Rin screamed burrying her face in her hands.

"And? You have a beautiful voice."

"B-but now I can't sing that song at our ceremony. He already heard it."

Kagome saw Rin's point. She thought a moment before smiling down at Rin.

"How about we think of another song for you to sing at your mating ceremony."

"O-okay." Rin sniffled, wiping her eyes. Kagome turned back to glare at Shippou and he smiled before leaving.

"So, are there any other songs you'd like to sing for Shippou?"

"None that I can think of."

"Well sweetie, think of your feelings for Shippou. They'll help you come up with a song. They did for me."

"Really?"

"Hai."

Rin was quiet before she started to hum. Kagome listened and smiled when she recognized the song.

"That would be perfect Rin."

"You really think so?"

"Hai, I do."

"What song are you going to sing for us okaa-san?"

"Hmm, probably-you know what you'll just have to wait and see okay sweetie."

"Okay." Rin said a little upset but quickly got over it and started humming a random tune as she continued picking flowers. Kagome smiled at Rin before getting up, placing the finished flower crown on her head, then leaving to her room to pack for her trip back through the well.

OoOoOoO

'We should send word to the Lords of the lands that Kagome wishes to leave for her time tonight.'

'Indeed.'

"Jaken."

It didn't take long for the little green toad to enter the room with his head bowed low.

"H-Hai m'lord?"

"Send word to the other Lords that Kagome wishes to leave for her time tonight."

"Hai."

With that Jaken left to do Sesshomaru's bidding. With that done Sesshomaru went off to patrol his lands hoping to waste some time until tonight.

OoOoOoO

"Alright, is everyone here?"

Kagome asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Hai Kagome, we're all here." Lord Kolki said. With that Kagome nodded to Sesshomaru and he took to the sky with Kagome at his side on his demon cloud. All the lords followed, eager to see what the future looked like. After a while they finally landed next to the well and Kagome jumped down. She turned and addressed everyone.

"Alright, fair warning. The future is full of a lot of different things. The smell will be overwhelming but these will help. You pick where you want them, but they'll work none the less."

Kagome passed out beads she had made for everyone to do what her necklace does. She walked up to Sesshomaru and held out her hand. He just stared at her.

"My necklace if you please."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but reached inside his hatori and pulled out Kagome's blessed necklace.

"Thank you."

Kagome put the necklace in her skirt pocket before turning back to the lords who were examining their beads.

"Now they will not only help you deal with the future, but they will help you blend in."

"How so?" Lord Sabura asked. Kagome sighed. She knew one of them was going to ask, so she might as well tell them now.

"It will make you look human. Don't look at me like that, it won't actually turn you human. You won't have to put them on until we're in my house. Now, Sabura, Kolki you two go through first. After you climb out of the well wait _inside _the wellhouse until Sesshomaru or I tell you otherwise. Understood?"

"Hai Kagome." Both said in unison before walking up to the lip of the well and jumping down. Kagome smiled when she felt their auras disappear. The well allowed them to pass. Kagome nodded before turning to Lord Dai.

"Dai."

Kagome didn't have to say anything else before Dai walked up to the well and jumped down. Sesshomaru walked towards the well, but Kagome reached out and stopped him.

"Kagome?"

"Hold on. I know you won't want to wear one of the beads so I won't make you. However, you can't go around looking like a demon."

"So what are you going to-"

"Shhh. Watch."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and kissed him before reaching down and holding the cresent moon pendant on the necklace she had given him and kissed it. She let her miko powers flow from her into the pendant. It glowed blue for a few seconds before returning to it's normal amythest. Kagome let it fall back in place against Sesshomaru's chest and stepped away. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now all you have to do to look human is think about it, do that and the pendant will make you appear as human as I was when I first came to this time."

"How do I make it change me ba-"

"Same way you make it make you look human. Think about being a demon and the pendant will change you back."

"Hn." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru's short response to her explanation before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the lip of the well.

"Come on Sesshy, the others are waiting for us."

With that Kagome jumped and felt the familiar magic of the well surround them. Kagome wasted no time in jumping out of the well. She was relieved to see that the lords had listened to her. She felt the discomfort coming from them all in waves. Well all of them except for Sesshomaru. Kagome walked over to the wellhouse doors, but stopped before opening them.

"Prepare yourselves, it'll get worse before it gets better."

With that Kagome threw open the doors of the well house and heard the clear growls of disapproval from three out of the four lords behind her. Sighing she started walking up towards her house.

"Follow me."

She heard them do as she asked. She opened the door to her house and was instantly tackled to the ground.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome laughed up at her brother.

"Hey Souta."

Kagome pushed Souta off her and sat up. She looked around and noticed her mother was gone.

"Where's mom?"

"With dad, they went on a date." Souta said sounding bored.

"They tell you?"

Someone cleared their throat behind Kagome before Souta could answer. She blushed, she had forgotten she'd brought people with her. She stood up and motioned for everyone to get inside.

"Souta we'll talk later, until then help me get these guys some clothes until I can buy them some."

"Right. Looks like Shengi's clothes might fit them."

"Shengi?"

Kagome asked as she and the lords followed her brother upstairs to his room. It was a typical OCD, soccer loving teenage boy's room. Posters of famous soccer players covered his walls with some posters of Souta's favorite bands. His bed had a dark blue comforter and a black and white carpet. Souta walked in and went straight for his closet. He threw clothes at Kagome who handed them to the lords in turn. When all had left to change Kagome started to question her brother.

"Souta, who's Shengi?"

"You'll find out eventually, but if you want to know right now-"

"I do."

"He's my boyfriend."

'Wait a second, did he just say boyfriend?'

'**He did.'**

"B-Boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

Souta moved over to his chester drawer and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a light blue shirt. He started changing. Kagome was having trouble processing what her older and yet still younger brother had just said.

"As in your-"

"Gay? Yeah."

"For how long?" Kagome asked sitting on Souta's bed.

"Umm, since a year ago."

"A year! Does mom and dad know?"

"Mom does, dad doesn't. Mom's going to tell him tonight that's actually why they went out."

"How do you think dad's gonna take it?"

"Not sure, but I'm not changing who I am just to make someone else happy. I like who I am and I'm going to live my life the way I want to because you know what, it's MY life no one elses."

Kagome was quiet, she didn't know what to say to that.

"Sis, breathe."

Kagome took a deep breath, she hadn't even realized she'd stopped breathing.

"So, this Shengi-"

"Don't worry, you'll get to meet him."

"When?"

"Hey Souta, you ready to go babe?"

"Yeah, give me a sec Shen."

Souta yelled at the door. He quickly pulled on his shirt then gave Kagome a hug.

"I got to go sis, just be sure that once you buy those guys clothes Shengi's get put pack in my closet. I'll introduce you two when you don't have...company."

Kagome only nodded. Her not so little brother was gay and she never knew. With that Souta left and Kagome was left to think about all she had missed while she was gone.

'What else have I missed since I was away?'

**'Does it matter? Everyone has a life to live, you've been living yours just like your mother, father, and brother have been living theirs.'**

'Yeah, but.'

**'Get over it. You're not going to be able to change anything. Just live life to the fullest while you still can.'**

'You're not a very helpful person you know.'

**'I'm only as helpful as you are.'**

'Harsh.'

Just then Souta's door slid open again and the lords came back in. Sesshomaru came to stand next to Kagome. She noticed he was wearing a pair of low cut black jeans, a long sleeve gray tee shirt, and a white short sleeve tee with red roses crossing over the shoulders and a skull and crossbones on the front that said, "Kill me, slowly and painfully". Kagome smiled at the shirt.

'Seems Souta's found himself an emo boyfriend. Kami I can't belive I just thought that.'

Kagome looked over the rest of the lords and her smile grew as she took in the range of clothing Shengi liked. Kolki was wearing a red shirt with a pair of wolves on the front and a pair of faded blue jeans. Dai was wearing a pitch black short sleeve tee that said, "Got Ammo?" on the front in white letters, and a pair of light blue jeans that had holes in the knees. Sabura had on a long sleeve black tee, and a red shirt with silver letters on it that said, "Fuck with me and you'll regret it" on the front, and he was wearing a pair of dark blue low cut jeans. They all had on a pair of either black, gray, or white sketchers.

'Seems Souta thought of everything.'

**'Remember these clothes are just temporary. We have to take them shopping, having them put on the beads.'**

'Will you stop being so damn bossy.'

Kagome's only response was laughter inside her head.

'This is going to be a long day.'

"Alright guys, we need to go out in public now so put on the beads."

None of them said anything as they pulled out the beads and slid them on their wrists and over their heads. Shesshomaru was the only one that didn't move. Sabura noticed.

"How come Sesshomaru doesn't have to put on any beads?"

"Because he already has something like that, don't you Sesshy?"

"Hn."

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's aura flare before it was masked and changed. She turned to look up at him and saw that his once pristine white hair was now dark brown, his golden eyes were now a deep blue, and his markings disappeared. She looked at the other lords and noticed that they'd all gone through similar changes. Kolki's hair was the same light brown as before, and his green eyes were the same, but his forest green markings were now gone. Sabura's red hair had gone from it's orangeish color to an aurburn, his red eyes changed to golden brown, and his light blue markings disappeared. Dai's dark sea green hair was now a light blonde, his sapphire eyes were now a light blue, and his dark blue markings were gone. They all looked like extremely hot human collage sophmores.

"Okay, let's go." Kagome said as she headed downstairs and towards the front door.

"Wait, what about you? You can't go out looking like that." Sabura said. Kagome sighed, he was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Don't worry about it Sabura, I have beads too."

Kagome reached into her jeans and pulled out her necklace and put it over her head and it hung around her neck. She felt the surprised auras of the lords as she returned to her human self. Sesshomaru's aura was just amused.

"If that's everything let's go."

All the lords nodded and followed Kagome out of the house. She locked the door after leaving a note for her mother telling where she'd be and when they'd all be back. Then she turned to face the lords.

"Alright, remember no killing and try to keep to yourselves and not draw attention."

Again they all nodded and Kagome started walking down the stairs of her family's shrine. She heard the others following behind her. She felt Sesshomaru's aura right behind her and relaxed some. In no time at all they had reached the mall. Kagome rushed everyone in one of the stores. She went through the racks of clothes and picked out clothes for all of them, including herself. She handed the lords an outfit then pushed them towards the changing rooms. She waited outside for them to finish getting dressed with her outfit still in hands. She try it on after the lords all got situated. Sabura was the first out. He was wearing similar pants as before, but the shirt was different. It was white with gray skulls and crossbones on the front. Kolki came out next. He was wearing a solid black tee that went surprisingly well with his washed out blue jeans. Dai was the next one to come out. He was wearing a long sleeve gray tee and a red short sleeve tee that had a black halloween bat on the front. Everyone was out and waiting on Sesshomaru. Kagome walked up to his chaning stall and knocked on the door.

"Sesshy, come on out."

"This Sesshomaru will do no such thing. This outfit looks rediculous."

Kagome growled and got a growl from Sesshomaru in return.

"Sesshy come out or else."

"Or else what? We're in public you can't do anything."

"Sesshomaru come out now or I'm coming in."

At first Kagome didn't get an answer then she tried the door, it was locked. But that didn't stop her. She pushed a little on the door and it went in against it's hinges and she slid inside. She saw Sesshomaru in a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray long sleeve shirt and a white short sleeve tee that said, "If you're stupid enough to try and talk to me then you're smart enough to know you have a death wish" in black letters. He looked really hot.

"Hey what are you doing!" Sesshomaru asked when Kagome walked in.

"I told you I was going to come in if you didn't come out. Now get your fluffy ass out there now before I drag you out!" Kagome tried to grab the back of Sesshomaru's shirt but he moved out of the way before she could reach him.

"No!"

"Sesshomaru stop being so childish!"

Kagome tried to reach for Sesshomaru again, but he jumped out of the way. Kagome was sure everyone outside could hear their conversation, but she didn't care. She just wanted to leave the mall so she could show the lords around her time, but Sesshomaru was being so difficult. If he kept this up she'd have to resort to the method she'd promised herself she'd never use on anyone, especially not Sesshomaru, ever again unless ultimately necessary.

"This Sesshomaru is not being childish. I simply do not wish for anyone to see me in these ridiculous clothes."

"Damn it Sesshomaru I picked those clothes. And they look fine on you!"

"You lie."

"I do not. Now stop acting like such a child or you are going to regret it."

"Really, and what are you going to do about it? You can't even catch me." Sesshomaru said with a small smirk. Kagome sighed before taking a deep breath.

"Sesshomaru I really didn't want to have to do this, but...SIT!"

There was a loud crash from where Sesshomaru was introduced to the marble floor of the shopping mall, but the look on Sesshomaru's face when he heard those words and he was forced downward was hilarous. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle.

"Kagome? What was that?" Kolki asked from the other side of the door.

"Nothing Kolki, we'll be out in a minute." Kagome said before walking over to Sesshomaru who had sat up and was glaring at her.

"Don't look at me like that, you brought that on yourself."

"How dare you do this to me. I the InuTaiyoukai of the West."

"You shouldn't have been acting like a spoilt little brat." Kagome said as she crossed her arms. Sesshomaru stood up and continued to glare at her.

"When did you-"

"While I was making it so that you can appear human in this time I put another necklace around your neck, you just didn't notice. And don't even think about it you can't take it off."

"What do you mean I can't take it off?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome could feel his anger rise.

"Not like that. You can take it off, but you'll regret it if you do."

"This Sesshomaru doubts it." Sesshomaru reached up and broke the second necklace Kagome had put around his neck. Kagome's eyes started to tear up and she felt her beast take over slightly and she didn't fight it. Kagome moved too quickly for Sesshomaru to see and grabbed his arm, pulled it behind his back and pushed up. He yelled out in surprise and pain.

"What are you doing to this Sesshomaru?"

**"Shut it dog boy. This Kagome will not be so tolerant of you and your attitude."**

"Kagome?" Kagome could hear the surprise in Sesshomaru's voice but still didn't try to regain control over her body. She didn't want to deal with Sesshomaru at the moment. So she continued to let her beast have free reign over her body, but they both stayed in human form. Kagome practically tossed Sesshomaru through the chaning room door and started to head towards the check out center. She heard the lords following behind and Dai questioning Sesshomaru about what happened. She completely ignored them. She got to the check out center and pulled out 60 dollars.

"Here you go. I'll be buying these, and this." Kagome's voice had returned to normal while she spoke to the human clerk and she felt Sesshomaru's aura change from ashamed to one full of hope. She let her aura flare and his went back to being ashamed.

"Okay, 34.90$ is your change." The clerk said with a smile as she handed Kagome the money. She smiled at the lords as they walked by and she even winked at Sesshomaru, but Kagome ignored it. She just kept walking and got to the exit. She waited for them to catch up with her. When they did they all waited for an explanation of sorts.

"**Sesshomaru has been a naughty puppy so he's being punished. This Kagome apologizes for the sudden change within myself, but give us some time and it'll be sorted out. Dog, you will not be easily forgiven. You don't know how hard the other Kagome worked on making that necklace. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to use it on you and that it could go to match the one she had previously given you, but since you broke it you will pay."**

Kagome held up the remains of the necklace Sesshomaru had broken. It was a piece of black leather string and on one end was a golden star with an amythest set in the middle. Lord Dai and Lord Kolki both turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Why'd you go and do something like that?" Koki asked.

"If you're mate gives you a present you're supposed to be happy not go and break it." Dai said.

"She put a subjection spell on it. She insulted this Sesshomaru by using it." Sesshomaru said in his defense.

"If she had to use it then you were being unreasonable. I'm surprised that she hasn't used it before if she's had the power to." Kolki said.

"**Let's go Kolki, Dai, Sabura. There's this really good restaraunt this Kagome wants to show you."**

"Lead the way Kagome." Kolki, Dai, and Sabura said in unison. Even Sabura who usually was impossible to deal with was acting acceptable. Kagome lead the way to her favorite restaraunt. They sat in a booth and Kagome ordered food for them all. She even ordered something for Sesshomaru. Once the food was served they all started eating. It was silent the entire time. Halfway through it some unexpected people showed up and everyone noticed the immediate change in Kagome.

"Kagome? Is that you?" A voice said from the direction of the door. Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Jamie?" Kagome asked as she stood up. She noticed how Jerry and the guys were behind him.

"It is you! Guys it's Kagome!" Jamie yelled then ran towards Kagome. He wrapped her in a tight hug and spun her around. She returned the hug. When he put her down she was picked up and hugged by five others. Shane picked her up and spun her around. When all the hugs were over Kagome finally got to ask her question.

"What are you guys doing here?" All the lords noticed how Kagome seemed to be back to herself.

"Well me and Jerry were out and about and ran into Mason. He then called Carter and Jason, who had Shane with him. We've been hanging with eachother all day and decided to get a bite to eat. And vola, we run into you and you're...friends?"

"Oh sorry, guys this is Kolki, Sabura, Dai, and _he's _Sesshomaru." Kagome introduced them all in turn, barely even motioning towards Sesshomaru. Mason noticed, as did Sesshomaru if his aura was anything to go by. Kagome continued with the introductions.

"Kolki, Dai, Sabura this is Jamie and Jerry, Mason, Carter and Jason, and this is Shane." She pointed to everyone in turn. They all said their hellos before Shane, Jamie, and Kagome pulled another table to theirs. They ordered more food and Kagome was lost in conversations with all her military friends.

"You look so different Kags, what you been up to since we graduated?" Jamie and Jerry asked in unison. Kagome smiled, the first smile since the incident in the mall and it didn't go unoticed by the lords.

"This and that. What have you guys been up to?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject.

"Well Jamie and I have enrolled in college and are planning on getting a masters degree in Marine Biology." Jerry said. Kagome nodded then turned to Jason.

"Well I found myself a girlfriend and we plan on getting married in the spring."

"That's great Jason, you'll have to tell me more about her when we get the chance." Kagome said and he nodded understanding perfectly that his friend wasn't herself at the moment.

"What about you Carter? What have you been up to?"

"I buried my grandmother and moved back home to help support my family."

"Oh, I lost my grandfather so I know what it's like to lose someone close." Kagome gave Carter a hug before looking at Mason.

"Me and my son have been doing great. He started preschool a few days ago."

"Really? How old is he now?" Kagome asked. Mason smiled, she still had a weakness for children.

"He's 5."

"You'll have to show me a picture sometime. Shane, what have you been up to?"

"This and that. Hanging with my great grandmother Shiki mainly."

"That's cool."

Kagome continued talking with everyone from her military group as well as Kolki, Dai, and Sabura. Once dinner was over and paid for they all went out for karaoke. They requested a room big enough for all of them and got situated. Kolki sat next to Mason and Carter. Dai sat with Jerry and Jamie. Sabura sat to the left of Dai. Sesshomaru sat across from Shane who was giving him a death glare and was recieveing on in return. Jason said he had to get to work early so he had to head home. Kagome went up to the karaoke machine and picked one of her favorite songs and tossed the mike to Jerry. He caught it and looked up at her in confusion.

"I'm going first?" He asked a little nervous.

"Yes." Kagome said as she took a seat next to Shane. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled. She had missed being around her friends. She felt Sesshomaru's aura flare warningly but she ignored him and listened to Jerry start to sing Camatose by Skillet and she hummed along. Drinks had been ordered and served. After about her sixth shot of Irish Whiskey Kagome got up and picked a song. She chose Less than Perfect by Pink.

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'No way it's all good'; it didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated

Look, I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than

Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me!

You're so mean,

When you talk

About yourself,

You were wrong

Change the voices

In your head,

Make them like you instead

So complicated

Look happy,

You'll make it!

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough! I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than

Fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me!"

Kagome let the last note hang in the air and almost smiled when she saw that practically everyone was glaring at Sesshomaru. She sat back down next to Shane as Jamie went up next to sing.

"So what has you so pissed at you're boyfriend?" Shane whispered in Kagome's ear. She knew the demons in the room could hear even with their senses dimmed and she sighed.

"He was acting extremely childish earlier today then he got upset because I did something to...embarrass him. Then he broke one of the necklaces I gave him. You think that's a good reason to be mad at him right?"

"Yes and no."

"What? Who's side are you on anyways!"

"Kagome listen. Think about it. It seems like your boyfriend isn't from around here right?"

"Yeah." Kagome said deciding to hear Shane out.

"Well maybe whatever happened before you did what you did to embarrass him was making him uncomfortable and he didn't want to show that side of him, then knowing you because of that you probably blew up in his face didn't you." Shane asked in a knowing tone.

"Yes." Kagome said and bowed her head in shame.

"Well that probably didn't help the situation. You can be mad at him for breaking something you made for him, but you also don't have a right to be mad at him either."

Kagome sighed again. Though she didn't want to admit it he was right. Sesshomaru probably felt really uncomfortable wearing weird clothes and then she goes and does what she did earlier today.

"Thanks Shane." Kagome said before giving him a hug. She stood up after Jamie finished his song and selected another one. She took a deep breath and started to sing again.

"Shouldn't have walked away, I would have stayed

If you said we could have made

Everything ok, but we just

Threw the blame back and forth

We treated love, like a sport

The final blow, hit so low I'm still on the ground

I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall

Shattered in pieces curled on the floor

Supernatural love conquers all

Remember we used to touch the sky

And lightning don't strike

The same place twice

When you and I said goodbye

I felt the angels cry

True loves a gift

We let it drift in a storm

Every night...I feel the angels cry

C'mon babe can our love be revived

Bring it back and we gon' make it right

I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive

As the angels cry

Limitless, omnipresent kind of love

Couldn't guessed it would just stop

And disappear in a whirlwind

Here I am, walking on this narrow road

Wobbling but won't let go

Waiting for a glimpse of the sun's glow

I know I can stand, just pull me back up

But there ain't a hurricane it's just us

I'm willing to live and die for our love

Baby we can get back that shine

Cause lightning don't strike

The same place twice

When you and I said goodbye

I felt the angels cry."

Kagome carried the last note before handing the mike to Shane who had come up for his turn. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru who was ignoring everyone by looking out the window and grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the hallway. Once the door was shut she pinned him to the wall and kissed him fully on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as she could. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. After a while Kagome pulled back to catch her breath, when she could breathe normally again she smiled and laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sesshy, I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's arms tighten around her and he buried his nose in her hair.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted the way _I _did."

Kagome pulled back so she could look Sesshomaru in the eyes and he leaned down and kissed her. After they both caught their breath they went back into the room and sat down. Kagome was going to sit next to Sesshomaru but he pulled her into his lap. She snuggled up close to him and laid her head on his chest. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist. Everyone noticed how the two seemed to have made up and the karaoke night continued without Kagome and Sesshomaru paying much attention to anyone else other than eachother. Finally, by around one in the morning Kagome said it was time to head home. She said her goodbyes to Jamie, Jerry, and the guys and promised to meet up with them later on then led the way back home.

"Welcome home sis, have a good time?" Souta asked from the doorway.

"You can say that Souta. Oh, here's Shengi's clothes. Thanks for letting me borrow them." Kagome said as she handed Souta back the clothes she had borrowed for the lords.

"Don't mention it. Mom and dad still aren't back, they actually won't be until morning."

"Oh."

"So, sleeping arrangements. Lord Kolki and Lord Dai can have my room if they don't mind." Souta asked and both shook their heads saying they wouldn't mind.

"Then Lord Sabura can have the guest room." Sabura nodded, then Souta said his goodnights and led the others to their temporary rooms. Leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome to themselves.

"I don't suppose you'd want to sleep in my bed?" Kagome asked.

"I don't plan on 'sleeping' anywhere tonight."

Kagome blushed at his meaning then led Sesshomaru back outside.

"Well I'm not doing any of that with the other lords in the house, or my brother for that matter. So I'll show you my favorite spot."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just let Kagome lead him where she willed. After a while Kagome pulled Sesshomaru through the trees behind her families' shrine to a clearing full of wildflowers and a small pond. Firelfies were flying all over, illuminating everything. She turned to look at Sesshomaru and he smiled.

"It's beautiful, but it's nothing compared to you."

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome and picked her up. He laid her down on the ground gently then removed both his and Kagome's clothes. Kagome felt him part her legs then push inside her. She gasped and gripped his shoulders as he rocked his hips against hers. He sped up and Kagome was lost to the feelings of pleasure her mate was giving her.


	24. Breakfast and Kagome's Acting Skills

A/N: Okay, well this is where things get interesting. I'm going to explain something that probably had a few of you confused. If you didn't notice it don't feel bad, just read and enjoy it. Please continue to read and review. Thankyou.

Kagome woke up to the sun shining through her bedroom window and shining in her face. She groaned and rolled over. She noticed that Sesshomaru was in bed with her and she snuggled up to him.

'When did we get in my bedroom?'

**'Doesn't matter.'**

'You're right, it doesn't.'

Kagome closed her eyes and started to fall asleep again when she felt her stomach churn. She shot up and ran towards the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She just reached the toilet before she threw up. When finished Kagome rinsed her mouth out and stared at herself in the mirror.

"What the hell? I'm not sick am I?"

**'No, you're not sick.'**

"Then why did I just throw up?"

**'All the drinking you did last night. You're body is trying to get rid of it.'**

"Why? I didn't have enough to get drunk. I barely even had a buzz last night."

**'I know this, you know this, but your body still wants to get rid of the sumbstance.'**

"Whatever. It's not going to happen again is it?"

**'No.'**

"Good. Now that I'm awake I'm going to go make some breakfast."

With that Kagome opened the bathroom door and headed downstairs. She pulled out a frying pan and some pancake mix. She had just finished setting the table when Souta came downstairs.

"Hey sis. Sleep well?" Souta asked as he snagged a piece of bacon. Kagome smiled at her brother before answering.

"Yeah. The Lords still asleep?" Kagome asked as she set a plate of pancakes on the table with the eggs, bacon, sausage, livermush, and biscuts.

"I'm not sure I think so. Want me to go get them?"

"No, I'll get them after we eat."

"Okay."

They both sat down and made their plates. They ate in silence and Kagome put their dishes in the sink. Once they were washed and dried Kagome turned to her brother.

"Hey Souta."

"Hmm?"

"When am I going to meet Shengi?"

Souta blushed and looked away.

"Umm, when do you want to meet him?"

"Whenever I can."

"Ok, I'll introduce you two the next time he comes over."

"Okay." Kagome said as she walked past a very uncomfortable Souta and started heading up the stairs. She went to Souta's room and knocked. It didn't take long for someone to answer her.

"Enter." Kolki's voice said from behind the door.

Kagome opened the door and walked in.

"Morning guys, breakfast's ready downstairs. Get cleaned up."

"Thank you Kagome." Kolki said as he sat up in bed. His hair was going everywhere and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle.

"No problem."

Kagome left the guest room and headed for the guest room down the hall. She knocked and heard Sabura's deep voice telling her to 'enter'.

"Hey Sabura, morning."

"Morning."

"Breakfast's ready downstairs."

"Okay."

Kagome rolled her eyes and left heading for her room. She opened the door to see Sesshomaru sitting up in her bed staring out her window.

"Morning Sesshy."

Kagome said as she crawled in the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Morning."

"Breakfast's ready downstairs, everyone else has already been told."

"Hn."

"Come on, out of bed." Kagome said as she stood up and pulled on Sesshomaru's arm to get him out of bed. He complied with her and stood up, letting the blanket fall to reveal that he had nothing on underneath. Kagome turned away with a blush and Sesshomaru laughed.

"You're still so modest."

"Shut up and get dressed."

"Hai."

Kagome heard movement behind her and after a while assumed it was safe to turn around. Sesshomaru had just pulled on his hakamas, but had opted to leave his hatori laying across the chair behind Kagome's desk.

"Come on, the others are waiting." Kagome said as she pulled him out of the room and down the stairs to join the others. They had all sat down and started to eat when Kagome's mom and dad walked in the door.

"Hey kids, what's all this?" Kagome's mom asked as she put her stuff down on the table by the door.

"Breakfast, want some?" Kagome asked as Souta, Kolki, Dai, Sabura and her dad all went upstairs.

"Sure, where are they going?" Kagome's mom asked as she sat down.

"My guess is they went to Souta's room."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Hey mom."

"Hmm?"

"How would you feel about having a wedding?"

Kagome's mother nearly choked on her bacon.

"A-A wedding? For who?"

"Me, and Sesshomaru."

Kagome could feel the confused aura of Sesshomaru sitting beside her, but she ignored it. She had planned on having this talk with her mother and she was going to. All she had to do when she was finished was pretend like she'd forgotten Sesshomaru was there.

"Well honey, have you talked to Sesshomaru about this?"

"I've mentioned it once before, but I don't think he knows how much I really want a wedding."

"Maybe you should tell him."

"Maybe."

"What kind of wedding do you want Kagome? The same kind you did as a kid. Big, white wedding with tons of people?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that anymore. I'd much rather have a _traditional Irish wedding."_

Kagome added extra emphasis on her words hoping Sesshomaru would pick up on the hint she was trying to give him. She stood up and walked over to the counter. She put her dishes in the sink and turned around. She pretended to gasp and act shocked when she looked over at Sesshomaru, making it seem like she had forgotten he was there.

"Sesshomaru! I completely forgot you were there! How much of that did you hear?"

Sesshomaru's face didn't show any emotions, but Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew she was faking it.

"He's been there the whole time dear. And I'm pretty sure he heard the whole conversation."

Kagome's mom obviously didn't notice Kagome's act. Kagome blushed and walked past Sesshomaru and walked up the stairs, heading towards her room to get dressed.

OoOoOoO

"So, what is this traditional Irish wedding?"

Sesshomaru asked when he was sure Kagome was out of hearing distance. Kagome's mother smiled before getting up and putting her dishes in the sink as well.

"A traditional Irish wedding is something that the Celts used to do when getting married to the one they loved..."

Kagome's mother continued to explain the process of having a traditional Irish wedding and Sesshomaru had to admit he didn't completely hate the idea of it.

'If Kagome wants to get married in such a way she will.'

'So we will marry mate?'

'Indeed we will.'

With that Sesshomaru bowed to Kagome's mother and followed his mate up the stairs.

A/N: Alright guys, sorry but that's all I'm writing. I'm happy to see so many people like it, but I won't write anymore until I get 100 reviews. So if you want more tell your friends and get them to read my story and review on it. Sorry, but I just want to know people still like my story. Also, sorry this one was so short.


	25. Wedding Day and Returning Home

A/N: Okay the 100 review thing wasn't all that difficult considering I already had 96 reviews, but I appreciate it non the less. So, as I promised I'll continue with the story. I'll try not to make it too short, but don't be upset if it is. I can't help it if I run out of ideas. Well without further ado...

"Hey Shippo?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you think okaa-san and otou-san will get back?"

Shippou turned to look at Rin. She looked worried and he knew why.

"I'm sure mama and Sesshomaru will be back before our ceremony, don't worry so much about it."

"Yeah but-"

"Mama promised she'd be there right?" Shippou asked as he sat up against the headboard.

"Hai." Rin said as Shippou pulled her close.

"Then she'll be there. She's never broken a promise and she never will."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Shippou said as he kissed Rin's forehead.

"Come on, we should get dressed. Knowing mama she'll be back sometime today." Shippou said as he stood up. Rin nodded her head and went behind the changing screen to get dressed for the day. She came out in a pink kimono with sakura petals going down across the front. Her black hair and chocolate brown eyes made her look beautiful.

"Shippou? Aren't you going to get dressed?" Rin asked breaking Shippou from his train of thought.

"Yeah."

Shippou went behind the screen as Rin walked towards the door to wait for Shippou. He changed into a green shirt Kagome had brought him from her time and a pair of black hakamas. They matched surprisingly well. He walked out from behind the changing screen and walked over to Rin. He took her arm and they both headed for the dining hall. Since Sesshomaru was gone and all knew that he had pretty much been claimed as the Western Lord's ward Shippou was now in charge of the castle. The paperwork wasn't all that hard to deal with if you didn't let it pile up like Sesshomaru did. What was a pain was dealing with all the servants. They would try anything to please you and at times they were down right annoying. Shippou sat in his chair and Rin sat next to him. Servants came in with plates full of food and Shippou dismissed them. He sighed as they fumbled over eachother trying to leave as quickly as they could.

'I hope mama gets back soon.'

OoOoOoO

"Why wasn't I thinking! Rin and Shippou's mating ceremony is in two days. I don't need to be wasting time on a wedding. Kami, I can be so stupid sometimes."

"Calm down sweetie. The wedding will only take an hour or two at the most. Then after that the party will-"

"Go on all night. I can't stay here another night mom, I just can't. I promised Rin and Shippou both that I'd be at their ceremony." Kagome said as her mom helped her into her dress.

"Calm down sweetie. You don't have to stay for the party. You can leave right after you're pronounced man and wife if you want." Kagome's mom said trying to calm her daughter down.

"Really I can? You won't mind?"

"No, I'm just happy I get to see you on your wedding day. There, finished."

Kagome's mom said stepping away. Kagome turned around and looked at herself in the full length mirror haning on the back of the bathroom door. The dress was pure white and flowed down to her calfs. It hugged tightly around her waist, accenting her hour glass figure. It was trimmed in gold and the bow tied around the middle was a dark yet light forest green. Kagome's mom had done her hair so that it spiraled down across her shoulders and back. Even though she had cut it a while back so that it barely reached her shoulders it was now long enough to reach her midback. Kagome had refused to wear any makeup. Sesshomaru would be able to tell she was wearing it and to her it would seem like she was trying to be someone she wasn't.

"Well?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you mom." Kagome said as she gave her mother a hug.

"Don't mention it sweetie. Come on, it's time." Kagome's mom said as she led her daughter outside towards the Goshinboku. Kagome smiled at her father as he held out his arm. She looked at the Goshinboku as she passed it. It had been there with her when she went through so much. First meeting Inuyasha, releasing him from the seal, helping her find out what she was meant to do in the feudal era, helping her find her way back when Naraku had sent her back to her time, when she needed a place to be alone to deal with losing Inuyasha, and now on her wedding day. Kagome looked down the aisle and her jaw almost dropped when she saw Sesshomaru in the Celt's version of a tux. He was wearing a white outer kimono since it was pretty much the same thing just with a different name. His hakamas were a pure white much like his hatori. Both he and Kagome matched. Even the sash tied around his waist matched the bow tied around hers. Kagome barely even heard the bridal march as her father walked her down the aisle. The preacher took Kagome's hand from her fathers and placed it in Sesshomaru's. She blushed when she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru, you two have found one another in the hopes of living with one another for the rest of your lives. It is sometimes hard to find that other person we wish to spend the rest of our lives with and we like to bless those who have. That is what we are here to do today. We are here to bless the union of two souls that found eachother in times of need, times of sorrow, times of pain, and times of wanting. Kagome Higurashi, you have chosen Sesshomaru Taishou as your chosen mate to be with for the rest of your life?" The preacher asked turning towards Kagome.

"I have." Kagome said with a smile and a blush. The preacher nodded and slid the silver band around her finger, then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru Taishou, you have chosen Kagome Higurashi as your chosen mate to be with for the rest of your life?"

Everything was quiet for a while and Kagome started to feel worried that Sesshomaru wouldn't answer.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.'

"I have and always will." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice. To everyone else they wouldn't have noticed how gentle his voice was at the moment, but Kagome could tell and she started to cry. The preacher nodded and slid the sliver band on Sesshomaru's finger as well.

"Then all I ask of you two is that you be happy with the one you have chosen. You may kiss the bride."

oOoOoOo

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and tilted her face up to look at him. He wiped away the tears in her eyes before kissing her. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. After a while he pulled away and stared at his wife and mate. He had to admit he liked the sound of it. It seemed to make her even more his.

"May your souls be together and help one another through times of need, times of pain and sorrow, times of grief and times of happiness. You have managed to do what most of us haven't. You've found your chosen mate. We bless you and wish you well. Sesshomaru and Kagome Taishou."

With that everyone bowed to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru ignored them all and kept looking at Kagome. He noticed when everyone started to head inside leaving only him, Kagome, and Kagome's mother outside.

"If you two want you can leave now, or you can stay long enough to have the first dance of the night."

"Is it also part of a traditional Irish wedding?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai, it is."

"Then we will stay a little while longer."

Sesshomaru walked inside with Kagome right next to him and his mother-in-law leading the way. Sesshomaru noticed the song playing and led Kagome to the middle of her living room. All the furniture had been cleared out so there was room for several couples to dance at the same time. Though it was tradition to have the main couple have the first dance.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and almost smiled at the look on her face. He had never seen her so happy, and he had been the one to make her so.

"No need to thank this Sesshomaru. I would do anything for my mate, and now my wife." He said as he kissed her briefly. The song ended and Sesshomaru started to lead Kagome towards her room to get her stuff when they were stopped.

"Wait! Kagome has to preform before leaving." Souta said as he ran towards them.

"What are you talking about Souta? I don't have to-oh man, I do." Souta smirked as he dragged Kagome towards the middle of the room again. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question and heard laughter behind him. He turned to see Furuka standing beside him.

"Don't look so confused. It's part of tradition in our family that the women preform a song for their husband on the night of their wedding. In this case, Kagome has to preform for you before you guys leave. If you want I can record this." Furuka said holding up a video camera. Sesshomaru remembered when Kagome first showed him a video camera and what they could do. He nodded his consent and turned to watch Kagome.

'The last time she preformed she was amazing, what will she be like this time?'

'Don't forget that our mate has to preform at our ward's ceremony as well.'

'Indeed.'

Sesshomaru heard music he had never heard before. He looked around for it's sorce and noticed Kagome's father behind a big black box looking thing. He was about to go over and investigate when he was distracted by Kagome's voice. Most songs he had heard from her she was singing in English, this time however she wasn't.

"Chikai no yubiwa

Futari no akai ito

Ima wa mienai

Yakusoku mo nai kedo

Tsunaida te o hanasaide

Shinjitsu nara, kanashii dake

Kono mama

Trust in me

Tatoe hodokete mo

Kioku wa kizuna o kesenai

Will you trust in me

Yubisake de tadoru hoshi, mieru deshou

Me o sorasazu ni

Hajimete tsutaeyou

Hitomi ni utsuru

Anata ga sono hito

Kono ayauge na sekai sae

Koete yukeru to shinjiru dake

Anata to

Trust in me

Betsubetsu no sora ni

Otozureru yoake no naka de

Will you trust in me

Yume no naka, nando de mo

Aeru, desho..."

As Sesshomaru listened to Kagome hold the last note he noticed she was looking straight at him. He couldn't help the smile from forming on his face. His mate was indeed a wonderful creature.

OoOoOoO

Kagome finished singing and took a deep breath. She was suddenly surrounded by all her friends and family.

"That was a beautiful song Kagome, where did you learn it?" Yuri asked.

"Guys, let her through she has to go." Kagome's mom said trying to get her friends to let her through.

"Go? Go where? Where's Kagome going?" Eiri said.

"Guys! Let me through." Kagome said, but they all ignored her. They swamped her trying to get answers and trying to get her out.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Something suddenly wrapped around Kagome's wrist and she was pulled out of the group of people. She looked up and found herself by Sesshomaru's side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Kagome said in a whisper.

"We're leaving." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

"Okay." Kagome said as he led the way up to her room. She quickly grabbed her bag and they both jumped out her bedroom window. They reached the well house to see the lords, Souta, and Kagome's mom and dad there waiting for them.

"Well looks like you guys are leaving." Souta said with a smile. Kagome glared at him.

"Don't smile at me like that you little troll. If it hadn't been for you then that wouldn't have happened."

"True, but then you wouldn't have kept to the tradition our family has done for several generations." Souta said with a smirk.

"Hmph."

"Okay, okay enough. Kagome I packed you some things. I hope they'll be useful." Kagome's mom said as she gave her daughter a hug knowing that it might be a while before she saw her next.

"Thanks mom."

"I too put some things in there. I'm sure you'll find a use for them all."

"Thanks dad." Kagome said giving her dad a hug. Kagome turned towards the lords.

"You guys can take off the beads now, it's safe."

They all shook their heads and Kagome looked at them puzzled.

"I think we'd all prefer to take them off once we get back in our time." Dai said and Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Thanks for everything. I'll see you next time I come back." Kagome said towards her family. They all nodded knowing that might be a while from now. Then Kagome grabbed her bag and tossed it over the edge of the well. Kolki, Dai, and Sabura all jumped in after it. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome with him to the lip of the well, then jumped in without a word. Once they touched the bottom of the well Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well. He set her down and she looked around and noticed that the lords were still waiting on her.

"Alright, let's head back to the palace."

With that said Kagome picked up her bag and took to the sky, she didn't have to look back to tell that the lords had all followed her. If they kept up the pace they were going they'd reach the palace by the time the sun set.

A/N: Slightly short but at least I added more to the story. To those of you wondering about the song Kagome sang look it up at youtube. It's Shadow of Love by Olivia Lufkin. Please read and review.


	26. Mating Ceremony and Revelations

A/N: I'm going to try to get this chapter up before 12:00pm tonight, but no promises. School's tomorrow so I might not be able to write anymore. Please read and review.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! You're back!" Rin said as she wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist.

"Hey sweetie. I told you we'd be back." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hey mama, what are you wearing?" Shippou asked.

"It's called a wedding dress. It's from my time." Kagome said, her smile widening.

"A wedding dress? But didn't you say they were only wore when two people were getting-"

"Married. Yes. Sesshomaru and I got married."

"Really?" Both Rin and Shippou asked in unison.

"Hai. Come on, we have to get everything ready for tomorrow." Kagome said as she ushered everyone inside the entrance hall.

"Mama, what are we going to-"

"Sesshomaru, take Shippou and get him ready. I'll take Rin and get her ready." Without waiting for an answer Kagome took Rin's hand and lead her up to her room.

"Okaa-san, why do we have to get ready now? Our ceremony isn't until tomorrow."

"I know Rin, but I have something I want to show you." Kagome said as she shut the door behind her and Rin.

"What?"

"This." Kagome held up a pure white dress that had splits up the sides and sakura petals going down the left side. She had bought it when she had planned on going to prom. Turns out Inuyasha had other plans on that night.

"It's beautiful Kagome. Where'd you get it?" Rin asked as she reached out and touched the silk.

"In my time. I want you to wear this on the night of your mating ceremony." Kagome said handing the silk dress to Rin.

"You really want me to wear this?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Hai, I do."

Kagome was suddenly knocked to the ground by the force of Rin's hug.

"Thank you okaa-san."

"Don't mention it."

"Is that everything you wanted to show me?" Rin asked standing back up and helping Kagome to her feet.

"Hai, it is."

"May I go find Shippou now?"

Kagome smiled at the blush on Rin's face.

"Go ahead. Just remember to come back here before the end of the night."

"Okay okaa-san." Rin said as she placed the dress on the bed and running out to find Shippou.

'She's matured so much and yet so little in the time I've known her.'

**'And soon she'll be our daughter.'**

'Hai, she will.'

**'See what your parents gave you.'**

'I wasn't going to check until later, but now that you've mentioned it I am a little curious.'

Kagome walked over to her bag, picked it up, then set it on the bed. She pulled out her clothes then pulled out three swords. Each was beautiful on it's own, but seemed incomplete by themselves and Kagome couldn't think of why that was. One was a long sword with a dark forest green silk ribbon criss crossing the hilt until it met with an emerald embedded into the bottom of the hilt. One was a short sword with an amythest silk ribbon doing the same as the green one on the other sword, but it met with an amythest embedded into the bottom of the hilt. The last one was another long sword and it had a dark ruby red silk ribbon criss crossing across the hilt until it met with a ruby embedded into the bottom of the hilt.

"Why did dad give me three swords when I already have three?"

**'Hehehe, look at what your mom packed you and you might get an idea.'**

'What do you know that you're not telling me?'

**'Nothing...much.'**

'You're lying.'

**'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Look at what your mom packed you and I think you'll know what I know.'**

Kagome sighed and continued looking through her bag. What she pulled out next had her almost panicking.

"My mom packed me diapers and baby bottles? Why? I'm not preg-oh my kami I am! That's why I've been feeling sick for the past few days."

**'So you finally realized it.'**

'How long have you known?'

**'Since we spent the night with our mate in your secret place.'**

'Then how did my mom and dad know?'

**'Your dad is a very old silverinu. Us inu's have a very sensitive sense of smell. He probably told your mother.'**

'That makes sense I guess. Why the hell didn't you tell me?'

**'Because you would have freaked out, like you are now.'**

'I'm not freaking out.'

**'What do you call it?'**

'I-I don't know.'

"Jaken!" Kagome yelled and soon the toad youkai was at her feet waiting for orders.

"Hai, m'lady?"

"Find Kensi and send him in."

"Hai. Right away m'lady." With that Jaken walked away and soon after Kensi walked in. He bowed to her and waited for her to tell him to rise.

"Yes m'lady, what is it you ask of this old demon?" Kensi asked standing up.

"Kensi, what you find out in this room must not be told to anyone. Especially not Sesshomaru. I am telling you as Lady of the Western lands that you are prohibited from telling Sesshomaru or any other being of what you find out other than myself, am I understood?"

"Hai, m'lady. But what is it that I am to be finding out?" Kensi asked slightly worried.

"Kensi, I want you to tell me if I'm pregnant."

Kensi was shocked for a bit, but nodded his head. He walked up to Kagome and laid a hand on her flat stomach. Then pressed his nose to it. He pulled away with a big smile on his face.

"Congradulations m'lady, you are indeed with pups."

"P-Pups! As in more than one?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Hai. It would seem like you are to have two pups." Kensi said as he bowed and started to leave, but Kagome stopped him.

"Kensi, remember what I said. You are not to tell anyone. I will tell Sesshomaru myself of this news." Kagome said in a stern voice that left no room for arguement.

"Of course m'lady, I won't tell a soul." With that Kensi left and Kagome had to sit down.

'Pups. I'm going to have pups.'

**'Are you unhappy?'**

'No! I'm overjoyed. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon.'

**'Soon? We've been with our mate for almost an entire season.'**

'I know, but still.'

**'When are we telling our mate of our pups?'**

'I'll tell him after Rin and Shippou's ceremony tomorrow.'

**'You really think that's wise?'**

'Don't worry, I'll hide their scent and aura.'

**'As long as you take care of yourself. You don't only have yourself to think about anymore.'**

'I know.'

Kagome sighed and finished unpacking. Then she went downstairs for dinner. She put a small barrier around her stomach before leaving her room. Tomorrow is Rin and Shippou's ceremony. After dinner Kagome went back up to her room and crawled into bed. She was used to sleeping with only Kilala and Zero by her side since Sesshomaru still had to look after his lands. Kagome pet Zero's head before turning to Kilala who looked like she was about to burst.

"Night guys."

"Goodnight Kagome." Both Zero and Kilala said in unison. Then Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep.

OoOoOoO

Shippou was so nervous that he couldn't keep the fur on his tail down.

"Calm yourself Shippou." Sesshomaru said from the doorway.

"I am calm Sesshomaru." Shippou said as he tied the light blue sash around his waist, completeing his outfit.

'Today is my mating ceremony with Rin.'

**'And tonight she will be our mate.'**

'Will you please go away.'

**'Fine.'**

Shippou walked past Sesshomaru and into the dance hall where his ceremony was set up to happen. The guests were already here and everyone was waiting on Rin and Kagome to finish. Shippou took a deep breath and took his seat in the middle of the room. Everyone stared at him intently and he ignored them. Suddenly everyone turned towards the doors and Shippou followed their eyes. Rin and Kagome were walking into the room. Kagome was wearing a formal kimono with Sesshomaru's colors on it, but his attention went straight to Rin. She was wearing a pure white silk dress with sakura blossoms going down the left side and had splits on either side, showing a bit of her thighs. Her black hair was left down and it was framing her face beautifully. Kagome walked Rin over to Shippou who took her hand. Then they both sat down. Everyone else followed suit. Shippou noticed Sesshomaru stand up and address the room full of youkai and human alike.

"Tonight is the night of my daughter Rin's mating ceremony with my mate Kagome's adopted son Shippou. From tonight on he will be my son, and heir to the Western lands until I produce an heir myself. Is there anyone here who wishes to challenge Shippou's right to mate with Rin?" Sesshomaru's monotone voice rang out through the silent hall. Shippou smirked when no one spoke up.

"In that case." Kagome said coming to stand beside Sesshomaru. "Let the mating ceremony of Rin and Shippou begin. Preformances may begin."

With that said several women started to preform, and Shippou took Rin out onto the dance floor for every one of them. Soon he noticed that it was time for his mother to preform.

"Okay, well this song is obviously for Rin and Shippou. I believe it expresses the love they both have for eachother."

Shippou listened as his mother started singing and smiled when he recognized the song.

"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary

When troubles come and my heart burdened be

And I am still, and wait here in the silence

Until you come, and sit awhile with me

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up, to more than I can be

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up, to more than I can be."

Kagome finished the song and sat back down. Shippou had to wipe the tears threatening to fall down his face. He turned towards Rin and saw that she was wiping away tears as well. Then she stood and walked up to Kagome. She hugged her briefly before Kagome went to sit beside Sesshomaru. It was now Rin's turn to preform. It'd be the last preformance of the night. Shippou waited to hear what song Rin would sing and smiled when he heard her voice, even though he couldn't recognize the song.

"I came apart inside a world

Made of angry people

I found a boy who had a dream

Making everyone smile

He was sunshine I fell over

My feet like bricks underwater

And how and I supposed

To tell you how I feel

I need oxygen

Oh baby, if I was your lady

I would make you happy

I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave

Oh baby, I will be your lady

I am going crazy, for you

And so I found, a state of mind

Where I could be speachless

I had to try it for a while

To figure out this feeling

This felt so right

Pull me upside, down to a place

Where you've been waiting

And how am I supposed

To tell you how I feel

I need oxygen

Oh baby, if I was your lady

I would make you happy

I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave

Oh baby, I will be your lady

I am going crazy, for you..."

When Rin finished her song she came back towards Shippou and waited before him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead before kissing her on her lips. When he pulled away he was smiling at her.

"Of course you'll be my lady Rin, I love you."

Rin blushed and smiled, then they both sat down.

oOoOoOo

Kagome couldn't help but smile at what her son had said. She stood up and addressed all the guests.

"Alright, the preformances are done. I ask that you all return to your rooms."

The demons did as she asked and started filing out of the room and heading back towards their rooms. She pulled Sesshomaru towards Shippou and Rin. They both looked up as they came closer.

"Mama?"

"What is it Shippou?"

"Remember that thing I asked you to hold for me until I asked for it back?"

Kagome thought a moment then remembered the night when she had told them all she'd be leaving. Shippou had come to the well and she had convinced him to go back. Before he left he had given her something and asked her to hold onto it until he asked for it.

"Hai, baby I do."

"Can I have it back now?" Shippou asked holding out his hand.

"Sure baby."

Kagome reached into her kimono and pulled out the necklace Shippou had given her to hold onto. It was a simple silver chain but it had a ball of blue-green fire in the middle of it. Kagome handed the necklace to Shippou and he held it up to Rin. She gasped and held up her hair as Shippou clasped the necklacea round her.

"Shippou, it's beautiful." Rin said reaching up to touch the fire symbol.

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her when they were mated. The fire symbol is my symbol. The color represents what kind of kitsune your mate is and the shape of the symbol let's others know that your love burns for your mate, and for them only. Or that's what my mother told me at least." Shippou said with a small blush on his face.

"I love it Shippou!" Rin said as she wrapped her arms around Shippou's neck and kissed his lips softly. Shippou was so shocked he couldn't move.

"Alright, let's turn in for the night." Sesshomaru said, pulling Kagome along behind him.

"Hai." Shippou said pulling Rin with him towards their room.

"Night Shippou, night Rin."

"Night mama." Shippou said in a soft whisper.

"Night okaa-san." Rin said with a small smile.

With that they all went to their rooms. Once Kagome and Sesshomaru got to theirs she dressed down for the night. She was about to crawl into the bed when her beast stopped her.

**'Tell him. Right now would be perfect.'**

'I'll tell him in the morning.'

**'No! Tell him now!'**

'No, I don't want to ruin Shippou and Rin's night. Tonight is supposed to be about them not me.'

**'Fine. Tell him tomorrow, no later.'**

Kagome sighed and crawled into bed. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and she quickly fell asleep.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru woke up before Kagome did and got up. He had just finished getting dressed when he heard her breathing pick up. Indicating she was about to wake up. He walked back over to the bed and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back his golden eyes met her blue-gray ones.

"Morning."

"Hn."

Kagome got up and got dressed. Sesshomaru watched as she walked behind the changing screen then walked out a few minutes later in a pair of purple and black stripped leggings, a black and red plaid skirt with a chain hanging down the left side. A long sleeved purple shirt with a short sleeved black shirt over it. She also had her hair pinned up with a hairpin. She looked gorgeous.

"Sesshomaru, I need to tell you something." Kagome said in a soft voice.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, he was curious to anything his mate had to say to him.

"Sesshomaru, how would you feel about having pups?"

'Pups? Did she just ask how I'd feel about having pups?'

'She did, now answer her.'

"It would please me very much to have you bear my pups. Why, do you want to?" Sesshomaru asked hiding the hope in his voice the best he could. In truth he had been dying to have an heir, he considered Rin and Shippou to be his children, but it wasn't the same as having his own pups.

"Well it's a bit late for that."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked confused. He waited as Kagome took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"Sesshy, I'm pregnant."


	27. Wanted Genders and Rin's Ritual

A/N: Well here's another chapter. I'm really surprised I have this many review actually. When I first made this story I thought no one would like it. You guys sure proved me wrong. This is one instence when I'm glad I was wrong. Please continue to read and review. Well here's another chapter. Hope you like it.

"Sesshy, I'm pregnant."

Kagome wasn't sure what to expect after she said that. She was worried about how Sesshomaru would take the news. She wasn't sure if he'd be happy, or upset. She looked up at him and as usual his face was blank of all emotion though his eyes were staring off into space.

"A-Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked after a while.

'Did he really just-'

**'He's just shocked. Release the barrier around your pups and let him get used to it.'**

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes Sesshy, I'm sure. You can find out for yourself." Kagome said as she let down the barrier hiding her pups' scents and auras. Sesshomaru was suddenly right infront of her. He lifted her shirt up exposing her belly. She felt his nose glide across her skin and she shivered. He stopped below her belly button and she felt him smile against her skin.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You are."

Kagome let out a breath of relief she hadn't realized she was holding. Did she doubt Kensi's sense of smell to tell if she was pregnant? Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and she froze before wrapping her arms around him in return. He buried his nose in her hair and she heard him whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to be a father to three pups."

Kagome froze again.

'Three? Kensi said two.'

**'So, Sesshomaru's nose is more sensitive. He'd be able to tell better than Kensi.'**

'I guess you're right.'

"Sesshomaru, are you happy we're going to have pups?" Kagome asked in a slightly scared voice. She was afraid to hear what he was going to say. He pulled back to look her in his eyes.

"Kagome, I have never been this happy in my life." He said before kissing her.

Kagome relaxed and kissed him back. He was happy. He was happy they were going to have pups. They broke apart and stared at eachother. A knock at their door interupted their moment of happiness.

"Pardon me M'lord, M'lady, but there are humans at the gate wishing to see Lady Kagome." A voice said from behind the door.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome and she shrugged. She had no idea who would want to see her.

"Tell them she will see them momentarily."

"Hai M'lord."

Kagome heard footsteps as the servant went to do as Sesshomaru told them. She grabbed his hand and walked towards the door.

"Come on Sesshomaru, let's go have some breakfast." Kagome said as she led Sesshomaru out of their room and towards the dining hall. When she opened the door she saw Rin and Shippou already at the table, Rin looked so happy. Kagome sat down beside Sesshomaru and noticed Shippou's scent on Rin.

'Well, it would seem like they properly mated last night.'

**'That is kind of the point.'**

'I know, it's just weird for me to think that my son mated with someone. Now Rin really is my daughter.'

"Okaa-san."

Kagome looked up and turned towards Rin.

"Hai, what is it sweetie?"

"Well, you remember how you said that after our mating ceremony you'd change me?"

"Hai."

"Well, do you think you can do it tonight?" Rin asked. Kagome could see the blush on her face and smiled.

"Of course sweetie."

Rin smiled and started to eat her food. Kagome ate hers, then stood to leave.

"Kagome where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To meet the two who came to see me."

"Shippou, go with her."

"Hai."

Shippou got up and walked over to Kagome. She smiled down at her son and walked out of the dining hall and headed for the main gates.

"Mama."

"What is it Shippou?"

"Are you sure you're able to turn Rin into a youkai?"

"I'm positive I can baby. I learned a lot when I went back to my time."

"It won't hurt her, will it?" Shippou asked softly.

"No, it won't hurt her as long as she's willing to change. If she's not, then it will."

Shippou fell silent and Kagome sighed to herself. They reached the gates and Kagome smiled at what she saw. Sango, Miroku, and their babies Yuuki and Ulric were standing at the gates. When they saw her they screamed her name.

"KAGOME!"

"Hey guys." Kagome said as she ran up to Sango and gave her sister a hug.

"It's been a while Kagome." Miroku said nodding his head towards her.

"Not all that long." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hey Shippou how you been?" Sango asked not wanting to leave him out.

"I've been well Sango. You guys missed mine and Rin's mating ceremony last night."

"Sorry we couldn't find a babysitter for Yuuki and Ulric." Miroku said sheepishly.

"It's alright, you're here now." Shippou said.

Kagome noticed that Kohaku wasn't with them and was reminded of Shippou and his 'conversation'.

"Shippou why don't you go back to Rin. I'm sure you'll both want to spend as much time with eachother as possible before tonight."

"Hai. Bye Miroku, bye Sango." Shippou said before turning and heading back inside the castle.

Once Kagome was sure he was out of earshot she told Sango what she had overheard when she left their village.

"Kagome, I had no idea." Sango said.

"I don't think any of us did. Just keep an eye on him when he's around Shippou and Rin okay. It's not that I don't trust him it's just that I-"

"Don't trust him, I know Kagome." Sango finished for her friend.

Miroku had been quiet this whole time and it just wasn't like him.

"Miroku? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I was just wondering when you were going to tell us." Miroku said.

"Tell you? Tell you what?" Kagome asked confused.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru was very pleased to find out." Miroku said trying to give Kagome a hint.

"Oh! That!" Kagome said finally understanding.

"Yes, that." Miroku said with a smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Sango asked confused.

"Come on, let's go sit in the gardens. No one else knows yet." Kagome said as she ushered her friends towards the garden. They all sat down and Sango turned towards her friend wanting answers.

"What in the world are you two talking about?"

"Sango, Miroku. I'm going to have Sesshomaru's pups." Kagome said in a very proud voice. Miroku only smiled, but Sango didn't say anything for a while.

"Sango?" Kagome asked getting worried.

"P-Pups? As in more than one?" Sango finally asked.

"Hai. I'm going to have three pups." Kagome said with a smile.

"That's wonderful Kagome. How far along are you?" Sango asked giving Kagome a hug.

"Well I just found out I was going to have three this morning, but I think I know when they were...um..."

"Concieved." Miroku said helpfully.

"Hai, concieved. When Sesshomaru and I went back to my time with the other Lords. I showed them my time, then Sesshomaru and I...well we...you know." Kagome said blushing. Sango and Miroku smiled at their friend's discomfort.

"We know, keep going." Sango and Miroku said in unison. Yuumi and Ulric were asleep in Miroku's arms.

"Well after that I had started to feel sick, but I thought nothing of it. Then we got married and we came back here. My mom and dad said they packed some things they thought I might need. I thought nothing of it, I thought they were just being parents. I unpacked my bag and pulled out some diapers and baby bottles my mom packed after finding three swords my father packed. I was confused, but was starting to get an idea that my parents knew something I didn't. So I called in the healer and he told me I was pregnant with two of Sesshomaru's pups. I told him this morning and he said I was pregnant with three pups, not two."

Silence followed Kagome explanation and she started to feel nervous. Finally Sango broke the silence.

"Congradulations Kagome. Do you have any names picked out?"

"No, but I have plenty of time to think of them. I have nine whole months after all." Kagome said with a small smile.

"No you don't Kagome." Miroku said.

"What? What do you mean I don't have nine months to think about it?" Kagome asked confused.

"Just that. A youkai pregnancy isn't as long as a human one. Youkai woman are usually pregnant for about three to four months at the most." Miroku explained in a calm voice.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled in surprise.

'Three to four months of being pregnant before having my pups? What the hell kind of pregnancy is that?'

**'Calm down, it just means you get to see our pups sooner than you thought.'**

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You okay Kagome?" Sango asked worried.

"Hai, that just surprised me." Kagome said with a small smile.

"I imagine it would have. Miroku should have told you in a better way." Sango said glaring at Miroku who only smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine, I'm glad he told me."

"Do you have any names in mind?" Sango asked going back to her previous question.

Kagome thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"Actually, yeah I do."

"Well? What are they?" Sango asked.

"My question, Kagome, is what do you want? Boys or Girls?" Miroku asked, cutting in before Kagome could answer Sango's question.

"If I could choose I'd want two girls and a boy. But whatever they turn out to be I'll love them all equally." Kagome said smiling.

"We know you would Kagome." Sango said. "Now, names. Tell me names!"

Kagome laughed at her friend, she had missed hanging with them.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Kagome asked around her giggles.

"Because you always come up with cute names." Sango said calming down slightly.

"Alright, I do have some names I like. If they turn out to be what I want then the first girl would be Nami, the boy would be Kovu, and the second girl would be Nala."

"They are beautiful names Kagome." Miroku said and Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"They are. I hope you get just what you ask for." Sango said.

"But Sesshomaru will probably want mostly boys. Demons don't like it when women rule anything." Kagome said slightly discouraged. She really wanted two girls.

"I'm sure he'll be happy with any pups he gets from you, no matter what their gender." Miroku said and Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right Miroku."

"Why don't you just ask him what he'd like them to be? That way you know if he'd want boys, girls, or both." Sango said.

"You're right Sango! Why didn't I think of that?" Kagome asked.

"Because then there wouldn't be a need for me and my brain." Sango said jokingly. Kagome laughed and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Sango. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Kagome, take care." Miroku said as he led Sango back towards the gate.

"Oh, wait! I'll have someone escort you back." Kagome offered.

"That's alright Kagome. We'll be fine. Sango still knows how to use her hirikotsu." Miroku said with a half smile.

"Alright. Kilala is close to having her kittens. She's due any day now." Kagome said as her friends started to walk through the gates.

"Tell us when she goes into labor and we'll get here as soon as we can." Sango said waving.

"I will. Bye." Kagome yelled as they disappeared from view. Smiling Kagome went to her room and changed into a white kimono. She'd need it for the ritual tonight. Then she went to find Sesshomaru. She had something she wanted to ask him.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru was sitting in the library going over an aliance paper Lord Kolki had given him on his last visit.

'Seems that because Kagome and Kouga are friends the North is willing to be our allies.'

Sesshomaru signed the paper and handed it to a servant to deliver to Lord Kolki. He looked up and saw Kagome come in. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What brings you here mate?" Sesshomaru asked in a soft voice that only she had the privalage to hear.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled back to look into her eyes. She pulled away and sat in one of the chairs by the fire. He followed and sat beside her.

"I was wondering. What do you want them to be?" Kagome asked in a soft whisper.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome in confusion, not understanding what she was talking about.

"The genders Sesshy. What do you want the genders of our pups to be?"

Understanding crossed Sesshomaru's face before it was replaced with his stoic mask.

"I would be happy with any gender, but if I had to choose. I'd want two girls and a boy." Sesshomaru answered truthfully.

"Thank you!" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He was too shocked to move.

"Thank you for what?" He finally asked. Kagome pulled away so she was looking up at him.

"I was afraid you'd want all boys. I'm glad you want the same thing I do." Kagome said with tears of joy in her eyes.

'She was afraid I would want only boys?'

'Obviously she thought you'd want heirs for the throne and therefore only want boys.'

"Same thing you do? You too want two girls and a boy?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Sesshomaru, is it true that youkai pregnancies only last for three to four months?"

"Yes, but inuyoukai pregnancies last for only two." Sesshomaru felt her stiffen in his arms and looked at her face in concern.

"T-two months?" Kagome asked sounding scared. Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her slightly.

"Hai."

"So soon."

"Are you not happy?" Sesshomaru asked worried that Kagome was not happy to be bearing his pups.

"No, no, no, no of course I'm happy, it's just I was expecting a normal nine month pregnancy. Then Miroku and Sango told me it was going to be either three or four months because I was a youkai now. Then you tell me inuyoukai are only pregnant for two months. I just wasn't expecting it. That's all. It's not that I'm not happy, because I am. I'm very happy to be bearing your, our pups." Kagome said with a smile and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile back. He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss before pulling away.

"I am happy you are bearing our pups as well."

They sat in silence for hours, just enjoying eachother's company and the fact that they were about to start a family of their own. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who was staring out the window at the moon rising in the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked, finally breaking the hours of silence.

"Just wondering what our pups are going to look like."

"I'm sure they'll be beautiful like their mother." Sesshomaru said as he buried his nose in her hair.

"And I'm sure they'll be strong and proud like their father." Kagome said turning in his arms and kissing his lips lightly before grabbing his hand and standing up.

"Come on, tonight is when I preform Rin's ritual." Kagome said stretching. Sesshomaru smiled at his mate. He never would have guessed he'd wind up with someone as powerful and yet as caring as her.

"Hai." Sesshomaru said as he let Kagome lead him out of the library and towards the room that had been prepared for the ritual. All the guests from the night before had gone home. Now only Sesshomaru and his family were in the castle along with the servants. Kagome opened the door to the room and Sesshomaru was in awe at what he saw. The room was covered in white tapestries depicting battle scenes of a great inu and kitsune fighting side by side against an army of demons. Rin and Shippou sat along one wall waiting for Kagome to tell Rin it was time for the ritual to start. Sesshomaru saw that Rin was in a white kimono. He also noticed that Kagome had changed into a white kimono as well. He hadn't noticed that when she came to him in the library. He saw that Shippou was in a blue and green fighting kimono that he had never seen before. Kagome led him to the wall opposite his two adopted children and motioned for him to sit down. He did and watched as she told Rin to stand and then lay down before the alter. He watched as his mate started the ritual to make his daughter a youkai just like her mate.

OoOoOoO

Once Rin had laid down Kagome made her relax and put her arms at her sides.

"Stay still and don't speak until I tell you it's okay." Kagome said to Rin. Rin just nodded and closed her eyes. Kagome smiled and started the ritual Lady Jade had taught her. She took a bowl of water and a knife then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Hold out your hand."

He looked at the knife skeptically and Kagome sighed.

"Sesshomaru this will make Rin part of your house. This way no one will deny that she is your daughter, even if not by birth." Kagome explained. Sesshomaru nodded and held out his hand. Kagome quickly cut across his palm and she turned his hand so that his blood dripped into the bowl of water. The cut had already healed when Kagome turned to look at Shippou.

"Hold out your hand." Kagome said to her son. He did it without question. He knew what his mother was doing, but she still explained anyways.

"Shippou this will make Rin part of your house as well. She will be transformed into a youkai through the power in your blood. She will be your mate in every sense of the word, and this will make it so none can challenge that fact."

Kagome cut across Shippou's hand and let his blood drip into the bowl of pinkish water. His added blood made it turn a slightly darker pink. Kagome turned back to Rin and set the bowl infront of her. Then she cut across her own palm and let her blood drip into the bowl, making the water turn red.

"My blood will make it so Rin may choose what kind of youkai she wishes to be. Shippou's blood will help in the transformation if she chooses to become a kitsune. Sesshomaru's blood will make it so she becomes a part of the house of Inu much like himself and me. The mixture of all our blood will make it so that Rin, if she so chooses, will become a white kitsune born into the house of Inu. We all give you our blessing and welcome you. Now Rin, drink this and choose what you want to become." Kagome said as she gave Rin the bowl of water. Rin sat up and drank all of it, not making a sound. When she finished Kagome took the bowl and set it aside. Rin laid back down and closed her eyes again. At first nothing happened, then all three demons in the room felt power coming from Rin. Kagome smiled as she saw a blue-white light surround Rin. She was lifted off the ground slightly and then she started to change. Her black hair changed to a beautiful golden white, her human nails sharpened into claws. Her ears grew to points and her teeth lengthened to fangs. Markings showed up on her face. She had two blue-green stripes on each cheek, identical to Sesshomaru's but had Shippou's fire color. She also had a magenta cresent moon on her forehead, but it had a small blue-green flame hanging from the tip. She sprouted a tail that matched her hair, and markings matching the ones on her cheeks showed up on her wrists, ankles, and other places hidden from view. Rin was lowered to the ground again and Kagome smiled as she sensed Rin's aura change to that of a kitune youkai. Her scent had changed as well. She now had the scent of a full white kintsune youkai, but she also held the strong scent of Shippou's mating mark which also showed on her neck where it hadn't before when she was human.

"Rin, open your eyes and speak the name of your mate." Kagome said. This was the main part of the entire ritual. It helps that the one wishing to be changed from human to youaki is mated. However, if they don't speak the name of their mate when they open their eyes to the new world given to them then they will be lost to their mate forever. Kagome didn't tell this to either Rin or Shippou because it would have scared them and made them worry. Rin opened her eyes that once chocolate brown, but were now golden with specks of green and spoke.

"Shippou Taeishi Taishou is my mate." Rin said in a voice that was slightly richer than her old one, but it still sounded like her. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Shippou, Rin is now a white kitsune, as well as your mate." Kagome said. Shippou didn't say anything he just walked over to Rin and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mark her again to refresh your scent on her." Kagome said as she went back over to Sesshomaru. She smelt Rin's blood and arousal spike as Shippou bit into the juncture on her neck, and smelled when Shippou's did the same as Rin marked him to be hers. Kagome didn't say a word as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and headed towards the door. She shut it behind her and led Sesshomaru back to their room. She sat on the bed next to Sesshomaru who wasn't saying anything.

"She is now your daughter and part of the house of Inu."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said finally.

"Don't mention it. She asked for it, and I did as she asked." Kagome said laying back on her bed. She felt the bed move as Sesshomaru laid beside her. She curled up into his side and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said again. "for everything."

"You're welcome Sesshy." Kagome said before falling asleep.


	28. Any Day Now and Early Birthday Presents

A/N: Okay I officially think fanfiction is messing with me. It will let me add more to this story but not my other one. not that i'm particularly complaining but come on. I have so many ideas for my other story. I'm sure you guys don't want to hear me rant about another story when i'm supposed to be writing this one. So i'll see if fanfic will let me keep going with this one and not mess with me. So without further ado, let's see how Sesshy and Kagome are doing shall we?

Kagome woke up to an empty bed and sighed. Even with her being pregnant he still leaves before she wakes up. Sighing again she got up and got dressed. She was no longer able to wear the clothes she had brought back with her, now she had to wear the kimonos made for her by Sesshomaru's tailors. Today she decided to wear a black kimono trimmed in pink with white flowers going down her shoulder across the back. She even put her hair up in a high ponytail. Then she left the room and headed for the kitchens, she was hungry. When she slid open the door she saw Rin sitting with Shippou at the table, Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. Kagome walked in and after telling the cook what she wanted to eat sat down across from the children. She could tell they both wanted to say something to her, but weren't sure how to go about doing so.

"You guys just come out and say whatevers on your minds, you know i'll listen." Kagome said with a smile and felt both their auras relax at her soft tone.

"Kaa-san, Rin and I have something to tell you." Shippou said in a soft, but serious tone. Kagome's head snapped up, Shippou hadn't used the word 'kaa-san' in a while. Ever since he had learned the term 'mama' he had decided to use it instead.

"What is it baby?" Kagome asked curiously. Shippou smiled and Rin blushed.

"Kaa-san, we're going to have a baby." Shippou said with a huge smile on his face. Kagome didn't know what to say, she was so shocked. Shippou began to worry because of her silence.

"Kaa-san?"

"I'm fine, that's wonderful. Congradulations you two." Kagome said with a genuine smile.

'Seems like everyone's getting pregnant.' Kagome thought with a small laugh.

"Really? We thought you would be upset." Rin said finally speaking up.

"Upset? Why in the world would I be upset?" Kagome asked.

"Because you're already having a baby, we didn't want to stress you out or make it seem like we were trying to take away your moment of happiness by having a baby of our own." Rin said her voice growing smaller and smaller with her embarrassment.

"Rin, sweetie I'd never be upset about something like this. I think it's wonderful that you two are going to start a family together. And my moment of happiness couldn't be taken away because i'm happy being with all of you." Kagome said with a smile. Shippou and Rin smiled with her. The food was brought in and they all started eating. Once finished Kagome stood and stretched, then suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Rin."

"Hai?"

"Have you told Sesshomaru?"

Rin didn't answer and from her silence Kagome got her answer.

"You know you're going to have to tell him sometime. He'll want to know."

"I know, but he's already so stressed out with all the work from being a Lord and with you being pregnant I don't want to add to his troubles."

"Rin, he's your father. He'll want to know that he'll be a grandfather soon." Kagome said looking at the young woman beside her.

"You're right. I'll tell him after dinner tonight."

"Okay." Kagome said and gave her a small hug before leaving and heading back up to her room.

'You know, I haven't spent much time with Zero and Kilala lately. I wonder how they're doing?'

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" A voice from behind her called. Kagome turned around, she'd know that nasaly voice anywhere. Jaken.

"What is it Jaken?" Kagome asked.

"Zero...Kilala...kits...on...the...way." Jaken finally got out as he tried catching his breath. Kagome's eyes widened before she took off down the hall. Jaken yelling after her, she barely heard him say she didn't know the way. She didn't need to know the way, she could smell both the nekomatas perfectly fine and what Jaken had told her was true. Kagome sped down the halls of the castle and reached the secluded part in the gardens that Kilala had resigned herself to. As Kagome stepped closer both Zero and Kilala hissed.

"It's okay guys, I'm just here to help." Kagome spoke in their tounge and both relaxed.

"Sorry Kagome, but Kilala's gone into labor and I'm worried about the safety of our k-" Zero started but was cut off by Kagome's gentle words.

"Don't, I know. I'll probably act the same way when I go into labor."

Zero only nodded as Kagome tied back the sleeves of her kimono and moved closer to Kilala.

"Hinata!" Kagome screamed for the servant girl. She was instantly by Kagome's side.

"Hai m'lady?"

"Get me some hot water and a lot of towels, and step on it!" Kagome ordered without looking away from Kilala.

"Hai." Hinata said before disappearing. Kilala started to whine as the contractions grew closer together.

"Kilala I need you to relax, can you do that for me?" Kagome asked in the nekomata's tounge again.

"I-I can try Kagome." Kilala mewled.

"She should transform. Births are easier when in our true form." Zero said rubbing his face in Kilala's fur.

"Alright. Kilala, can you transform?" Kagome asked. She didn't get an answer instead Kilala just transformed into her bigger self, but whined as another contraction came and went.

"Relax, it's almost time. Hinata where the fuck are you with that water!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry m'lady, here you go." Hinata said suddenly right next to Kagome.

"Don't worry about it, make sure no one comes near here. Nekomata are extremely protective of their young and I won't be able to deliver Kilala's kits and protect people from Zero at the same time." Kagome said as she set the bowl of hot water next to Kilala and spread out the towels.

"Hai."

"Okay Kilala, it's time. I need you to do exactly as I say okay?" Kagome said when she saw the first kits head. Kilala mewled a 'yes' and Kagome nodded.

"Right, I can see the first kit's head. Push." Kagome said as she tried to coax the kit's head out. Kilala did as Kagome asked and the kit was pushed out with ease. Kagome quickly cleaned it and laid it next to it's mother. Kilala nuzzled it, but she wasn't done.

"Kilala, we're not done yet. I need you to push again." Kagome ordered after seeing the head of the second kit.

"There's another one?" Kilala asked as she pushed. The kit moved out a bit, but not all the way.

"Yes, this is the last one. Kilala I need you to push again."

Kilala did as Kagome asked and the last kit came out. Kagome quickly cleaned it and laid it next to it's sibling before using one of the towels and cleaned Kilala's fur of blood. Once she was done she leaned back on her arm and smiled.

"Congradulations Kilala, what are you going to name them?" Kagome asked as she watched Kilala lick both of her kit's behind the ears. Zero came up and nuzzled Kilala. Both were quiet a while looking at their kits. One was a female with pure white fur with blue lines along her face and paws. The same blue color as Zero, but it's eyes were red like Kilala's. It's twin tails moved as Kilala nuzzled her.

"She will be Kotari." Kilala said with a mewl. She sounded tired and Kagome smiled at the happy nekomata couple.

"And the other?" Kagome asked looking at Zero. He looked down at the other one. It was identical to it's sister, but it had purple lines along it's face and paws. It's eyes were a mix of both Ice blue and Crimson red. You'd think it wouldn't mix well, but it turned out to be a beautiful purple, almost amythest color. It's twin tails moved and showed it was male.

"He will be Haku." Zero said with a proud mewl. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she looked at the neko family before her. Their race was no longer close to being extinct. But then what was Buyo talking about when he said Zero had left Kilala and she thought she'd lost him? Kagome mentally shook herself not wanting to think bad thoughts in this moment of happiness.

"Kotari, and Haku. Strong, beautiful names for strong, beautiful nekomata kits." Kagome said standing.

"Thank you Kagome." Both Zero and Kilala said in unison.

"Don't mention it. I'll have Shippou keep watch while you two sleep. Kilala's tired from the birthing, and she'll need you." Kagome said as she turned to walk away.

"Thank you again Kagome." Zero said as he laid down. Kagome smiled as she picked up the soiled towels and the bowl of bloody water. She passed by Hinata and told her to send Shippou down to the gardens and that he was to stay there until Kagome came back. Kagome handed the towles and bowl to a servant she passed on her way up to the library. She needed Sesshomaru to send a messenger to Sango's village to tell her that Kilala finally had her kits. When Kagome reached the library she noticed Sesshomaru wasn't by himself. She heard the familiar voice of Lord Sabura inside along with a voice she wished she'd never have to hear again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, since you chose to ignore me as a possible mate then I will mate with one of your pups." Sheimi said. Kagome had to bit the inside of her mouth to keep the growl from coming out. She quickly masked her scent and aura and listened closely to those in the library.

"This Sesshomaru will not have his line defiled by the likes of one such as you, Lady Sheimi." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice, but Kagome heard the hidden malice in his words.

"Father! How can you just stand there and let him talk to me like this!" Shiemi screamed at her father. Kagome couldn't help but smirk a little at her tone of surprise.

"I will mate with one of your pups Sesshomaru." Sheimi screamed at Sesshomaru and Kagome felt his aura flare.

"You will not speak to this Sesshomaru so formally. You are lucky you are even still alive. My mate could have easily-"

"You're mate just caught me off guard the night of the youkai ball. I would have kicked her ass otherwise." Sheimi said confidently. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's aura flare to dangerous heights, but hers was already past that. She could stay hidden no longer. She opened the doors and walked in letting her aura loose to flare wildly with her anger. All were surprised to see her state of dress. Her kimono was covered in blood from when she had delivered Kilala's kits, but she ignored them. Sheimi took a step back from her and Kagome smirked. Lord Sabura bowed to her slightly with an apologetic look on his face. Sesshomaru looked surprised, yet amused.

"Lady Sheimi, you are lucky my mate granted you an audience with him and you come and demand that he allows you to mate with our pups? Then because he refuses you try to get your father to speak up for you, when he did not you go and insult me. I assure you I did not beat you the night of the youkai ball becuse I caught you off guard. I beat you because I am far stronger than you. I suggest you leave now before I wind up doing something that I will regret." Kagome said in a slightly angered voice.

"I will not leave until I am given what I want. I couldn't have Sesshykins as a mate so I want one of his pups as a mate. It's the closest thing to him as I'll get." Sheimi said in a whiny voice. Kagome's eyes bled red and her aura spiked along with it.

"**Lady Sheimi. I will _not _tell you this again. You are _not _going to have any of my pups as a mate. Sesshomaru picked me as his mate not you so get over it. You are lucky that I did not kill you on the night of the youkai ball. I have yet to kill you because I thought our houses could become great allies. _However. _If you do not leave now and stop acting like such a spoiled brat, then I will not hesitate to do something I will later regret. Now, leave before I throw you out myself." **Kagome said in a stern voice that any sensible youkai would have listened to, but Sheimi was not one of those types.

"I will not be denied what I want." Sheimi said as she lunged for Kagome. Kagome saw Sesshomaru step forward, but she stopped him by looking him in the eyes.  
>"<strong>I warned you."<strong> Kagome said as she ducked and grabbed Sheimi by the back of the neck much like a mother cat does with her young and walked over to the window.

"W-What are you doing?" Sheimi asked as Kagome opened the window.

**"Throwing your sorry ass out of my castle." **Kagome said as she swung Sheimi once, twice, three times before throwing her as hard as she could out the window. She watched as Sheimi flew through the air and landed unceremoniously on her ass on the outside of the gates. The guards all looking around in wonder trying to figure out where she came from. Kagome smiled and turned away from the window.

"Lord Sabura I am sorry about all this, but I think it may be time for you to leave."

"Of course Lady Kagome. I apologize for my daughter's actions. She will not bother you again." With that Sabura bowed to both Kagome and Sesshomaru then left. Once he was gone Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru. He was looking at her with a look of clear amusment in his golden eyes.

"What? I warned her." Kagome said innocently like she hadn't just thrown the daughter of the South out the window.

"You, mate, are one interesting woman." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hai, I am." Kagome said with a smile.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Sesshomaru asked after a while.

"Kilala finally had her kits. I delivered them. Oh! Sesshy can we send a messenger to the slayer village in the East?"

"Why?"

"Because Kilala was Sango's companion for years, and I told her I'd send word as soon as Kilala had her kits."

"I'll send a messenger before dinner." Sesshomaru said and he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Thank you." Kagome said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Hn, you should bathe." Sesshomaru said pulling away.

"What, are you saying I stink?" Kagome asked teasingly. She knew she smelled like cat and Sesshomaru probably didn't like it.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, then I guess you won't get the surprise I had for you." Kagome said as she left the library and headed for the hotspring in her room. She heard Sesshomaru's laughter as she went down the hallway.

OoOoOoO

Rin was nervous about telling her father that she was with child, but she knew Kagome had been right when she said it'd be best to tell him. They were all waiting on Kagome before eating. Rin took a deep breath and decided she'd tell Sesshomaru now.

"Umm, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn."

"I-nevermind." Rin said as she looked back down at her food. She wasn't able to do it right now. She'd tell him after dinner. Just then Kagome walked in and sat down next to Sesshomaru. She was wearing a simple light blue kimono. They all ate and Rin was about to follow Shippou out the door when Kagome stopped her.

"Tell him." Kagome ordred silently before leaving. Rin took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She followed everyone out the door and walked up to her father.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin started.

"Hn?"

"Can I call you otou-san?" Rin asked. It was one of the things she wanted to talk to him about. Sesshomaru stopped walking and Rin moved so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"You may." Sesshomaru said as he started walking again. Rin took a deep breath then let it out again.

"Otou-san, Shippou and I are going to have a baby." Rin said in one breath and suddenly found her fingers to be very interesting. Sesshomaru stopped and didn't say anything for a while and Rin grew nervous.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"Shippou and I, are going to have a baby." Rin said softly. Sesshomaru didn't say anything after that, he was glued to the spot.

"Otou-san?" Rin asked slightly worried. She started to cry when he didn't say anything.

'Maybe he really doesn't want to be a grandfather.'

"Rin."

"H-Hai?" Rin asked sobbing. Sesshomaru didn't say anything after that, he just bent down and gathered her in his arms. He buried his nose in her hair.

"Otou-san?"

"I'm glad, you've found someone who makes you happy Rin."

Rin cried harder and wrapped her arms around her father. He wasn't upset about it, he was glad. After a while they broke apart and Rin smiled up at her father.

"I'm happy I told you." With that Rin walked down the hall to find Shippou. Smiling the whole way.

OoOoOoO

"I still can't believe it's been three months already." Sango said as Kagome helped her hang out the laundry.

"I know, I can't either." Kagome said as she clipped the last sheet in place.

"When did Kensi say you were due?"

"He said any day now, but I don't think it'll be until another week."

"You sound disappointed." Sango said as they walked inside.

"I am. I want to see my pups."

"I'm sure Sesshomaru is anxious to see them too." Sango said as they sat down. Yuuki came running up to her and she opened her arms for the girl and she sat in her lap.

"He is, but it hasn't been easy at the castle." Kagome said with a half smile.

"I'd imagine not. You can be very emotional Lady Kagome, even when you aren't pregnant." Miroku said as he came inside with Ulrich right behind him.

"Welcome back boys." Sango said with a smile. Miroku walked over and gave her a quick kiss before heading for the fireplace. He tossed two more logs onto the fire. It had gotten colder, winter was on the way, as well as Kagome's birthday.

"Mama, Mama look." A voice behind Kagome said.

Kagome turned to see Kotari playing with her brother's tail and he transformed into his bigger self, but not as big as a full grown nekomata. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to look back at her friend.

"Hai?"

"What are your plans for the next few weeks?"

"Well I'm sure Sesshy will want me to stay at the castle because our pups will be coming any day now. And as you well know my birthday is coming up." Kagome said as she turned back to watch Kotari torture her brother.

"Oh kami your birthday is coming up isn't it." Sango said standing up. Kagome followed her with her eyes.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I had gotten you this about a week ago because Miroku and I had been talking about your birthday, but I had never gotten the time to give it to you. I know you're going to have your birthday at the castle so..." Sango trailed off as she rummaged around in the next room.

"Sango you know you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but you're my sister. I'm not going to let you go another year without getting anything. Just because Inuyasha didn't think it was important to celebrate your birthday we weren't able to get you anything. This time we did. Miroku! Where did you put Kagome's gift!"

"It's in the room next to Ulrich's, why?" Miroku called from the kitchen.

"Because I'm going to give her our present now." Sango called back. "Found it!" She said as she walked back into the room. She handed Kagome a box wrapped in purple paper.

"Sango you didn't-"

"Just open it." Sango said as Miroku walked into the room and sat next to her. Kagome sighed and did as her friend said. She tore open the box and gasped at what she saw. Inside was a silver braclet with a heart hanging from it. Engraved on it were the words 'Beloved sister and friend'. She flipped it over and saw that it said 'From Sango, Miroku, and family. We love you Kagome, and we always will.' She started to cry as she picked it up.

"Sango, Miroku you didn't have to-"

"We know Kagome, but we wanted to. We've been with you for so long, we wanted to give you something to show how much we love you." Miroku said since Sango was too busy getting hugged by Kagome to answer. Kagome then gave him a hug.

"Here, let me help you put it on." Sango said taking the box from Kagome's hands. She lifted the silver bracelet out and clasped it around Kagome's left wrist.

"Thank you guys so much." Kagome said wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Nee-chan, why is Kagome crying?" Everyone turned to see Kohaku at the doors. He took off his shoes and walked inside. He sat next to Ulrich and Yuuki who started fighting eachother for his attention.

"Because she's happy." Sango said with a smile.

"Why?" Kohaku asked.

"Because I just realized how much my friends love me." Kagome answered.

"Oh. Hey Kagome, your birthday is coming up soon right?" Kohaku asked as he reached inside his hatori and pulled something out.

"Yes."

"Here. Happy birthday." Kohaku said as he handed Kagome a small box. Kagome opened the box and smiled at the small silver ring inside set with an amythest. She hugged Kohaku making him blush.

"Thank you Kohaku." Kagome said as she put the ring on the index finger of her right hand.

"Lady Kagome, we should get going. Lord Sesshomaru wanted us back before sunset." Jaken said as he entered the hut.

"Hai, he did." Kagome said standing up, with a little difficulty.

"Bye Kagome, we'll see you soon." Miroku said as they all walked to the door.

"Bye guys." Kagome said with a smile. Zero walked out into the yard and transformed into his bigger self ready to take Kagome back to the castle. Kotari and Haku following. She climbed onto Zero's back with his kits following. Jaken was the last to climb on. Zero roared and took to the skies. Kagome waved at her friends as they headed towards the castle.


	29. Birthday Gifts from the Children

A/N: Okay, well as long as fanfic is allowing me to add onto at least one of my stories I'm happy. Thank you guys so much for reading my story. You have no idea how much it means to me to see so many of you reviewing on it. It makes my day, it really does. I'll try to add as much to it as I can before going to school tomorrow. Hope you guys like this chapter, hehehe.

**Kagome:** "What do you mean hope we like this chapter? What do you plan on doing?"

**Me: **"Oh, nothing much." laughes to herself

**Sesshomaru: "**You will tell this Sesshomaru's mate what you plan on doing."

**Me: **"Oh, will I now?" Growls slightly

**Kagome: **O.o

**Sesshomaru: -.-** "Just get on with the story."

"Shippou, where are we going?" Rin asked as Shippou pulled her along after him down the hall.

"It's a secret. We can't let Sesshomaru or mama know what we're doing." Shippou said as he pulled her after him into a room.

"But Shippou why can't we tell-" Rin stopped midsentence as she looked at the room Shippou had pulled her into. It wad decorated with light blue, light pink, purple, white, and red streamers. She remembers seeing them once before when Kagome had come back from her time. The entire room was decorated in them, there was also a long table with lots of food on it and in the middle was a huge cake. Rin walked over to the table and looked down at it. It was a rectangular cake with a white background with blue icing along the sides and had 'Happy Birthday Okaa-san' written in purple icing. The cake was covered with a bowl so that nothing would mess it up.

"Shippou, what is all this?" Rin asked as Shippou came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mama's birthday is tomorrow." Shippou said as he kissed her cheek softly.

"Birthday? How old is she going to be?" Rin asked as she turned in Shippou's arms and looked him in the eyes.

"She'll be 19." Shippou said smiling.

"Okaa-san's only 18!" Rin asked surprised. She never would have guessed Kagome was still that young.

"Hai, she is. Inuyasha never let us give mama presents or throw her a party because he said it wasn't important if she turned another year older. All that mattered was that she was still able to find the shards. We all understood that finding the shards was important, but so was mama. Everytime we tried to give her a present on her birthday Inuyasha would take it from her before she could see it and crush it or get rid of it." Shippou explained.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"At the time Inuyasha cared more about Kikyo than he did my mama. Even in the end he still picked that dead bit-woman over my mama. I'm not sure why Inuyasha did anything, all I know is that we can give her presents now and throw her a party. And I plan on doing just that." Shippou explained.

"So that's why we can't tell okaa-san, but why can't we tell otou-san?" Rin asked as she turned around in his arms to look around the room again.

"Because, if he knew about this room he'd try adding something to it."

"And that would be bad?" Rin asked confused.

"Yes it would."

"Why?"

"Because, this party will be thrown by me and you." Shippou said right next to her ear making a shiver run down her back.

"Oh. So does otou-san even know okaa-san's birthday is tomorrow?" Rin asked.

"I don't think he does." Shippou said.

"Don't you think we should tell him so he knows to get her something?" Rin asked. Shippou smiled at her. She was so thoughtful.

"Hai, I suppose we should. Come on, let's go find Sesshomaru." Shippou said as he led Rin back out of the room.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru heard a knock at his study door and recognized the auras of Shippou and Rin.

"Enter." He said without looking up from the papers on his desk. It seemed he had a never ending stack of papers on his desk waiting for him to look through.

"Otou-san we have something we need to tell you." Rin said as they walked up to his desk.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked finally looking up from the papers on his desk.

"Did you know that Okaa-san's birthday was tomorrow?" Rin aksed.

'Her birthday?'

'You know the time when humans celebrate when they grow a year older."

"Tomorrow?"

"Hai."

'Why is Rin telling me this just now?'

'Maybe she didn't know until just recently.'

'Shippou did though. Why did he not say anything?'

"So, are you going to get her anything?" Rin asked pulling Sesshomaru from his conversation with his beast.

"Hn."

"What are you going to-"

"Come on Rin, we told him. Let's go." Shippou said pulling her out the door after him.

Sesshomaru ignored them and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a scroll with a map of the Southern lands.

'What am I going to get her?'

'I don't know, but we should get her something.'

'Indeed.'

Sesshomaru put the map of the South down on his desk and went to find Kagome. He'd just find out what he should get her for her birthday by asking her what she'd like.

OoOoOoO

'God, being pregnant sucks!'

**'Why do you say that? You love being pregnant with Sesshomaru's pups do you not?'**

'Of course I am I just miss not being able to move around on my own. I miss not having to go to the bathroom every five minutes. I miss not being hungry twenty-four seven. And I miss having a flat stomach!'

**'You are one complicated person.'**

'Hai, I am.' Kagome said laying back on her bed. She felt Sesshomaru's aura outside her door and heard him knock.

"Can I come in?"

'It's your fucking caslte, do what you want.'

**'Be nice to mate.'**

'Sorry, I'm a little hormonal right now.'

"Hai."

Kagome heard Sesshomaru opened the door, then felt him sit on the bed beside her.

"Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"If I were to get you something, what would you want?"

Kagome sat up and stared at Sesshomaru confused.

"Why?" Kagome asked suspicously.

"Just wondering." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Oh, well there isn't really anything I want that I don't already have. Just being here with you, Rin, and Shippou make me happy. I don't need anything else." Kagome said truthfully.

"Yes yes, but if I were to get you something what would you want?" Sesshomaru pressed.

Kagome sighed, he hadn't listened to a word she just said did he?

'God why does no one listen to me!'

**'Just answer him. What harm could come from it?'**

"I don't want anything!" Kagome yelled at both Sesshomaru and her beast. She got up, albeit with some difficulty, and left the room. She couldn't be close to Sesshomaru right now and not explode. She headed for the garden sensing Kilala's aura there. She needed to talk to someone, even if it was her neko friend.

"Hello Kagome." Kilala mewled as she watched Kotari chasing Haku around trying to bite his twin tails.

"Hey Kilala." Kagome said sitting down on the bench.

"What's wrong?" Kilala asked turning to look up at Kagome.

"Sesshomaru just asked me what I'd want if he were to get me something." Kagome said with a sigh.

"And that has you upset?" Kilala asked confused. Usually when the monk had asked her mistress if she were to get anything from him she'd list a lot of things and be happy when she got them. So what was wrong with Kagome?

"No, it's just that I explained to him that I was perfectly happy with what I had and I didn't want him to get me anything. He just completely ignored me and asked me what I'd want again."

Kilala smiled to herself understanding now why Kagome was flipping out over something so small.

"You're overreacting you know this right?" Kilala mewled turning back to watch her kits.

"Hai, I just don't know why."

"It's because you're hormonal. Being pregnant makes the smallest things seem like a big deal to us. Just apologize to him. If he sought you out to ask you what he could get you to make you happy I say don't look a gifted horse in the mouth." Kilala mewled using the futuristic phrase Kagome had used once before. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You're right Kilala. I was overreacting, thanks." Kagome said as she stood up and headed for Sesshomaru's aura.

"No problem."

Kagome found Sesshomaru in the library. He was stading next to the window with his back to her. She quickly masked her aura and went up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and bured her face in his back. He tensed then relaxed when he recognized who it was.

"I"m sorry." Kagome whispered into his back. He turned and looked her in the eyes.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru turned around and looked Kagome in her blue-gray eyes.

"What was that?" He asked with a smirk. He had heard her just fine. He just wanted to hear her say it again.

"I said I'm sorry Sesshy. I overreacted earlier." Kagome said looking away. Sesshomaru tilted her chin up to him and pressed his lips lightly against her before pulling away with a smirk.

"Don't worry about it. This Sesshomaru knows you are hormonal and might overreact to things."

"Well excuse me for being pregnant." Kagome said with a frown. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her close. Her frown was replaced with a blush.

"A necklace." Kagome whispered into his chest.

Sesshomaru pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"What?" He asked slightly confused.

"What I'd want if you were to get me something. A necklace."

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He now had something to get her for her birthday. He nodded and kissed her again. He pulled away to allow Kagome to breathe. She yawned and he smiled.

"You should go to bed."

"But I'm not even tired." Kagome whined.

"You're body says otherwise. Now rest." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Fine." Kagome said before stepping out of Sesshomaru's arms and leaving the library heading for their room. Sesshomaru smiled to himself before leaving for Totosi's. He'd have the demon make a necklace worthy of being worn by his mate. And he had the perfect idea for the gift.

OoOoOoO

Kagome woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She opened her eyes and saw Rin and Shippou standing by her bed with a tray of food between the two of them. She sat up and smiled at them.

"Morning."

"Good morning kaa-san." Rin said.

"Morning mama." Shippou said.

"What's all this?" Kagome asked as the children put the tray of food on her lap.

"Breakfast in bed." Shippou said as he climbed onto the bed beside Kagome. Rin did the same on the opposite side.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she dug in. Soon she finished and a servant came in and took the empty tray away.

"Kaa-san, do you have anything planned for today?" Rin asked while playing with the back of Kagome's hand.

"No, why?"

"Would you mind meeting Shippou and me in the gardens after lunch?" Rin asked quietly.

Kagome couldn't understand what was going on but she smiled and nodded.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, but why?"

"That's a secret." Shippou said standing up.

"Oh?" Kagome said with a smile. Rin stood up and both she and Shippou walked out of the room. After sitting in the bed for a while Kagome decided it was time to get up. She got out of bed and changed into a pale blue kimono that had bright red leaves on the sides. She left her hair down and went out to find something to occupy herself until lunchtime. She sighed and wished Sango was here with her. At least then she'd have someone to talk to. Kagome found herself in the library. She scanned the rows and rows of books in Sesshomaru's library until she finally found one she liked. She went and sat in one of the chairs by the fire. It gave her just enough light to be able to read comfortably. She got so engrossed in the book of angels and demons much different from the ones she surrounded herself with daily that she didn't realize that it was already lunchtime. A servant came in and bowed to her.

"M'lady. Lady Rin and Lord Shippou have sent me to get you." The servant said.

Kagome smiled and marked her place in the book before setting it down on the table beside her chair, then standing up.

"Thank you Sesa, you can go now." Kagome said heading for the gardens. Sesa nodded and left. Once in the gardens Kagome saw both children smile at her.

"Okay I'm here, what's the big surprise?" Kagome asked as a smile crossed her own face.

"Not yet. Close your eyes." Rin and Shippou said in unison. Kagome smiled and did as the children asked.

"Follow us, and no using your powers to see." Shippou said grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Hai, hai." Kagome said with a smile. Shippou led Kagome through the castle with Rin opening and closing doors behind them. Finally they reached the room they had set up for her. Rin closed the door after them and nodded to Shippou who released Kagome's hand and stood with Rin infront of her.

"Okay mama, you can open your eyes now." Shippou said with a smile on his face.

Kagome did as Shippou said and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped at what she saw. The room she was in was about a big as her bedroom back in the future. It was decorated in streamers of blue, pink, white, and purple. There was a long table covered in food and what looked like presents on one end. She felt tears in her eyes as she looked around the room.

"Happy birthday okaa-san." Both Shippou and Rin said in unison.

"Shippou, Rin this is..." Kagome started, but found she couldn't speak.

"Mama?" Shippou asked worriedly. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

"I'm fine baby, this is beautiful." Kagome finally managed to find her voice.

"So you like it?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Hai sweetie, I like it. Thank you, both of you." Kagome said giving both of them a hug and kissing them on the forehead.

"Come on mama, let's eat." Shippou said pulling Kagome towards the table full of food. She smiled and followed him. The three of them filled their plates with chips, a variety of fruits and vegetables, small sandwhiches, and cake. They all ate and talked for hours. Finally once the food had been eaten Shippou walked over to the presents and started handing them to Kagome.

"Shippou you know you didn't have to get me any-"

"I know mama, but me and Rin wanted to." He said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back and took the box wrapped in light red paper from her son. She opened it and her smile grew. She pulled out the small book inside. On the front was a very well drawn picture of her, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippou, Zero, and three smaller figures Kagome didn't recognize. She flipped through it and felt tears stinging her eyes. It was a storybook of her adventures with Inuyasha fromt he time Shippou joined the group. It went from the fight with the Thunder Brothers to when they started traveling with Miroku, then when Sango joined the group. The times when Kagome was by herself when Inuyasha had gone off with Kikyo. Then when the group was by themselves while she was gone. Then it went to her and Shippou with Kouga and his pack. She continued to flip through it and couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She saw detailed drawn pictures of when Kagome faced the bear youkai, when she turned into her true form, when she was at the youkai ball, and when she found out she was pregnant. There were some blank pages towards the end and she smiled up at her son.

"Shippou this is beautiful." Kagome said through her tears.

"Thanks mama." Shippou said blushing.

"You've gotten so good at drawing." Kagome praised her son and his blush darkened.

"Kaa-san, open Rin's present now." Rin said handing Kagome a box wrapped in a blue paper. She opened it and her smile grew. Inside was a small silver chain with a white lily pendant on the front.

"Rin thought kaa-san could put it on her bow and then she'd be able to think of Rin whenever she used it." Rin said nervously waiting for Kagome's response.

"I Rin, and it's gorgeous. Thank you, both of you." Kagome said giving them both a big hug. They smiled when she pulled away.

"Happy birthday okaa-san." They both said in unison again. Kagome smiled as she stood up.

'This is indeed a happy birthday.'

Shippou and Rin walked Kagome back to her room before leaving her to herself. It was only a little after midday. Kagome grabbed her bow and immediately attached the chain to her bow. It hung from the tip and shined as the light hit it. Rin remembered that a lily was Kagome's favorite flower. Kagome put her bow back in it's place and sat down on the bed with Shippou's picture book in her lap. She flipped through it and smiled as she relived all the times she had spent with her friends. Both the good and the bad. Kagome couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.


	30. The Gift of Delivery

A/N: I'm surprised I'm actually able to do this while I'm in my first period class at school but as long as the teacher doesn't find out I'm doing this then I'll be good. I'm happy that fanfiction is allowing me to write my stories again so I'll write as much as I can. Please R&R, thankyou.

Kagome woke up a little after dinnertime and realized she had fallen asleep. She picked up Shippou's picture book and set it on her bedside table. she sat up and stretched before standing up. She was almost to the door when Sesshomaru's voice called from the doorway.

"Kagome? Can I come in?"

'You know considering this is his castle you'd think he'd know he can do as he pleases.'

**'He's just being considerate. Be nice to mate.'**

Kagome smiled at her beast's logic before finally answering Sesshomaru's quesion.

"Hai, you can come in."

Sesshomaru walked inside, closing the door after himself. Kagome noticed the soft expression he had on his face and it made her heart race.

"Sit with me mate." Sesshomaru said as he sat down on the bed. Kagome moved to sit beside him, but Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. They sat that way for a while before Kagome finally couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Sesshy?"

"Hn?"

"What did you come find me for?" Kagome asked pulling away so she could look him n the eyes. Instead of answering Sesshomaru reached into his hatori and pulled out a box wrapped in a dark purple paper.

"Sesshomaru what is this fo-"

"It has come to this Sesshomaru's attention that it is your birthday today, correct?"

"Hai it is, but you didn't have to get me anything." Kagome said taking the box from Sesshomaru and holding it in her lap.

"I know, but this Sesshomaru wanted to get you something." Sesshomaru said while urging Kagome to open the gift he had handed her. Kagome tore the paper off the small box in her hands and opened it. She gasped at what she saw. Inside there was a silver star with an amythest set in the middle of it on a leather string. It looked very much like the one she had made Sesshomaru to go with the other one he always wore around his neck.

"Sesshomaru this is..."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just lifted the necklace from the box and put it over Kagome's head. It rested between her breasts and shined when the light hit it. Kagome turned so she could look at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said before kissing him lightly on the lips. Sesshomaru pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Happy birthday, Kagome." He said in a soft whisper, but Kagome still heard him. She smiled and snuggled up closer to him. Suddenly a pain shot through her body and she clenched her teeth to keep from crying out.

OoOoOoO

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked concerned. He had noticed when Kagome tensed in his arms.

"The...pups..." Kagome said in a small voice.

"The pups? What about them? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, concern lacing his voice.

"They're coming. The pups are coming!" Kagome screamed as another pain shot through her body.

"Kensi!" Sesshomaru yelled for the palace healer. In no time the old demon was in the room.

"Hai M'lord what do you-Oh." Kensi said stepping closer to examine Kagome.

"How close are the contractions M'lady?" Kensi asked.

"Very..." Kagome breathed.

"Alright. M'lord, I need you to take her to the delivery room." Kensi said as he headed towards the door. Sesshomaru beat him out the room and was already in the delivery room before Kensi even got out into the hallway. Sesshomaru laid Kagome down on the bed and held onto her hand. Kensi came in shortly after followed by about four other demonesses.

"M'lady is there anything you want?" Kensi asked right next to Kagome's ear.

"Sa...Sango and Ka..Kaede..." Kagome managed to get out around her short breaths, but Sesshomaru heard and had a servant fetch Jaken to go get the two women his mate wanted close to her. One of the demonesses tried to get close to Kagome to help and she growled at her. The young boar demon squealed and ran from the room. Sesshomaru fought back the smirk that wanted to cross his face and leaned down next to Kagome's ear.

"You know they only want to help."

"I want...Sango...or Kaede to...deliver our pups. No one...else." Kagome said in a strained, but serious tone. Sesshomaru nodded and ordered everyone else to leave the room. Finally Sesshomaru smelt both the women Kagome had asked for, then they entered the room. Sango went straight to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome just glared at the older woman.

"Right, sorry. Stupid question. Kaede, what do you need me to do?" Sango asked turning to the elder miko.

"Kagome, child. How close are ye contractions?" Kaede asked taking Sango's side next to Kagome.

"Very...fucking...close." Kagome said through gritted teeth as another contraction came and went. Kaede turned to look at Sesshomaru and pointed to the hall.

"Out."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked surprised. Did this miko really expect him to leave his mate's side during the birthing of his pups?

"I said out with ye. No males are allowed in the delivery room, now out." Kaede said in a voice that left no room for arguement, but of course Sesshomaru tried.

"This is my castle, and my mate is having our pups. I will not-"

"SESSHOMARU LEAVE!" Kagome screamed as the contractions grew closer and closer. Sango pushed a shocked Sesshomaru out of the room and looked at Miroku.

"Put him in a barrier and make sure he doesn't get out no matter what." Sango said before going back into the delivery room. Miroku turned to look at Sesshomaru and saw his eyes were starting to bleed red. Miroku quickly started saying a prayer and just as Sesshomaru tried to go back into the delivery room he was thrown back.

"What the hell is this?" Sesshomaru roared.

"You were told you're not allowed in the delivery room, so I won't let you out of my barrier. You can't even get close to the door." Miroku said sitting down.

"**Monk you will let this Sesshomaru go to his mate." **Sesshomaru said, his beast somewhat taking over. It scared Miroku enough to drop his barrier and Sesshomaru tried to go back into the delivery room only to be knocked back again, only this time by a pure, pink barrier.

"It would seem Lady Kagome doesn't want you in the room when she is giving birth." Miroku said sitting down against the wall. Sesshomaru stared at the barrier around the doorway before taking a similar position as Miroku closer to the door. Everything was quiet until an earpiercing scream split the air.

"What was that?" Miroku asked standing up.

**"What are you two doing to my mate!"** Sesshomaru asked trying to look past the barrier, but failing to do so.

"Nothing, just calm down fluffy." Sango's voice answered from inside the delivery room. Both sat back down and waited for something. What they heard next had Sesshomaru's beast whining in the corners of Sesshomaru's mind, had Miroku thanking the kami's that Kagome wasn't pregnant with his child, and had Sesshomaru very worried about his parts.

"SESSHOMARU I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO RIP YOU'RE FUCKING DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT IF YOU SO MUCH AS EVEN THINK THE WORD SEX!" Kagome screamed from inside the delivery room. Shortly after a small cry was heard and Sesshomaru was on his feet trying once again to get into the room. Only to be pushed back.

"It's a girl!" Sango yelled from inside the room.

"Alright child, ye doing good. Keep it up. Push!" Both men heard Kaede's voice.

OoOoOoO

Kagome was breathing hard and the pain was borderline unbearable.

"Kagome, child ye need to push." Kaede said in a soft voice.

"I...can't." Kagome breathed.

"Kagome come on. You want to see your pups don't you?" Sango said as she came to stand beside her sister.

"Sa...ngo...it...hurts..." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"I know it does, but it's worth it. Every minute of it." Sango said as she brushed Kagome's hair back from her sweat covered forehead.

"Kagome child, push!" Kaede ordered and Kagome did as she was asked. The pain coursing through her body as she pushed her second child into the world had her screaming a threat to the one who caused all of it.

OoOoOoO

"SESSHOMARU YOU BETTER HOPE TO GOD YOU DON'T WANT ANYMORE PUPS, BECAUSE I GUARANTEE YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY MORE FROM ME YOU BASTARD!"

Each one of Kagome's threats and screams was tearing at Sesshomaru's heart. He wanted to go into the room and calm her down. One because he didn't like what she was saying, and two because he didn't want their pups to come into the world hearing such words.

"Tis another girl." Kaede yelled this time.

'Two girls. What's the last one going to be?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

'It doesn't matter what it is, if it a pup from mate we going to love it.'

Sesshomaru's beast was right. No matter the gender, he would love any pups he recieved from Kagome.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU'RE FLUFFY ASS BETTER BE HAPPY YOU'RE OUT THERE, OTHERWISE YOU'D BE MISSING SOME AAAAGHH!" Kagome's threat was cut short and Sesshomaru was glad for it. He really didn't want to hear what he'd be missing. After a while Sango announced what the last one was.

"It's a boy!"

'A boy. Two girls, one boy.' Sesshomaru thought with a smile. Kaede walked out and came over to Sesshomaru.

"She's resting. Ye should be able to go in now. Congradulations child." Kaede said before leaving. Sango was the next one out.

"Let her sleep, she'll wake up when she's ready. Come on Miroku, let's go home."

She didn't even give him a chance to answer before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the castle. Sesshomaru turned and saw the barrier around the delivery room dissipate. He slowly stepped inside and couldn't help the smile from crossing his face. He went over to the bed and laid down beside Kagome with their pups between them. He took this time to look at his pups. The first born girl had pure white hair, purple markings similar to his own on her cheeks, and the mark of the House of the Moon on her forehead with a small alteration. It had a small star hanging from the tip. The second born girl had raven black hair, dark red markings similar to his own on her cheeks, and the mark of the House of the Moon on her forehead, also with a small star hanging from the tip. The boy had a mix of white hair and black hair. The top half of his head had white, while the bottom half had black. He had dark green markings on his cheeks like his sisters', and an identical mark on his forehead only different in color. They were gorgeous, just like their mother. Sesshomaru heard Kagome's breathing pick up and looked up to see her blue-gray eyes open and looking at him.

OoOoOo

A/N: So what'd you guys think? This is possibly the second shortest chapter I have ever written, but I ran out of things to write.

**Sesshomaru: **"What was with all the threats?"

**Me: **"I felt Kagome had a right to bless you out, after all she was having your pups."

**Kagome: ***smiles* "Thank you Kiteria."

**Me:** "You're welcome Kagome. So what are you going to name your pups?"

**Kagome: **I've got some names picked out, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what they are." *smiles again.*

**Me: **Awww, fine." *Pouts slightly at not getting to know the names of their pups beforehand*

**Sesshomaru: **"Don't I get to know the names of our pups?"

**Kagome & Me: **"NO."

**Sesshomaru:** O.o


	31. Three New Gifts

A/N: I'm in class right now and I think I've managed to find a way to upload my stories. I'll try to update as much as possible. But no promises. Anyways, on with the story so many of you seem to like. Enjoy, and please R&R.

Kagome woke up and stared into golden orbs. She knew instantly who they belonged to. There was only one person she knew who had such beautiful golden eyes.

"Hey." She whispered sleepily.

"Hey."

Kagome tried to sit up, but stopped when she felt something next to her. She looked down and saw three small pups all with the mark of The House of the Moon.

'Oh that's right, I went into labor.'

**'We gave birth to our pups.'**

'That we did.'

Kagome picked up one of the girls, and the boy and sat up. Sesshomaru picked up the other baby girl. Kagome realized that they already had a full head of hair and wondered how that was possible.

"Youkai are born with a head full of hair, then everything else grows in with time." Sesshomaru said seeming to read her mind.

Kagome smiled and looked down at the two in her arms. The boy looked like any other baby boy except his fingers had deadly claws on the ends instead of fingernails. He had a mix of white and black hair. The top half of his head had white, while the bottom half had black. He also had dark green markings similar to Sesshomaru and her's on his cheeks. Kagome looked over at the girl in her arms and saw she had pure white hair, and purple markings similar to her brother's on her cheeks. Kagome looked at the other girl in Sesshomaru's arms and saw she had raven black hair, and dark red markings on her cheeks. All three pups had the mark of the House of the Moon on their foreheads, but Kagome noticed it was slightly altered. It had a small start hanging from the tip. They were all gorgeous, and were all hers.

**'Ours. They are our mate's pups as well.'**

'Yes, they are.'

"What should we name them?" Sesshomaru asked as he nuzzled their first born.

"She should be Nami." Kagome said indicating towards the girl in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Hn, and those two?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome thought about it for a minute, but couldn't think of anything.

"You pick a name." Kagome said after a while. She didn't want to be the only one naming their pups. The boy had woken up and was now trying to climb up and get to Kagome's hair, pulling her shirt down in the process. Kagome pried his hand off her shirt and sat him back down in her lap. Sesshomaru chuckled and Kagome glared at him.

"Seems like he is a miscivious one." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Suddenly a named popped up in the front of Kagome's mind.

"Loki, his name should be Loki." Kagome said staring lovingly down at her son.

"It seems to fit him quite well. What about her?" Sesshomaru said motioning towards the pup in Kagome's arm.

"You name her, I've named our other pups. You should get to name one." Kagome said with a yawn.

"And you should get some more rest." Sesshomaru said standing up.

"Not until we name our last pup." Kagome said defiantly. Sesshomaru smiled down at her before looking at his daughter. She opened her eyes and deep amythest eyes.

"Nala." He said down to the pup in his arms and the little girl hiccuped in response.

"Nala." Kagome said as she closed her eyes, a smile on her lips.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru smiled down at his mate. He called in Hinata and had her take the pups to the nursery, then he picked Kagome up carfully and carried her to their room. Once she was in the bed and covered he headed to his study. He would need to arrange a party to celebrate the birthing of his pups. But he would have to do that after dealing with all the paperwork in his office. He passed Jaken on his way.

"Jaken."

"Hai m'lord?" The toad demon asked as he bowed low.

"Go find Shippou and tell him to guard my mate, then find Zero and have him guard our pups." Sesshomaru said as he started walking away again.

"P-pups? The pups have been born?" Jaken said surprised.

"Go Jaken!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"H-Hai m'lord." Jaken said as he ran off down the hall to look for Shippou. Sesshomaru sighed before entering his study. Today was going to be a long day.

OoOoOoO

"Shippou what do you think our baby will be?" Rin asked as Shippou ran the brush through her hair.

"Hmmm, I don't know. What do you want it to be?" Shippou asked with a smile as he played with Rin's hair. He had always loved her hair, it was so soft and framed her beautiful face.

"A girl...or a boy." Rin said with a small blush on her face.

"Which one? A girl or a boy?" Shippou asked as he set the brush down and started braiding Rin's hair. He knew she loved it when he played with her hair. It relaxed her.

"I want both." Rin said in a small voice. Shippou smiled at her.

"So selfish." Shippou said with a chuckle.

"I-I'm not selfish! I just can't pick!" Rin yelled in her defense.

"Okay, then do you want one or two kids?" Shippou asked as he tied her hair back and turned her so he could see her face. It was a beautiful cherry red.

"T-Two." Rin said looking away from Shippou. He smiled and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"Then we'll have two. One boy, and one girl." He said before kissing her. When he pulled away she was smiling.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Rin asked.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you. That, and I enjoy making the children too." Shippou said with a smirk.

"Shippou!" Rin yelled at him with a blush, but she couldn't deny that she liked that part too. Suddenly there was a knock at their door. Shippou turned his head towards the door and told them to enter when he recognized Jaken's aura.

"What's up Jaken?" Shippou asked pulling Rin into his lap. Her blush darkened and Shippou nuzzled her neck, kissing her mating mark.

'Even after mating and being kitted she's still so shy.'

**'Yes, but that why we like mate.'**

Shippou laughed to himself at his beasts words, but he had to agree with them.

"Lord Shippou! Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome's pups have finally been born!" Jaken said walking into the room.

"Oh that's great!" Rin said.

"Hn. So what does Sesshomaru want me to do?" Shippou asked. He was happy his mother finally had her pups, but had a feeling that Sesshomaru hadn't decided to stay by her side afterwards.

"Shippou don't be so mean!" Rin said.

"Sorry." He apologized though he didn't really mean it. Sesshomaru may have given him permission to call him father, but he has still yet to prove himself as one.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you to guard Lady Kagome." Jaken said.

"And why doesn't his royal fluffiness do it hiself?" Shippou asked.

"Shippou!" Rin said. She couldn't believe how cold he was acting, but Shippou ignored her.

"He has paperwork to do as Lord of the West. As soon as he finishes that he will be back by his mate's side. Until then he asks that you watch over her. She is still weak from the birthing." Jaken said shifting from foot to foot.

"Is that all?" Shippou asked getting bored.

"Hai."

"Then you are dismissed."

"Hai Lord Shippou. Lady Rin." Jaken said with a bow then left to find Zero. Rin got up and turned on Shippou.

"Why did you act like that!" Rin asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because! He's now a father and yet instead of staying by my mama's side he goes of to do some paperwork! Like he couldn't get someone else to do it or deal with it later! Is his land more important than my mother!" Shippou asked.

"Of course it isn't Shippou but think of it from otou-san's point of view. He has been alone for so long now. He lost his father because he chose a human over him and his mother. Then he lost his mother to a group of human bandits. He hated humans for so long, so he distanced himself from everyone because he had gotten hurt when his mother had left. She could have easily overpowered the humans, but because she had already lost her mate she just gave up leaving a young Sesshomaru to take over the West. Meaning he had to deal with the other Lords at the time who wanted the West. He was forced to grow up, and he grew up cold. When he saved me he softened up, but even then he still distanced himself because he was afraid he'd lose me in the end. Now that he has okaa-san he is worried about having a place for her to stay. And now that their pups have been born he is even more worried about that. So he wants to make sure his lands are secure so he can spend as much time with okaa-san as possible. It's not that he cares more about his lands than our mother, it's just that he doesn't want anything to happen to his lands that would make it so she wouldn't have a place to live." Rin said softly. Shippou was shocked. He never thought about it that way, but he realized Rin was right.

"I'm sorry. You're right Rin." Shippou said kissing her before walking past her, but stopped in the doorway of their room.

"I love you Rin." He said and she blushed. He left and walked down the hall, but still heard her whispered 'I love you too Shippou'. He smiled as he went down the hall towards his mother's chambers. When he got there he slid the door open and crawled into bed beside her. He had missed sleeping with her. He missed her warmth, he missed how she subconciously wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his hair. He just missed being that close to his mother. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and he smiled. He really had missed this.

OoOoOoO

Zero was laying beside Kilala watching his kits play when he smelled the toad demon who followed his mistress' mate around. He looked up when the toad demon walked out into the gardens.

"Zero." The toad said as he walked over to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome's pups have finally been born." The toad said. Kilala's head shot up and Zero smiled.

"They've been born?" She asked.

"It would seem so."

"Then what does the toad want?" She asked standing up and stretching.

"I'm not sure." Zero answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you to watch over their pups while he finishes the paperwork until he can be by his mate's side again." The toad said. Zero laughed then stood up.

"What's he want?" Kilala asked.

"He says Sesshomaru wants me to watch over their pups." Zero said in their tounge. Jaken just stood there while they talked. He had delivered his messages, now he just wanted to make sure Zero did as asked.

"Are you going to?" Kilala asked as she growled at her kits for getting too close to the koi pond.

"Of course. They are Kagome's pups as well. I will guard them as if they were my own."

Kilala walked over to Zero and licked his ear. He purred before pulling away and walking back inside the castle and heading towards the nursery where he smelled his mistress' pups. He noticed Jaken disappeared and couldn't help smile as he walked into the nursery. He saw the three pups and could tell they were Kagome's. They had her scent, but also held Sesshomaru's. He transformed into his bigger self and wrapped his body around the crib. Then laid his head down and closed his eyes.

OoOoOoO

When Kagome woke up she instantly noticed that her pups were missing. She freaked out and sat up.

"Mama calm down. They're in the nursery."

Kagome looked back to the bed and saw Shippou. He looked sad and she instantly knew why.

"Oh. Where you keeping watch over me while I slept? Aren't you becoming such a responsible young youkai." Kagome cooed as she pulled him into a hug. Shippou blushed at his mother's praise.

"Hey! Let me go! Stop it okaa-san, stop!" Shippou yelled as Kagome started tickling him. Kagome smiled and stopped tickling him only to pull him into a tighter hug than before.

"You know I'll always love you Shippou. I'd never love one of my pups over another."

"Yeah, but they're yours by blood." Shippou said solemly.

"Shippou you should know by now that that doesn't matter to me. I will love you all equally. It doesn't matter if you're mine by blood or not. And besides, who else is going to be a big brother to my pups?" Kagome asked with a smile. Shippou pulled away and she saw he had a smile of his own on his face.

"R-Really? I'll be a big brother?" He asked.

"Of course. You want to go see them?" Kagome asked as she stood from her bed.

'Wait a minute. When did I get in my room?'

**'Sesshomaru carried us in here after you fell asleep again.'**

'Oh.'

"Can I?" Shippou asked with barely containted excitement lacing his voice. Kagome laughed at him.

"Of course. But I should probably get dressed first." Kagome said looking down at her state of dress. She was in nothing but a plain white sleeping kimono.

"It might be a good idea." Shippou said smiling.

Kagome glared at him before stepping behind the chaning screen. She pulled on a pair of loose fitting skinny jeans and a light pink longsleeve shirt. She was happy to see her stomach had returned to it's original size.

'I guess being a youkai does have it perks.'

**'You're just now realizing this?'**

'Haha, no.'

Kagome stepped out from behind the changing screen and headed for the door. Shippou followed shortly after her. As they walked down the hall she noticed Shippou was walking closer to her than he had been in the past week.

"So, did you like your birthday mama?" Shippou asked with a small chuckle. Kagome joined him.

"Yes I did. I got lots of wonderful gifts." She said ruffling his hair.

"And I've got three gifts that I'll be able to recieve every year." She said with a smile. She really had enjoyed her birthday, and she honestly couldn't wait for the next one.

A/N: There you go. I wrote more. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll work on the next chapter when I can. Please read and review.


	32. Shippou's Otousan

A/N: Well I was writing more of A Miko's Love but it decided it didn't want to save anymore so I'll see if it'll let me work on this one. Kinda not sure what to write now that Kagome and Sesshomaru's pups have been born. I know how I want some stuff to go, but I'm not sure how to write it. Anyways, I'll try my best. Please read and review.

Kagome and Shippou walked down the hall from her and Sesshomaru's room to the nursery. As soon as they opened the door Kagome heard Zero's growl. She couldn't help but smile to herself to see how he was curled around the crib protecting her pups. She walked over to him and pet him on the head.

"It's alright boy, calm down. It's just me and Shippou. We want to see my pups." Kagome said in his tounge and Zero's aura relaxed.

Kagome and Shippou walked over to the crib and looked over the edge of the light brown wood. Inside were three sleeping inupups that looked like a mix of both Sesshomaru and Kagome. The girls had soft, fragile looking faces like Kagome's, but they also had an edge to them that told you that they weren't ones to mess with like Sesshomaru. The boy had Sesshomaru's looks and hair. Kagome couldn't find anything about him that looked like her until he opened his eyes. His eyes held hers and she couldn't look away. It was like he was trying to tell her something without using words. He smiled and his eyes softened, just like Kagome's. Kagome laughed at her son and the sound woke the other two. They all looked up at their mother.

"Mama." All three of them said at once. Kagome was so shocked that at first she didn't know what to do, but when the girls reached out for her she picked them both up. They giggled and she couldn't help but smile.

"Mama, can I hold one of them?" Shippou asked tentively. Despite what Kagome had said he was still cautious. He knew how mothers acted around their pups. They were very protective, and he didn't want to do anything to set her off.

"Of course sweetie, you are their big brother after all." Kagome said handing one of the girls off to Shippou. He carefully held her with one hand supporting the head like Kagome had taught him.

"Nice, seems you'll make a wonderful father Shippou." Kagom said with a smile as she bent to pick up her son. Zero had curled up, still in his bigger form, and gone to sleep. Kagome and Shippou sat down and leaned against his fur. He started purring in his sleep and Kagome's beast growled in response to it. It wasn't a threatening growl, it was more of a content growl.

"Mama, what are their names?" Shippou asked as he pulled a lock of his now shoulder length hair out of the one in his arms mouth.

"The one your holding's name is Nala." Kagome said smiling as she tried to grab Shippou's hair and put it in her mouth again.

"And those two?" Shippou asked pulling his hair and putting it out of Nala's reach.

"This little one's name is Nami." Kagome said nuzzling the raven haired pup in her left arm.

"And that one?" Shippou asked looking at the boy.

"His name is Loki." Kagome said with a smile.

"They look just like you and Sesshomaru." Shippou said nuzzling Nami making the little girl laugh.

"Yeah. Speaking of Sesshomaru I wonder what he's doing?" Kagome asked closing her eyes.

"I was sending out invitations." A voice said from the doorway. Kagome's eyes shot open to see Sesshomaru knelt beside her. He pulled her into his lap and held her there, nuzzling her neck making Kagome blush.

"Invitations? For what?" Shippou asked.

"The ball announcing to the other Lords and youkai that our pups have been born." Sesshomaru said as he smiled down at Loki who was trying to grab Kagome's hair.

"Is that so smart? They were just born. They won't be able to do anything but sit there while random strangers come to see them." Kagome said worriedly. Both Shippou and Sesshomaru laughed at her and she glared at them.

"What is so funny?" She asked slightly irritated at them for laughing at her.

"Kagome, youkai children grow at a faster rate than human children." Sesshomaru said.

"So?" Kagome said still not getting it.

"So by the time the ball rolls around they will already be running, talking, and fighting." Shippou said with a smile.

"Oh." Kagome said finally getting it.

"Wait a minute! Fighting! Who will they be fighting?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Calm down mate. Pups always fight eachother. It helps to prepare them for when they are to fight for real." Sesshomaru said trying to calm her down.

"Oh, I get it now." Kagome said calming down and leaning against Sesshomaru.

"Mama you worry too much. Besides, I'd never let anyone hurt my brothers and sisters." Shippou said with a smile.

"I know that Shippou. I'm just not used to all this. I had lived out the past 18 years of my live as a human remember? So I'm not used to how some youkai things work." Kagome said quietly.

"I know mama." Shippou said as he looked down at Nala. The little white haired girl had gone back to sleep.

"I'm sure our son will watch over his siblings, there is nothing to worry about koi." Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"Your right. So when is the ball?" Kagome asked.

"In a week." Sesshomaru said nuzzling Kagome's neck.

"So soon? Will it be the same as our courtship ball or..." Kagome started, but Shippou cut her off.

"Mama calm down. It's kinda like a courtship ball because of all the guests, but it's also different. Didn't Lady Jade tell you about it?" Shippou asked his mother.

"Yeah. She said that when a taiyoukai of any kind has pups they hold a ball to announce it to the others. Guests show up and the taiyoukai and their mate show off their pups." Kagome said.

"There's that, and there's also the demonstration." Shippou said.

"Demonstration?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"Hai. The pups have to demonstrate a technique of their own. One they made up and only they can use." Shippou said.

"But how will our pups know how to fight when they barely even know how to-"

"Mama stop stressing so much. I'm sure you and otou-san can teach your pups how fight properly in a week's time. The pups will probably start walking by tomorrow morning, and by the end of the day they'll be talking. You have seven days to teach them how to fight, but you won't have to do much. As soon as they start walking they'll start brawling with one another. All you and otou-san have to do is teach them grace to go along with their movements. They'll come up with techniques of their own while you two train them. So don't worry so much." Shippou said calmly as he gently placed Nala back in the crib.

Kagome was shocked with all the information Shippou had just told her, but what had her shocked the most was that he had finally called Sesshomaru otou-san. She turned to look up at Sesshomaru and saw a small smile on his face and pride in his golden eyes. She could tell he was happy Shippou had finally called him otou-san. Shippou turned around and stared at his parents.

"What?" He asked somewhat confused. Kagome passed a sleeping Loki and Nami to Sesshomaru and gathered Shippou in her arms.

"Mama?" Shippou asked confused at her sudden hug.

"You've grown up so much!" Kagome said as she hugged him tighter before pulling away. Shippou had a blush on his face from her praise.

"Indeed you have Shippou. I believe Rin was looking for you earlier." Sesshomaru said as he gently put Loki and Nami in the crib with their sister. Shippou nodded his head and headed for the door, but paused before leaving.

"Rin and I are going to go to the slayer's village to visit Sango and Miroku. We'll be back by morning. Bye mama, otou-san." He said then was gone. Kagome smiled at where her son had been. She felt Sesshomaru come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"It would seem that he finally approves of me." He said in his baritone voice. Kagome smiled wider and turned in his arms so that she was facing him.

"It would seem so." Kagome said before kissing him lightly on the lips. She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall and out into the courtyard.

"Where are we going koi?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"For a run." Kagome said with a smirk as they reached the edge of the forest.

A/N: Short I know and I'm sorry, but I ran out of ideas. Well until I come up with some ideas for the next chapter I have a review challenge for you guys. Right now I think i have about 135 reviews. Let's see how long it takes you guys to reach 140-145. Love you guys very much. If I do come up with any ideas while the challenge is going on I will write them, but I won't update. Please read and review.


	33. Time to Practice, Thanks Kilala

A/N: I feel so loved by you guys. It makes me so happy to see that so many of you like my story and continue to read. When I first wrote this I didn't think anyone would like it, but I was wrong. And you guys like my other stories too. I will do my best to keep making them interesting for you. Thank you so much, please read and review.

Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't return from their 'run' until the sun was just starting to come up over the horizon. Kagome changed back into her humanoid form and jumped up to their room. Sesshomaru followed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. They hadn't been together since they found out about Kagome's pregnancy and to be honest Kagome missed it and she was pretty sure Sesshomaru had too. If the smell of his arousal was any indication. Kagome kissed him back and somehow found herself thrown on the bed and her clothes had mysteriously disappeared, but she honestly didn't care at the moment. Sesshomaru climbed on the bed after her and kissed her again. Kagome felt his erection press against her stomach and felt herself grow wet in anticipation. Sesshomaru trailed kisses along her jawline to her mating mark where he nipped lightly with his fangs. Earning a soft moan from Kagome. Even though they had been together in the forest during their 'run' both still hadn't had enough. Kagome started to whine as the need building up inside her grew to be too much.

"Sesshomaru...please." She begged as he trailed kisses down her body. She felt him smirk against her skin before he slipped a finger inside her wet folds. Her back arched and she yelled out. He added another finger and moved in a small circle. Kagome's breathing picked up as Sesshomaru passed over her clit. Her restraint on her human form was released as he added another finger and continued with his minustrations. Kagome dug her claws into Sesshomaru's shoulders as her need for him to be inside her grew to unbearable heights. Sesshomaru pulled his hand away and Kagome whined, but stopped when his tounge replaced his fingers. As blissful as the feeling was Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Sesshomaru up and kissed him, then flipped him over. He was too shocked by her sudden show of dominance to do anything about it. Kagome grabbed hold of his hardened length and put it at her entrance. Sesshomaru's beast growled in approval of her boldness, but it turned into a moan when Kagome lowered herself onto his cock. She rolled her hips against his and moaned as the movement made his cock pass over her g-spot. She lifted up off him before lowering herself onto him again. Her breathing picked up as she sped up. She liked the feel of when she moved against him, but she wanted him to take control. She wanted him to make her cum. She trailed kisses from his chest up to his mating mark. She licked at the skin before grazing her fangs over it. She heard Sesshomaru growl before she was flipped over and he was ontop. She smiled up at him as he rocked his hips against hers. She moaned loudly as he hit her g-spot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down to hers and kissed him. She broke away when he sped up and she couldn't breathe while kissing him. Sesshomaru growled as he rocked his hips against hers at unimaginable speed. Kagome spread her legs wider to give him better access and he nuzzled her neck and sped up in response.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru was fighting with his beast to keep control as he pounded in and out of Kagome. Her mewls and moans of pleasure were messing with his holds over his beast. Kagome's whispered 'faster' had him pounding into her faster and harder than before. She moaned and Sesshomaru lost his hold over his beast. His eyes bled red and he bit down into the juncture of Kagome's neck and heard her soft gasp, then her growl as her beast took over. He pulled back to see her eyes were as crimson as his. He flipped her over and resumed pounding into her in the true way of their kind. Her hands tightened in the sheets of the bed as he thrust inside her again and again. Both of their breathing came in short, gasps. He felt heat build up inside him, but held back trying to wait for her to cum first. He felt Kagome push against him and flipped her over again, putting her legs over his shoulders and thrusting into her even more. She leaned up and bit into the juncture of his neck and the red receeded from his eyes. He bit into her neck again and felt the change in her aura as she regained control over her beast as well. Her fangs left his skin and he heard her whisper his name.

"Sess-Sesshomaru..." Kagome said and Sesshomaru sped up even more. He knew she was going to be sore in the morning, but he could tell she didn't care at the moment. He felt her cum around him and scream his name.

"SESSHOMARU!"

He came at the feel of her coated with her own juices. He moaned and collapsed on the bed beside her, still connected. He pulled her to his chest and licked the blood from her neck from where his beast had bit down too hard.

OoOoOoO

Kagome felt Sesshomaru swipe his tounge across her mating mark and a shudder went through her body. She craned her neck and licked at the blood on his in return. When she had finished she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

"I love you Sesshomaru." She said before falling asleep.

"And I you Kagome." Sesshomaru said before falling asleep as well.

Kagome woke up hours later to a sore feeling in her groin and an empty bed. She sighed and sat up. She winced when she stood up and walked towards the hotspring.

'It's been a while since we last did that.'

Kagome thought to herself with a smile.

**'Indeed.'**

'It's been a while since I've heard from you.'

**'Indeed.'**

Kagome sighed at her beast, deciding not to fight with it. She was in too much of a blissful state to bother with her beast. She lowered herself into the water of the hotspring and washed her hair and body, then just soaked in the hot water and relaxed.

'So how come you haven't showed up until just recently?'

Kagome asked her inneryoukai as she relaxed.

**'It's simple really. We've been in agreement so therefore I have no reason to argue with you.'**

'Oh.'

**'What? Did you miss me?'**

'Actually yes I did.'

**'Oh, well I guess I could talk to you more then. But what could we talk about?'**

'A variety of things. Like when we are going to teach our kids how to fight.'

**'Ah that. I thought Lady Jade had told you all about youkai customs.'**

'I did too. Apparently she didn't know everything after all.'

**'No, but what she did know helped us in the end.'**

'True.'

Kagome stood up and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around herself and walked back to her and Sesshomaru's room. It was winter already again and the air had gotten cold. Kagome pulled on a pair of dark blue skinney jeans, and a dark amythest longsleeve shirt. Then she left and headed for the kitchen. As she passed the nursery she heard her pups whining and walked in to check on them. As soon as her pups felt her presence they quietened. Kagome smiled as she reached the crib. She looked over the edge and stared down at her pups.

**'They are hungry.'**

'As am I.'

**'Feed them first.'**

'Feed them what?'

**'Honestly, it should be obvious.'**

Kagome thought a moment then blushed when she finally understood.

'Oh.'

**'Don't be embarrassed. It is part of being a mother. Zero is still here, have him watch the door.'**

'Right.'

"Zero, will you please watch the door and tell me if anyone's coming. I'm going to feed my pups." Kagome said to Zero in his tounge and he mewled his understanding before moving to stand by the door. Kagome picked up Nala first and went to sit in the chair across from the crib, but the other two started whining again. Kagome sighed and pulled the chair over next to the crib and they instanly went quiet.

**'Seems they already know your presence, that's good. They will listen to you.'**

'They'll listen to Sesshomaru too right?'

**'We'll have to see how they act around him.'**

Kagome lifted her shirt and Nala latched onto her nipple. It felt weird at first, but Kagome got used to it. Nala was a gentle baby, she bit but not too hard. When she stopped sucking Kagome lifted her and burped her before setting her back in the crib and picking up Nami. Nami was just like her sister. Gentle, but still a biter. When she finished Kagome had done the same thing she had with Nala. Kagome picked up Loki and yelped when he latched on to her nipple. He bit down hard, but eased up once the milk started to flow. Zero turned to look at Kagome and she shook her head at him.

"It's fine Zero, he just bit down a little too hard." Kagome told him and he nodded before turning back to look out the door. Kagome looked down at Loki.

"Next time don't bite down so hard on mommy, it hurt." Kagome said softly and heard Loki whine before she rubbed his back soothingly. He loosened his bite on her nipple again, but still didn't let go.

'He has more of an appetite than his sisters.'

**'Of course he does, he's a male. They always do.'**

'Is he going to be a mama's boy?'

**'If he's anything like Sesshomaru no.'**

Kagome smiled when she felt Loki let go. She lifted him and set him back in the crib with his sisters after burping him.

'Can I go eat now?' Kagome asked her inneryoukai rubbing her sore nibble. It hurt from where Loki bit her too hard and she was sure she was going to have a bruise around it.

**'Yes, you can go eat now.'**

'Yay!'

Kagome thought as she walked out of the nursery and headed for the kitchen. Zero started to follow her, but she stopped him.

"Zero please watch over them for just a little bit longer. I'll bring you up some breakfast then after that you can go back to Kilala and your kits." Kagome said.

"Okay, I actually enjoy watching over your pups Kagome. In a sense I feel like they too are my kits." Zero said in a purr and Kagome couldn't help but smile. She rubbed him behind his ears.

"Thanks Zero, I know they'll be safe with you." Kagome said before turning and walking down the hall to the kitchen. Once there she told the cook what she wanted for breakfast. Finally a servant walked in and set it all down on the table. She bowed to Kagome before leaving. Shippou and Rin had returned when they'd said they would, but at the time Kagome was a little preoccupied. Now she and her kids sat at the table and ate breakfast.

"So Rin, when does Kensi think you're due?" Kagome asked as she snagged a piece of bacon. She was glad Sesshomaru hired that one cook. He could cook both youkai favored dishes and human favored ones.

"In a week and a half." Rin said with a small blush.

"That's great." Kagome said.

"Okaa-san, I'm scared." Rin said.

"Why?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Because I heard Sango screaming when she gave birth, and I heard the servants talking about how you were when you gave birth. It sounds scary." Rin said and Kagome noticed tears in her daughter's eyes. She walked around the table and pulled Rin into her lap.

"Don't be scared Rin. I'll be there for you every step of the way. I only freaked out like that because I didn't have my mother there with me. You will." Kagome said as she brushed Rin's hair back from her face.

"Okay okaa-san. I'll be strong like you." Rin said wiping her unshed tears with the back of her hands.

"So, do you have any names picked out?" Kagome asked looking over to Shippou.

"If it's a boy we were thinking of Shane, and if it's a girl we were thinking of maybe Laila." Rin said. Kagome froze at the mention of Shane's name.

"Okaa-san?" Rin asked.

"It's nothing sweeite, those are beautiful names." Kagome said, and it was the truth.

'What are the chances of their son being the Shane in the future?'

**'Considering their youkai and their son will be youkai then it's very possible.'**

'Okay see it's moments like these where you can go away.'

"Do either of you know where Sesshomaru is?" Kagome asked and both children shook their heads. Kagome sighed and got up, after Rin got out of her lap. She stretched and headed outside to clear her head.

'Hmm, so Rin and Shippou's baby will be born in a week and a half. The ball announcing the birth of our pups is in a week, and Sesshomaru and I have to teach them how to fight with grace. That's nothing to worry about at all.'

**'Calm down. Mate will help us.'**

Kagome took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

'You're right.'

Kagome walked around the castle and eventually found herself at the doors of the dojo.

'It's been a while since I last practiced. I wonder if I still can?'

**'Only one way to find out.'**

Kagome smiled at her beast's suggestion and walked inside the dojo. Kagome walked over to the shooting range of the dojo and sighed when she realized her bow and arrows was back in her room.

"Well I guess I could use another-" Kagome stopped whens he felt the aura of Zero and Kilala's kits. She turned towards the door of the dojo to see Kotari and Haku sitting in the doorway. Kotari had her bow in her mouth, and Haku had her quiver full of arrows in his. They walked in and went up to Kagome. Kotari lifted her head and Kagome took her bow from her and slung it over her shoulder. Haku lifted his head and Kagome took her quiver full of arrows and slung it over her other shoulder. She bent down and pet both of them behind the ears.

"You guys want to watch me train?" Kagome asked in their language. She felt their auras change to one of surprise.

"H-How do you know our language mistress?" Kotari asked.

"You are an inuyoukai are you not?" Haku asked.

Kagome laughed at them both before answering.

"I am and inuyoukai, but I trained and learned a lot of different languages. And please call me Kagome, your father and mother both do." Kagome said as she walked over to the shooting range. She took hold of her bow and grabbed an arrow out of her quiver. She quicky notched it and held it steady. She focused in on a target about 20 feet away and released the arrow. It soared through the air and hit the bullseye.

"That was amazing mis-Kagome." Kotari said.

"That's nothing, I haven't practiced in a while." Kagome said as she notched another arrow. This time she aimed at a target about 70 feet away. She charged the arrow with her miko powers and it glowed blue. She released it and it soared through the air and sunk into the middle of the target.

"It would seem like you've been doing this for years Kagome." Haku said.

"I have." Kagome said with a smile. Happy she was still able to hit targets so well with her bow and arrows.

**'Try the hardest one here. Then we shall see if you are still as good as you once were or if you've gotten better.'**

'Hai.'

Kagome walked down to the very last target. It was about 200 feet away. Kagome notched an arrow and focused both her miko and her youkai powers into the arrow. It glowed a bright purple and the light shined off the lily pendant Rin had given her for her birthday. Kagome smiled to herself before she released the arrown. It shot through the air in a swirl of purple light before sinking into the middle of the last target and pushing it back a little.

"That was amazing." Both Kotari and Haku said in unison. Kagome smiled and leaned her bow and arrows against the wall of the dojo.

"I'm just glad this dojo is so big." Kagome said as she walked over to the wall covered in variety of weapons.

"What are you going to do now Kagome?" Kotari asked as she walked up to Kagome and rubbed her head against her leg.

"Well I may still be as good as ever with the bow and arrow, but I'm sure my sword skills have dimmed from lack of use." Kagome said as she skimmed the selection of swords trying to find the perfect ones to use. There were longswords, short swords, battle axes, spears, tridents, hammers, katanas, daggers, knives, shurikens, and more. Kagome sighed not being able to pick one she liked.

"Why not use these two Kagome?" A voice said from the doorway of the dojo and Kagome, Kotari, and Haku all turned to see Kilala standing in the doorway with both Kensaiga and Ketsaiga tied together across her back.

"They'll be perfect." Kagome said walking over to Kilala and taking her swords. She untied their sashes and tied them to her waist. She smiled at the feel of them back at her waist, then frowned.

"What's the matter?" Kotari asked.

"I don't have anyone to spar with." Kagome said. Normally she'd spar with Sango, or Sesshomaru. But neither are avaliable right now.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd be happy to be your sparring partner Kagome." Kilala said.

"Are you sure Kilala?" Kagome asked a little hopefully.

"Of course. You have trained with my mistress, so I am used to your techniques. That and I haven't been getting enough exercise since you killed Naraku." Kilala said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back and pet Kilala on her head.

"If your sure, then yeah I'm fine with it. But keep in mind that though Sango taught me her moves I made them my own." Kagome said taking her spot in the arena inside the dojo.

"Of course." Kilala said taking her spot. Kotari and Haku ran to the sidelines anxious to watch their mother fight. They had only heard stories.

"Don't expect me to hold back just cause we're friends Kilala." Kagome said as she drew her twin katanas.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Kagome. But know I also won't be holding back." Kilala said as she transformed from her little kitten self to her full youkai fighting self.

"Of course not." Kagome said with a smile as she too took her stance. Silence fell over the two as they circled each other. In truth Kagome was kinda excited to fight against Kilala. She had seen the fire neko fight in their many accounters with Naraku and his demons and she always seemed so fierce and graceful at the same time. Kilala lunged for Kagome and she jumped into the air to avoid it. Kilala followed, kicking off from the ground and using her ability to fly to it's full advantage. She swung out with her forepaws and they grazed Kagome's arm before she managed to get away. Both landed and turned to face eachother. Kagome twirled Kensaiga and Ketsaiga as she charged at Kilala. She locked steel with claws and both pushed off from eachother before attacking eachother again. Kagome managed to cut Kilala along the forepaw, but Kilala also managed to rake her claws across Kagome's chest. Tearing her dark green longsleeve shirt to shreds. Kagome reached up and tore it from her body and let it fall to the ground before lunging for Kilala again, charging her swords with her miko powers. Enough to hurt, not to kill.

"Who do you think will win?" Kotari asked her brother in a whisper as she watched her mother and Kagome duel. Watching her mother in battle was better than she had ever dreamed.

"I'd say mother, but Kagome seems to be quite skilled." Haku said watching both intently.

"What! No way, mama's going to win definately." Kotari said going back to watching the battle before them.

"She might, but despite what they both said about _not _holding back both are." Haku said.

"How can you tell that?" Kotari asked in awe as she saw Kilala used her fire to envelope Kagome who cut through the demonic flames with her swords that she had charged with her blue miko energy.

"Because, they are friends and unless they actually come to an agreement during battle they will both continue to hold back." Haku said slightly bored at not getting to see his mother fight all out like she had in the stories he and his sister had heard.

"Hey I've got an idea. Stay here, I'll be right back." Kotari said as she ran towards the door of the dojo.

"Where are you going?" Haku asked turning to watch his sister leave, but she was already out the door. He sighed and turned back to the two fighting females before him.

OoOoOoO

Kotari ran through the entire castle until she found Shippou. She had heard from her mother that he was Kagome's son.

"Shippou! Shippou you have to come quick!" Kotari said as she ran up to Shippou. The fox youkai turned to look at her.

"Oh hey Kotari, what's up?" He said as he bent down to pet her. She pulled back and tried to explain to him.

"Come on you have to see this. Your mom is fighting my mom! It's so cool." Kotari said, but Shippou didn't seem to understand.

"Shippou what's going on?" A woman said coming up behind Shippou.

"I'm not sure Rin. Kotari came up to me and started mewling. I don't know what she wants." Shippou said.

"Go to the dojo. The dojo! Kami how can you be Kagome's son and not know how to speak our language too!" Kotari yelled while pointing towards the dojo.

"Is it just me or does it seem like she's pointing towards the dojo Shippou?" Rin asked.

"Yes! Yes I am. Smart woman, please go watch. You don't want to miss this!" Kotari said, but all Shippou and Rin heard were her mewls.

"Shippou let's go to the dojo, I feel like Kotari wants us to." Rin said pleadingly to Shippou.

"Okay, we'll go." Shippou said taking Rin's hand and heading down towards the dojo. Kotari smiled after them.

"Smart woman. Now I have to go find someone else to watch my mama and Kagome fight. But who?" Kotari asked herself as she ran around the castle. She passed by the library and felt the lord of the land's aura. She skidded to a stop as an idea came to him.

'It's perfect!'

Kotari scratched at the door and waited for Sesshomaru to say enter before pushing the door open and running inside. The lord was sitting behind a desk with a book open before him.

"What is it Kotari? You usually don't come to find me, you're usually playing around with your brother." Sesshomaru asked as he stood up and walked around the table. Kotari noticed how he smelled strongly of Kagome.

'So they've been to bed with eachother lately-wait a minute that's not important. What is is getting him to come to the dojo to see the fight.'  
>Kotari ran up to Sesshomaru and pulled on his hakamas, trying to pull him towards the door.<p>

"What is it Kotari?" Sesshomaru asked trying to understand her antics. She just pulled harder on his pantsleg. Sesshomaru finally seemed to get it and said to lead the way. Kotari smiled to herself and raced down the hall towards the dojo with Sesshomaru following her. The surrounding servants seemed to realize there was something going on in the dojo and had gathered around. As Kotari ran up to the dojo she heard people shouting and rooting for Kagome, and some other rooting for her mother.

"What is going on here?" Sesshomaru asked as he followed Kotari into the dojo and saw the two fighting inside. Kotari ran back to her brother's side and smiled as she sat down.

"Where were you Kotari?" Haku asked looking around at all the people who had gathered to watch his mother and Kagome fight.

"Gaining an audience." Kotari said smugly.

OoOoOoO

"It would seem like we have an audience Kilala." Kagome said as she pushed away from Kilala's claws and landed in a crouch across from her.

"It would seem so Kagome." Kilala said landing nimbly on her feet. Both started circling the other again.

"Okaa-san! Don't hold back!" Kotari yelled.

"Mama stop holding back!" Shippou yelled at the same time Kotari did. Both looked at eachother and glared.

Kagome laughed, never taking her eyes off Kilala.

"So you too were holding back despite your words." Kagome said.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to go full out unless I knew you were." Kilala said still circling Kagome.

"Well since we already have an audience, why not give them something to watch." Kagome said with a smirk. She was happy just playing around with Kilala, but she wanted to test her powers to her limits. And she had a feeling Kilala did too.

"As long as you have no problems going all out..." Kilala said.

"With absolutely _no _restraints." Kagome finished. Both nodded before charging at eachother, this time without holding back on their powers. A blast of power surged through the dojo as Kilala's youkai powers clashed with Kagome's miko _and _youkai powers. When both jumped back Kilala was sporting gashes along her forepaws and chest which were bleeding pretty badly and Kagome was sporting claw marks along her abdomen and legs. But neither were anywhere near finished. Kagome charged her miko powers in Kensaiga then as she was about to release the Kensi Ne Kenzu Sesshomaru ordred everyone out of the dojo and no one questioned him. They all felt the build in Kagome's miko powers and they didn't want to be purified. The brave ones stayed close by so they could still watch, but at a safe distance. Kotari, Haku, Shippou, Rin, and Sesshomaru watched as Kagome released her miko powered attack and Kilala released a blast of fire charged with her youkai and both attack neutrilized eachother. Both fighters landed across from each other breathing heavily.

"Alright then, if my miko powers won't work then I'll just use my youkai powers." Kagome said as she sheathed Kensaiga. She twirled Ketsaiga and charged at Kilala again. The surveying demons, now thinking it's safe to go closer since they no longer feel Kagome's miko powers, creep closer to the dojo to see what had happened.

"I'd have it no other way." Kilala said flaring her youkai, making her flames grow and darken in color. Her crimson flames turned to a dark ruby color. It was beautiful, yet dangerous. Kagome smiled and charged her youkai powers into Ketsaiga as she twirled it. Ketsaiga's blade was covered in red energy. Kagome and Kilala charged at eachother and met in the middle of the dojo. Kilala struck out with her claws and teeth, while Kagome used her sword, and claws to block when needed and attack when she could. They flew all over the room. Disappearing and reappearing in random spots while still fighting. They pushed off from each other and Kagome landed long enough to let loose her attack.

"Ketsiku Strike!" Kagome yelled releasing the built up youkai energy in her sword and sending it towrds Kilala. The nekomata flared her youkai and her flames grew twice as big as the first time, but they still weren't enough to stop the attack coming towards her. Kilala flinched as the power from the attack started to singe her fur, and roared out in pain when it touched her skin. Kagome quickly cut off her power and the attack died away. Kagome ran to Kilala's side. When the light from Kagome's attack finally died away and the others could see again they saw Kagome's sword abandonded where she once stood and Kagome knelt beside a badly singed Kilala.

"I'm so sorry Kilala, the way you flared your youkai it seemed like you were ready for anything. I'm sorry." Kagome said tears filling her eyes as she looked at Kilala's beautiful fur ruined and it was all her fault.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. We agreed we'd go all out, you were just stronger than me." Kilala said with a chuckle, but winced when that bothered her singed skin and fur.

"Kilala let me heal you, please. I feel so bad about this." Kagome said. Kilala thought about it for a minute before finally nodding. Kagome smiled and gathered her miko powers to her hands. Once they were covered in blue light she laid them over Kilala's fur and other wounded areas. Everyone watched in awe, aside from Shippou who had seen her do it before, as Kagome used her miko powers to heal the damage she had just dealt. When the singes on Kilala's fur finally faded leaving behind the pristine white fur Kagome cut the power from her hands and stood up.

"Thanks for the great practice Kilala, it's been a while since I last had to fight like that." Kagome said looking down at the nekomata before her. Kilala cautiously stood up, afraid it would hurt to do so, but when it didn't she stood up completely and turned to face Kagome.

"It's been a while since _either _of us has had to fight like that." Kilala said with a smile. Kagome laughed and pet Kilala behind the ears.

"You're right, it _has _been a while since either of us has had to fight like that. But I certainly enjoyed it. Thank you." Kagome said as she nuzzled Kilala's fur. Kilala responded by purring.

"Mama!" Kotari and Haku said as they ran towards the two. Kagome pulled away when Kotari growled at her.

"Hey what's that for Kotari?" Kagome asked trying to reach down and pet her only to have her hand nipped at by Kotari.

"Aaaghh!" Kagome yelled as she pulled her hand back. She used her miko powers to numb it, but didn't heal it. Her youkai powers had already healed all the wounds she's sustained from her fight with Kilala. So now her hand was the only thing that hurt, well that and her heart. She couldn't understand why Kotari had done that.

"Kotari! Apologize now!" Kilala snapped at her daughter.

"No!" Kotari said still glaring at Kagome.

"Why not?" Kilala asked.

"Because she hurt you! She's bad!" Kotari said growling at Kagome.

"Kotari Kagome is a friend. We were just sparring with one another. We both agreed to go all out, it's nothing to be upset about if Kagome was stronger than I am." Kilala said.

"I don't care! She still hurt you! She could have killed you and she wouldn't have care-"

"Kotari _enough!_" Kilala snapped and Kotari's ears flattened against her head at her mother's tone.

"I'm sorry Kagome, you should have someone look at that." Kilala said rubbing her head against Kagome's side.

"It's alright Kilala, I understand how she feels. I'd feel the same way if someone tried to hurt my mom. If I remember correctly I acted worse than she did when a certain someone we know messed with the ones I loved a few seasons back." Kagome said talking about the time when she had attacked Sesshomaru because of what he'd done to Jakori and the boys.

"Kotari I'm sorry I hurt you mother I really am. I feel really bad about it even though I've healed her and it no longer hurts her. I would hate to lose her, she's a good friend of mine and a wonderful ally. I'm sorry if I upset you and your brother. Please forgive me." Kagome said holding out her uninjured hand. Kotari glared at it, as did Haku before he walked up to it and licked it. Kagome pet him behind the ears and he went over to his mother. Kotari still glared at Kagome's hand before slowly walking up to her hand and doing the same as Haku. Once Kilala and her kits had left saying they were going to find Zero Kagome stood up and stretched.

"Oh!" She said when she saw all the demons still standing around watching her.

"Okaa-san are you alright?" Rin asked walking up to her. Shippou followed behind with Kagome's sword in his hands. She took it from him and put it back in it's sheath.

"Yeah Rin I'm fine. It's just a bite." Kagome said calmly although it started to throb. Sesshomaru stepped forward and was looking down at her hand in disapproval. She could tell he didn't like what Kotari had done.

"I'm going to go bandage this. See you all later." Kagome said as she walked out of the dojo and headed for her room. As soon as she stepped in the room she felt Sesshomaru's aura behind her.

"You know it's not that bad. Kilala already yelled at her and I've forgiven Kotari." Kagome said as she felt him come up behind her.

"You may have, but I still don't like her behavior." Sesshomaru said as he came up behind Kagome and nuzzled her. Kagome whined when her hand throbbed again and he pulled away.

"Let me see it." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru I told you I'm fi-"

"Let me see." Sesshomaru said again. Kagome smiled and sighed. She held out her hand and he gently took it. Her hand had six little indents on the back and five on the bottom. He brought it up to his lips and swept his tounge over the wound. First over the back of her hand, then over the front. Kagome watched as the wounds sealed up and the throbbing in her hand disappeared with them.

"Thank you Sesshy." Kagome said as she pulled her hand back and went over to the washbin. She rinsed both hands and cleaned the blood from her hand. She felt Sesshomaru come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"You looked beautiful." Sesshomaru said in her ear. Kagome blushed and turned around in his arms.

"Thank you. But I was taught well." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. When they pulled away Sesshomaru had a smile on his face.

"Next time, you spar with me." Sesshomaru said then left the room and headed for his study. Kagome sighed before smiling.

'He is such a complicated youkai.'

**'Yes, but he is ours to figure out.'**

Kagome smiled wider and crawled in her bed.

'Yes, yes he is.'

A/N: Well this extra long chapter was a reward for you guys reaching my review challenge. I'll do it everytime you guys meet the quota, when you don't then I won't update. I wrote this right after I updated chapter 31. I'll update this when you guys reach my challenge. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please read and review. Love you guys and goodnight.


	34. Training the Pups

A/N: Not sure how to follow up the last chapter, but I shall try. (strikes a heroic pose none of you can see thankfully) Anyways, glad to see so many of you liked it. Now to get down to the nitty-gritty of the story and really get to writing. I think these next few chapters might be longer than the last not sure. Anyways, read and review. Love you guys.

When Kagome woke up the next day she instantly went to the nursery. When she didn't see her pups in their crib she freaked out. She ran down the halls and followed Shippou's aura to the gardens. If anyone would know here her pups were it would be Shippou.

"Shippou! Have you seen my pu-" Kagome stopped midsentence when she saw Nala, Nami, and Loki running around the gardens with Kotari and Haku, while Kilala, Zero, Rin, and Shippou watched.

"What is it mama?" Shippou asked walking over to her.

"Nothing." Kagome said with a relieved smile.

"Oh, sorry. But I noticed that they were trying to get out of the crib so Zero and I brought them out here. They've been walking since early this morning." Shippou said finally understanding what had his mother so stressed out.

"It's fine. Have they said anything yet?" Kagome asked walking over towards Rin and sitting next to her.

"Not yet kaa-san." Rin said with a smile.

"Okay." Kagome said as she turned to watch her children run around the gardens. They seemed to have a certain kind of grace to their movements, even though they were just trying to catch Kotari and Haku.

'At least I didn't miss their first words.'

**'True. And we still get to teach them how to fight so it's okay.'**

Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was shining and yet it was still so cold.

"Kaa-san?" Rin asked and Kagome looked over to her.

"Yes sweetie?" Kagome asked.

"When are you going to start training them?" Rin asked looking back towards the three pups who had finally managed to catch Kotari.

"When they start talking." Kagome said smiling when Kotari managed to get away.

"It shouldn't be too much longer before they start talking." Shippou said from his place behind Rin.

"Hm." Kagome said, then an idea came to her.

"Nala, Nami, Loki, come here." Kagome said in a soft voice and all three pups turned their heads up to look at their mother. They stopped chasing Haku and ran over to her. They stopped right before her seeming to be debating with themselves if it was okay to hug her or not. Kagome pulled them into a hug and they all smiled.

"You guys will start training as soon as you start talking. So take your ti-"

"Training how?" Nala asked in a soft voice.

"Who will be teaching us?" Nami asked in a bell-like voice.

"Will you and daddy be training too?" Loki asked in a soft baritone voice.

'Well so much for that.'

"They talked!" Rin said excitedly.

"That they did." A voice said from the doorway of the gardens. They all turned to see Sesshomaru leaned against the doorway.

"Otou-san!" Nami, Nala, and Loki called in unison as they ran towards him. They stopped before him like they had Kagome. He looked over at her and she just smiled. Sesshomaru took knee and pulled them into a hug and they all smiled. When he pulled away and stood back up he had a small smile of his own barely visable on his face.

"Seems like their training will start today." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Kagome with Nala, Nami, and Loki attached to his legs. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"It would seem so. We'll start after lunch." Kagome said standing up and picking up Nami and Nala. Sesshomaru bent down and picked up Loki.

"Alright then. After lunch it is." Sesshomaru said before placing a kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"Shippou you and Rin stay out here a little bit longer, Sesshomaru and I will take the kids inside to the library." Kagome said. She wanted to know the extent of her pups' knowledge.

"Okay mama." Shippou said as Kagome and Sesshomaru headed towards the library. Once there Kagome set Nami and Nala next to Loki infront of the fireplace. Then she and Sesshomaru pulled out a variety of different books. They set them infront of the children and they started to read them aloud.

"Twenty years ago a demon named Omashu was legened to be..." Nala read from a book titled Demons and Their Reigns Over the Centuries.

"...and no matter what Cinderella knew she'd live happily ever after..." Nami read from one of the books Kagome had brought from her time for Rin when she was still younger.

"The battle between the two houses raged on for centuries with neither side winning. It seemed that..." Loki read from a book titled Tales of War.

"Seems they are quite intelligent." Kagome said with a smile.

"Just like their mother." Sesshomaru said and Kagome blushed.

"So what now Sesshy? How will we train our pups?" Kagome asked as she walked over to one of the empty chairs and sat down. She watched as her three pups got lost in the stories they were reading.

'Seems they like to read as much as I do.'

Kagome thought with a smile.

**'That is a good thing, but focus on training our pups. Once the ball is over you can focus on whatever you wish.'**

Kagome sighed to herself.

'Fine.'

"Well after lunch, we shall take them out to the dojo, which has been repaired since yesterday." Sesshomaru said with a smile and Kagome blushed.

"Sorry about that." Kagome said sheepishly, but she had really enjoyed her fight with Kilala.

"It is fine. Who do you want to teach?" Sesshomaru asked pulling Kagome up, sitting in the chair she was previously sitting in, and pulling her down onto his lap.

"You know you could have just sat in the other chair." Kagome said with a blush.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't have been as comfy." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Whatever." Kagome said as she tried to keep her voice steady.

'He has no idea what it does to me when he does that.' Kagome thought to herself. She heard him growl only low enough for her to hear.

'Then maybe again he does.' Kagome thought with a smile. That's when she remembered he had asked her a question.

"Well, if I had to choose only one then I'd say Nala, but I could I'd like to train both her and Nami." Kagome said as she turned to look at their pups quietly laying in the floor reading their books.

"You'd leave this Sesshomaru to train our son?" Sesshomaru asked in a mock shocked tone. Kagome turned to look at him and growled.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that unless in the presence of the other Lords?" Kagome asked.

"Hn." Was the only answer she got. She sighed and turned around in his lap.

"You're so impossible." She said as she leaned in and kissed him briefly.

"Hai, but so are you." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Alright, how 'bout this. We'll let _them _choose who they want to be their teacher." Kagome said finally coming to a conclusion.

"That is fine by me. Come, it will be lunchtime soon." Sesshomaru said and Kagome got up off his lap. They told the pups to put up their books and they all headed out of the library and to the dining room. Just as they sat down a servant came in and sat lunch down on the table. Sesshomaru nodded and everyone started to eat. Shippou and Rin stopped by briefly to snag some food, then left saying something about going on a picnic. When lunch was done Sesshomaru and Kagome led their kids to the dojo and told them to sit down.

"Okay, well from today on your father and me are going to train you so you will be ready for the ball coming up." Kagome said and all three pups nodded their heads.

"What we want to know is who do you want to train you?" Sesshomaru asked. None of the pups said anything.

"You can choose who you want to train you. But one, or two, of you will be trained by one of us while the other, or others are trained by the other one." Kagome said.

"I want my father to train me." Nala said standing up. Sesshomaru nodded his head and she walked over to him.

"I want to train with kaa-san." Nami said, making Kagome smile. She stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"I...I want to be trained by...daddy." Loki said in a small whisper. Sesshomaru nodded again and Loki walked over to him to join his sister.

"Okay, it's settled. Sesshomaru will train Loki and Nala, while I train Nami." Kagome said as she walked over to Sesshomaru.

"I'll train inside the dojo, you go train them somewhere else." Kagome said before kissing him briefly.

"Hn." Was his response before leaving with Nala and Loki following. Kagome turned to Nala who was fiddling with the hem of her kimono.

"Alright then, let's get started." Kagome said as she walked over to the wall of weapons. She picked up a small shortsword and walked back over to Nami.

"Here, use this." Kagome said as she handed her daughter the sword. She took it and looked questioningly up at her mother.

"What will I use this for?" Nami asked.

"To defend yourself. Come on, I'm going to teach you the basics for swordplay by the end of the day." Kagome said as she drew Kensaiga.

"A-Alright." Nami said taking a stance. Kagome almost laughed at her daughter's footing. The way she stood a wind could knock her over. She walked over to her daughter and corrected her.

"Like this. You have to be strong, don't let anything knock you down." Kagome said softly and Nami nodded. Kagome took her stance again and raised her sword.

"Now just try to block this." Kagome said before charging at Nami. She tried to bring up her sword, but wasn't fast enough and Kagome knocked her down. Nami stood back up and took her stance, this time with correct footing.

'She's a fast learner.'

Kagome thought with a smile before charging at Nami again. Nami managed to block Kagome's sword, but was still knocked to the ground.

**'Yes, but she has no will to fight you.'**

Kagome helped Nami up and her daughter took her stance again. Kagome could see in her eyes that her beast was right. Her daughter had no will to fight against her.

"Nami, don't worry about hurting me. I've fought against your father countless times. Go all out. Even if you do hurt me I can just heal myself okay?" Kagome said with a smile, but got no response from her daughter. She sighed and crouched down before Nami.

"Baby look, how 'bout we make this whole thing a competition?" Kagome said with a smile. When working with a child, think like a child.

"What do you mean kaa-san?" Nami asked.

"I mean let's see if we can't make you stronger than your brother and sister. But to do that you'll have to go all out, alright?" Kagome asked and she could see Nami's eyes light up at the thought of beating her brother and sister in something. A smile spread across Nami's face before she answered.

"Okay kaa-san."

"Good. Now let's try this again." Kagome said as she stood up and took her stance. Nami did the same.

"Now this time try to attack me." Kagome said and Nami nodded before charging at her. Kagome blocked Nami's attack and pushed her back slightly and charging at her. Nami blocked it and stayed upright.

'She's improved.'

Kagome thought as she blocked one of Nami's attacks and charged for her again and Nami blocked it again.

**'Because you gave her something to fight for.'**

"Alright, seems like you've gotten the basics. Now let's try something else." Kagome said when Nami had managed to block all her attacks and actually managed to land a blow to her side.

"Like what?" Nami said as she cocked her head to the side.

"We'll try actually fighting against one another. Don't worry about hurting me, and no matter what always get back up okay?" Kagome stance as she took her stance again.

"Okay kaa-san." Nami said doing the same. Both raised their swords before charging at eachother. Nami attacked Kagome and she blocked her. She pushed off from her only to charge at her again. Nami blocked Kagome's attack and swung out with her foot trying to trip her, but Kagome jumped out of the way. She pushed off from the wall and brought her sword down. Nami blocked it, then backflipped out of the way. She landed in a crouch across the room.

"Not too bad, now I'm going to go all out. Ready?" Kagome asked. Nami nodded and Kagome lunged for her. She knocked Nami's sword from her hands and brought Kensaiga down, but Nami blocked it with her claws. They jumped back from eachother and Kagome sheathed Kensaiga.

"If you're going to fight with your claws then so will I." Kagome said before charging at Nami. Kagome pulled back with a yelp and held her hand close to her chest. She looked back at Nami and saw that her daughter had inheirited her father's poison claws.

"Kaa-san are you alright!" Nami asked as she ran towards her.

"I'm fine baby. You just surprised me." Kagome said as she looked at her hand. The flesh was burned pretty badly and it stung as the poison continued to eat away at her skin.

"I'm sorry kaa-san, but you said not to hold back." Nami said as she started to cry.

"I know I did baby, don't cry. Look, I'm already healing." Kagome said as she focused her miko energy to her injured hand and it started to heal. Killing the poison in her system. Nami stopped crying and smiled.

"All better see?" Kagome said as she toussled Nami's hair.

"You still want to fight?" Kagome asked and Nami nodded.

"Okay then. It seems like you've mastered the basics of both swordplay and hand to hand combat, let's see if we can't get you a special technique only you can use shall we?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Okay kaa-san." Nami said with a smile.

Kagome thought a moment before smiling to herself. If Nami had some of Sesshomaru's attributes then she should also have some of hers right?

"Nami come here." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Yes kaa-san?" Nami asked as she walked over to Kagome.

"I'm going to teach you how to use your miko powers okay?" Kagome said softly.

"Miko powers? How can I have miko powers when I am a youkai?" Nami asked skeptically.

"Because sweetie, I'm a miko demoness. Since you had some of your daddy's powers, I think you might have some of mine as well." Kagome explained as she sat crosslegged in the dojo.

"Okay." Nami said doing the same.

"Alright, well close your eyes and focus in on where your youkai energy is stored. If you have any miko powers, then they should be there as well. Do you see a different orb of energy besides your youkai?" Kagome asked slightly hopeful.

"Hai, I do." Nami said with a smile and Kagome sighed in relief.

"What color is it?" Kagome asked. She was doing the same thing Kaede had done with her.

"It's red, like a ruby." Nami said and Kagome smiled.

"Okay, now see if you can't change it into a shape. Any shape you want." Kagome softly instructed. Kaede had done the same thing with her when she was teaching her how to call upon her miko powers when she first arrived in the Feudal Era. Kagome smiled when she saw sparks of red show up in Nami's hands, then grow into the shape of a wolf.

"Very good, now stay focused on the shape you want and open your eyes." Kagome said. Nami did as Kagome said and a smile spread across her face whens he saw the ruby colored spirit wolf sitting in her hands.

"Now, try to make it move." Kagome said. This was the tricky part. If Nami didn't stay focused then her miko powers could hurt her.

"Right." Nami said. Slowly the wolf stood up and walked out of Nami's hands. It started to walk around slowly at first, then started to run around. Nami started to laugh and the energy forming the wolf sparked out of control.

"Nami focus!" Kagome said. Nami stopped laughing and the wolf's form went back to normal.

"Sorry kaa-san." Nami said quietly.

"It's fine, but just remember until you have full control over your miko powers they are dangerous not only to you, but to those you love." Kagome said repeating the exact words Kaede had said to her all those years ago.

"Okay kaa-san."

"Alright, seems like you can control it pretty good. Let's see if you can fight with it." Kagome said as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked, but Kagome didn't answer her. She just focused and called forth her miko powers. She opened her eyes and a blue spirit inu was standing next to her. Kagome stood up and Nami did the same.

"Alright, this is something I came up with on my own, but I've never had a reason to use it. It's a secret, not even daddy knows how to do this okay?" Kagome said and Nami nodded.

"Okay kaa-san, I won't tell anybody." Nami said with a smile. She was happy that her mother had shared something with her.

"Alright. Take your stance again. Focus on your energy and use it to control your wolf. Make it move with your thoughts and your will." Kagome instructed as she had her inu circle around Nami's wolf. The wolf slowly started to do the same.

"Good, now try to have it attack." Kagome said. Nami nodded and did as Kagome said. The wolf jumped and tried to attack the inu from above, but Kagome had it jump out of the way and slash the wolf's side.

"Ah!" Nami cried out in shock.

"It was a good idea to attack from above, but it was too obvious. Try again, and try waiting for an opening." Kagome said. Nami nodded and had her wolf move again.

OoOoOoO

"Alright, now which one of you wants to go first?" Sesshomaru asked his daughter and his son as they reached a clearing big enough for them to train in.

"I will daddy." Loki said stepping forward. Sesshomaru nodded and got into his battle stance. When Loki did the same he lunged for him, poison claws ready and attacked him. Loki just barely managed to block Sesshomaru's attack.

"Good, now try to attack me back." Sesshomaru said as he jumped back and attacked Loki again. This time he managed to block Sesshomaru's claws in time and swiped his own to try and hit Sesshomaru in his side. Sesshomaru elbowed him in the gut and Loki doubled over.

"Get up, when fighting you can't show any kind of weakness. You're enemies will use it against you." Sesshomaru said. Loki stood back up and took his stance.

'Good, he is persistant. Though he has a weak will.'

**'We can fix that.'**

'Yes we can, but Kagome will not be happy.'

**'Would you prefer mate to be happy or pup to be safe?'**

'I refuse to choose between the two.'

Loki tried to attack Sesshomaru again and Sesshomaru knocked him to the ground. He noticed that his lip was bleeding. Loki noticed the scent of his own blood and started to cry.

"Stop that this instant. No son of mine is going to cry over something as trivial as the sight of his own blood." Sesshomaru ordered making Loki cry even more.

"I said stop it!" Sesshomaru yelled and he stepped forward to grab Loki by the shirt, but Nala stepped infront of Loki and growled at him.

"Don't make my brother cry." She said through clenched teeth.

"He shouldn't cry over something as trivial as seeing his own blood. He is weak." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Father you need to be more considerate. Loki is trying the best he can, it's not his fault if he's not very good at combat." Nala said.

"Then whose fault is it?" Sesshomaru asked getting annoyed. How dare his daughter talk to him like this.

"I don't know, but it's not his. So stop treating him so...so coldly!" Nala hissed.

"Look here, I am training him so h-"

"Training him? Bullying him is more like it!" Nala said.

"Enough out of you." Sesshomaru said as he lunged for Nala. She jumped out of the way and came up from behind him and slashed her claws through the back of his hatori. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise before going back to their normal emotionless state.

"Stop being so mean to him!" Nala said as she crouched down infront of Sesshomaru.

"Hmph." Was all Sesshomaru said.

"Nala it's fine, daddy was just-"

"No Loki it's not fine, he is our father, he should be nice and loving and kind. Not mean, and hateful, and cold!" Nala yelled.

"I will not have my child talk about me so." Sesshomaru said.

"Then how 'bout this father. You beat me and I will apologize to you and treat you with the proper respect, but if I beat you then you must apologize to Loki." Nala said with a smile.

"Fair enough, though I will win this little challenge of yours." Sesshomaru said as he got into his battle stance.

"We'll see about that." Nala said as she started circling around Sesshomaru.

'She has too much of her mother in her.'

**'Is that not why you liked mate in the first place? Her will to defy you?'**

'In my mate yes, in my child no.'

"Don't hold anything back father, you might regret it later if you do." Nala said before disappearing from Sesshomaru's sight.

'Irritating child.'

Sesshomaru sensed something to his left and turned to face it and was struck from behind.

"Don't rely on your sense of auras father, I know lots of ways to hide mine." Nala's voice said from seemingly everywhere. Sesshomaru smirked as he crouched down just as he heard the soft sound of footsteps behind him. He turned and his claws barely missed Nala's nose, but she ducked out of the way.

"And you should not be so cocky in your fighting abilities, you are still a child." Sesshomaru said.

"That was only a miscalcuation, it will not happen again." Nala said before disappearing again.

"We shall see." Sesshomaru said as he took off after the sound of his daughter's footsteps. He came to a different clearing and stopped. He sniffed the air, but couldn't smell anything but grass and the winter air. He tried sensing anything, but came up with nothing. He even tried listening for something, anything, but again he came up with nothing. Suddenly he heard laughter.

"I told you not to rely on your senses." Nala's voice said before Sesshomaru was suddenly forced to the ground. Sesshomaru forced her off him and she went flying into a tree. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the debris only to find that Nala was gone. He felt a trickle of power coming from his right and turned in time to have Nala's claws dig into his skin. He howled out in pain and jumped back, dragging her claws out of his skin. He tried lifting his right arm, but found that he couldn't.

"What in the-"

"I have paralyzing poison in my claws father, you won't be able to use your right arm until the effects wear off. Which won't be until sunrise." Nala said with a smile.

'Hn, seems like she does have some skill. Definately the most skilled out of the two.'

Sesshomaru charged at Nala again with his poison claws out and she blocked them with her own. Sesshomaru swept out with his feet and knocked Nala to the ground, but before he could pin her down she jumped out of the way and landed in a tree some distance away.

"I'll give you this, you are definately pretty skilled so far." Sesshomaru said as he focused his energy into his poison whip. "But nothing compared to me." He said as he flicked it towards the tree Nala was sitting in. The light green whip flew throught he air and hit the tree. It melted as soon as it was hit, but Nala was nowhere to be seen.

"If you say so father." Nala said from behind Sesshomaru. He turned around to see Nala twirling two poison whips similar to his own only a dark amythest instead of light green. Nala jumped from her spot beneath a tree and landed behind Sesshomaru. She spun and her whips flew through the air towards Sesshomaru. He tried to block them using his whip, but it only managed to block one of them. The other cut through his hatori and slashed across his stomach. As soon as it hit Sesshomaru realised it was like her poison claws. Sesshomaru fell to his knees unable to move. Nala cut the power to her whips and they disappeared. She walked over to her father and stood before him.

"I believe I have won father." Nala said in a serious tone. Sesshomaru growled to himself and looked up into her angelic face.

"Loki, I am sorry." Sesshomaru said as Loki walked over to the two of them.

"It's fine daddy, I'm already healed see?" Loki said pointing to his lip. It was completely healed.

"I'm through with this, I'm going to check on mommy and Nami. Loki, you can heal him if you want, but I wouldn't if I were you." Nala said as she walked to the edge of the clearing before disappering into the forest and heading for the dojo.

**'She is a fighting prodigy.'**

'Indeed she is. Now if only my son would be like that.'

Sesshomaru thought as he sat on his knees on the ground. Loki walked up to him and laid his hands on his right side first, where Nala's claws had dug into the first time. They glowed a dark emerald green and Sesshomaru slowly started to regain feeling in his right side.

"I'm really sorry daddy. I'm not as good a fighter as Nala, or you. I know I'm weak and you don't like weakness, but I really do want to become stronger." Loki said as he moved and laid his hands on Sesshomaru's chest.

'So he knows he is weak and wishes to become stronger. He is just like me when my father died. I was so weak as a pup and wanted to become stronger.'

**'You did become stronger, but you also became cold. When we saved Rin we became less distant, but we thought ourselves to be weak because we saved her.'**

'Yes, but because I did I had someone to protect so I became stronger in order to do so.'

**'Then when mate showed up we became even stronger so we could protect her. Now we have pups, we must also be strong, as well as caring.'**

Sesshomaru thought about what his beast was saying and realized it was right. He had noticed that Kagome seemed to be stronger when she had something to protect, just as he had become stronger when he was protecting Rin and Kagome.

"If you wish to become stronger then you must find something precious to you to protect. If you have the will to protect that which is dear to you then you will have the will to become stronger." Sesshomaru said as Loki finished healing him and Sesshomaru could move again. He stood up and looked down at his son. Loki had a thoughtful expression on his young face.

"So if I have something dear to me to protect it will help me to become stronger?" Loki asked as he looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Hai. Do you have something dear you wish to protect?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai." Loki said as he nodded his head.

"And what is that?" Sesshomaru asked slightly curious as to what Loki held dear to him.

"Mommy, Nala, Nami, and..." Loki trailed off.

"And?" Sesshomaru prompted though he had an idea as to who the last person was.

"And you father." Loki said quietly. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He wasn't used to having people trying to protect him. He couldn't believe his son felt that way about him after how he had just treated him.

"I understand that you think I am weak and that I will not become strong but-" Loki's sentence was cut off. Sesshomaru knelt down and hugged Loki close to him. Sesshomaru's sudden show of affection shocked Loki so much that he didn't react.

"I may have thought you to be weak, but you're not. If you are willing to do everything in your power to protect that which you hold dear to you then you are already strong." Sesshomaru said as he pulled away. He smiled down at his son and Loki smiled up at him in return.

"Thank you father." Loki said as he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's leg and hugged him. Sesshomaru smiled and pat him on the head.

"Come on, I think I know a way to help you become stronger." Sesshomaru said as Loki pulled away. He got into his stance and Loki hesitantly did the same.

"You wish to become stronger to protect the ones you love, use that will to fuel your powers into something that will help you do just that." Sesshomaru said as he lunged for Loki. Loki brought up his claws and blocked Sesshomaru's, then jumped back. Sesshomaru smirked when he saw that Loki's footing was off and he swept out with his leg to knock him down, but Loki jumped out of the way and landed in a branch on a nearby tree.

"Seems you learned something from watching the fight between your sister and I." Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he turned to look up at his son.

"Maybe a little." Loki said with a smile of his own.

OoOoOoO

Loki was so happy that his father seemed to understand his need to become stronger to protect the ones he loved. Loki jumped down from his place in the tree and landed behind Sesshomaru. He struck out with his claws only to have them blocked by his father's. Sesshomaru turned and hit him in the gut. It sent him flying into the forest. Loki slowly stood up and coughed up a little blood. He felt hot tears stinging his eyes, but quickly wiped them away.

'No tears! Tears won't help me protect the ones I love! But then what will?'

**'Let me help you?'**

'Who are you!'

**'I'm your innerself. And if you truly want to protect the ones we love then use your youkai powers to your advantage.'**

'How?'

**'Just trust in your will to protect the ones you love.'**

'What do you mean?' Loki asked confused, but didn't get an answer.

'Trust in my will to protect the ones I love.' Loki thought to himself. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slowly let it out. He saw a spark of dark green somewhere deep inside himself and he called it forward. He felt it surround his entire body before it faded away. He slowly opened his eyes to see two exact copies of himself looking straight at him.

"Ah!" Loki yelled jumping back and his clones did the same.

"How in the?" Loki asked as he stepped closer to one of them. He reached out and touched it. It felt real, just like his sisters and mother and father.

'What are they?'

**'They are what will help you protect the ones we love.'**

'But how did I-"

**'Like I said, you trusted in your will to protect the ones you love.'**

'Do they do the exact same thing I do?'

**'Experiment and find out.'**

'Okay.' Loki said to his innerself before strengthening his will and running back through the forest to where his father was still in. His clones following close behind him. Loki masked his aura and his clones auras before he reached the clearing. He jumped into a tree and his clones followed him. He focused and made his clones move away from him to seperate trees. He looked down and saw Sesshomaru looking around trying to find him. He smiled before jumping down and attacking his father. His clones doing the same. Sesshomaru punched one of the clones and they fell to the ground. Sesshomaru thought it was the real thing so continued to advance on it. Loki jumped on his father's back and dug his claws into his shoulders and had his clones attack different parts of him as well. All three of them managed to pin Sesshomaru down and Loki held a clawed hand to his throat. He called back his clones and they fused with him and disappeared. He saw that his father's golden eyes widened in surprise.

"H-How did you-"

"I just did as my innerself said and trusted in my will to protect the ones I love." Loki said with a smile.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru was completely shocked. He'd never before heard of any demon being able to make copies of themselves that could function in a fight. Sesshomaru turned his head to the side in a sign of submission and Loki stood up to let him up. Sesshomaru grabbed Loki by the back of his shirt and pulled him down onto the ground with him and pulled him into a hug.

"Well done Loki. You've already become strong just by your will to protect the ones you love." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at his son with nothing but pride in his eyes.

"You really think so father?" Loki asked.

"Hai, I do. And you will continue to get stronger. Come on, let's go see your mother and sisters. Your training for today is over." Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

"Hai." Loki said as he stood up afterwards. They both headed through the forest until they reached the dojo. They walked through the door to see Kagome and Nami in the middle of a battle, but not using swords or claws. Nala was leaning agains the wall watching intently.

"What's going on Nala?" Sesshomaru asked as he and Loki joined her. She turned and glared at him before turning to look back to the fight between her mother and her sister.

"Nala it's fine, father helped me become stronger." Loki said sensing why his sister was being so hostle towards their father.

"Oh?" Nala asked sincerely surprised.

"Hai, I'll show you what I mean tomorrow. Just know that he completely changed after I healed him." Loki said with a smile before turning to look up at Sesshomaru who only smiled as he watched Kagome and Nami continue their fight.

"Mom and Nami are in the middle of some sort of spirit battle is the best I can guess. I'm not even sure how they're doing any of it, but I think Nami might be winning." Nala said with a smile.

"It would seem so." Sesshomaru said as he continued to watch Kagome and his daughter fight. The ruby colored wolf jumped and landed on the blue inu's back. It dug it's claws and teeth into the inu's back and wouldn't let go no matter how much the inu tried to shake it off. Finally the inu went down and disappeared, then Kagome fell to her knees.


	35. Fox Kits and Getting Ready

A/N:Love you guys muches, and I just realized that the last two chapters were extremely long. Yay for ideas constantly popping into my head. (Now if only that would work with my other stories as well. Too bad you guys won't get to read this until you reach my review challeng on chapter 33.) Ignore that last bit, I put it there when the review challenge ws still going on. I'm going to write this anyways. Hope you guys enjoy, please read and review.

"Kaa-san!" Nami yelled as she ran towards Kagome. The ruby colored spirit wolf disappearing along with Nami's concentration. Nami reached Kagome just as Sesshomaru caught her.

"Kaa-san." Nami said again.

"I'm fine, it's just been a while since I last used that much of my energy. You did good Nami." Kagome said with a smile as she toussled Nami's raven colored hair. Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Kaa-san!" All three pups yelled in unison.

"You three follow me, I'm taking her to Kensi." Sesshomaru said before taking off at full speed towards the old healer's aura. The old demon was sitting in the infirmary when Sesshomaru, Nami, Nala, and Loki all burst through the doors. Sesshomaru laid Kagome on one of the beds and called for Kensi.

"Oh my!" Kensi said as he rushed over to examine Kagome. When he finished he smiled.

"What's wrong with kaa-san?" Nami asked.

"Is she going to be alright?" Loki and Nala asked in unison. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but his aura said it all.

"She will be fine. She just used up too much of her powers. Let her rest and she'll be good as new by dinnertime." Kensi said as he left the room. Sesshomaru slumped into the chair next to the bed and Nami, Nala, and Loki all crowded around the bed trying to be close to their mother. They all stayed in the infirmary not moving at all for hours. The sun set and Kagome still hadn't moved. A servant came in and announced that dinner would be in five minutes. Sesshomaru finally peeled his gaze away from Kagome's sleeping face and looked at his pups.

"You three should go get cleaned up for dinner." He said in a tired voice.

"But father-" Loki started.

"You don't want to be all dirty when your mother wakes up do you?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow at his children. They looked at eachother before shaking their heads.

"I didn't think so. Kensi said she would wake at dinnertime, that's in five minutes. Go bathe, dress, and eat. We will all come back with a tray of food for her when she wakes." Sesshomaru said as he stood up. Nami, Nala, and Loki looked back at their mother and reluctantly moved towards the door. Sesshomaru slid it closed after they had all walked out into the hallway. The pups ran off towards the hotspring and Sesshomaru headed towards the hotspring in his chambers. After he had bathed and dressed he went to the dining room. He saw that Shippou, Rin, Nami, Nala, and Loki were all waiting for him. He sat down and nodded for everyone to eat. Once they were all done the pups put together a tray of food, asked to be excused and raced towards the infirmary. Sesshomaru stayed behind to explain the situation to Shippou and Rin.

"Mama tends to do that a lot." Shippou said with a knowing smile.

"Hn."

"Will she be okay?" Rin asked worried.

"She'll be fine. When this used to happen when we were traveling with Miroku and the others she'd be out for a few hours then wake up and be good as new." Shippou said as he stood and held out a hand to help Rin up. She took his hand and they both bowed to Sesshomaru before leaving and heading for their room. Sesshomaru sighed before standing up and heading for the infirmary as well.

OoOoOoO

Kagome woke up to the smell of miso soup and the feel of four very worried auras. She opened her eyes to see a tray of steaming food on the bedside table and her pups as well as Sesshomaru all sitting around the room looking disheveled. She smiled to herself before speaking.

"I hope you all don't look that way because of me." Kagome said with a small hint of concern lacing her voice.

"Kaa-san!" All three of her pups yelled in unison as they jumped up onto the bed and curled up into her side. She smiled and wrapped her arms around them.

"You should eat something." Sesshomaru said from his seat across the room. Kagome nodded and the kids got off the bed and handed Kagome the tray of miso soup and grilled fish. She ate all of it and they left the room to take it to the kitchen. When they were gone Sesshomaru stood up, concern still visible in his golden eyes.

"I'm fine Sesshy, really." Kagome said as she wrapped her youkai around him trying to reassure him that she really was fine. He walked over to the bed and placed a light kiss on her forehead before placing an even lighter kiss on her lips as though he was afraid she'd break. When he pulled away his stoic mask was completely gone and a look of relief was clearing written on his face.

"You really should stop doing things that scare me so much." Sesshomaru said softly as Kagome wrapped her youkai around him again. She moved to the side of the bed and patted the side next to her. Sesshomaru sat down and pulled her into his lap. She curled up against his chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sesshy. I had gotten a little carried away when training Nami." Kagome said in a whisper, then she suddenly thought of something.

"Sesshy?"

"Hn?"

"How did your training with Nala and Loki go?" Kagome asked slightly curious.

"You will see at the ball." Sesshomaru said as he buried his nose in Kagome's hair.

"What! But you saw what I was teaching Nami." Kagome said.

"Yes, but I am sure you still have much more to teach her by the end of the week." Sesshomaru said.

"Hai, I do." Kagome said finally deciding to let it go. There was no use fighting with him. She heard his breathing even out and smiled to herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms.

OoOoOoO

"So father can be caring." Nala said in a hushed tone as she and her siblings looked into the infirmary through the door at their parents.

"Kaa-san looks so happy." Nami said with a smile.

"So does father." Loki said.

"Alright you three, off to bed." A voice said behind them. They all turned to see Kilala and Zero standing behind them in their true forms.

"But-" The pups started, but Zero cut them off.

"No buts, bed now. You know your mother wants you in bed by a certain time, now go." Zero said. The pups sighed before running off towards their mom and dad's bedroom. Kilala walked up to Zero's side and nuzzled his head.

"You know I'm kinda surprised they can understand us." Kilala said with a mewl.

"I'm not. They are, afterall Kagome's children." Zero said with a purr.

"True. Come on, let's go to bed." Kilala said as she headed downt he hall towards their bedroom.

"Hai." Zero said before following after his mate.

OoOoOoO

"Come on Nami, there's only one day until the ball. Focus!" Kagome said as she willed her spirit inu to attack Nami's spirit wolf. Nami had gotten increasingly good at conjuring, and controlling her miko powers. Kagome had taught her how to shoot sacred arrows, use her powers to form weapons out of pure holy energy as well as demonic energy, but they mainly worked on fighting with their spirit animals.

"Right." Nami said as she had the wolf charge at Kagome's inu, but Kagome made her inu jump at the last moment.

"Nice try, but it was too obvious." Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright then, how 'bout this." Nami said as she had her wolf circle around the dojo at top speed then charge at Kagome's inu. Kagome prepared it to dodge the straightforward attack when the spirit wolf suddenly disappeared and her inu was pinned to the ground from behind.

"When did you-"

"I had it run so fast that it cast a projection of itself. It confused you into thinking it was the real one and gave me the oppritunity to pin you down." Nami said with a smile.

"Well done." Kagome said as she called her powers back to her. Nami did the same and ran over to Kagome.

"Thanks kaa-san, but I still need to practice more with Okari before tomorrow night." Nami said as they started walking back to the castle. Kagome smiled at Nami's name for her spirit animal.

"Kaa-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought of a name for you spirit animal yet?" Nami asked as they walked up the steps and headed towards the dining hall.

"Hai, I have."

"And?"

"Suki." Kagome said as they walked into the dining hall.

"Nice name." Nami said as she ran to sit next to her siblings. Kagome smiled and sat next to Sesshomaru. He motioned for everyone to eat and they all started to stuff their faces. Kagome finished first and looked around the table at her family. She noticed that her pups had grown so much in the past week. Youkai children really did grow up fast, they already looked like they were each twelve where they would only be a week old in human years. She also noticed that Rin was very close to having her kits. Rin and Shippou had found out that they'd be having a boy and a girl. From the feel of Rin's aura and her scent it seemed like she'd have her kits by tomorrow morning. When everyone else had finished eating Kagome stood up and stopped her pups from running off.

"Nala, Nami, Loki can you all come with me for a moment?" Kagome asked.

"What for kaa-san?" They all asked in unison.

"You'll see." Kagome said as she left and headed up to her and Sesshomaru's room. She heard her children follow behind her. When they reached her room she motioned all of them inside. She had them stand in a row. Nami on the left, Loki in the middle, and Nala on the right. Kagome looked over her pups and noticed how much they had actually changed in the past week. Their demonic features had become more prominent, their muscles had toned up and their skill in both fighting and intillect had improved greatly.

"I have a present for each of you." Kagome said as she reached under her bed and pulled out her black traveler's bag and put it on the bed.

"What kind of present mommy?" Loki asked.

"Nami, you've improved so much in the past week. Your strength is in your will to never give up no matter what. Use this to help you continue to grow in the future. Give it a name and use it well." Kagome said as she pulled out the sword with the ruby embedded into the hilt out of her bag and handed it to her daughter. Nami took it in her hands and unsheathed it.

"It's beautiful kaa-san." Nami said as she sheathed it again.

"Give it a name." Kagome said with a smile.

"What should I name it?" Nami asked.

"I believe you already have a name that will fit it perfectly." Kagome said as her smile widened. Understanding dawned on Nami's face before she smiled.

"Okari." Nami said and the sword in her hands pulsed. Kagome smiled again and she turned to her son.

"Loki, you've improved so much over the past week as well. Your strength lies in your will to protect those you love by any means necessary. Wether that means doing everything in your power to do so or laying down your life to protect them. Use this to help you to continue to protect the ones you love. Give it a name and I'm sure it will help you become strong." Kagome said as she pulled out the sword with the emerald embedded into the hilt and handed it to Loki. He unsheathed it and looked at the blade.

"Kotaku." Loki said before sheathing it again. The sword pulsed and Loki smiled.

"And Nala, you too have improved over the past week. Your strength is your will to fight for what you believe is right and wrong. You care for those you hold close, and you protect those you feel need it. Use this to help you continue to be able to tell what is the right and wrong thing to do. Give it a name and I'm sure it will help you choose what's the right the to do in the future." Kagome said as she pulled out the sword with the amythest embedded into the hilt and handed it to her daughter. She too unsheated it and smiled at her reflection on the blade.

"Sikari." Nala said as she resheathed it. The sword pulsed in response and Nala smiled.

"Use them to protect the things you feel are important to you." Kagome said.

"Thank you kaa-san." All three pups said in unison.

"Don't worry about it. Now I'm going to go to the library. Tomorrow morning you are free of training. You may do whatever you want until the time of the ball, but you are _not _allowed to leave the castle. Am I understood?" Kagome asked.

"Hai." All three said in unsion. Kagome smiled before walking past them and heading for the library. The pups looked at one another before running outside to the dojo to try out their new swords. Nala wound up going to her favorite spot inside the castle walls, and Loki went to the clearing him and Sesshomaru had trained in all week. Leaving Nami to herself in the dojo. She smiled and focused her energy until she called forth her spirit wolf. She had it run around the dojo a few times before she tried something she'd been wanting to do for a while now. At first she fell to the ground, but she got back up and tried again. After about the twelveth try she finally got it down pact. She smiled as she called her powers back.

"I can't wait to show everyone tomorrow." Nami said to herself as she walked back towards the castle and went inside her and her sibling's room. She crawled under the sheets and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. A few hours later both Loki and Nala did the same.

OoOoOoO

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! OKAA-SAN!" Shippou yelled as he ran down the halls of the castle trying to find his mother with the sun just barely rising up over the horizon. He didn't care that he was probably waking up several people who didn't want to be woken up. He had something else he was worried about.

"OKAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAN!" Shippou yelled as loud as he could and ran into the last place he hadn't looked yet. The room where he and Rin had thrown Kagome her birthday party. He opened the door and saw Kagome sitting in a chair reading the picture book he had made her for her birthday.

"Okaa-san!" Shippou said running up to her.

"What? What is it Shippou?" Kagome asked putting the book down.

"It's Rin."

"What about Rin?" Kagome asked slightly worried.

"She's gone into labor!" Shippou yelled.

"Oh kami! Why didn't you say something sooner?" Kagome asked as she stood up and followed Shippou as he ran out of the room.

"I tried, but I couldn't fine you." Shippou said as he led her to his and Rin's bedroom.

"Aaaaghh!" Rin screamed as they reached the door.

"Rin!" Shippou yelled as he raced into the room. Kagome followed shortly after. Rin screamed again and Shippou held her hand.

"Okaa-san what do we do?" Shippou asked worried about Rin.

"Calm down Shippou. I need you to get me some hot water and a lot of towels." Kagome said as she moved to sit between Rin's legs. Shippou nodded and ran out of the room. He came back shortly after with the things his mother had asked for.

"Alright Shippou, have you two decided if you want to present for the birth or out of the way?" Kagome asked as she spread Rin's legs and spread towels out below her.

"P...present." Rin breathed.

"Alright, then give her all the support you can. Rin, you're going to have to do exactly as I say okay?" Kagome said.

"Hai." Rin said through clenched teeth.

"Okay. When the next contraction comes I need you to push." Kagome ordered and Rin nodded. Rin's scream filled the air as another contraction came and she did as Kagome said.

"You're doing great Rin, I can see the head. Try to even out your breathing. Alright, I need you to push again." Kagome said as she saw the head come into view. Rin screamed as she pushed again and Kagome pulled the baby the rest of the way out. She cut the cord and cleaned it before wrapping it in a towel and handing it to Shippou.

"It's a girl." Kagome said with smile.

"A girl, you hear that Rin?" Shippou asked with a smile on his face.

"We're not done here." Kagome said going back to Rin.

"Aaagghh!" Rin screamed as she pushed the final child into the world. It's cries filled the air as Kagome cut the cord and cleaned it. She handed it to Shippou before turning back to Rin and cleaning her up.

"It's a boy." Shippou said and his smile grew wider.

"Congradulations you two. Both are perfectly healthy." Kagome said as she threw the soiled towels into the fire in the fireplace and dumped the water out the window.

"What are you going to name them?" Kagome asked as she walked back over to the new parents.

"The girl's going to be Setsuki." Rin said finally able to breathe normally again. Shippou smiled and nodded.

"And the boy will be Shane." Shippou said and Rin smiled. Kagome left the room to let the Rin and Shippou be alone with eachother and their new kits. Kagome walked up to her and Sesshomaru's room and went to the hotspring. She quickly bathed then got dressed for the night's events. She smiled to herself as she pulled on one of the dresses from her time. When she finished she put her hair up in a high ponytail then left to find Sesshomaru.


	36. Jealousy and Preformances

A/N: Okay, it's been a while since I last look at this fanfic so it might take a while for me to get back into the swing of things, but I will try. A review from one of you guys made me think about a few things. Do you guys think I'm making the pups too powerful? Anyways, let's get on with the story shall we? Love you all very much. Please read and review and please check out my other stories.

'Where in the world is he?'

Kagome thought to herself as she walked through the palace trying to find Sesshomaru.

'**Have you tried sensing his aura?'**

Her beast asked and Kagome sighed.

'Several times and I can't find him anywhere. Damn it! The ceremony is about to start and his fluffy ass is missing.'

Kagome thought as she headed back towards the Great Hall where all the guests that were invited were waiting. She saw Jaken on her way and stopped him.

"Hai M'lady?"

He sqwaked as he bowed.

"Have you seen Sesshomaru? The ceremony is about to start and I can't find him anywhere.'

She said.

"Have you tried sensing his-"

"Yes. Did he say anything to you about going somehwere?"

Kagome asked and Jaken shook his head.

"I'm sorry M'lady, but Lord Sesshomaru didn't say anything to me."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do now? He was the one who invited all these people. He was supposed to start the ceremony."

Kagome said getting angrier at her mate by the second.

"If I may be so bold M'lady, perhaps you should start the ceremony without Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken said and Kagome thought about it for a moment before sighing.

"Alright fine, but when I see Sesshomaru I'm going to give his fluffy ass a piece of my mind."

Kagome said as she walked up the steps leading up to the raised platform. She walked out and everyone turned to look up at her. She took a deep breath before addressing them.

"My mate and I would like to welcome you all to this special occasion. We would like to announce the birth of our tree pups. Nami, Nala, and Loki."

Kagome said and her pups walked into the room and stopped in the middle. Everyone stepped back and formed a circle around them.

"Please enjoy yourselves and we ask that you remember to be hospitible towards _everyone_."

Kagome said stressing the last word when she saw several demons looking hungriliy at a couple of humans. They looked up at her when she said this and blushed in embarassment. Kagome nodded to everyone before stepping down and going to join her pups.

"You guys don't have to preform for a while. Mingle and meet with others, and _try_ not to cause any trouble."

Kagome said before placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Hai kaa-san."

They all said in unison before disappearing into the crowd. Kagome sighed before scanning the crowd for a familiar face. She spotted Kolki and the others lords and made her way towards them. She stopped when she heard someone talking to Dai about how disgraceful it was to allow humans to work in the castle.

"I don't think so."

Kagome said going to stand beside Dai who nodded his greeting and Kagome did the same.

"Oh, and who are you?"

The demon asked and Kagome smiled to herself. And here she thought everyone knew she was Sesshomaru's mate.

"Were you not paying attention earlier? I am Lord Sesshomaru's mate and mother to the pups who this celebration is being held for."

Kagome said without showing any emotion in her face and the demon immdeiately bowed low to her.

"My sincerest apologiez M'lady."

The demon said and Kagome couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"It's alright, you can stand back up. Now what was it you were talking about before I came up?"

Kagome asked pretending not to know.

"Oh, that's right. You said it was disgraceful to allow humans to work in the palace. See, that is where you are wrong. Humans are not disgraceful and neither is allowing them to work here in the palace. They work just as hard, if not harder than some of the demons on our staff. So I would appreciate it if you would keep your comments to yourself."

Kagome said and the demon bowed again mumbling an apology before leaving. Once the demon was out of earshot the lords erupted into laughter.

"Still the same as ever I see Kagome."

Kolki said and Kagome smiled.

"What? I don' t like it when people talk bad about others."

Kagome said innocently which made the lords laugh that much more.

"Where is your mate Kagome? Wasn't he supposed to announce the reasoning behind this gathering?"

Dai asked and Kagome groaned.

"He was, but his fluffy ass is nowhere to be found."

Kagome said crossing her arms. Dai laughed again before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps he found something he had to do."

"That was more important than our pups celebration?"

Kagome asked and Dai didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. If he doesn't show up in the next three minutes I'm going to hunt him down."

Kagome said and the other lords shuddered at the thought of what Sesshomaru would be up against if he didn't show up soon.

"Well then let's hope Sesshomaru shows up soon."

Sabura said and the other lords nodded. Kagome heard one of her favorite songs being played by the youkai band and wanted to dance, but was only reminded of her missin mate and growled in annoyance at his disappearance.

"Would you like to dance mama?"

A voice said from Kagome's left and she turned to see Shippou standing beside her with his hand held up in invitation. Kagome smiled down at her son and placed her hand in his. They walked out onto the dancefloor and started to move their feet to the music. Shippou turned Kagome and she stopped when she heard something.

"Lord Sesshomaru you're mate is busy with another, dance with me."

A very familiar voice said and Kagome growled as she spun back into her son's arms.

"What is it mama?"

Shippou asked as he dropped his arms and he and Kagome stopped dancing.

"Nothing, just an annoying bitch who desperately needs to learn her place."

Kagome said before walking off towards the sound of Sheimi's voice.

**'Can we please just kill her?'**

Kagome's beast asked and she thought about it, but sighed before answering.

'As much as I'd like to we can't.'

Kagome's beast growled in annoyance when Kagome walked out onto the balcony to see Sheimi hanging all over Sesshomaru who was trying to get away.

'But that doesn't mean we can't beat the living shit out of her.'

Kagome thought to her beast as her aura flared. Both turned to look at her and their eyes widened. Sesshomaru's because he was happy to finally be able to get away from Sheimi. Sheimi's with fear.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought you were dancing with that fox."

Sheimi said and Kagome's aura flared again with how Sheimi spat the word 'fox' as if it was a disease.

"That fox is my son and you will show him respect."

Kagome said walking up to the two of them. Sheimi took a step back and Sesshomaru just watched the two before him.

"I do believe I've told you once before Lady Sheimi..."

Kagome said as she reached and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him over to her.

"Sesshomaru is **my **mate, not yours. You will do well to remember it. I beat you in the challenge, so stop trying to get his attention because you look pathetic."

Kagome said before turning and dragging a smirking Sesshomaru behind her back into the Great Hall. She didn't stop until the were on the dance floor. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and he placed his on her hips. They silently danced to the song currently playing while Kagome tried to reign in her raging aura.

"Did it upset you that much to see me with another?"

Sesshomaru asked and Kagome glared up at him.

"What do you think? We are mates are we not?"

Kagome asked as they continued to dance.

"Hai."

"Then I have a right to be upset."

"You do, but that is not the only thing you are upset about."

Sesshomaru said and Kagome sighed.

"Where were you Sesshy? You were supposed to announce this ball and you were nowhere. I had to do it all by myself."

Kagome said and looked down at her feet as they danced.

"I was on my way when I ran into Sheimi. I tried to get away, but I couldn't loose her. I tried to come in through the balcony and Sheimi stopped me when you showed up."

Sesshomaru said, then lifted Kagome's head so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I would never purposely leave you alone, in anything."

He said before placing a light kiss on her lips and Kagome's anger towards her mate melted away. When he pulled back Kagome smiled up at him and laid her head on his shoulder as they danced. The song ended and they walked over to join the other lords. They noticed immediately that Sesshomaru was still alive and that Kagome seemed to be in a much better mood. They smiled to themselves before waiting for Sesshomaru to announce that they could eat. After he gave his permission everyone dug in. After everyone had eaten and the servants had cleared away the food, Sesshomaru stood up.

oOoOoOo

"Now, my mate and my pups will preform for everyone present."

Sesshomaru said before nodding to his pups and Loki stood up and walked to the middle of the room. He nodded to Sesshomaru, Kagome, and the other lords before closing his eyes. His aura flared and as Sesshomaru watched two figures materialized on either side of his son. They were identical to him in every way. Sesshomaru watched as Loki crouched and drew the sword from his waist.

'Wait a minute, when did he get a sword?'

Sesshomaru wondered.

**'Just watch.'**

His beast ordered and Sesshomaru sighed to himself before going back to watching his son's preformance. Loki charged one of his clones and the dodged. Then the other tried to attack him from behind, but Loki turned in time to block the attack and send the clone flying into the crowd of watching youkai. The clone stood up and jumped back to the middle of the room. Then both clones circled Loki who watched their every move. Finally, both charged at him and he jumped out of the way making the clones collide with eachother. Loki landed behind them and spun with his sword, killing both clones. Sesshomaru watched along with everyone else as the clones disappeared in a cloud of emerald sparks. Loki sheathed his sword, bowed to the lords again, then sat down. As soon as Loki sat down Nala stood up and walked to the middle of the room. She too bowed to Sesshomaru and the others before closing her eyes and forming her poison whips. She spun and started a dance with her whips acting as amythest ribbons. Sesshomaru knew for a fact just how deadly those whips could be, and as he watched saw the beauty in his daughter's movements. The youkai watching shied away when Nala spun and her whips spread out over head. She jumped and spun, her whips spinning with her. She landed and her poison whips disappeared in a cloud of amythest sparks. She bowed to the lords again before going and sitting back down. Sesshomaru noticed that she too had a sword. He watched as Nami walked to the middle of the room and noticed the sword at her side as well. He turned to look at Kagome and noticed she was smiling.

'So they got the swords from her. But then where did she get them?'

Sesshomaru wondered as he watched Nami bow to him and the other lords. Nami closed her eyes and all the demons in the room felt the familiar tingle of miko powers coming from the youkai in the middle of the room and all except for Kagome were confused how this could be. Nami's body started to glow a ruby color before the glow shot from her body to the spot across from her. It grew in size until it was half as tall as Sesshomaru in his true form, then the ball of ruby energy formed into a shape. The shape of a ruby fox. Everyone turned to look back at Nami. She had her eyes open and sword drawn. She turned to look towards the entrance to the Great Hall and Sesshomaru and the others watched as two nekomata walked into the room. Sesshomaru recognized them as Zero and Kilala.

'What are they-'

**'Will you just shut up and watch!'**

Sesshomaru's beast snapped and Sesshomaru ignored him and went back to watching his daughter. Nami nodded to the two nekomata and they both transformed. Nami brought her hand up to her mouth and whisled. The fox ran towards her and she jumped. She landed on it's back and held on to it's neck as it ran around the small circle in the middle of the room. Zero and Kilala ran towards the fox and jumped on either side of it trying to get to Nami. The fox brought down it's paws and smacked Kilala back, but Zero managed to get close to Nami. She brought up her sword and blocked his claws. Then she kicked him and he went flying. Both Kilala and Zero got back up and flew into the air before charging at Nami. The fox dodged, jumped, and attacked both Zero and Kilala. When the fox didn't get them Nami would. Finally Kilala knocked Nami off the back of the fox and had her pinned down with her sword knocked out of her hands. Nami whistled again, but this time in a different pitch and the fox charged at Kilala and had her pinned down. Zero tried to help, but Nami knocked him out of the way. She walked up to Kilal who was pinned down and ran a hand through the ruby colored fox's spirit fur. Kilala mewled and turned her head to the side. Nami smiled and the giant fox disappeared in a shower of ruby sparks. Nami sheathed her sword and turned towards Sesshomaru and the others. She, along with Zero and Kilala, all bowed to them before going and sitting down.

Sesshomaru was too shocked by what he just saw to say anything, so Kagome stood up and did it for him.

"That concludes the preformances of our pups. Please enjoy yourselves and ahve a safe journey home."

Kagome said before grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and pulling him back out onto the dancefloor.

"So what did you think?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate and saw the look of pride in her blue-gray eyes.

"About?"

"Nami's preformance."

Kagome said as Sesshomaru spun her around.

"All our pups did a wonderful job."

Sesshomaru said and smirked when he heard Kagome's huff of annoyance.

"I take it you taught her that trick."

Sesshomaru said and Kagome smiled.

"I did. Though I never expected her to be able to control her spirit animal with something as simple as a whisle."

Kagome said and Sesshomaru smiled.

"You did well."

Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome in close as they danced.

"Our pups did well too."

Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"That they did."

Sesshomaru said as he danced with Kagome. They danced the rest of the night, then said farewell to their guests before heading to their room. Sesshomaru dressed down and crawled in the bed with his mate. He pulled her to his chest and closed his eyes.


End file.
